


The Trials and Tribulations of a Dumbass

by heonniebread



Series: Boyfriends [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, ChangKi are so stupid together, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Like a heaping of mutual pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, super fluffy, texting and narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonniebread/pseuds/heonniebread
Summary: Changkyun wants the D this semester.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937542
Comments: 193
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here we go with a texting fic, tho there's still a good chunk of narrative. and jsyk this literally came from me wanting some super fluffy dumb af changki so here's so super fluffy dumb af changki. eat your hearts out, lads.
> 
> also: this fic is finished!! im just working on some edits and chapter lengths so idk what updates will look like but i'm promising you right now that it will be completed
> 
> one last thing: chapter tw // mentions of homophobia

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
This dinner boring as fuck put that on my grave

MIN-GAY:  
I bet all the fun science majors went to put mentos in coke bottles and shake them up and shoot them into the sky  
Joo and i didnt even go to the english dinner and we LIKE our professors

Kyunkyunnie:  
IM A FUN SCIENCE MAJOR WHERE WAS MY INVITE

Honey:  
Bro u gotta go for the representation

Kyunkyunnie:  
u rite  
I should've worn my "gays in science" shirt fUCk

MIN-GAY:  
Why tf didnt you

Kyunkyunnie:  
I'm a useless gay

MIN-GAY:  
What did you wear….

Kyunkyunnie:  
A NICE BLOUSE  
AND SOME JEANS

MIN-GAY:  
I thought you were going to say flannel  
I wouldve skinned you

Kyunkyunnie:  
Heather said I look, and I quote, “very nice”  
I’ve been bothering her all night

MIN-GAY:  
Omg leave Dr. Thorpe alone she’s stressed out enough as it is

Honey:  
I had her for bio 101 she’s so mean

MIN-GAY:  
She’s the only bio 101 prof we ALL had her  
She was nice to me

Honey:  
omg no she hated me she asked me to leave class once

MIN-GAY:  
WHAT WHY

Honey:  
UhhhhHh i was on my phone

MIN-GAY:  
joo bb she’s ancient  
she HATES technology  
its in the syllabus

Kyunkyunnie:  
Well she loves me  
I WORE CONTACTS TODAY

MIN-GAY:  
Oh you never wear contacts  
Damn

Kyunkyunnie:  
I know I keep going to push my glasses up and they’re not there I’ve hit myself in the face like a dozen times already

Honey:  
lmfao

Kyunkyunnie:  
O shit hottie at 3 o'clock

Honey:  
Its 7:36

Kyunkyunnie:  
bitch itsg

Honey :  
7:37

MIN-GAY:  
He's at a university funded science department dinner on a Friday night instead of being out with friends, hes probably boring

Kyunkyunnie:  
BITCH  
IM HERE

MIN-GAY:  
And yet  
Joo and i are playing overwatch without you

Kyunkyunnie:  
I wanted to start this semester off a GOOD foot ok i thought this would be a good idea  
But none of my science major friends are here

MIN-GAY:  
All your science major friends are the ones putting mentos in coke bottles

Kyunkyunnie:  
Do you want to put mentos in coke bottles

MIN-GAY:  
yes  
why does that happen

Kyunkyunnie:  
carbon dioxide buildup

Honey:  
Is that the one we breathe

MIN-GAY:  
No we breathe oxygen

Honey:  
THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT  
YOU KNW WHAT I MEANT

MIN-GAY:  
LMAOOOOOOOOOO  
Honestly idk  
@@@@ science major hello we, the english majors, need assistance on something beyond our realm of knowledge

Kyunkyunnie:  
it’s a naturally occurring trace gas  
but yeah if you meant breathe out it’s the one you exhale

Honey:  
oh its coming back to me  
Thats called photosynthesis  
with trees

Kyunkyunnie:  
Yes!!!!!

Honey:  
you dumb this shit way down for me to understand and I still feel stupid

Kyunkyunnie:  
NO  
NO NO  
shut the FUCK up  
If you stuck me in an english class id be fucked  
yall can read that old middle english shit  
that shit looks like gibberish to me

MIN-GAY:  
fuck old english  
fuck auxiliary verbs

Kyunkyunnie:  
see, i have no idea what an aux verb is  
honestly tf is a verb  
i failed the english part of the sat’s  
yall smart

MIN-GAY:  
im having flashbacks  
we don’t speak of the SATs

Honey:  
ily kyun  
making me feel better about myself

Kyunkyunnie:  
Guys i keep making awkward eye contact with this dude  
hes so CUTE  
what do i do  
He looks like hes by himself  
Guys hes rly hot

MIN-GAY:  
YOU ARE  
SO FUXKING HoT

Honey:  
SEX ON LEGS

MIN-GAY:  
A 100000/10

Honey:  
Hottest man alive

MIN-GAY:  
Im so glad im Gay

Honey:  
Uhm  
Yes

MIN-GAY:  
Lmfao joo bb

Kyunkyunnie:  
WE MADE EYE CONTACT AGAIN HELP

MIN-GAY:  
GO SAY HI

Kyunkyunnie:  
HES  
Hes hot  
Idk how to approach him

Honey:  
Just smile and be yourself 🥺

Kyunkyunnie:  
Okay  
Im gonna go say hi

MIN-GAY:  
GO BE SOCIAL  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS MOTHMAN

Kyunkyunnie:  
im s o nervous im gonna barf

MIN-GAY:  
That’s not how you make friends

________________________________________

________________________________________

**Hottie**

임창균:  
Hey

Hottie:  
Whats up?

임창균:  
i wanted to say think you.  
thank@  
thank*  
omg I swear I’m not drunk  
For keeping me company fri night!!

Hottie:  
It’s a monday night so I hope not

임창균:  
Maybe I had a long weekend, customers are nasty

Hottie:  
Have a nightcap like the rest of us and go to sleep

임창균:  
Ooooooh, what do you recommend

Hottie:  
Brandy

임창균:  
Cool  
So  
Is brandy like…. a brand?

Hottie:  
It’s a type of alcohol

임창균:  
If i went to the liqor store and asked for brandy?

Hottie:  
They’d bring you to where they have brandy?

임창균:  
hgirfsksdifekjn

Hottie:  
You don’t drink much?  
Delamain pale and dry is good, by the way, if you don’t want to look totally lost in the liquor store

임창균:  
I’m a jack and coke kinda guy

Hottie:  
Jack and coke? Really?

임창균  
Omg do you go around sniffing wine and sayingn shit like “this has hints of bergamont with the tartness of fresh cherries and some dirt”  
“dirt from vermont”

Hottie:  
You mean bergamot?

임창균:  
“Dirt from the northeastern hills of vermont”  
“Cherries harvested mid-autumn”  
^ thats you

Hottie:  
🤣🤣  
Cherry picking season is late June  
That’s a disgusting drink you have

임창균:  
Only an alcohol snob would knowthat

Hottie:  
I’m not an alcohol snob

임창균:  
bruh your nightcap costs $130 at the local liquor store

Hottie:  
Did you actually go buy some?

임창균:  
NOT FOR $130  
I’ll drink some chamomile and call it a night  
maybe some warm milk  
sprinkle some cinnamon on that bitch  
k.o

Hottie:  
There are cheaper options

임창균:  
icb you pay $130 to fall asleep

Hottie:  
It’s not like I pay that every night omg

임창균:  
I, a broke college student, am shocked and offended  
You drop $130 ALL AT ONCE?  
Like, WILLINGLY?  
I’m only okay with if it’s in small increments of like 6 bucks

Hottie:  
lmao  
Oh, I forgot to ask earlier. What year are you?  
If you still drink warm milk like a kindergartener

임창균:  
HISBJKSD i’m a 12-year old with a Massive Brain that’s why im in college

Hottie:  
So stop asking about alcohol, go drink your warm milk and go to bed

임창균:  
STOP DSFHSJDNFSDN  
I’ll properly introduce myself

Hottie:  
What if I’m not interested in being friends with a 12 year old

임창균:  
hignkfdgfsjd  
I’m Changkyun Im! A junior. Biochem major  
I love long walks on the beach at sunset  
My fantasy is waking up to my s/o cooking breakfast in nothing but an apron  
lab goggles are sexy  
Safety first  
23 / blackpink in your area

Hottie:  
🤣🤣🤣  
Is this Tinder

임창균:  
Apron and lab goggles are separate btw  
Not at the same time  
Thats weird

Hottie:  
An apron with nothing underneath would break all the safety codes

임창균:  
:<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Fair  
My fantasy is waking up to my s/o cooking breakfast in a full hazmat suit

Hottie:  
Safety is sexy

임창균:  
The mental image is AWFUL  
Okay your turn lmao

Hottie:  
I’m Kihyun Yoo, first semester of graduate school, orgochem

임창균:  
I’d swipe right  
What else?

Hottie:  
?

임창균:  
Your own tinder profile

Hottie:  
Oh. Idk.  
I’m not very funny

임창균:  
You sniff wine  
that’s funny  
“Kihyun Yoo  
Chem major  
Looks good in red  
Likes wine that smells like mid-autumn cherries  
20-something? / in your area”

Hottie:  
I don’t actually sniff wine  
Um  
I’m Kihyun Yoo  
Studying for my masters of science in orgochem  
This is my first time in Boston  
Thanks for thinking I look good in red  
26

임창균:  
Where’d you live before?

Hottie:  
South Korea

임창균:  
No way!!  
WELCOME TO THE COMMONWEALTH  
How long u been stateside?

Hottie:  
Thanks!!! And 3 weeks

임창균:  
What! No way???  
Where'd you learn English?  
Do you live on your own?

Hottie:  
I lived in NYC for a few years when I was younger, before going back to Korea. Right now I’m living with some friends

임창균:  
Off campus?

Hottie:  
Yeah, in Medford  
I think???

임창균:  
wait do you really we're like neighbors then shfhsja

Hottie:  
Where are you??

임창균:  
Everett!

Hottie:  
Oh  
I don't actually know where that is  
I don't know where anything is  
Hyunwoo hyung says we're in south Medford

임창균:  
Oh shit you're literally in my area

Hottie:  
Hyung says near 7/11 but I don't even know where that is  
Where was this information last night when I wanted snacks at midnight

임창균:  
JDHFUFHSKA  
I know that 7/11

Hottie:  
Well, that's where I am

임창균:  
you haven't been here long huh?

Hottie:  
Yep

임창균:  
How do you like it!!

Hottie:  
It’s okay! The neighborhood is cute, clearly I haven’t gotten out much though

임창균:  
Roommates haven’t taken you out?

Hottie:  
I’m old friends with one of them, and the other two I’m still getting to know, so we’ve mostly been just hanging around, or going to the bars  
I'm almost all done unpacking  
I haven’t done much sightseeing

임창균:  
NO?  
Well, I am a native  
and I’m quite the sight ;)  
I will show you around  
Give me your schedule

Hottie:  
Really?  
Are you sure?

임창균:  
Gibe

Hottie:  
You don’t have to

임창균:  
G I V E

Hottie:  
[Attachment]

임창균:  
YO we got a class together  
Chemical thermodynamics Tues/Thurs @ 4:50

Hottie:  
You’re in a graduate course?

임창균:  
Yeah literally the only one I was qualified for

Hottie:  
I’ll see you tomorrow, then

________________________________________

________________________________________

**Hottie**

임창균:  
WHY

  
Hottie:  
?

임창균:  
W H Y  
THIS IS UGLY BEHAVIOR

Hottie:  
I can’t believe you’re a sit all the way in the back kind of student

임창균:  
I CANT BELIEVE YOURE A SIT FRONT ROW KIND OF STUDENT  
NERD

Hottie:  
My 4.0gpa and I take pride in that

임창균:  
Shit  
You have a 4.0?

Hottie:  
Yeah

임창균:  
I’m intimidated by your big brain

Hottie:  
Says the 12 year old junior in a graduate class

임창균:  
12 year old hgusjkns

Hottie:  
I did a lot of studying, and helps a lot that my family supported me.  
It hasn't been easy

임창균:  
Fuck yeah!!!!!  
Work hard but don't forget to play hard  
I’m proud of you :’)

Hottie:  
Thank you!!

임창균:  
but seriously back to important matters  
you didn’t sit next to me this is a fucking crime  
our friendship: betrayed

Hottie:  
You sit in the back row

임창균:  
I’m calling the p o l i c e  
oH who sat next to you

Hottie:  
One of my roommates, this is Hyungwon

임창균:  
HE HAS PINK HAIR  
WHAT A COOL GUY  
is he the roommate that you know or is getting to know?

Hottie:  
Getting to know

임창균:  
Tell him I think he’s cool

Hottie:  
No

임창균:  
???????  
Tell him i like his pink hair!

Hottie:  
No.

임창균:  
I will shout it across the classroom  
Thank you :)  
OH HE WINK ED AT ME  
I want to be like him when I grow up

Hottie:  
You don’t even know him

임창균:  
TELL HIM

Hottie:  
No!

임창균:  
T E L L H I M  
DON’T MAKE ME YELL  
Thank you :)

Hottie:  
Come sit with us

임창균:  
yes senpai

________________________________________

________________________________________

**Puppy Pile**

Honey:  
Bros i’m lost as shit

MIN-GAY:  
hdfikjnfsd where are you

Kyunkyunnie:  
Lost on campus lost in life or lost in your thoughts

Honey:  
Lost on campus

Kyunkyunnie:  
I’m lost in your eyes

Honey:  
bro

Kyunkyunnie:  
bro

MIN-GAY:  
I’m lost in life

Kyunkyunnie:  
take my hand i’ll lead you

MIN-GAY:  
Where the fuck you gonna lead me, the dumpster?

Honey:  
Guys seriously though i’m lost wheres the math building

Kyunkyunnie:  
north side of campus behind the cafeteria

Honey:  
fuck

MIN-GAY:  
You’re not near there are you

Honey:  
🤪

Kyunkyunnie:  
why the fuck you got a math class

Honey:  
i don’t have a math class the new tutoring center is in the math building and im tutoring this semester  
my first session starts at 11:30

Kyunkyunnie:  
oh that’s in 10 minutes bro hgosjnfsdfs

MIN-GAY:  
bb have you never had a math class…?

Honey:  
I only needed 2 math classes i took them back to back freshman year and never again looked at numbers

Kyunkyunnie:  
i wish i didnt have to look at numbers

Honey:  
YOU’RE A CHEM MAJOR

MIN-GAY:  
It’s too late to change now bub

Honey:  
guys i gotta run

MIN-GAY:  
Godspeed joo bby

Kyunkyunnie:  
RUN FORREST RUN

MIN-GAY:  
Don’t forget we’re getting lunch at 1

Kyunkyunnie:  
you put it in our shared google calendar don’t worry I wont forget

________________________________________

Changkyun drops his plate on the table, grins at the little cup of pudding Jooheon plops next to it. “I fucking love you.” It’s his comfort food.

“It’s Wednesday of week two.” Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at Changkyun’s over-stuffed plate. It’s two. He hasn’t eaten yet. “And you’re already dying?”

“It’s who he is as a person.” Jooheon stabs at his dinner. “Yo, this place has better chicken than the south end cafeteria.”

“The south end has Colombian coffee, don't know what this shit here is.” Minhyuk frowns at Jooheon's pile of mini creamers. He takes it too sweet. Minhyuk has trained himself to drink everything black, which disgusts the rest of them. Even Changkyun puts some milk in his coffee and prefers the light roast.

“I’m… I might drop a class.” Changkyun says quietly, staring at his chicken and rice and beans and pudding. He should’ve gotten some veggies.

“You should. I told you not to take five classes. You’re going to pull yourself too thin doing that and work.” Minhyuk glares over his glass of orange juice. His little hoop earrings dance under the lighting. He changes them out almost every day, having a few different pairs he mis-matches. Changkyun makes sure to compliment them. Except if Minhyuk wants to nag, there won’t be a compliment today.

“Bro, you got a graduate course on top of all that shit. Drop a class.” Jooheon frowns, scans the table, sighs, and gets up. He comes back with a glass of water and replaces Changkyun’s soda with it. Changkyun doesn’t argue, just sighs, pushes his food around before dropping the fork and reaching for the pudding.

“Got some friends in my molecular bio class, so we’ll probably study together. And I know someone in my Genetics class.” Changkyun shovels pudding into his mouth. Yes, the clay taste is _wonderful_. Reminds him of middle school when Jooheon triple-dog dared him to lick the pottery clay off his finger in art class.

“What about your grad class?” Jooheon asks, “How’s that looking?”

Changkyun pulls out his phone and opens a string of texts. “Alright.. so that hot guy from the dinner, he’s in my grad class. Maybe I’m striving for a D this semester.” They know that, he had screamed about it to them once he figured it out. Minhyuk had immediately frowned at the news. He’s frowning now, too.

“Pictures or it didn’t happen.” Minhyuk remarks with a huff. Then, “I meant of his face, not his dick.” Changkyun desperately tries to stalk social media, but either Kihyun’s not on any platform, or he doesn’t have his profiles linked to his name. He'll have to ask Kihyun next time.

“You really Googling this dude?” Jooheon cranes his neck to look at Changkyun’s phone anyway. “No results?”

“I just… don’t know what’s his deal. I thought I got some gay vibes, but when I flirted I got nothing.” Changkyun pulls up the texts.

“You have no time to date anyway, with five classes, one of which is a fucking graduate course." Minhyuk narrows his gaze. "And an almost full-time job.” Minhyuk waves his hand while Jooheon scrolls through the chat messages. “I thought you wanted another science buddy, not a fuck buddy.”

“Things changed, I’ve grown.” Changkyun mumbles, still scrolling his way through many Not the Yoo Kihyun’s on Instagram. “Besides, you can’t lecture me about working! You have a job, too!” Changkyun throws a discolored carrot piece at Minhyuk, who manages to slap it away amidst some flailing. Jooheon chuckles and picks it from Minhyuk’s plate.

“But I’m taking four classes, not five, and I work three-days a week, you gremlin.” Minhyuk shoots back. “Does your mom and Bruce know you’re taking five classes?”

Changkyun slumps back into his seat. “Uhhhhhhh. They know I’m in a grad class?”

Jooheon slaps at Changkyun’s arm, pointing out Changkyun’s messages in his thread with ‘Hottie.’ “Did you really ask him out? Did he really say yes?”

At that, Minhyuk spins to look at the screen. “You did _what_.”

He… might have. He put it out there.

Minhyuk slams his palm on the table, garnering the attention of the students in the immediate area, and chastises Changkyun in Korean. Like his _mother_ would.

“You don’t have time for this! Your health and sanity before boys!!!”

________________________________________

________________________________________

**Hottie**

임창균:  
I don’t want to go to class tomorrow

Hottie:  
It’s only the 4th class

임창균:  
and yet… we have a quiz on mon

Hottie:  
Yeah, I’ll agree that’s rough  
Are you getting the material?

임창균:  
prof shoved so much shit down our throats i’m still choking  
not what I want to be choking on

Hottie:  
?

임창균:  
uh  
are you getting the material?

Hottie:  
Yeah, Hyungwon and I will study later

임창균:  
That’s right you live with a classmate I’m jealous :’)

________________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
if I said I wanted to choke on something, what would you think i meant

Honey Bear:  
what the fuck

Kyunnie Bear:  
I’m srs

Honey Bear:  
I'd assume you meant dick  
Wait wha the fuck is the context this isn’t a no context kind of situation

Kyunnie Bear:  
[screenshot.img]

Honey Bear:  
Ohhhhhhhh  
Yeah, dick  
Why the fuck did i know what you were asking me  
w h y

Kyunnie Bear:  
Our shared braincell 🤪✌

Honey Bear:  
bro shoot ur shot

Kyunnie Bear:  
Thanks don’t tell minnie

Honey Bear:  
LOOOOL he’s gonna skin you alive

________________________________________

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
Are you still at home?

임창균:  
Yeah, still at home with the ‘rents  
well, mi madre and her bf  
I live like… 15 minutes away from campus

Hottie:  
Ah  
You said you grew up in Boston, right?

임창균:  
Yeeeee born and raised  
Me and my best friend, jooheon! Minhyuk is from the motherland like you :)

Hottie:  
Do they go to school with us?

임창균:  
yep yep  
they’re english majors though so you probably won’t see them around  
Unless you wanted to get lunch or dinner with us one day!

________________________________________

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
Don’t be surprised if I have a friend with me on our lunch dates

MIN-GAY:  
CHANGKYUN

Honey:  
🤡

Kyunkyunnie:  
🤡

________________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Honey Bear:  
what happened to not telling min

Kyunnie Bear:  
#yolo

Honey Bear:  
LIVE YOUR BEST LIFE

Kyunnie Bear:  
IM GONNA GET THE D

Honey Bear:  
YESSSSS S BESTIE SLUT IT UP  
GET YOUR MAN

Kyunnie Bear:  
man im trying

Honey Bear:  
YOURE HOT YOU GOT THIS

Kyunnie Bear:  
IM HOT I GOT THIS

Honey Bear:  
YES

________________________________________

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
One of my roommates is an English major

임창균:  
Oh really?

Hottie:  
Yeah he TA’s  
Lee Hoseok

임창균:  
I’ll ask my friends if they know him!  
Ask him if he knows Jooheon Lee or Minhyuk Lee!!!

Hottie:  
I will ask hyung hold on

________________________________________

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
Do either of you know Hoseok? He’s a TA  
He’s one of kihyun’s roommates

MIN-GAY:  
You’re still talking to him?

Kyunkyunnie:  
Hes hot he's so fucking hot  
I don’t want a relationship i just wanna fuck

MIN-GAY:  
>:(

Honey:  
GET THE DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MIN-GAY:  
STOP DON’T GOAD HIM

________________________________________

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
You really wouldn’t mind if I sat with your and your friends at lunch?

임창균:  
omg yes this isn’t mean girls you CAN sit with us

Hottie:  
Mean girls?

임창균:  
NOOOOOOOOOO ITS A CLASSIC  
YOU HAVE TO SEE IT  
WE’RE WATCHIGN IT  
IM INVITING MYSELF OVER

Hottie:  
I told Hoseok I haven’t seen it and he’s pretty upset by this, too  
I’ll add it to my to-watch list

임창균:  
With me :’)

Hottie:  
Hoseok knows your friends!

________________________________________

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
SO YOU DO KNOW HOSEOK  
KIHYUN CONFIRMED

Honey:  
He’s the TA for our romanticism class!  
He’s huge and intimidating  
And sometimes we talk when im in the english dept!!!!!  
I like him hes cool

MIN-GAY:  
He’s r i p p e d  
but tbh he’s not scary  
He’s so handsome and laughs a lot :((((  
He’s so sweet :(((((  
He always buys us candy :(((((((((((((((((((((((  
a man after my heartu

________________________________________

**Evil Stepmom**

Gremlin:  
Damn you saying all these nice things about hoseok…..  
What about joo?

Evil Stepmom:  
He thinks I have a crush on the TA shut up let him think i have a crush on the TA

________________________________________

**Puppy Pile**

Honey:  
He’s super sweet. But standing next to him makes me feel like I should go snort protein powder and run laps

MIN-GAY:  
Yeah he’s a Big Boi  
A dream boat

Honey:  
You’re into that?

MIN-GAY:  
Buff dudes?  
I guess  
Yeah

Honey:  
He looks like he could squash u

MIN-GAY:  
I appreciate looking at him  
But he’s got a boyfriend that looks like a fucking Model

Honey:  
Yo he’s so tall

MIN-GAY:  
a M O D E L

Kyunkyunnie:  
BOYFRIEND?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MIN-GAY:  
Ah shit

Kyunkyunnie:  
SO IF KIHYU N LIVES WITH A GAY COUPLE……………. THIS UPS MY CHANCES

MIN-GAY:  
Jooheon

Honey:  
Yes?

MIN-GAY:  
No I meant… Jooheon. You. As a contradiction to that statement

Kyunkyunnie:  
Fuck you’re right

Honey:  
What’d I do?!

Kyunkyunnie:  
You’re heterosexual but hang out with the entire queer population of umass  
and u don't cringe when I thirst over dick

Honey:  
Oh  
❤🧡💛💚💙💜

MIN-GAY:  
The bestest boye

Kyunkyunnie:  
mi good boye

Honey:  
heh

________________________________________

**Hottie**

임창균:  
Is Hoseok the friend you know or are getting to know?

Hottie:  
Getting to know.  
Hyunwoo is my friend, he’s friends with Hoseok, who’s dating Hyungwon  
And that’s Us

임창균:  
Ah, they’re dating? Nice nice  
I don’t know if I could live with a couple ;;;;

Hottie:  
Why not?

임창균:  
Because I’ve been miserably single for a year now. idk if i could handle a couple being… all happy and couple-y in front of me  
I’m a bitter human being

Hottie:  
I thought the same thing when Hyunwoo said they’d be living with us  
But Hoseok is very polite, and Hyungwon isn’t big on pda. They’re respectful when there are other people in the room  
I don’t know why I’m suddenly telling you all this, sorry

임창균:  
I'm interested that's why youre telling me all this >:(  
hey remember when I said I’d show you around

Hottie:  
Yes?

임창균:  
What are you doing after class tomorrow?

Hottie:  
Nothing, going home

임창균:  
Cool, lets do something

Hottie:  
Okay

________________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
SCOOOOOOOOORE

Honey Bear:  
What?

Kyunnie Bear:  
GOT A DATEEEEEEEE

Honey Bear:  
YEAH?  
WAIT HOW ARE YOU GONNA INVITE HIM OVER WITH YOUR MOM HOME

Kyunnie Bear:  
uh  
MINOR DETAILS

Honey Bear:  
Bro.

Kyunnie Bear:  
Normally I’d tell min about guys and not you bc i know you don’t care  
But min’s like my 2nd mom  
he’s gonna castrate me  
lecture me on sti’s and some general life shit then say he doesnt care what i do

Honey Bear:  
Bullshit I DO care  
You can always talk boys with me  
:(

Kyunnie Bear:  
You, the only str8 that matters ♡

Honey Bear:  
:/ ♡

________________________________________

________________________________________

Minhyuk has the nose of a bloodhound when it comes to sniffing out shit that really isn’t his business, so Changkyun grabs Kihyun once class is over, says good-bye to Hyungwon in the nicest way possible before ditching the poor guy, and dips to the parking garage, eagle eye out for Minhyuk. Luckily, Minhyuk parks on the other side of campus. Luckily, Minhyuk has a class that gets out ten minutes after Changkyun’s, and that’s just enough time to make it to the parking garage unnoticed. Changkyun does, though, duck behind a bench when he sees someone in a green t-shirt. Minhyuk’s wearing a green t-shirt today.

Once they’re in his car, Kihyun buckles his seatbelt and says, “You’re weird,” Fairly conversationally.

“Yeah,” Changkyun jams the car keys into the ignition. It’s an older Accord, a little stubborn, and makes a whirring noise before humming to life. Changkyun’s determined for it to last through college or he’ll die along with it. “I get that a lot.”

“I don’t…” Kihyun looks a little apologetic. “I don’t mean it maliciously.”

“Maliciously.” Changkyun parrots with a smile, checking the rear view mirror before backing up. “You’re weird, too.”

He grins at Kihyun, gestures to his car like he’s introducing it; the little crack in the windshield, to the dozen or so scented trees and rainbow of mardi gras beads hanging from the rear-view mirror, to the duct tape holding the glove compartment. Jooheon broke it about a year ago, got wasted and smashed his knee so hard into the handle that it broke. Changkyun had been slightly intoxicated, too, and laughed while Jooheon cried and rubbed the dashboard, saying sorry to the car.

“Say hello to Candie— with an ‘I, E.’”

Kihyun rubs his hand over the dashboard, his small, adorable little hands that Changkyun already wants hopelessly to hold.

“Nice to meet you Candie, I’m Kihyun.”

If Kihyun can play along and accept that Changkyun names his car like a sixteen year old behind the wheel for the first time, then they’ll get along great. Changkyun has to tear his gaze away from Kihyun’s adorable smile to look forward so they can pull out of the parking garage, though. A little part of him thinks of the his books in the backseat, and how he has a lot of studying to do before the weekend, but Kihyun’s excited and turned to look out the window. Even from this angle, Changkyun can see the light in Kihyun’s eyes as he takes it all in. He really must not be going out much, if the old buildings make him that excited.

Or, he’s just a naturally curious person. Tonight, Changkyun can't wait to learn everything he can about Kihyun. Here they are, twenty minutes into a hang out and he's already trying to tell himself he doesn't have a crush. Such fickle emotions.

“We’re doing some touristy shit.” Changkyun says after a little while. He can’t wait to keep Kihyun wide-eyed and excited, throw a lot of history in his face and watch him soak it all up. “We’re going to The Warren Tavern, it’s where the Founding Fathers hung out at. Y’know, cool history shit.”

Much like how Changkyun expected, Kihyun’s mouth drops at the interior, giddy over the high beams and the slanted flooring of the historic tavern. He’s full of expression and awe. Seeing Kihyun interact so openly with everything makes Changkyun excited though he’s seen this before.

There are no awkward conversation topics, no awkward lags. They click and mesh well, tease back and forth but never push it too far. They order different things off the menu so they can try each other’s food, and when Kihyun cuts a piece of his burger and slides it over onto Changkyun’s plate to taste, Changkyun goes a little soft, tries to remember where they are in the conversation.

“Do people really dress up in those old-fashioned clothes on the trail?”

Right, they're talking about Changkyun’s childhood in Boston. Kihyun sounds so interested in everything Changkyun has to say, he's getting a little flustered.

“Uhh, I don’t know? Never been.”

“What do you mean you’ve never done the Freedom Trail? You live here and never once thought to go?” Kihyun’s eyebrows hike together. They’re nice eyebrows. On a nice face. Kihyun's hot. Kihyun's smart. Changkyun tries not to ogle like a doof.

“Well, I did, in like the second grade. But I don’t remember shit.” Changkyun reaches around his own beer for Kihyun’s hoppy IPA, “I want to try.” He says as he steals a sip, then places the glass back in front of Kihyun. He likes that Kihyun doesn’t bat an eyelash and shares his food and drink, because Changkyun has a habit of taking it anyway. Especially when he’s comfortable with the person.

He’s very comfortable with Kihyun. Maybe it happened a little too fast, but, fast chemistry is a good thing when he’s trying to figure out how to, you know, _get the D_.

This is only their first time hanging out but the texts, the way Kihyun sits with him during during class and leans over the desk to run through notes with him has Changkyun feeling a little smitten. He wants to make some kind of comment like, _wanna come back to my place?_ But gets choked up and realizes he doesn’t know how to do it without sounding totally greasy. Changkyun enjoys dates, romance, kisses in the rain, the feeling of being wanted by someone. He’s a romantic. And as much as he likes sex, thinking about to how physical he and his ex were before they ultimately crashed and burned, he knows that he wants feelings attached. His ex and he weren’t on the same terms when it came to feelings and exclusivity. One-night stands are way out of his comfort zone. He’s not even a kiss first date type of guy.

This was a bad idea.

Changkyun goes non-stop between school and work. He doesn’t have time. When does he plan on inviting Kihyun over? Huh? Where in his schedule does ‘booty call’ fit? It doesn’t. He’s a dumbass. All he’s doing is settling himself up for heartbreak.

Great. Changkyun can already hear Minhyuk’s screeching in the back of his head.

“Can we go?”

Changkyun pauses, blinks down at his chicken. Go, where? Home? “You wanna go? Wait, the Freedom Trail?”

Kihyun nods, excited by the idea. “Yeah, before it gets too cold.”

“You want to go with me?”

Now, Kihyun blinks, the excitement fading a little, his shoulders slouching with a breath. “Yeah.” He motions to the busy tavern, looks up at the lights. “I really like this, and you’ve been a lot of fun. You’re good company.”

Changkyun nods, taking in the light in Kihyun’s eyes. “What about Saturday?”

That’s two days from now, surely Kihyun must be busy on such short notice, or maybe Changkyun seems a little desperate?

Instead, Kihyun nods, pushes a hand through his dirty blond hair to get it out of his face. The dim lighting softens him. He's so handsome. “Can we go before lunch? Hyungwon and I were going to study in the afternoon.”

Changkyun nods slowly. “Yeah, we can do the trail in the morning and do an early lunch? Pick and choose some of the stops?” He can already hear his wallet screaming at him, he plans on paying for tonight, and he’ll pay for Saturday too.

When it comes time, Kihyun gets worked up when Changkyun tells the waitress they won't be splitting it, shoves his card into Changkyun’s hand and insists that he’s older, he’s the hyung, and gets a little flustered and keeps switching between English and Korean.

“Awww, hon.” The waitress smiles at them, mostly Kihyun, gesturing to Changkyun. “He’s quite the gentleman.”

Changkyun sticks his tongue out and hands the waitress his card as Kihyun gives in.

When they leave, he opens the door for Kihyun with a flourish, and makes eye contact with the waitress, and they both laugh. He can't believe he'd been so obvious that she had picked up on his obnoxious flirting.

________________________________________

Changkyun drops Kihyun off at home, in a small neighborhood with multi-family homes and small driveways, tripping-hazard sidewalks, and it feels a lot like a date. Like the night after a fun night out, when neither want it to end, lots of side glances and a weird buzz floating around. Changkyun wants to explore more of this; more of Kihyun’s laughter, more of that twinkle in his eyes, more of the way their interests overlap. Kihyun sits in the car for another hour or more, the two of them planning for Saturday, talking about class tomorrow, complaining about their stiff professor. Just _talking_.

The whole time Changkyun wonders if Kihyun's picked up on the flirting. Kihyun has pretty lips, and Changkyun keeps looking at them. When Kihyun pushes his hair back he angles his chin in a way that shows off the slope of his jawline, and Changkyun follows it with his gaze. Shameless. That's what he wants, right? Though his heart hammers and his palms get sweaty and he's rethinking his plan.

At one point he gets caught with his gaze trailing lower, and Kihyun’s expression flashes to something a little more daring. His mouth opens slightly around an inquiry, gaze heavy in the dim. He glances to the time on the radio, only for his expression to fall and for surprise to take over.

“Oh. It’s past midnight.”

“It’s what?” Changkyun blinks at the time on his phone. “Holy shit. It’s after midnight.” They killed six hours together.

Kihyun nods slowly, chewing his lip. “I should probably get inside. I have to be up at six.”

Changkyun needs to go home and go to bed, he’s tired, he has homework to do, he has an outfit to panic over two days in advance. He was supposed to invite Kihyun to his house. Except he lives at home so Kihyun has to invite him inside. But Changkyun had a lot of fun and he’s been having fun and… maybe he doesn’t want a friend with benefits he just wants a friend. Though he’s leaning a little too close to the passenger seat, comfortably invading Kihyun’s personal space, for this to be just friendly.

“Do you…” Kihyun swallows, Changkyun watches the bob of his Adam’s apple, and he can almost hear it, _do you want to come inside?_

Still panicky, Changkyun asks, “I’ll see you on Saturday?”

“Yes, of course. Nine?” Kihyun zips up his backpack, hugs it to his chest. “Why don’t you bring your stuff with you? You can study with Hyungwon and I in the afternoon.”

Changkyun nods slowly. “Okay. Yeah, sounds good.”

Neither of them move for a second. Changkyun feels static trip along his skin. He watches as Kihyun’s lips part, as he takes in a small breath but then stops, his gaze shifting from Changkyun’s exposed neckline back to his eyes.

Kihyun smiles awkwardly, fumbles for the car door. “Good night, Changkyun.”

“Night,” Changkyun whispers. Kihyun slides out. Glances over his shoulder as he heads to the stairwell and waves. Changkyun waves back.

What the fuck just happened.

________________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Honey Bear:  
yoooooo ali invited me over for dinner

Honey Bear:  
yo man you good? You should be home by now

Honey Bear:  
Oh it’s date night sorry man  
wait did you tell ali you got a date should i tell her you’re at one of your science friends house  
hgisrujknsf

Honey Bear:  
jsyk i said i wasn’t sure where u were at but ali gave me the Mom Look and im going home now

Honey Bear:  
woah it’s late did you actually get the d

Kyunnie Bear:  
I DON’T KNOW WHATS HAPPENNING

Honey Bear:  
YOURE ALIVE  
are you just getting home now????

Kyunnie Bear:  
god you weren’t there to FEEL it

Honey Bear:  
Feel what?

Kyunnie Bear:  
Fuck  
I’m gonna  
I think he was going to ask me to come inside and then didnt  
you know like  
come ;) inside  
god that was so stupid  
dont tell min  
i think im crushing  
dont tell min

Honey Bear:  
I DIDNT EVEN TELL ALI

Kyunnie Bear:  
gosh i need to go to sleep

Honey Bear:  
tell me about it tomorrowbiskjnfsdfkj

Kyunnie Bear:  
yes!!  
go sleep joojoo it’s late

Honey Bear:  
g’nite!!

Kyunnie Bear:  
Night!!

________________________________________

**Evil Stepmom**

Gremlin:  
I KNOW YOU SAID  
NOT TO

Evil Stepmom:  
I DON’T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING

Gremlin  
I DID A DATE

Evil Stepmom:  
NO

Gremlin  
BUT WAIT

Evil Stepmom:  
It’s 1am I’m going to sleep

Gremlin:  
BUT WAIT  
There were  
vibes  
~vibez~  
~*~*~*~*~~~~  
And we're hanging out again and he invited me over to study with him and hyungwon

Evil Stepmom:  
Hoseok’s bf Hyungwon?

Gremlin:  
Nah the Hyungwon thats in my music class  
🙄

Evil Stepmom:  
istg i will skin you

Gremlin:  
Hyungwons in me and kihyun's thermo class

Evil Stepmom:  
Changkyun.... do you know why I give you such a hard time

Gremlin:  
Because my last boyfriend was a dick?

Evil Stepmom:  
Well  
Yes.  
But fdhshflf you’ve done such a great job picking yourself back up I’m so proud of you, you little dumpster gremlin  
But because you fall Hard and Fast theres no way you could handle a one night stand. Or a fuck buddies relationship

Gremlin:  
Stop understanding me

Evil Stepmom:  
It’s what I’m here for  
You don’t just want the D you want a relationship  
You don’t really have the time for one right now

Gremlin:  
I’m ready to get back out there  
Wait no i mean  
Im ready 2 fuck  
No emotions  
Im down 2 clown

Evil Stepmom:  
omg  
I’m vetting him

Gremlin:  
?

Evil Stepmom:  
Kihyun  
I’m vetting him  
You need my stamp of approval

Gremlin:  
...What if joo likes him?

Evil Stepmom:  
You can’t use my feelings for him against me at a time like this it won’t work  
Besides, Joo likes everyone

Gremlin:  
hgsjkffs fair

Evil Stepmom:  
What does this 'hottie' look like?

Gremlin:  
I have his instagram  
He posts so many selifes im gonna bash my head into a wall  
[LINK]

Evil Stepmom:  
eye---  
fuck  
i'm so fucking gay wow  
s o g a y

Gremlin:  
Do you SEE  
The BULLSHIT  
The absolute NONSENSE  
IM DEALING WITH

Evil Stepmom:  
He’s  
Whoa like  
W h o a  
My eyes are wide open  
Im looking

Gremlin:  
MY LEGS ARE OPEN

Evil Stepmom:  
He’s Too attractive he’s gotta be a douche  
You can’t be that handsome and be a Good Dude  
no way

Gremlin:  
HE ISSSSS THOUGHHHHHH  
IM  
AHHHHH  
He gets all smiley when he gets his hands on something new  
new information?? a fucking brochure?? the old ass tables at the tavern  
and he just soaks everything up  
and he’s such a good listener :((((((  
he kept asking about what my childhood here was like  
and just seems so interested in m e

Evil Stepmom:  
Crushing?  
After one date?  
What did I say about you falling too fast?

Gremlin:  
ME, EXPOSED  
Wait.  
WAIT COME BACK

Evil Stepmom:  
Whats up

Gremlin:  
why are you up you’re usually sleeping by now

Gremlin:  
?

Gremlin:  
how convenient that you’d fall asleep now

Evil Stepmom:  
I might dye my hair back to black

Gremlin:  
What the fuck did your parents say  
You look like an angel baby CHERUB with the blond anyone who disagrees has no rights

Evil Stepmom:  
Just  
Idk  
I’m just really tired of their homophobic comments  
I forgot to take my earrings out when I went in the house and my dad got so mad he yelled at me to take them out  
He’s been yelling all night  
they went through my room to make sure I wasnt hiding anymore  
And then threw out the ones i was wearing  
they were 14k white gold  
and now they’re in the garbage

Gremlin:  
Min

Evil Stepmom:  
I've been just like, destressing these past few hours  
i waited until they went to bed to take a bath and use those bath salts you and joo got me  
Its fine i'm feeling better  
Its late we should sleep

Gremlin:  
Do you want me to come over

Evil Stepmom:  
It’s 1am you gremlin  
Aren’t you tired you had a long day

Gremlin:  
I’ll fite ur parents to let me in

Evil Stepmom:  
Gremlin

Gremlin:  
Wanna come here?

Evil Stepmom:  
How am i gonna explain that I got up and left in the middle of th enight to my parents

Gremlin:  
You could tell them you went to joo’s  
he’s straight they like him  
whatever i’m going over

Evil Stepmom:  
Kyun, darling  
My parents

Gremlin:  
They’ve made it very clear they don’t like me but I’m not staying away fuck that  
I can climb your porch and get in through the window  
Just close your door it’s not like they check on you in the mornings  
right/??

Evil Stepmom:  
What’d I do to deserve you

Gremlin:  
You’re you that’s it  
Alright I’m putting sneakers on unlock your window  
Which garbage did they throw your earrings in


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chatper tw // mentioned homophobia

**Hottie**

임창균:  
Hyungwon calls you hammy  
Short for hamster  
Because you're CUTE LIKE HAMSTER

Hottie:  
I will end you

임창균:  
IM NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT SEES IT  
YOU CANT DENY IT

Hottie:  
That's it I'm blocking you

임창균:  
my sweet little hamster  
🥺❤  
cheeky baby

Hottie:  
Why do you feel the need to do this  
Let me know when you get home

임창균:  
im actually at work!!  
that was sweet of you ty ;;;

Hottie:  
You’re welcome :)

임창균:  
thank you for inviting me over thank you for this morning thank you for lunch thank you for making dinner :(((  
Best ramen I’ve ever had  
You’re smart and handsome and cook well what can’t you do  
Thank you for studying with me and introducing me to your friends  
Just  
thank you  
💞🧡💞🧡💞💖💕💝💚❤💚🧡🧡💞

Hottie:  
You don’t have to thank me!  
But you’re welcome  
Thanks for coming over and studying with us

임창균:  
Also  
super shy knowing you talk about me to your friends

Hottie:  
Well  
You stole me from Hyungwon after class, and I told my friends I’d be home by 8 or 9 but didn’t come home until after midnight  
And then I got up early on a Saturday to see you  
They had questions

임창균:  
🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈  
So you had fun?

Hottie:  
Yes.  
I love history  
Most people would be bored by it

임창균:  
good!!! I’m glad. You get very smiley and I know that you’re enjoying yourself  
And I like being able to do that

Hottie:  
Well  
Yeah  
Being with you is a lot of fun

임창균:  
So we can keep hanging out?

Hottie:  
We dont have to keep doing these tours though  
If you want to do something else, I'm down

임창균:  
What else do you want to do?  
We DO still need to watch mean girls

Hottie:  
lol we could do a movie night  
Just us?

임창균:  
Yes  
Where else do you want to go

Hottie:  
Not sure  
You're the Boston native  
But if I think of anything, I'll let you know

임창균:  
Yeah  
What about a brewery  
Unless you only drink wine 🤪

Hottie:  
Its Hyungwon thats the wine drinker  
Hes the stuck up son of a bitch

임창균:  
hgurignfkng I didn’t get a mean vibe off of him  
He’s so smart too studying with him really helped  
How’s his handwriting so neat tf

Hottie:  
You’re welcome to come over more often.  
I know Hyungwon doesn’t express much, but he likes you

임창균:  
DID HE REALLY  
Thank heavens  
I was nervous sweating the entire time

Hottie:  
Yeah I noticed

임창균:  
You and him… don’t get along?

Hottie:  
Yes  
I mean  
No  
We do  
No, we do get along

임창균:  
Damn that seemed very painful for you to admit  
Honestly not sure what the final verdict is

Hottie:  
Love him to bits  
Also want to put him in a fucking choke hold and watch his face turn blue

임창균:  
Wrow my little hamster’s got some bite

Hottie:  
Shut up

임창균:  
Feisty lil hammy

Hottie:  
😡

임창균:  
I'll stop jjdhfka  
You and him are so funny i really thought you wanted to kill each other a few times

Hottie:  
We’ve been like this since we met

임창균:  
He speaks really fondly of hoseok it’s very cute :(((

Hottie:  
They’ve been together 5 years

임창균:  
Wow  
And they seem so happy  
One day that’ll be me

Hottie:  
I hope so  
I hope so too  
For both of us

임창균:  
So you’re not seeing anyone?

Hottie:  
I’m not, no

임창균:  
Looking?

Hottie:  
I don’t know what I want right now

임창균:  
I feel the same  
Not sure what I want right now

Hottie:  
You’re not talking to anyone?

임창균:  
Uh  
I kind of am  
But I’m not sure how the other person feels

Hottie:  
Tell them?

임창균:  
Uhh haha I don’t think I want to do that yet

Hottie:  
You can tell me

임창균:  
lmao uh tell you what

Hottie:  
About the person?  
Is that weird?  
Sorry, was probably a weird suggestion

임창균:  
No, it’s nice of you  
I’ll keep that in mind  
You can talk to me, too

Hottie:  
Well right now I don’t know what I want  
And I don’t know what’s happening with this one person  
That I’ve been talking to  
Sometimes we get flirty and things get tense and I don’t know if I’m reading it wrong or what  
But its still new

임창균:  
You're probably not tbh  
you’re in a new place with lots and lots of new faces and you’re so handsome, curious, witty, funny, hella smart  
I’m sure you have plenty of people talking to you  
Or wanting to

Hottie:  
Oh  
Thank you.  
Hoseok’s been telling me to download Tinder  
Hyunwoo says there’s a girl at his gym that he thinks I’d mesh well with but I’m not good at being consistent with the gym lol

임창균:  
Ah  
Yes  
A girl at the gym?

Hottie:  
Hyunwoo thinks she’s my type

임창균:  
You gonna talk to her?

Hottie:  
Idk  
You said you’re at work right?

임창균:  
Yeah

Hottie:  
Where do you work?

임창균:  
Waterfront! Downtown, by….. the waterfront l o l

Hottie:  
Oh?

임창균:  
It’s a bougie restaurant the old people frown at my eyebrow piercing

Hottie:  
It’s a nice piercing

임창균:  
Thanks :)

Hottie:  
How long have you been there?

임창균:  
Br u h  
7 years

Hottie:  
?  
You've been working since 16?

임창균:  
YEP my aunt owns this place and hooked me up

Hottie:  
I Googled the restaurant how come you work at a 5-star restaurant but don’t know what Brandy is?

임창균:  
NO ONE ORDERS BRANDY AT THE BAR  
These old geese order martinis “with an olive”  
“Shaken, not stirred”  
I don’t even know what goes in a martini I just give the order to wendy and she does her thing

Hottie:  
Wendy?

임창균:  
The only reason I haven’t killed a customer yet  
Or thrown their dish back in their faces  
Or stabbed someone in the face with a fucking salad fork  
or ninja-thrown a steak knife at their neck

Hottie:  
Okay  
Breathe

임창균:  
I’m fine

Hottie:  
Your restaurant over 2k reviews wtf

임창균:  
There’s actually a photo of me and if you see any reviews that mention IM that’s me :)

Hottie:  
The cute waiter IM

임창균:  
Yeah that’s me

Hottie:  
Maybe I’ll go and request to sit in “cute waiter IM’s” section

임창균:  
I’d give you a free app :)))

Hottie:  
Would you really give me a free appetizer?

임창균:  
Uh  
duh

Hottie:  
What if that’s all I ordered?

임창균:  
tell me what you like and i’ll give you whatever you want  
Get a drink too

Hottie:  
You won’t get in trouble?

임창균:  
I half-run this place pls idgaf

Hottie:  
Wow, a big shot

임창균:  
Yeah, sometimes it’s got its’ perks  
I love how I said "free food" and you're all over it

Hottie:  
I'm a college kid struggling to pay rent

임창균:  
God what a mood  
What are you doing next Weds  
It’s the slowest day of the week for us so you can come hang out and get food  
and it’s still warm enough out that you can sit on the patio  
Watch all the rich people go buy on their yatchs on the water  
like a bunch of rich people

Hottie:  
On Wednesday my last class gets out at 9:20

임창균:  
Dont worry I’ll be here  
kitchen closes at 10 place closes at 11  
Text me what you want and I’ll put the order so it’s ready when you get here

Hottie:  
Okay  
I’ll be there

________________________________________

________________________________________

Ali doesn’t usually stay up late, so when Changkyun gets home and the lights are still on, he slinks into the dining room and plops into the chair next to his mom, slumping over the table to stare at her face. Her long hair is pulled back into a bun, and every day Changkyun’s grateful that he resembles more of her than his useless father; he has her chin, lips and eyes, he got his nose and insecurities and financial issues from his dad, so that’s enough.

“What’cha doin’?”

She raises an eyebrow at him, peering over her neon pink readers. “Updating my Facebook.”

Changkyun glances at his phone to check the time. “At midnight?”

“Yes. Bruce and I went on a date, and we took this photo of us and I’m… I can’t figure out how to upload it.”

It’s such a miracle that after four years of being together, Bruce still gives Ali so much love and attention. Changkyun remembers when Ali first came home and sat him down at this very spot, took his hands into hers and said she’d been “seeing someone.” After her nasty divorce and the difficult few years following it, Changkyun didn’t want any man looking at his mom unless they had managed to pull the stars out of the sky for her.

He made the boyfriend’s life a living hell when he first started coming around. Bruce is a pretty big guy; American and loud, broad and just barely taller than Changkyun, complete with a mean face. But Changkyun grilled the shit out of him, gave him short answers, floated around when he was over the house, even climbed into the passenger seat of his car one day and threatened him while staring him right in the face. Bruce always took it well. He means well. He’s a really kind-hearted man, underneath the scowl and shaved head and full sleeve tattoo.

Ali likes doing pottery, she attends classes and has for years. She says it helps relax her. It’s such a simple thing, but her ex-husband didn’t think so, thought it was a waste of time, and griped until she gave it up. But Bruce helped her find a class, went a few with her though it ended up not being his thing, and Ali displays her pottery all over the shelves in the dining room. Bruce drinks his morning coffee out of a mug she made for him, and won’t let anyone else touch it.

In short, Changkyun really likes Bruce. He takes the Batman jokes really well, too.

“You’re supposed to be the cool mom.” Changkyun laughs as she pinches his forearm. “Why are you doing it on a laptop? Just do it on your phone.” He takes over the laptop, sliding it towards him. “I don’t even know what Facebook looks like in a browser.”

Ali taps at the screen. “Like this.”

Changkyun gets his sense of humor from her, too. She laughs at him, but leans over to see what he’s doing.

“Where’d you save the picture?”

“What do you mean?”

Changkyun gestures to the laptop. This thing is so ancient, he doesn’t even know why Ali keeps this clunky laptop around. “It’s not under your pictures folder.”

Ali stares at him, picks up her fancy, brand new IPhone, and shakes it in his face. “No, it’s on my phone. Aren’t they connected?”

“Mom.” He doesn’t understand what the older generations think technology is. “Then, just. Give me your phone.”

There isn’t a lock on it so Changkyun swipes his thumb across the screen to open the homepage, smiling at his selfie set as the wallpaper. He’d sent her a silly one with a cat-ear filter and she’d replaced the photo of Bruce she had on there. Changkyun can’t wait to shove it in Bruce’s face that he’s the new wallpaper on her phone.

“My coworkers love that photo, they all say you’re very cute.” Ali grins at him.

“Thanks, now everyone at your job thinks I’m a furry.”

Ali rolls her eyes. “It’s a cute filter, you’re not in a costume.”

She knows what a furry is? “You know what a furry is?”

“I work at a hospital.” Ali says passively, “I see weird shit.”

“I’m… You know what? I don’t want to know.” Changkyun shakes his head, uploading the selfie of his mom and her boyfriend as her profile picture with a few clicks.

Ali tsks, taking her phone from him. He sits with her, both of them scrolling through their phones, and Changkyun logging onto Facebook for the first time in forever to like and leave a comment on her picture.

“Where have you been going out to?” Ali has always been a great mother, someone Changkyun could lean on and talk to, and she does an expert job of toeing the line between _fun mom_ and _I’m still your mother._

“What do you mean?” Changkyun opens Puppy Pile, smiling at MinJoo’s bickering over the latest episode of Supergirl. Changkyun doesn’t have time to watch TV during the semester, and considers their conversations to be all that he needs to keep up.

“I know when you’re at school, and when you’re at work. If you aren’t at either, then you’re home. You rarely go to Jooheon’s, he usually comes here, and you never go to Minhyuk’s because of his parents, but you’ve come home very late the past few days, and there was a cloud of cologne left behind you on Saturday morning.” Ali can’t be argued because she’s right. She’s one-hundred percent right.. “Is it a boy?”

“Ugh, _mom_.” Changkyun wiggles away from her. “‘Is it a boy?’ _Really_? Did you have to ask it like that?”

“Why else would you be coming home late? I know you’re not staying out late with girls.” Ali knows a lot about his life because he tells her, trusts her, and she pays attention.

He hasn’t, though, told her about Kihyun.

It’s been a year since Changkyun’s ex. He’s moved on, he rarely thinks about the guy, though the break up had been messy and ended in a loud argument. Changkyun had said everything he wanted to, got it all off his chest, and cried about it days later when the anger had simmered out and he’d been left with an ugly welt across his heart. He couldn’t be with someone that didn’t support his academic career; wanted him to drop classes, cut from fulltime to part time. It hadn't even been for the sake of his health, the guy just wanted him around for selfish reasons. All they really did was fuck, and he didn’t want to be exclusive even when Changkyun thought they were. It was a mess, and Changkyun had filed his mom in on very select parts. She knew enough (mainly the lack of support part.)

Changkyun doesn’t know why he doesn’t tell his mom about Kihyun. They're not doing anything besides hanging out while Changkyun spirals into feelings. His Fuck Buddies plan isn’t going too well, and even though Changkyun tells his mom a lot of things, his sex life is not on the list of Dinner Topics, but that’s not where he and Kihyun are and he talk crushes with his mom.

His phone pings with a text message notification from Kihyun.

“I’ve been… hanging out with someone Who, yeah, is a boy… but it’s not....” Not what, exactly? He opens the message. It’s just Kihyun being cute again, sending him a song recommendation. They got on the topic of music earlier that day, when Kihyun came over to sit with him during the break in class, and stole his earbud to listen to what he’d been listening to. It’d been bubble gum K-pop, and Kihyun hadn’t made fun of him, but instead bopped his head along to the beat. Not making fun of his odd music interest is one of the long list of things Changkyun looks for in people he forms relationships with — romantic or platonic. It’s such a basic thing; respect your friend’s music interests. Respect what makes them happy.

A lot of things that makes him happy makes Kihyun happy, too, he’s noticed. He already knows he'll like the song Kihyun recommended to him.

With his thoughts trailing off and Ali noticing she’s not going to get anymore out of him, she starts speaking quietly, “That’s good. You need to go out more often.” Ali leans against her hand, and though her look is soft, it’s pretty pointed and Changkyun can’t escape.

“I’ll go out more often when the semester is over.”

“You should go out during the semester, too. Don’t work too hard.”

Changkyun shrugs, trying not to get too defensive over the topic. “Well, Kihyun wants to—” He slipped, great. Now she has a name and she will use it against him. He glances at his mom, who raises an eyebrow. “We’re not dating. They’re not dates.” He jokes about them being dates, but he really doesn’t know what the fuck is going on.

“Well, hopefully Kihyun's a good boy.” Ali sits up and sighs, reaching to tug at his neckline. Changkyun twists so she can pull the back of his shirt down to look at his tattoo. “How’s it healing?”

It’s been over two weeks, and she’d been the one to dress it and rub lotion all over it for over a week. “It’s all good.”

Ali presses a warm thumb against the ink. “It’s very pretty. Now that it’s not peeling. Is Minhyuk going to get his?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “He’s so indecisive.”

“Well, with his parents the way they are, I don’t blame him. He’s such a good boy.” Ali gets to her feet, touching Changkyun’s tattoo one more time and adjusting his shirt.

“He is.” Changkyun mumbles, opening his texts with Minhyuk to check in on him as Ali moves around him, putting her mug in the sink. “Are you going to bed?”

“Mh-hm,”

“Good night, mom.”

She says good night in Korean, and gives him an affection pat on the head before heading upstairs.

Changkyun turns back to his phone, and clicks the music recommendation from Kihyun, telling himself it doesn't mean anything that Kihyun sent him a song about love, soft lyrics bouncing to a soft, hopeful beat.

________________________________________

________________________________________

Even in the game room, with pool balls clattering and the boisterous commotion of college students enjoying a break in the middle of the afternoon, and two students arguing over the pinball machine in the corner, Changkyun manages to concentrate on his work anyway. He puts his noise-canceling Beats on, sits on the couch covered in Jooheon and Minhyuk’s bags, and has learned how to balance a book and his notes on his folded lap. He’s been in this position for so long he has no feeling in his feet.

But this is Jooheon and Minhyuk’s downtime, and they play pool while Changkyun tries to squeeze in some studying, flooding his notes in pink highlighter. He has about three hours until his shift starts, he can get flashcards done.

Except Kihyun comes and kneels in front of him, and Changkyun’s train of thought derails so hard it’s not coming back on the tracks before work.

“Hi,” Changkyun pulls his Beats to hang around his neck. Stupid, stupid him gets flustered with Kihyun looking at him with such a smile, as if he were truly happy to have found Changkyun randomly in the middle of the busy student center, in the middle of the day

“I saw you from the hallway.” Kihyun gestures to the glass wall that shows the busy corridor. Kihyun could’ve kept going and pretended not to see him, and Changkyun gets shy knowing that Kihyun apparently likes him enough not to have done that. “Why are you studying in the game room?”

Behind him, Minhyuk and Jooheon stopped their game, and Minhyuk waves his arms obnoxiously to ask ‘Is that him?!’

Changkyun makes a motion that he’s threatening to hit Minhyuk, and Kihyun makes a confused face, looking over his shoulder towards the other two.

“Oh! Hello!” He waves, standing to his feet.

Minhyuk nearly drops his pool stick to the floor but tries to play it off by strolling over nonchalantly, shoulders back and expression a little droopy.

Great. Changkyun’s not ready for Minhyuk to meet Kihyun. Minhyuk’s— how does Changkyun put this nicely? — Aggressive. Minhyuk’s not the type of person to just not like someone, but Kihyun doesn’t give in to attention-seekers, (proven by Changkyun’s flirting hits a brick wall every time) and Minhyuk lives off validation and needs the praise Kihyun won’t give him. And though he doesn’t know it, Kihyun already treads on thin ice with Minhyuk, because Minhyuk knew what what happening between Kihyun and Changkyun before Changkyun himself even knew.

This isn’t going to go well.

“How are you?! Changkyun’s told me about you two.” Kihyun greets with a smile, easing his way through polite bows and greetings.

Changkyun stretches out, nearly crying at the rush of blood that goes through his legs. He hadn’t realised how long he’d been sitting, damn. His legs protest as he tries to stand, almost crumbling. Jooheon reaches out to steady to him, but Kihyun’s hand moves around his waist first, giving him a little rub on his lower back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Changkyun smiles a little, glancing back over at Minhyuk who’s mouth always moves way too fast for his brain because he doesn’t look like he’s thinking until he speaks and then he looks a little confused that he did speak.

“Wanna play pool?” Minhyuk goes with the flow really well though, and the pressed little smile that flashes on his face tells Changkyun that now he’s plotting. Changkyun figures it out in a second: Minhyuk plans to wipe the floor with Kihyun’s ass and interrogate him through what comes off as a friendly round of pool. Minhyuk has four years of pool under his belt and Changkyun hopes that Kihyun has at least held a pool stick.

“Let’s see how he handles my questioning under pressure.” Minhyuk whispers as Kihyun takes the bait, moving to the table to set the game up.

“You don’t have to do this…” Changkyun helps Jooheon collect their bags from the couch to dump them under the pool table. But Minhyuk won't listen. He’s a pest.

Kihyun loads the balls into the triangle, all face-up, and Minhyuk rests a hip against the table as he rubs chalk all over his pool stick. Kihyun centers the triangle and lifts the plastic away.

“Could you pass the chalk?” Kihyun asks, but it’s Jooheon that rushes to grab it for him. “Ohh,” Kihyun’s expression softens as Jooheon gets close to him, as Jooheon grins. “Oh, your dimples, you’re so cute.”

Minhyuk frowns at the exchange and shoots Changkyun a look. Hitting on Jooheon in front of Minhyuk? Bad idea. That’s strike one— or two. Or three. Changkyun doesn't know where Kihyun stands in Minhyuk’s book. He just knows it's not very good.

“Isn’t he just the sweetest little dumpling?” Minhyuk’s usually so good at hiding his feelings for Jooheon, but he’s also a jealous little shit, and cups his hands around the back of Jooheon’s neck to give him an affectionate little shake. He looks Jooheon in the face, all his walls crumbling down for a split second. But his eyes flutter and he reinforces those barriers, and Changkyun’s heart twists for his friend.

Jooheon smiles back at him, glows under the praise, cheeks turning bright red. He ducks away, and Changkyun hopes Jooheon didn't notice the tenderness in their friend's eyes.

“Alright, stripes or solids?” Minhyuk avoids even Changkyun's gaze, turning back to the game. He purses his lips awkwardly, taking one last look at Jooheon as he moves around the table.

“Solids.” Kihyun says, taking the white ball from Minhyuk’s outstretched hand. “You don’t want first hit?”

“Nope,” Minhyuk gestures to the table and Jooheon slips to Changkyun’s side, whispering,

“He’s gonna annihilate Kihyun-hyung.”

“He’s doing it on purpose.” Changkyun whispers back, angling in really close. Minhyuk shoots him a look and Changkyun sticks his tongue out at him.

This is so unnecessary.

Except when Kihyun leans over the table, lining up the cue stick with the white ball, Minhyuk shuts his mouth. Changkyun doesn’t know anything about pool, he doesn’t know what the difference between pool and billiards is and he still can’t get through a game without accidentally hitting himself in the face, but something about the way that Minhyuk frowns at Kihyun’s posture tells Changkyun that Kihyun does know what he’s doing. And Minhyuk hadn’t been expecting it.

The balls make a satisfactory clackclackclack as Kihyun shoots, balls bouncing and dancing across the table. Changkyun doesn’t understand, but he spots a solid ball near a pocket and throws his arms up in the air to cheer, adding to the volume of the game room and the air of competitiveness rising from the two players.

Minhyuk frowns even more at the table, and Jooheon moves in closer and whispers, “That’s not a good face.”

“I didn’t know Kihyun played.” Changkyun watches as the two circle around the table, the tension spiking every time their eyes meet. Minhyuk breaks eye contact first, surveying the balls— for what Changkyun doesn’t know, but he spots the smirk that slips onto Kihyun’s lips. His gaze travels across the table and Changkyun goes a little sparkly when their gazes meet. Kihyun winks at him.

Apparently, Minhyuk’s not as slick as he thinks he is. Kihyun caught on. And he can play.

Okay, that smugness is kinda hot.

“I think Minnie’s gonna get his ass whooped.” Changkyun mumbles. Jooheon throws an arm around his shoulders and leans against him.

“Didn’t we want Minnie to like Kihyun-hyung?”

Minhyuk leans over the table, precise and poised. He holds the stick differently from Kihyun, Changkyun notes, his fingers longer and more slender. Kihyun’s hands are wider, and he’s a little more clunky with the stick, but when he bends over the table he’s pretty and arched, and Changkyun’s mind plays a little with the thought, but he’s really just looking forward to seeing Minhyuk get beat. Jooheon beats him occasionally, Seulgi has totally annihilated him a few times, but Minhyuk’s good at this game.

It’s only his second turn, but Kihyun gets a solid in, and Changkyun screams as Jooheon cheers Minhyuk on, as a group of girls giggle in their direction, as a dark cloud looms over their heads and Kihyuns quirks a cocky eyebrow at Minhyuk, settling his fate as Minhyuk’s number one enemy. Changkyun's heart does a little _swoop._

________________________________________

________________________________________

**Evil Stepmom**

Evil Stepmom:  
Are you home tonight  
Are you working  
What time are you working until

Gremlin:  
IM HOME helping mom with dinner whats up

Evil Stepmom:  
Can I come over?

Gremlin:  
Yeah dinners almost ready come eat and snuggle

________________________________________

Minhyuk comes with an overnight bag.

Ali glances at it, glances at her son, then smiles at Minhyuk and pats down the back of his head. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

No one needs to ask to know that Minhyuk’s over because of something that happened at home. Changkyun knows most of what goes on, Ali and Bruce know just enough to know that things in the Lee household are tense, so the night goes on without question.

They talk mostly about Minhyuk’s job in the school system, how he’s trying to kiss some ass and turn it into a full-time job, so he can move up and get placed in the system when he graduates this semester.

“I never want to study again.” Minhyuk says an hour or so after arriving, when they're all seated at the table and his aura feels back to normal. He’s much more relaxed with his shoulders back, not slouched and curled in on himself like he had been when he came in.

“Says the guy…. studying to be a teacher?” Bruce eats his japchae with chopsticks. Changkyun had been the one to teach him, years ago. Bruce had said he wanted to “impress Ali” though she hadn’t actually thought it would’ve been abnormal for him to know how to use them. The attempt was still cute and noted by Changkyun, at least.

Minhyuk frowns, stabbing his chopsticks into the last bites of his food. Good, at least he’s eating. “Listen.” He points the chopsticks at Bruce. “I’ll be making the kids study, not me.”

Bruce just smiles at him. “What year, again?”

“Middle school, right?” Ali answers, and Minhyuk nods through a mouthful of noodles.

Dinner goes on easily enough, and Minhyuk helps Ali clear the table while Changkyun goes upstairs to lay old towels on the bathroom floor. He noticed the box of hair-dye in Minhyuk’s bag.

Bruce appears in the doorway, raises an eyebrow at the towels, and speaks in a low voice. “Are things okay at home? For Minhyuk.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun nods, digging for the box of plastic gloves he knows they keep under the sink. “It’s just… super traditional parents, y’know? Super homophobic. The typical gay struggle.” He tries to play it off, but he appreciates that Bruce cares, that Bruce will knock some heads if Minhyuk needs it.

It’s not at that point, thankfully. It’s just a lot of arguing, not seeing eye-to-eye, a lot of not accepting Minhyuk’s “feminine” hobbies and friends. Changkyun doesn’t go over the house anymore, he’s out and proud and Minhyuk’s parents made it very clear they don’t even want Minhyuk associating with him. Changkyun’s pretty sure they know their son still hangs out with him, but as long as Minhyuk doesn’t talk about it, no one says anything. The night that Changkyun snuck in he’d made it in and out without being spotted and he hates that he has to do that, but does it for Minhyuk.

Bruce frowns, and the lines in his face just get deeper and deeper. “Let me know if I can help.”

Changkyun gives him a thumbs up and a wink. “You got it, Batman.”

“I never even read the comics.” Bruce mumbles as he heads out, and Minhyuk slips in, brandishing the hair-dye as if he were actually excited to color his hair dark again. Changkyun knows that’s not the case. He knows how much Minhyuk spent on getting it professionally done, how many treatments over how many hours it took to finally get it the dirty blond shade he dreamed of. Changkyun’s sad to see it go. Minhyuk really does look good blond.

“Are you ready?”

Changkyun pulls the gloves with an exaggerated snap. “Let’s get to work.”

It’s not until after they’ve dumped box-hair dye all over his head and rinsed it out that Minhyuk makes his small comment.

“Dad said that faggots dye their hair. And why would I want to be associated with those people?”

It’s dark, dark brown. Looks natural. Changkyun blow dries Minhyuk’s hair and gives him extra head scratches. He considers asking if Minhyuk would want Jooheon here, but throwing himself into the arms of his unrequited love when he’s at his breaking point would be a terrible idea.

They curl into Changkyun’s bed, two grown men into a twin, but get comfortable. Changkyun curls his arms around Minhyuk and there’s just enough room to get the laptop into bed with them, too. Minhyuk can’t cuddle with his thick-framed glasses on his face, so he sets them on the edge of the bed. Swears really loudly when they clatter to the floor.

“I hope they didn’t break.”

Changkyun cuddles him a little tighter, Minhyuk keeps complaining.

“I can’t see without my glasses, the screen’s all blurry.”

“Ruh-roh, Velma.”

Minhyuk elbows Changkyun, but doesn’t move away. Instead he curls further back into Changkyun’s chest, breathes a little brokenly. Changkyun holds him tighter, kisses the back of his head, and rubs his arm while Minhyuk closes his eyes and cries, softly, very softly, against Changkyun’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kihyun posted all those maps photos and i said its free real estate

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  


I am a brunet again  
kyunnie dyed it for me last night!

Honey:  
The blond went too fast :(  
You stayed with kyun last night?

Kyunkyunnie:  
My parents didn’t like it so :/  
And ye ye I'm still in his bed he's showering  
My phones on the other side of the room

Honey:  
Dumb :////////  
lmk if you need anything I'm right next door  
I’ll come running

Kyunkyunnie:  
I'm good! I feel a lot better thank you joo baby 💙  
Are we meeting for breakfast!!!

Honey:  
YESSSSSSSS

Kyunkyunnie:  
Oh Kihyun’s texting Kyun I gotta go  
;)

Honey:  
Oh sip sip gimme the tea ;)

Kyunkyunnie:  
Oh omg  
OMG  
Kihyun texted kyun ‘good morning’

Honey:  
HOLD UP WHAT

**______________________________________________**

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
Good morning

임창균:  
Hi!!!!! Good morning! ❤❤❤

**______________________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE  
MINHYUK YOU SENT HIM 3 FUCKIGN HEARTS

MIN-GAY:  
Honestly what's going on with you two

Honey:  
DID HE REALLY TEXT YOU GOODM ORNING?

Kyunkyunnie:  
uhm yEp

MIN-GAY:  
Are you two dating?  
Tell me.

Honey:  
MIN AREN’T YOU RIGHT NEXT TO HIM

MIN-GAY:  
NO HES HIDING IN THE BATHROOM  
bb we’re gonna squeeze this info out of him together

Kyunkyunnie:  
nOOOOOOOOooo O  
HE FUCKINH SENT A HEART BACK

**______________________________________________**

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
❤  
You have a gap today around 3, right?

임창균:  
ohHHh  
uhm  
yessir

Hottie:  
Could I bother you? I left my 4:15 class stuff at home

임창균:  
I will be your personal uber

Hottie:  
I’m so sorry to bother you. Hyunwoo and Hoseok are both working and Hyungwon will be in class  
If I took the bus I wouldn’t make it back on time

임창균:  
No need to apologize or explain! I got you

Hottie:  
Thank you thank you

임창균:  
ngl the good morning text was cute :(

Hottie:  
I can do it more often

**______________________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

MIN-GAY:  
For the record  
Kihyun’s okay

Honey:  
Oh??

MIN-GAY:  
Just okay  
He went from negative points to 0 points

Honey:  
At least he’s moving up  
Is it because he almost kicked your ass at pool?

MIN-GAY:  
Yes.  
He was sneaky about it  
And I like his vibe

Honey:  
Is he gay though  
Kyuns confused by the vibes

MIN-GAY:  
Hes something  
Did you see him lean over the table?  
That’s the arch of a dude that knows how to take a dick

Honey:  
are these your normal thoughts

MIN-GAY:  
He had a nice arch what do you want me to do about it

Kyunkyunnie:  
THIS IS AN SOS DO STRAIGHT GUYS TEXT HEARTS TO EACH OTHER  
@@@ joo  
…..  
WAIT IM CATCHING UP ON THISCONVERSATION  
PLS  
M IN  
WHY  
N O

MIN-GAY:  
Hes flirting

Honey:  
idk  
❤ @ kyun  
❤ @ min

MIN-GAY:  
Omg joo youre so cute  
❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Kyunkyunnie:  
Joo 🥺🥺  
❤❤❤❤

Honey:  
Kyunnie just ask him out

MIN-GAY:  
YOU DONT HAVE TIME TO DATE  
Invite him to hang out with us again maybe I’ll like him

**______________________________________________**

**Hottie**

임창균:  
I mean sure  
Yes  
Good morning

Hottie:  
Good morning ☀️ ❤

**______________________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

MIN-GAY:  
THERE’S A SUN AND HEART EMOJI

Honey:  
THATS CALLED FLIRTING

Kyunkyunnie:  
Joojoo are you outside I'm grabbing my keys now

Honey:  
Yeaaaaaaa hoppin the fence bro

MIN-GAY:  
I love that you guys are literally just separated by a fence fjfkkshak  
ALREADY IN THE CARRRR

**______________________________________________**

**Hottie**

임창균:  
I’m going for breakfast with min and joo  
But I’ll see you at 3?

Hottie:  
Okay! Have a good breakfast  
See you at 3

임창균:  
And then I’ll see you tonight at work!

Hottie:  
I’ll be there around 10

임창균:  
I’ll be waiting!

**______________________________________________**

**______________________________________________**

Changkyun waits outside of Kihyun's classroom, double checking and triple checking and a thousandth checking the room number. Waiting for a boy he likes outside his classroom is nerve wrecking. It's cute. It's obvious. Even though he's pretty sure Kihyun actively avoids his flirting at this point. There's no way Kihyun's dumb. There's no way he hasn't figured it out. Changkyun himself can't even pretend anymore.

When the class ends and the door opens, Changkyun's heart leaps into his throat. He glances at the faces of the students and wonders if they can see the way he sweats.

Kihyun files out with a girl, a pretty, petite girl with short hair messily styled around her round face. She gives Changkyun a curt but polite smile, and uses a slender hand to ruffle her hair away from her eyes. Changkyun can't help it when he says,

"Hi, you're really pretty."

She seems a little hesitant, quirks an eyebrow, so Changkyun ups the gay just a little with a gesture to her hair and a little quirk of his head.

"You cute as _fuck_.”

Now she smiles, definitely picking up on the vibe.

"I love this coat." She touches the cordory of his tan coat with a smile aimed back up at him, "I have to get to class. Will you be around?"

Changkyun glances at Kihyun, who has his attention down on his phone. He could be around more, if someone wasn't so dense. "Hopefully."

The girl laughs a little, gives Changkyun a pat on his arm. "Good luck." She whispers.

See, if a total stranger can figure it out, why can't Kihyun.

"Bye, Kihyun-oppa." She says with a wave, and Kihyun looks up from his phone and smiles at her.

"Bye, Dami-yah."

Changkyun turns back to Kihyun and bows with a grand gesture. "Your personal chauffeur service is here. Where would you like to go?"

"My house." Kihyun bumps their shoulders as they start walking. "You still have the address?"

"I do." Changkyun whips out his phone and opens maps. "Is that where I'll be receiving payment for my services?"

Kihyun shoves at him a little, the rough playfulness really doing funny things to Changkyun. He dramatically pretends to trip, laughing as Kihyun grabs for him all panicked, believing Changkyun's antics.

Changkyun stands and laughs, successfully dodging a series of attacks from Kihyun.

"Asshole! I thought I hurt you!"

"You could never hurt me." Changkyun dramatizes with a hand on his chest, slipping next to Kihyun and hooking their elbows. He bumps their hips, and Kihyun holds on a little tighter. Cute. Does awful things to Changkyun's feelings.

“Thank you, again, for doing this.” Kihyun bumps their hips back.

"I accept payment as cash or chicken nuggets." Changkyun wonders if he’s supposed to unlink their arms. He doesn’t. Kihyun doesn’t, either.

They fall into stride, Kihyun adjusting the backpack straps over his shoulders. "I thought you did this because you liked me."

 _There's a lot I'd do for you because I like you is_ what the stupid little voice in Changkyun’s heart reminds him.

But Changkyun bites his tongue. Smiles. "An IOU is okay."

Kihyun laughs and bumps their shoulders. Doesn't step away though, and they walk with their elbows linked. Changkyun could very easily let his hand slide down, take Kihyun's hand in his and hold it.

"Alright, I'll buy you chicken nuggets."

Changkyun laughs and leads them to his car. He tries not to let himself feel disappointed when they reach the car and Kihyun unhooks their arms, breaking physical contact so he can throw his bag into the backseat and get into the little red car, patting the dashboard and calling her Candie. Changkyun thinks its fucking cute.

They listen to Changkyun's old emo playlist, none of which are songs Kihyun knows. Some, he doesn't like. Some, he bops his head to, asks about the stupid memories Changkyun has to some of the songs; he got high for the first time ever to New Found Glory, in the bathroom during gym class his senior year of high school. He gave his first kiss to a girl with a neon green raccoon tail while Cobra Starship played in the background.

“Oof,” Kihyun rubs at his face, laughing and leaning in a little to listen to the lyrics. “Not very romantic for a first kiss.”

“Yeah, she moved away over the summer and I have no idea what happened to her.” Changkyun laughs, wanting to cry at the memory of how awful it was. Him, fifteen and confused on his orientation, forcing himself to kiss a girl because rumor had it she had a crush on him. He went home that night and sulked, removed his black nail polish and went for the rainbow. And that was his coming out in sophomore year, him turning his nails into the rainbow the day after he kissed a girl. Horrible, really. “I was so angsty in high school.”

“Those kids with the heavy eyeliner, right?” Kihyun asks, and then presses his hands to flatten his hair. “And the burned hair?”

Changkyun wants to cry. “I was _so_ banking on you not knowing what an emo kid is.”

And Kihyun cackles, pulling out his phone and Google images and Changkyun can’t even look at the images Kihyun finds. “Your image is ruined.” He stops though when he checks his phone, clicks on whatever notification has apparently doured his mood. Changkyun assumes it's a text. "Dami says you're cute."

Changkyun glares up at the longest red light of his life. He knows where this is going. Kihyun will try and play matchmaker. Changkyun tries to scour his memories— has he come out to Kihyun yet? Does Kihyun know? It's not like Changkyun's shy about it.

"She's pretty." He means it, just probably not the way Kihyun thinks he does.

"She wants to know if you have an IG." There's a pause, Kihyun's thumbs freeze over his keypad, he stares at his phone with his brows furrowed. "Is she interested in you? Should I tell her you're gay?"

Never mind. Apparently he had no idea where this was going.

"How'd you— Uh."

Kesha sings that she needs either rehab or sleep and maybe she’s trying to tell Changkyun something.

"Shit. Are you not out? I assumed…" Kihyun whips his head up, staring at Changkyun with his eyes wide and apologizing, mouth slack. "Was I not supposed to know? Wait, fuck. Are you not gay?"

Looks like he's just as obvious as he thought. "I'm… no. I'm gay."

Kihyun looks torn. "Should I act surprised?"

Changkyun has to pull back into traffic when a car rolls up behind them. "I— er, I didn't… I guess..." What does he guess? Where the fuck is his brain? "What tipped you off?"

Kihyun looks absolutely incredulous. "Uh. All… of you…?"

Changkyun needs to keep his eyes on the road— a man walking his dog, a person getting out of the car, the birds flying South in a shitty V formation up in the clouds. And then his brain goes _should I act surprised?_ And it sets something off and Changkyun's laughing. Like, really hard.

"'Should I act surprised?' You're so fucking adorable."

Kihyun joins the laughter, relaxing back into his seat, phone screen fading to black when he doesn’t touch it. “Sorry I assumed.”

Changkyun laughs, relieved it’s less tense now, even more relieved to pull into the driveway of Kihyun’s place. When he leans over the center console, Kihyun doesn't move away. They’re kind of close.

"We have arrived at your destination." He says in a robotic voice, heart thundering in his chest when Kihyun grins at him, when Kihyun’s fingers come and flick at his chin. Kihyun's awfully touchy, isn't he? Changkyun shuts down.

“C’mon, we can’t be late getting back to class.”

And just like that, Kihyun unbuckles and gets his things from the backseat and Changkyun goes with him, familiar with the steps up to the third floor. He reaches around Kihyun to help give that extra little push needed to open the door that’s just a tad too big for the doorframe, and stands in the kitchen while Kihyun goes to his room.

"Do you still have those Oreos?!" He yells, digging through the cabinets, still getting used to the apartment's layout after only one visit.

"Yeah!" Kihyun pokes his head into the kitchen and gestures towards the fridge. "Hoseok can't eat them because of his diet so Hyungwon put them in the cabinet over the fridge."

Changkyun has to climb the counter to get them. They're all the way in the back.

Kihyun laughs and offers no assistance whatsoever, watching Changkyun get on the counter, cussing Hyungwon's long limbs. "I take back all the things I've said about wanting to be him when I grow up."

He waves them around when he gets them like a victory flag, and Kihyun snags them from his hands. "My hero. My savior. My knight in shining armor."

"I would've taken Oreos as payment." Changkyun frowns as Kihyun, the heathen, shoves three in his mouth. His cheeks puff out and Changkyun forgets the Oreos.

"Oh, oh my gooooooooood," Changkyun backs up against the counter, hand on his heart and tears swelling up in his eyes, giggling when a hand comes and hits his chest. "Oh, Kihyun… you're…." Kihyun tilts his head slightly, chewing, cheeks puffed and looking so adorable that his Glare of Death has no effect. Changkyun just wants to squish him.

"There's my sweet little hamster."

Kihyun furrows his brows and swallows the food in his mouth, nearly choking. Changkyun's never seen him so offended. The poor boy can barely get words out and Changkyun moves in with his hands and presses them against Kihyun's face. Squishes his cheeks and melts. He can feel how warm Kihyun gets in his palms, how Kihyun stills, a little stunned by the proximity and touch.

They don't move. Kihyun clenches the Oreos to his chest and Changkyun has to pull his hands away before he does something stupid like pull Kihyun closer.

"Lets get back to campus." Changkyun takes the cookies from Kihyun and heads out the door first. "I'll consider these payment."

**______________________________________________**

**______________________________________________**

**Evil Stepmom**

Evil Stepmom:  
You ask

Gremlin:  
YOU ask  
the fuck

Evil Stepmom:  
Joojoo's mom scares the bananas out of me

Gremlin:  
She loves you

Evil Stepmom:  
You're his best friend

Gremlin:  
You're  
?!?!??!?!

Evil Stepmom:  
If you say madly in love with him……….

Gremlin:  
I WASNT  
DAMN  
SENSITIVE MUCH?

Evil Stepmom:  
YOU ASK JOOS MOM

Gremlin:  
WHAT IF WE ASK HIS DAD

Evil Stepmom:  
He'll tell us "go ask my wife"

Gremlin:  
Let's write her a little love note  
"Youre so beautiful"  
"We need your house to throw joo a surprise party"  
"Leave at 4pm sharp"  
"thanks"  
🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡

Evil Stepmom:  
We can spritz some perfume on it

Gremlin:  
Hey you know what I'm having a Big Brain moment

Evil Stepmom:  
Stop calling it big brain, stupid

Gremlin:  
[Jimmy neutron voice] BRAIN BLAST

Evil Stepmom:  
SHUT UP WHATS YOUR IDEA

Gremlin:  
Channel all that Super Gay energy you have towards joo

Evil Stepmom:  
Omg

Gremlin:  
And use it like a Power Up and ask Joos mom if we can borrow their house

Evil Stepmom:  
God  
Will you at least come hold my hand

Gremlin:  
Omg thats so gay of course I will

Evil Stepmom:  
Okay  
What are you doing right now  
We should do it asap

Gremlin:  
Makeup  
I wish you were here to do this for me

Evil Stepmom:  
👀

Gremlin:  
Kihyun's coming to the restaurant tonight I gotta look finger lickin good 😈

Evil Stepmom:  
Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh  
How much time you got

Gremlin:  
Like, an hour and a half

Evil Stepmom:  
I'll come over and do your makeup and then we'll go ask Joos parents if we can throw a surprise party at their house and then you go to work and woo that poor boy

Gremlin:  
YES PLEASE I HAVE EYELINER ALL OVER MY FINGERS AND I KEEP SMUDGING IT AGAINST MY FACE

**______________________________________________**

**______________________________________________**

**Hottie**

임창균:  
I said I’d be waiting  
I’m waiting

Hottie:  
Ah  
Are you break  
on break*  
It’s still 9:16 I’m in class

임창균:  
waiting for you, then I'll take a break

Hottie:  
Its wamr out?

임창균:  
Wait what?

Hottie:  
Thats your work attire?

임창균:  
We gotta wear slacks and button downs so yeah?

Hottie:  
I’ll head out after the prof hands me back my test

임창균:  
Cute you’re taking selfies in class :(

Hottie:  
The prof was talking about a science museum

임창균:  
We can go there!  
And the peabody  
Oh you like history what about Paul Revere’s house

Hottie:  
Yes  
Yes  
Yes

임창균:  
We’ll talk more about it when you get here!!!

Hottie:  
See you soon

임창균:  
See you soon~

**______________________________________________**

Kihyun walks in only a few minutes before his food is ready, so Changkyun shows him to the table in the back and rushes to the kitchen. As soon as the plate is in his hands he makes the announcement that he’s taking a break, swipes the mojito off the bar counter, and brings it over to Kihyun.

“I hope it’s all to your liking.” Changkyun takes on some odd accent that makes Kihyun smile super wide, and sits across from him. Changkyun had left his shirt unbuttoned far too many buttons, as his biggest hint yet, and has spent all evening dodging his aunt’s suspicious glare. She hasn’t told him to button it, since that’s what gets the tips from the girls and Auntie Jieul turns a blind eye to those, but she knows something’s up.

Kihyun ordered one of the cheapest things on the menu, probably out of guilt since Changkyun insists it’s free, but he’d taken the liberty to add a little more, change the cheese on the burger, and swap out the fries for seasoned curly fries. Kihyun stares at the burger, at the plate, at the way the house sauce drips prettily over the up-turned bun.

“This is the fanciest burger I’ve ever seen.” Kihyun looks up at Changkyun. “I didn’t know burgers looked like this.”

“This is a five-star restaurant. Presentation is huge.” Changkyun picks up a fry from the side plate and dips it in some stray sauce, and feeds it to Kihyun. He doesn’t know where the boldness comes from, but the ambient lighting makes Kihyun look so good, and this is one of the fanciest restaurants in town, and Changkyun knows the food is good, and the mojito will be a little on the strong side, and he knows he looks good in the fitting slacks. He thinks he caught Kihyun looking as he walked away.

“What’s in the sauce?” Kihyun expresses his delight in his face, eyes lighting up. He opens his mouth as Changkyun leans over, feeding him another fry. This time, his thumb swipes against Kihyun’s upper lip, and Kihyun shifts his gaze down, licks his lips when Changkyun pulls away.

“House secret.” Changkyun brings his finger to his mouth and sucks the seasoning off. Kihyun blinks too quickly a few times, then reaches for his burger.

Over his shoulder, Changkyun sees his aunt peering out at him, and now that he has an audience he’s shy and there goes all his confidence.

He puts both forearms on the table and leans forward a bit. “What are you doing on the tenth?”

Kihyun looks so lovely like this, casual clothes, a hoodie, his bulky earphones hanging around his neck and the water glittering behind him. The breeze plays with his hair. Changkyun’s heart swells a bit.

“Uh, when’s that?”

“Saturday.”

“Nothing.” Kihyun melts as he eats the burger, mumbles about how fucking good the sauce is.

“It’s Jooheon’s birthday. You should come.”

Kihyun hums a little, swallowing a mouthful of food. “What time is it? I can probably make it.”

“It’s a surprise party, so we need everyone there before seven.” Changkyun looks out over the water. After all the years he’s been here, he’s never properly stared out at it. He doesn’t think he’s ever sat here and stopped, always too busy running around, trying to take orders and please customers.

He turns back to Kihyun, who’s just looking at him zone out.

“Uh, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Kihyun speaks as if trying not to ruin the moment Changkyun just had. “It’s a really pretty view.” He breaks their gaze to look over his shoulder, at the cool, darkened sky, at the lights that beckon against the water.

Changkyun steals one last glance at Kihyun before turning back to the water. He’d love to take Kihyun out for a walk along the river, under the lights, along the path at night, lose track of time as they talk.

It hasn’t been that long since they met, but Changkyun has so many feelings. He has a lot of a certain type of feeling, and it’s not that lust-fueled reaction from their initial meeting at the science dinner. This is, plain and simple, a big fat crush. He wants more of Kihyun in his life, even though there’s already so much. It happened so fast, it’s been just over a month, but the time that they’ve spent together stretches on past that. Changkyun doesn’t think anyone’s tumbled into his life so fast.

“You should invite Hyungwon, Hoseok and Hyunwoo.”

Kihyun turns back to him, gives him a little smile. “I will. They should be free.”

It’s a little scary to be pulling so much of Kihyun into his life, too.

“Did you do the assignment due tomorrow?”

Kihyun nods, back to eating the burger. “This is so fucking good,” He mumbles, then waves to his bag. “Yeah, it’s done. Did you do it?”

“Uh, not yet.” He hadn’t had time since last class, which was only yesterday. He has other classes, and other assignments. And work.

“Do you need help with it?” Kihyun gestures again to his bag and makes a motion over the table. “You can look at it.”

“Oh, 4.0 Yoo Kihyun cheats?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, but is too busy with the burger to come back with a smart remark. When he swallows a mouthful he says, “For you check my notes and make sure you understand the material, smartass. Don’t you get out late tonight?”

“Midnight.” The night has been fairly slow, they close at eleven. “Hopefully before midnight.”

“You can call me if you need help with it, then you can finish and sleep. You need to sleep, too.”

“I can sleep until eight, maybe eight-thirty tomorrow.” Changkyun doesn’t normally get much sleep.

“Just call me and I’ll help you through it, so you can get it done quicker.”

“The racoon eyes are a part of my struggling college student vibe.”

“Whatever.” Kihyun picks up a fry. “If you don’t call me, I’ll call you. You need sleep. And food.” He holds the french fry out and presses it insistently forward. “C’mon. You haven’t eaten.”

Changkyun blushes, leans back a little. “I ate!”

“I need to see you eat to feel better.” Kihyun wiggles the fry and Changkyun can’t believe how much of a panicked gay he is, face burning as he takes the fry Kihyun offers him. “Have a few more, here.”

This time, Kihyun’s fingers touch Changkyun’s lips, and he wonders if the jolt that runs through him runs through Kihyun, too.

Kihyun calls him that night, Facetimes him with the assignment in his hands and they keep getting side tracked, but Changkyun ends up in bed earlier than he thought with his homework completed.

Too bad, with his mind racing, he doesn't get as much as sleep as Kihyun hoped he would.

**______________________________________________**

**______________________________________________**

Changkyun… is a science nerd. He just loves that shit. He’s good at it. It’s hands on. He loves when his friends hype him up for being smart, and he loves taking things apart and seeing how it works. He had the most thorough tables in science fairs and tutored a few semesters in college. He likes that things make sense. He wants his relationships to make sense. He hates that his feelings for Kihyun… don’t. Kihyun makes his head swim.

It started totally on lust; Kihyun’s hot, it’s been a while since Changkyun’s gotten any action that isn’t his hand, or a toy. Though there isn’t anything wrong with those, he just, wants someone to hold him. He likes to cuddle after an orgasm. He’s not the dependent type, but he likes having someone that he can depend on. Someone he can be romantic with. That’s why Minhyuk called him out on his bullshit day one.

He gives a lot of himself, too, even if he’s not totally sure he’s doing it right.

That's why, as he walks through the Science museum with Kihyun, flirts and laughs with him, and just over-all enjoys himself while getting the vibe that Kihyun’s really fucking into this too– the way the communicate, they way they challenge each other rants, Changkyun can hear Minhyuk’s voice in the back of his head yelling, "I told you so!"

“Do you wanna do this?” Kihyun swats at him, their fingers touch. But Kihyun’s too occupied reading the sign to care. “I’ve never actually been to a planetarium.”

Being a science nerd, he’s been to the museum of Science a handful of times. He’s seen this Mars showing. There’s a novelty in it, though, being with Kihyun. They meander through all the rooms, talk about the photos, about their cliche childhood dreams of being astronauts, about old memories and professors that the topics might spurr up. Kihyun reads the placards aloud, he traces the words with his fingers. His hands are so small, so cute. Changkyun wants to reach out and lace their fingers together. He almost does, as Kihyun steps next to him to read the synopsis of the showing. Changkyun gives himself a moment to soak it in. He wants to hold Kihyun’s hand.

“Yeah,” he’s aware of how dazed he sounds. “Should we get dinner afterwards?”

Kihyun scans the showtimes. “There’s one in fifteen minutes.” He turns to Changkyun, absolutely adorable in his round frames, hair messily styled with gel. “We can get dinner after.”

When they shuffle into the planetarium, Kihyun brings his hand to Changkyun’s lower back and guides him through the crowds, keeping his hand there until they find a seat.

While Changkyun’s heart thunders, Kihyun seems to not pay any mind.

Changkyun’s feelings for Kihyun are a whirlwind inside his head, a storm in his chest, the early morning touch of sunlight.

Neither of them want to end the day after the planetarium. They do some window shopping downtown, get some sweets, tug on each other’s sleeves to get the other’s attention. The sun eases its’ way across the sky. Changkyun’s hand swings a little closer to Kihyun’s. They walk a little closer, shoulders bumping frequently.

Changkyun feels so sparkly. He wants to spend more time with Kihyun. “Are you scared of heights?” and Kihyun’s eyes light up, so that’s a no.

The Observatory gives them a view of the city from all angles, and Changkyun pieces it all together: the dizzying feeling he gets doesn’t come with the altitude of the Observatory, it comes from being with Kihyun. He’s got it bad.

**______________________________________________**

**______________________________________________**

**Hottie**

임창균:  
I went back and bought that fluffy jacket

Hottie:  
Which one???  
The one on the mannequin?

임창균:  
The one you said I should buy

Hottie:  
It suits you!

임창균:  


Hottie:  
You look nice  
warm1  
In the jacket

임창균:  
Oh- thanks

Hottie:  
Cuddly

임창균:  
Come cuddle me then  
🥺🥺

Hottie:  
The jacket looks cuddly

임창균:  
Still come cuddle me

Hottie:  
Where's the photo you took

임창균:

Kihyun:  
Thank you!!!

임창균:  
You look SO GOOD  
LIKE AN ANGEL  
a sweet baby :((

Hottie:  
You call me hamster and sweet baby?  
I'm starting to think you hate me

임창균:  
Those are compliments!!  
A sweet little hamster baby  
A sweet hamster baby

Hottie:  
This is anti- Yoo Kihyun agenda  
I am a grown man

임창균:  
No this is pro-yoo kihyun agenda

Hottie:  
Not feeling it

임창균:  
No?  
My cute little baby hamster 🥺🥺🥺🥺

Hottie:  
Blocking

임창균:  
Alright  
What animal are you

Hottie:  
A shark

임창균:  
Oh.

Hottie:  
"Oh?"  
If you're about to make fun of me just get it out

임창균:  
Theres nothing wrong with a shark!  
I actually  
Have some swimmers for you to swallow

Hottie:  
Wait what

임창균:  
IM SO SORRY I JUST HIT SEND WITHOUT THINKING HSHDHSHSHS

Hottie:  
Oh  
OH  
WHY DOES YOUR BRAIN DO THESE THINGS

임창균:  
IVE NEVER SEEN YOU TEXT IN ALL CAPS THIS IS SERIOUS

Hottie:  
Is your mind just always in the gutter

임창균:  
well you know people talk/think a lot about the things they really want but cant have  
wait like  
I mean liek  
I mean like its been a while since I got any  
Not that you need to knOw

Hottie:  
#rip your sex life

임창균:  
Yeah she dead

Hottie:  
That's tragic I'm sorry

임창균:  
Yeah and you're gorgeous and probably gettin it no need to rub it in

Hottie:  
Not since I got here  
Uh tmi

임창균:  
Did you miss the part where I opened up like a book?  
Im not uncomfortable no worries

Hottie:  
What's your spirit animal?

임창균:  
A wolf

Hottie:  
Please don't say you're a lone wolf

임창균:  
ARWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hottie:  
😐

임창균:  
I'm all bark all bite baby ;)

Hottie:  
All bark no bite

임창균:  
I'll bite you

Hottie:  
Go ahead

임창균:  
dont tempt me  
If youre a shark you bite too

Hottie:  
I do

임창균:  
WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

Hottie:  
This isn't a hidden message btw

임창균:  
Lmao kihyun’s kink list exposed 👀👀👀👀

Hottie:  
Changkyun's kink list:  
Hazmat suit ✔  
Biting ✔  
Am I missing anything

임창균:  
HAZMAT  
S U I T  
damn i guess u know me  
I AM TOO TRANSPARENT

Hottie:  
You’re an open book

임창균:  
Stop bullying me

Hottie:  
You're too easy to tease

임창균:  
You mean bully

Hottie:  
I'm not!!

임창균:  
You, the popular girl  
Me, the nerd  
Which toxic high school trope are we  
I'm hopelessly in love with you but youre too cool and pay me no mind  
OR  
You call me a loser to my face and for some reason im gaga  
OR  
we compete and lunge at each others throats until we realize its sexual tension

Hottie:  
I'm the popular girl and not the nerd?  
That's a first

임창균:  
duh  
Youre senpai

Hottie:  
I can't believe I made it this far in life

임창균:  
LMAO

Hottie:  
If we're competing are we on opposite teams

임창균:  
omg we're a SPORTS ANIME  
you're captain I'm??? The goalie??????  
idk anything about sports  
but you're captain im in love from afar  
Until we get stuck in the locker rooms together

Hottie:  
Locker rooms are gross and smelly

임창균:  
okay fine where do you wanna get stuck

Hottie:  
Equipment shed

임창균:  
THATS WORSE

Hottie:  
No it's not!  
There are cleaning supplies in there!

임창균:  
WHAT ARR WE DOING WITH THE CLEANING SUPPLIES

Hottie:  
I'm not sure

임창균:  
Okay so  
LOCKER ROOMS

Hottie:  
Locker rooms smell!!!!

임창균:  
But there are showers

Hottie:  
What are we doing with the showers?!

임창균:  
WHAT ARE WE DOING WITH CLEANING SUPPLIES

Hottie:  
I'm not sure what's the point of this argument

임창균:  
Um  
Me neither  
We get stuck in the locker rooms end of discussion

Hottie:  
Don't know if I like the plot line here

임창균:  
Were on opposite teams and I'm totally whipped for you what more do you want

Hottie:  
I thought I was your captain, that means we're on the same team

임창균:  
I DONT KNOW SPORTS IM GAY

Hottie:  
Scrap this shit  
New story line

임창균:  
JDHDJAKKAKA

Hottie:  
Fantasy anime  
I'm a king

임창균:  
Of course you are

Hottie:  
Do you mean that sarcastically

임창균:  
NO  
i volunteer as tribute to be the first consort of the king

Hottie:  
My faithful and only

임창균:  
only?  
Really? 🥺

Hottie:  
Yes  
Just you

임창균:  
I will fulfill my role as best I can  
i serve only you  
my king

Hottie:  
Oooh I like how that sounds

임창균:  
I serve you from my knees  
;)

**______________________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
SOMEONE RUN ME THE FUCK OVER

Honey:  
WHATS HAPPENING

Kyunkyunnie:  
IM A MORON  
HE LEFT ME ON READ

Honey:  
Kihyun?!

Kyunkyunnie:  
I THINK I TOOK IT TOO FAR  
IDEK WHAT I WAS IMPLYING  
NO THAT S ALIE I KNEW EXACTLY WHAT I WAS IMPLYING

Honey:  
TELL ME WHAT HAPEPEND

Kyunkyunnie:  
I MADE A MISTAKE

MIN-GAY:  
Alright I’m here to put out the fire  
What’s up

Kyunkyunnie:  
Its been half hour he hasnt responded

MIN-GAY:  
It's almost midnight hes probably sleeping

Kyunkyunnie:  
G ZNDBHDHSJAAK I FEEL LIKE CRYING

Honey:  
What did you say

Kyunkyunnie:  
[screenshot.img]  
[screenshot.img]

MIN-GAY:  
Omg you slut

Honey:  
Bro  
STOP BEING LOWKEY ABOUT IT AND TELL HIM YOU WANNA SUCK HIS DICK

Kyunkyunnie:  
IF NEITHER OF YOU WILL RUN ME OVER ILL DO IT MYSELF

**______________________________________________**

**______________________________________________**

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
Hey I'm sorry I fell asleep last night  
☀️❤

임창균:  
Ah its okay lol  
☀️❤❤❤❤❤❤

Hottie:  
❤❤❤❤

임창균:  
AH how cute  
OH  
BEFORE I FORGET  
Come shopping with me and minnie  
We're going to get a present for joo

Hottie:  
Oh I need to do that  
When?

임창균:  
Sat morning lmao

Hottie:  
I'm free

임창균:  
Cool! Min and I can pick you up around 9!

Hottie:  
Okay

임창균:  
Okay~~~  
im going to starbucks before class do you and hyungwon want something

Hottie:  
Coffee  
Please

임창균:  
You like cold brew right

Hottie:  
Yes please

임창균:  
Okay! Gotchu

Hottie:  
Thank you ❤  
See you in a bit

**______________________________________________**

**______________________________________________**

Even Minhyuk manages to keep his mouth shut about Jooheon's surprise birthday party. They plan around him, get his parents involved, and Jooheon’s mom promises to let them have the house. She has given in easily, said she trusts Changkyun and Minhyuk, and that she appreciates everything they do for her son.

Changkyun and Minhyuk take Jooheon out for lunch, surprise him with a new pair of sneakers they both chipped in to buy. Jooheon gets flustered receiving gifts, and cries a little and whines when Changkyun and Minhyuk get the whole restaurant to sing him happy birthday. Jooheon doesn't like being the center attention, though he flourishes with praise and attention.

His parents take him out afterwards, movies and something else, Changkyun doesn't care, it's family time for them so he butts out of it. Jooheon’s mom slips an extra key to the house to Changkyun so he and Minhyuk can sneak in and get the decorations set up.

Hoseok shows up a few hours early to set up. He's already familiar with Minhyuk and Jooheon by being in their department, and had gotten the invite before Kihyun could pass it along from Changkyun. Changkyun rushes to give Hoseok a hug when he shows up.

The party is meant to be small and kept to one side of the house, so they fill the screened-in porch with balloons and birthday garland, nothing too crazy or flashy. It's not Jooheon’s style. It’s meant to be low-key; Changkyun, Minhyuk, and their friends, and some classmates that Changkyun doesn’t really know since they’re English major friends of Minhyuk and Jooheon.

People start piling in around 6:30. Changkyun collects keys by the doorway, in charge of making sure no one drives drunk.

At 7:15, Changkyun hears the familiar sound of the slamming doors of Jooheon’s dad’s SUV, the sound of Jooheon laughing, and then the confused exclamations he makes when his parents lead him to the backdoor.

No one bothers to hide, but everyone screams _'happy birthday!!!'_ when Jooheon slides the backdoor open, throwing confetti and blowing annoying whistles. Changkyun shoves through them to bring the cake forward. Jooheon takes one look at it, and cries.

His mom places a kiss on the back of his head and laughs as Minhyuk comes up to throw his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders and coo. The room erupts in laughter, more ‘Happy birthday’s!’ and Changkyun raises to cake closer to Jooheon's face.

“Blow out the candles!”

“You didn’t have to do this!” Jooheon whines, hands around Minhyuk’s waist, as Minhyuk uses the sleeve of his cardigan to mop up his tears.

But of course they did. Changkyun just smiles, holds the cake so Jooheon can close his eyes and make a wish, and leans forward as one of his English major friends tries to fit a birthday hat on his head.

It takes him a little while to stop crying, and by then, he has cake in his mouth and frosting caught on the corner of his lip, and Minhyuk, who hasn’t unattached from him yet, uses his thumb to swipe it away. Jooheon turns a little red, and Changkyun turns away.

The evening carries on pretty typically of small gatherings; music, drinks and food float around, good conversation, Changkyun discovers that he and Hyunwoo like a lot of the same shows, and Changkyun monitors the people that file out early, giving back keys only to sober guests.

Jooheon doesn’t usually get drunk, but he’s walking sideways by nine-thirty. Drunk Jooheon is the cutest Jooheon, who gets even more cuddly. He wanders around looking for birthday kisses. He eventually stops near Kihyun and Hyungwon, and Changkyun shocks himself when an ugly pang of jealousy shoots through him when Kihyun gives in and drops a kiss to Jooheon’s cheek.

As it gets later and darker, Changkyun herds what’s left of the group outside onto the grass, around a firepit, and gets everyone in a chair or on a cushion, with the help of a fairly sober Kihyun.

Kihyun takes the spokes from a clumsy Jooheon, who wants to help but can't be left unattended with pointy rods. “Nope, I’ll do that.” and he helps Changkyun roast marshmallows over the fire, handing them out to drunk, greedy hands, all eager to make s’mores.

“Thank you for your help.” Changkyun smiles as he sits next to Kihyun, opening a Shock Top and offering it over.

"Jooheon swung the spoke a little too close to Hyungwon's face.” Kihyun laughs, taking the beer and taking a long sip.

“You’re staying tonight, right? You can drink more if you want to.” Changkyun teases, and plops down on the spot next to Kihyun, leaning over, getting a little into his space. He’s so beautiful, the orange of the fire flickering over his skin.

“No, not in the mood.” Kihyun says and takes another sip of the beer, his gaze skittering down Changkyun’s profile, down his neck. Changkyun doesn’t know if he was supposed to notice it.

“I’m the adult tonight. Gotta be sober.” Usually he drinks with Jooheon and Minhyuk, because Minhyuk’s just giggles when Changkyun’s hand goes a little too high up his leg, and Jooheon just laughs and pushes Changkyun off when Changkyun tries to layer his adorable dimples in kisses. He doesn’t think getting drunk here is a good idea.

“Jooheon is so sweet, I adore him.” Kihyun says, watching the intermingling of their friend groups. Changkyun looks back at Kihyun at his side, feels like the fire’s burning a little warmer in their direction.

“That's my best friend."

Kihyun tips forward a little bit. He makes a face when he bites his s’more; beer and s’mores, apparently, don't make a good mix.

“I have a weakness for dimples.”

He’s not drunk, but Changkyun stupidly goes, “Did you say dimples?” And turns to Kihyun and presses his lips together in a smile.

Maybe his dimples aren’t Jooheon’s, but they’re his and he still feels cute and Kihyun’s eyes widen a little, and his hand comes up, lips pursing as he coos, tells Changkyun,

“Is it the dimples? Or is it you I have a weakness for?” Kihyun says it so softly, no one else but Changkyun can hear it, and Changkyun leans into Kihyun’s touch, fizzles a little when one of Kihyun’s fingers brush against his lips—

An accident, by the way he pulls his hand away, by the way his throat tightens, and the way his lips pause around the word, _sorry_.

Changkyun really just wants to lean in, kiss Kihyun, lay him out on the porch and kiss him under the night sky, by the light of the fire.

But Minhyuk’s shrill, drunk scream reminds him that he’s in the middle of Jooheon’s birthday party. A few people are heading home, and Changkyun has to get up and leave Kihyun by the fire to hand out keys to the sober one.

“Thanks, Kyun.” The guy says, Changkyun thinks his name is Mike, or something, he’s one of the English major friends. He’d been really nice all night. When Changkyun goes back to the porch, Minhyuk took in his spot next to Kihyun, lost in a story that Changkyun can hear, but doesn’t quite understand. At least Kihyun’s laughing. Good. They’re bonding.

Looking around the space Changkyun realizes, somehow, it ended up being just the seven of them.

Hyunwoo, indulging Jooheon that stands in front of him, arms flapping as he talks about the time he broke the glove compartment in Changkyun’s car. Hyungwon and Hoseok are together for the first time tonight, sitting on a bench, and it’s incredible how Hyungwon manages to make himself look so small next to Hoseok. He folds and curls up under Hoseok’s arm, one finger touching his skin through the rips in his jeans. It’s not at all sexual, just a familiar touch, the two of them talking amongst themselves, until Hyungwon catches wind of Jooheon’ story and inserts himself and his boyfriend into the conversation.

“Candie?” Hyungwon scans the room, looking impossibly even more handsome in the firelight. He smirks when he sees Changkyun. “Who names their car Candie?”

“With an I, E.” Kihyun laughs, and Changkyun goes to sit on the empty chair across the firepit.

“It’d totally be my stripper name.” Changkyun says, feeling a little better knowing this is the gang spending the night, and he can have a little more alcohol. He knows better than to drink too much, because he truly has no filter when drunk, and he doesn’t trust himself to not keep his mouthshut about his feelings when Kihyun sits right across the fire.

“You?” Hoseok laughs, as Hyungwon whoops and waves a napkin in the air. “Give us a show!”

“Oh, no, no,” Changkyun laughs as they group eggs him on. He’s not drunk enough. He’s so not drunk enough.

“I can strip!” Minhyuk wobbles to his feet. Jooheon plops into Changkyun’s lap, and Changkyun snuggles him close. He tries not to feel bad when Minhyuk, too drunk to hide his feelings, looks devastated that they’re cuddling.

Minhyuk gets his cardigan off, sways his hips, but Hyunwoo stands and says,

“It’s too cold. You’ll freeze.”

The group boo’s, Kihyun falling onto his back with laughter, and Changkyun just cuddles Jooheon even closer.

Changkyun and Hyunwoo (well, Hyunwoo physically carries, Changkyun does the wrangling) end up putting the drunks into bed; Minhyuk and Jooheon in Jooheon’s room, Hyungwon and Hoseok in the guest room, where Kihyun and Hyunwoo will sleep with them, too. Changkyun could slip into bed with any of them, he’s slept in the same bed as Minhyuk and Jooheon, but after seeing them cuddle and cling most of the night, he decides he’d rather not. He’ll let Minhyuk deal with his own feelings in the morning. Changkyun decides he’ll sleep on the couch.

Beer and pizza make Kihyun very sleepy, apparently, because Changkyun makes it back downstairs and finds him passed out on the couch, curled under one of the throws. Changkyun doesn’t bother him though, just pulls the blanket to his chin and resists the urge to lean in and kiss his hair.

Hyunwoo’s in the kitchen, working on washing the dishes he collected from outside.

“Don’t do that,” Changkyun tires to push him aside. “Hey, I can do that.”

“It’s fine.” Hyunwoo says, solid like a brick wall when Changkyun pushes against him. Damn. He’s buff.

“Kihyun passed out on the couch.” Changkyun works on the mess on the counter since he’ll never win this fight against Hyunwoo, digging for tupperware and ziplock bags to put the leftovers in.

“Okay, I’ll carry him upstairs later.” Hyunwoo had carried Hoseok up the stairs. Big, muscly, Hoseok. Kihyun must be as light as a doll for Hyunwoo.

Changkyun eyes Hyunwoo; his broad shoulders, his strong side profile. His size must be why he’s not totally wasted, because he’d definitely had more beers than Changkyun and Kihyun combined. Yet, Kihyun’s passed out on the couch and Changkyun knows he’ll have a headache in the morning.

“Thank you for inviting us.” Hyunwoo says, rinsing off a cup. “Tonight was a lot of fun.”

“Thank you for coming.” Changkyun misses the tupperware and gets buffalo chicken dip on the counter. Great.

“Your friends are very friendly, and you’re sweet with Kihyunnie.”

Changkyun gets more buffalo chicken dip on the counter, his hands unsteady. “Huh?”

Hyunwoo gives him a fatherly look, one that Bruce has yet to master as Changkyun’s (kind of) actual dad. “Thank you for inviting us.”

Avoiding the Kihyun comment completely, Changkyun just grins up at him. “We love you guys. I’m happy you made it.” Changkyun wants to change the topic, though, afraid that best friend Hyunwoo picked up on Changkyun’s feelings for Kihyun. Hyunwoo seems like the type of person that pays attention despite the silence. “Kihyun said you’re from New York City?”

“No, upstate. Lived in Elmhurst for a little while, though.” Hyunwoo turns back to the dishes, and Changkyun feels awkward as he keeps cleaning out bowls and adding to the dirty pile.

“Really? That’s how you guys met?”

“Mh-hm,” Hyunwoo pauses for a second, like that’s all he’s willing to contribute. It seems like the conversation is about to die, but thankfully, Hyunwoo continues, “My parents are military, we moved around a lot. Kihyun and I were the new kids at the same time. I helped him with English, and we stayed in touch even after we both moved.”

“You guys came and went at the same time?”

Hyunwoo nods again, doesn’t even blink at the extra pile of dishes Changkyun made on the counter. “Yeah, we went through sixth and seventh grade together.”

“Those are some rough times.”

Hyunwoo laughs a little, a deep, hearty laugh. There’s something about Hyunwoo that’s so comforting. “Yes, it really sucked.”

“You came to Boston after?”

“No, went to Texas for a while, then Boston, and I stayed.”

“Where are your parents?”

“Back upstate.”

Changkyun clears out the garbage, grateful that the get together had been small enough to not leave too much of a clean-up. “I’ve never left Boston. Except to visit Seoul. But, y’know, city to city.”

“Upstate is pretty, and you can see the stars at night.” Everything Hyunwoo says seems to have a layer he’s not willing to reveal. “But there’s not much to do, and you get stuck in your thoughts. I was happiest in the city, with Kihyun.”

“I have anxiety. I get the stuck in your head thing.” Changkyun laughs, a little giddy that Hyunwoo smiles at him. Then he tries again to wedge himself between Rock Solid Hyunwoo and the rest of the dishes. “Go to bed. I can finish this.”

There really isn’t much, so Hyunwoo leaves him to it with a small goodnight.

When the kitchen’s all clean Changkyun goes to the living room where he plans to sleep, and his heart twists when he sees Hyunwoo and Kihyun, two grown ass men, have managed to cuddle on the couch, Kihyun’s face pressed into Hyunwoo’s chest, Hyunwoo’s arms around Kihyun’s shoulders to keep him close.

Changkyun faceplants on the other couch, closes his eyes and sighs against the cushions, asleep before he can even cover himself with a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i'm a king" is 100% a spoiler for my next changki but u didnt hear it from me


	4. Chapter 4

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
Good morning ☀️❤

임창균:  
Hellooooooooo ☀️❤

Hottie:  
Come to class 15 minutes early

임창균:  
yessir

__________________________________________________

__________________________________________________

As the semester mercilessly barrels on, Changkyun and Kihyun keep their meet-ups on campus. They meet in between classes, Changkyun going to pick Kihyun up from his class more often, walking with him and Dami to the next part of their day. Kihyun joins him, Minhyuk and Jooheon for lunch a few times, Changkyun drops Kihyun at home on Monday nights, since their day ends at the same time. They have too much to do for their classes, readings to catch up on and exams to study for, to be able to hang out like they want to. Kihyun has work in the mornings, while Changkyun works late. They text as often as they can.

Today, Changkyun manages showing up to class fifteen minutes early, because Kihyun asked.

Kihyun and Hyungwon are alone in the room, sitting in their seats up front with containers of warm food, an aroma that hits Changkyun and lures him right into his seat next to Kihyun.

“All yours.” Kihyun slides the extra container over and a pair of metal chopsticks, and Changkyun nearly buries his nose in the heaping portion of jajangmyeon. He’s famished, he missed breakfast and it’s already dinnertime.

Changkyun hugs the container to his chest. “Who made it?”

“Kihyun.” Hyungwon points with his chopsticks, and opens up a Sprite for Changkyun, putting it front of him.

The food tastes even better than it smells, Changkyun might cry into the dish.

“When was the last time you ate?” Kihyun eyes him, a little prideful as Changkyun crams as much noodle into his mouth that can fit.

“Pop Tarts? It was like, one in the morning.” He was in bed. “Then I slept.” In pop tart crumbs.

Kihyun frowns, sighs in a way that reminds Changkyun of his own mother when she tires of his nonsense. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kihyun’s sick of him, they argue over his inconsistent eating habits way too often. Changkyun forgets to eat, okay? He’s pretty busy.

It's been a couple weeks, and Changkyun wants to lean over and rest his head against Kihyun’s shoulder, hear about all the things he’s missed. Things they glossed over in text, or might've refrained from saying, or were too tired to explain. Changkyun misses Kihyun though he's right here. Changkyun hates the physical distance their busy lives have put between them.

“I know we’re all busy, but Minhyuk’s birthday is this weekend.” Changkyun says suddenly, blushing when he sees Hyungwon watching him stare hopelessly at Kihyun's pretty side profile.

“Yeah, he told me.” Kihyun uses his chopsticks to pull noodles off of Changkyun’s chopsticks, while frowning, "Slow down you’ll choke.”

“How’d you—” Changkyun wants to ask when Minhyuk told Kihyun, but he tries to shove the noodles in his mouth before Kihyun can take them away, and loses his train of thought.

“He invited my boyfriend to his birthday party. Sunday, right?” Hyungwon eats slowly, actually savoring the food. Changkyun could take a page out of his book.

Changkyun nods. “Yeah, you guys coming?”

“We’ll be there.” Hyungwon smiles, as Kihyun tries to regulate how much noodle Changkyun puts in his mouth.

__________________________________________________

__________________________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Honey Bear:  
What are you doing tonight

Kyunnie Bear:  
Being gay

Honey Bear:  
Oh you have a date?

Kyunnie Bear:  
Oh no hfdjskfdl I have school shit  
I’m doing Gay Science

Honey Bear:  
Cool cool cool

Kyunnie Bear:  
Why whats up?

Honey Bear:  
How long do you think that’ll take?

Kyunnie Bear:  
Meh, a few hours?  
I can come over  
Be over at 9?  
I’m assuming that’s what you’re asking from me lol

Honey Bear:  
Yes pls

__________________________________________________

Back in first grade, Changkyun’s family moved from one side of Boston to the other. It wasn't that big of a move, from an apartment to a comfortable house in a small community, but it was far enough to put Changkyun in a new school district. The people were friendly, there were a few kids Changkyun’s age, but best of all; a Korean family lived next door and their son was barely two years older than Changkyun.

Out going Jooheon held shy Changkyun’s hand for a long time; while they waited for the bus, until he warmed up enough to the neighborhood kids to play tag or patty cake, and walked Changkyun to his classroom in the mornings. Jooheon, a cool third grader, didn’t have to be chaperoned to the buses like the first graders. He'd find Changkyun's class and walk with them to the buses to go home.

In Jooheon’s freshman year, Changkyun in seventh grade, Minhyuk moved in a few houses down. He went to the same school as Jooheon, and the three of them came together then, never to separate. They’ve been together through some of the ugliest years of their lives, they've fought and made up, proving their love for each other when Changkyun had lost friends over less. Changkyun doesn’t know how he’d get through things; the lesser and the greater, without them. They assured him it was fine when he took time off from school, they cheered him on as he applied to college years after high school. Jooheon, his cheering squad and Minhyuk, the level voice of reason. All the love Changkyun’s received, he’s given back.

Long story short, Changkyun knows Jooheon. Even if he doesn’t know, he does. He has his own Spidey-sense about his best friends.

So when Jooheon texts him to come over without asking to come over, something’s wrong. When he’s sitting on the floor in his bedroom shoving popcorn in his mouth and getting butter all over the controller, something’s very wrong. When he’s failing in Mario Kart as Toadette, his head’s not here.

Sometimes, he needs prodding. Sometimes, he doesn’t. Changkyun tries to feel the vibe, avoids eating popcorn because it feels gross on the controller, and watches the back of Jooheon’s head as Changkyun sprawls out on the mattress and Jooheon sits on the floor, back up against the bed frame.

“Wanna come up here?” Changkyun asks, smoothing out the comforter. He nearly rolls into the dip in the mattress caused by Jooheon’s dead sleep.

Jooheon does come up, groans as Changkyun changes his character to Bowser.

“His controls are whack.” Jooheon frets without real frustration, eyes breaking away from the television. His room is cramped, his huge bed taking up a lot of space.

“So, what’s up?” Changkyun asks as the game starts, his boat-style kart off to a rough go.

“What’s up with what?”

Changkyun playfully digs his knee into Jooheon’s lower back. Jooheon flails a little and goes right off the track. “What’s on your mind, babe.”

It’s a nickname, a cute nickname piled onto the thousands that Changkyun and Minhyuk have for Jooheon. Jooheon, the enthusiastic and energetic one that skillfully balances the group out. He’s such a good guy that loves the attention his friends are so willing to give. He never complains if people misidentify his sexuality, he gets defensive over LGBTQ topics, and doesn’t mind the hugs, the cuddles, the occasional kisses his two friends like to leave on his cheeks, his face, wherever, when most straight men would have a fit.

“I don’t think I’m straight.”

Changkyun. Didn’t see this coming. He mashes the wrong button on the controller, goes really fast into a corner and hits a banana straight on. He can barely focus on the track, not when Jooheon sits within arms reach, bent over his lap in an awful, heavy arch. He’s scared, and Changkyun knows he needs to shift the atmosphere. He knows how terrifying this can be, even if it’s a moment between best friends.

“I don’t think. I know I’m not.”

Changkyun glances at the door to make sure it's shut so Jooheon’s voice shouldn't carry down the hall, and unloads a shell on Princess Peach. “I love you, Joojoo.”

Jooheon can be sensitive and pretty expressive about it, he's the type of person that gets teary eyed at cat videos. But his sudden tears now, as he tells his secret, confesses who he is, breaks Changkyun’s spirit in half. He shoves the controller to the side and kneels in the soft mattress, fumbling a little to throw his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders.

“Shhh, Joojoo, it’s okay. Come, lay down.”

At 11 o’clock at night, Jooheon’s parents are asleep, it’s just their three cats lurking around, but Changkyun knows, from nights of trying to sneak a drunk Jooheon to bed, that his parents are light sleepers. If Jooheon cries too loud, they’ll hear it. And Jooheon also is well, well aware of this, and shoves his face into Changkyun’s chest to muffle his own sobs.

Changkyun embraces him. That’s all he can do until Jooheon calms down, until he can take deep breaths and get his thoughts into line.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying.”

“I think they’re happy tears.” Changkyun says quietly, twirling a lock of Jooheon’s dark, silky hair. “D’you feel better?”

Jooheon pulls back a hand to wipe at his face and Changkyun just laughs, dabs at his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater. Jooheon’s expression looks so much lighter, despite how puffy and red his face is. Changkyun cups his face and plants a kiss between his eyes.

“I’m proud of you.”

Jooheon hums, closes his eyes and presses his face back into Changkyun’s chest.

“You kinda smell like hot pot.” His voice breaks a little, but sounds much lighter.

“Went yesterday with Kihyun and Hyunwoo, wore this sweater.”

“Now I’m hungry.”

Changkyun gives him a little nudge and untangles from him. “Let’s make ramen!”

He knows his way around the kitchen well, digging out a pan and putting the water to boil. They rock, paper, scissors over deciding who gets to pick the ramen flavor and spice level. Changkyun, feeling generous, goes for a lower level of spice, lots of cheese.

“How’s you and Kihyun-hyung?”

Changkyun shrugs, breaking the ramen and nearly throwing it into the boiling water. “I… don’t know. I still can’t really read him. I think he likes me. Like, I dunno, I don't want to read it wrong but. But he hasn't said anything…"

“Does he text you good morning every morning?”

“Yeah. It’s. It’s got me fucked up.”

They’re silent again for a minute, then Jooheon breathes in heavily, loudly, and, “Min sometimes texts me good morning and good night.” Changkyun glances over his shoulder, watches the way Jooheon rubs at the back of his neck. “We have two classes together on Mondays and Wednesdays so we come home together. And he texts me good night when he gets in his house. And he texts me good morning to make sure I’m up.”

Changkyun knows Minhyuk’s tendencies, how he gives so much, and Changkyun knows Minhyuk’s still working through his feelings for Jooheon. They talk about it sometimes. Minhyuk’s still navigating his emotions while figuring out how not to fall even more for Jooheon, while not being obvious, while not changing their relationship.

Jooheon shrugs, “I’m… I like him.”

This? Changkyun didn’t see coming. What a night it’s been. “Oh. You’re… gay… for Minhyuk?”

“Not…” Jooheon rubs at his face. “Not. _Gay_. I’m… he makes my heart race and my palms sweaty and I hate saying good night when he drops me off at home and I stand out on the sidewalk like an idiot until he threatens to get out of the car and shove me into the house and sometimes I want him to. I want him to just come inside and have dinner with me but for some reason I’m a _coward_ which is so stupid we’ve known each other for like ten years he’s been over my house a thousand and five hundred times but the thought of inviting him in for dinner makes me—? Nervous? Like there’s some new level I gotta achieve which is stupid I don’t want him to think I expect anything because… because I _don’t_.”

Changkyun blinks, stirring the ramen packet into the noodles. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m a little lost.”

“I think I’m ace wow it’s kinda hot in here, huh?”

“Oh.” Changkyun tries to keep his gaze on his best friend, fumbling around for chopsticks from the drawer. “So you have romantic feelings for Minhyuk but not physical ones?”

With his face still buried in his hands, Jooheon nods. Then he shakes his head and mumbles, “I don’t know.”

A pause.

“But I want to date the fuck out of him.”

“Just not… fuck him?”

Jooheon drops his hands to the table, face redder than ever. “Do you… _have_ to.”

“Joojoo… that’s totally valid.”

“I still think he’s so fuckin’ beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun laughs a little and passes over a pair of chopsticks. He digs right in even though it’s scalding. “You don’t have to want to fuck someone to think they’re aesthetically pleasing. Wonho and Hyungwon literally turn me into ‘head empty no thoughts’ but even if they asked me into a threesome, I don’t think I’d be into that. One of the girls in my thermo class has really nice boobs but I don’t want that.”

Jooheon blows on his noodles, staring into the pan on the counter between them. “Yeah. Yeah that’s how I feel… a lot. Towards everyone. Except Minhyuk. There’s… I feel _more_ towards him.”

“You should tell him.”

Jooheon chokes on his noodles.

“I’m serious!” Changkyun gapes, pouring a glass of water for Jooheon.

“Hah—!” Jooheon barks, too loudly, “You’ve been thirsting over Kihyun-hyung for three months now. What makes you the expert?”

“I’ve made it so!” Changkyun throws himself half-over the counter with a groan. “So obvious!!”

“You literally, heavily implied you wanted to suck his dick.”

“Want!” Changkyun tries to keep his voice down but it’s a little hysterical. “Present tense!!”

Jooheon smiles now, lighter, happier. “You should tell him.” He does in his best mockery voice. Changkyun digs his fingers into Jooheon’s sides.

“Maybe I will. Maybe we’ll both gather some courage and just do the fucking thing.”

“Uh,” Jooheon slurps up noodles, splashes the broth all over the counter. “Maybe you. No offense, bro, but I got more riding on this. I have ten-ish years of friendship on the line. You. _You_.” He playfully pretends to shove the blunt end of his chopstick up Changkyun’s nose. “Have only a few weeks of awkward flirting to lose.”

Changkyun presses his cheek against the counter. “You may possibly have a smidgen of a point but I’m not going to let you have this.”

“So then tell him.”

“He’s going back to Korea the week of Thanksgiving for his brother's wedding. I don’t want to do it when he’s leaving. Or over text.” Changkyun groans like he's in pain. “God, remember when I said all I wanted to do was suck his dick?”

“And now you have feelings.”

“I am _weak_.”

“All men do is lie.”

Jooheon laughs, too loud, barely covers his mouth in time. “Disgusting.”

Changkyun slithers over to wedge himself underneath Jooheon’s arm. “Should we cuddle a little more before I hop the fence and go home?”

“Fuck yeah.”

__________________________________________________

__________________________________________________

**Hottie**

임창균:  
Yes or no on a dildo  
for Min

Hottie:  
I have many questions I’m not sure I want answers for

임창균:  
For his birthday

Hottie:  
As a gift?

임창균:  
No for us to sit in a circle and pass around

Hottie:  
Ew  
Get Hyungwon out of the picture

임창균:  
Is that your only concern about us all sitting in a circle and sharing a dildo

Hottie:  
It was the first thing that came to mind

임창균:  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,icb

Hottie:  
That’s  
SO  
Unsanitary

임창균:  
YEAH  
CANT BELIEVE THAT WASNT YOUR FIRST THOUGHT

Hottie:  
Don’t buy minhyuk a dildo

임창균:  
there are 4 days until his birthday i want to do something with dicks  
dicks for the gay boy  
ukno

Hottie:  
I wouldn’t want anyone to give me a dildo  
Or  
Maybe my boyfriend or girlfriend  
Depending on what we'd do with it

__________________________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
HE SUS D BOYFRIEDN  
BOY  
BOYFRIEDN

Honey Bear:  
what in the absolute fuck  
what  
throw me our braincell so I can decipher this shit

__________________________________________________

**Hottie**

임창균:  
kinda wanna get it as a gag gift  
somethin weird  
i dunno what he’s lookin for in a dildo so i cant be too serious about it  
lmao

Hottie:  
But then it'd sit unused and be a waste of money

임창균:  
What if it was shaped like a bunny

Hottie:  
I hope no one’s shoving anything shaped like a bunny anywhere

임창균:  
…….. a tentacle?

Hottie:  
…..Where

임창균:  
[Link]

Hottie:  
Thats WAY too expensive to be a gag gift  
And way too expensive for there to be a chance he’s not into tentacles  
omfg it wiggles

임창균:  
LMAO OMG IT DOES  
Min and i have had some weird convos tentacles has never come up

Hottie:  
If anyone could get away with randomly asking their friends if they’re into tentacles, it’s you

임창균:  
im so sorry im like this

Hottie:  
It’s a part of your charm

  
임창균:  
heheheh  
Are you into tentacles

Hottie:  
No.

임창균:  
Damn the period made that official  
lmao  
anyway  
im worried min’s parents would find it

Hottie:  
That's not something you can offer to hide at your house

임창균:  
THATD BE SO AWKWARD LMAO  
besides where tf am i gonna put it?  
with mine?  
no.  
wait you didn’t need to know that

Hottie:  
Dildos are one of the least weird things you could have

임창균:  
That’s fair i could be hiding a dead body

Hottie:  
Nothing surprises me anymore

임창균:  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE NOT SURPRISED I HAVE A DEAD BODY

Hottie:  
You're  
Unpredictable

임창균:  
HDHFJSJSJAJ  
Im defeated  
I cant believe these are the vibes i give off

Hottie:  
If you killed anyone it'd be an accident

임창균:  
AN ACCIDENT  
that's me

Hottie:  
So I’ve convinced you not to buy Minhyuk a dildo?

임창균:  
yes

Hottie:  
Okay  
Don’t buy it

임창균:  
I JUST SAID IM NOT FISNFSDJ

Hottie:  
I don’t believe you

임창균:  
HFSDKFHSKDF  
PINKY PROMISE I WONT

Hottie:  
Good

임창균:  
Thanks for not being scared off by dildo talk

Hottie:  
I don’t know why you think I’d be scared off

임창균:  
Yes.

Hottie:  
?

임창균:  
Okay so  
You’re not weirded out that I have dildos

Hottie:  
No?  
You’re gay  
And a guy doesn’t even have to BE gay to like ass play

임창균:  
PREACH FUCK YEAH

Hottie:  
What kind of boring heterosexual bullshit is that

임창균:  
Straight men dont know what the fuck theyre missing out on  
Cowards

Hottie:  
Prostates exclusive to gays

임창균:  
LMAO THE MALE ANATOMY: HOMOSEXUAL EDITION

Hottie:  
You have an ass!! Congrats you're gay!!

임창균:  
FJDSUFHSKFNSKJ  
I really thought you were gonna belike "this is it im blocking him"

Hottie:  
I have one  
So what do I care if you have one

임창균:  
Yer  
H  
Valid

Hottie:  
Its late you need to sleep

임창균:  
No I’m googling penis shaped party favors instead

Hottie:  
Go to sleep  
Don’t buy a dildo

임창균:  
HFISJNFSFB  
I WONT I ALREADY SAID

Hottie:  
Just reminding you

임창균:  
GOOD NIGHT GO SLEEp

__________________________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
Alright  
Yep  
so  
now that I've clawed through the walls

Honey Bear:  
uhuh

Kyunnie Bear:  
Kihyun’s  
bi

Honey Bear:  
Wait  
I thought we knew this

Kyunnie Bear:  
I KNOW THEPOOL TABLE THING SHUTTTTTTT

Honey Bear:  
Min said it  
So therefore it is Law

Kyunnie Bear:  
ifgnsfnks adorable

Honey Bear:  
Don’t tease me about my feelings we’re supposed to be teasing you

Kyunnie Bear:  
yep that’s fair  
……  
I dont know  
how much i can say

Honey Bear:  
What the fuck were yall talking about

Kyunnie Bear:  
was gonna get min a dildo as a gag gift  
asked kihyun’s opinion  
And kihyun said "my boyfriend or girlfriend"  
And he said “heterosexuals”  
And i used my science brain to connect the dots

Honey Bear:  
good god

Kyunnie Bear:  
And how you don’t have to be gay to like  
that feeling  
wow I can’t even say it tf is wrong with me  
But he has  
Stuff

Honey Bear:  
This could be going in so many directions but if we’re talking about dildos  
I know where its going

Kyunnie Bear:  
ok so u know  
Okay good i dont gotta explain it

Honey Bear:  
Why……….. why WOULDN’T i know i dont live under a rock  
besides I literally have a crush ON ANOTHER GUY im super aware of what goes on

Kyunnie Bear:  
I  
LOVE  
THIS  
FOR  
YOU  
FUCK

Honey Bear:  
MOVING ON

Kyunnie Bear:  
I JUST FEEL LIKE I LEARNED SO MUCH ABOUT KIHYUN  
LIKE  
How do i put this into words  
It doesnt feel like  
JUST  
Conversations  
You know?  
idk  
MY HEADS GONNA IMPLODE

Honey Bear:  
Bro  
Ridiculous  
why can’t you guys talk about that sorta thing?  
like if you didn’t feel comfortable because thats not the type of relationship yall have that ‘s chill  
that’d be valid  
like??? if you wanted to tell me shit about your sex life im all ears not in a weird way but because we’re friends and im comfortable with you and don't think of you like that but if hyunwoo-hyung wanted to talk about his sex life i’d probably POOF on the fucking spot because i dont think of him like that  
a different kind of "like that" u feel?  
And if min talked about his sex life with me a little part of me would wilt away because i LIKE him and i cant give that to him. or maybe i want to  
and wont act on it  
because clearly he has a high level of trust/comfort with me and im afraid to ruin that trust  
sorry i started projecting  
but you and kihyun hyung are FRIENDS. like. solid. honest to god friends.  
whys it weird?  
because you still want to bang him?  
because it was all fine until you realized you have real feelings?  
and there are things you dont want to know about him BECAUSE of those romantic feelings

Kyunnie Bear:  
Wo ah  
You really  
took me the fuck outside  
And beat me the fuck up

Honey Bear:  
He’s kinda gay this is n o t news and you kept denying it  
you need to sort out your feelings

Kyunnie Bear:  
i have so much to think about  
I think  
Just  
Like i never want to just assume someones sexuality  
Im so so sorry i did that to you for so long  
Love you so much joo  
And idk like kihyun never confirmed it  
So i guess now that i know  
Like i always knew but now i KNOw  
Third eye wide open  
Why am i hiding  
Why am i suddenly so scared  
But i guess you cleared that up

Honey Bear:  
What do you want  
With Kihyun

Kyunnie Bear:  
To date him  
make him happy  
like as happy as he makes me

Honey Bear:  
Then  
go for it

Kyunnie Bear:  
Fuck  
Dont think i didnt read what you said about min

Honey Bear:  
I like him so much its fucking stupid

Kyunnie Bear:  
No its not :(

Honey Bear:  
Honestly i dont really want to talk about it right now

Kyunnie Bear:  
Okay thats fair  
Just  
I'm here when you want to

Honey Bear:  
Thank you kyunnie

Kyunnie Bear:  
Love you joojoo 💛

Honey Bear:  
Love you more  
Good night

Kyunnie Bear:  
Nighty night  
Come over for breakfast

Honey Bear:  
Okok!!!!

__________________________________________________

__________________________________________________

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
Did you eat

임창균:  
Had breakfast with joo!! Lunch at work!! Having dinner!!!

Hottie:  
Did you drink water

임창균:  
me, hiding my beer behind my back: y-yes….

Hottie:  
>:(

임창균:  
I did!!!!

Hottie:  
>:(

임창균:  
Don’t look at me like that!!!!

Hottie:  
>>>:(

임창균:  
Okay okay fhdkjsfdsksd after I finish this beer

Hottie:  
What’s for dinner

임창균:  
omg Im eating shake shack for dinner, MOM

Hottie:  
Don't call me mom

임창균:  
Oh okay sorry

Hottie:  
😡

임창균:  
fjksfsd how’s studying

Hottie:  
Awful I hate it

임창균:  
I…. should be studying

Hottie:  
Why aren’t you

임창균:  
My brain is melting you can suck it out of my ear with a straw

Hottie:  
Gross.

임창균:  
OH  
Speaking of brains  
I need to pick yours  
4.0 Big Brain Daddy

Hottie:  
If you ever call me daddy again I will be left with no choice but to strangle you to death

임창균:  
FHISDHFKSDFSDJK  
no on the daddy kink gotcha  
choking tho???  
never tried it  
like idk how it works

Hottie:  
Its potentially dangerous  
You should really be with someone you trust, and who knows what they’re doing and knows the carotid arteries  
Lack of oxygen and the buildup of carbon dioxide creates a lucid and kinda hallucinogenic state and the rush of pleasure is really addictive  
So you need to know yourself, too

임창균:  
i literally have no idea what to say  
what do i do with this information  
how do you know so much about sexual asphyxiation

Hottie:  
Learned about it in a class  
What did you want to ask?

임창균:  
oh  
alright  
Wait  
I forgot

Hottie:  
🙄

임창균:  
Okay wait hdjfks  
How’d Hyungwon and Hoseok get together?  
They’re not even the same major right?

Hottie:  
They’ve known each other since high school, actually  
They didn’t even go to the same college

임창균:  
Ah  
What?  
Hyungwon didn’t go to umass?

Hottie:  
No, he went to a private college in New York  
When he came back to Boston he confessed to Hoseok and that was when they started dating

임창균:  
Wow  
So they’ve known each other forever? But started dating after college?  
Fuckin cute

Hottie:  
I really wasn’t excited to live with them at first

임창균:  
Yeah you mentioned this before  
you didn’t know them, right?

Hottie:  
No.  
I knew of them, but only met them on a visit to Boston in the spring. We had a group chat for apartment things before I moved in, but that was about it  
Hyunwoo’s friends with Hoseok because they were roommates freshman and sophomore year  
And when Hoseok and Hyungwon needed to get an apartment, Hyunwoo moved in with them, and when I told him I planned on applying to umass for the graduate program he told me there was space at their apartment.  
We were all very desperate for a place to live, I was desperate to get out of Korea, Hoseok and Hyungwon had no place else to go, Hyunwoo had to find a place to live, so it made the most sense.

임창균:  
what do you mean desperate?  
if it’s okay that i ask  
sorry fhidkjsd

Hottie:  
Ah, neither Hoseok’s or Hyungwon’s parents accepted them. They were both disowned

임창균:  
Oh waht the fuck

Hottie:  
I have my own personal issues with my family, I really wanted out  
And Hyunwoo needed a place to stay because his parents were moving out of state

임창균:  
Ah, yeah he said he moved around a lot  
I noticed you dont mention your family much  
I’m so sorry to hear that

Hottie:  
It’s not your fault

임창균:  
Hyungwon and Hoseok are so happy  
I never imagined they’d been through this  
And so recently, too???

Hottie:  
They hid their relationship for years  
I’m glad I made this decision, though  
I really love Hyungwon and Hoseok  
Though you’re not allowed to tell them

임창균:  
ghskjnsdfs my lips are sealed

Hottie:  
😡

임창균:  
Ah, I want to give you a hug  
I really admire you, thats such a leap of faith, and you're working so hard  
You have a lot of courage

Hottie:  
I’m okay

임창균:  
Shut up  
Courageous and intelligent!!!!  
I'm proud of you!!!

Hottie:  
Thank you

임창균:  
I still want to give you a hug

Hottie:  
Tomorrow then

임창균:  
Come have lunch with me and my boys!!!

Hottie:  
What time?

임창균:  
2ish?

Hottie:  
Okay, just text me and remind me

임창균:  
Yeyeye of course  
oh omg my boys  
There’s a reason why i asked….

Hottie:  
?

임창균:  
Hyungwon and Hoseok were friends  
Was it weird when they went from just friends to dating?/  
I’m like  
scoping out all the friends to lovers au’s i know

Hottie:  
That last sentence is lost on me

임창균:  
It’s okay fhdujkfsd

Hottie:  
Uh, I don’t really know  
We’ve only been living together for like 3 months or so, and even though we’ve warmed up to each other, there’s still some things we haven’t discussed yet  
But they’re very comfortable with each other, know each other in and out in ways I haven’t seen in a lot of other couples. There’s not a lot of jealousy or mistrust between them.  
I really admire them  
Why are you asking?

임창균:  
Okay  
phew  
Can you keep a secret?

Hottie:  
Yes

임창균:  
God  
like  
really honestly truthfully keep a secret

Hottie:  
Yes  
Just tell me

임창균:  
min and joo like each other

Hottie:  
Why… am I not surprised

임창균:  
I know sfsdkjfsjdkfds  
But they’re both too fucking STUPID to do anything about it

Hottie:  
I am still not surprised

임창균:  
Disappointed but not surprised

Hottie:  
Yes  
That sums up my whole life

임창균:  
Lmao what a MOOD  
What tipped you off that they liked each other? 👀

Hottie:  
The way Minhyuk looks at Jooheon  
It’s full of love.  
They’re also always facing each other  
Even when they’re not talking or looking at each other, some part of their body is turned to the other

임창균:  
amazing

Hottie:  
How did you figure it out?

임창균:  
Well  
I’m the WORLDS BIGGEST ASSHOLE and thought joo was straight  
and fuck I just feel like fuckin’ garbage  
like here I am constatnly ready to fight the patriarchy and this heteronormative society that imposes predetermined roles we're "supposed" to fill based on archaic and oppressive ideas that shoves us into one of two toxic categories even though humans are so much more complex and wonderfully individual even down to our fucking genomes  
and yet I’m ASSUMING my best fuckin’ friends orientation

Hottie:  
I’m sure Jooheon didn’t take it like that

임창균:  
I just  
Idk  
Feel absolutely fucking shitty  
And he was so nervous to come out to me like the FUCK I’m supposed to be supportive  
someone he leans on  
and I couldn’t even do that

Hottie:  
He still trusted and came out to you, though  
I’m assuming before anyone else?

임창균:  
I  
GUESS

Hottie:  
Don’t feel bad, you supported him when you thought he was straight, now you’ll support him now that he’s out. There’s no way he doesn’t know that  
All you can do is move forward from this and always love him the way you already do  
He’s your best friend, it’s so sweet the way you interact with each other  
You cuddle and drape yourselves over each other, I think it’s adorable

임창균:  
Not platonically cuddling your friends is a crime

Hottie:  
lol  
It’s not something I’m that comfortable with

임창균:  
Uhhh shit  
Now I’m thinking back to the times we’ve hung out have i ever made you uncomfortable pelase tell me  
I tend to get kinda clingy with people I’m comfortable with

Hottie:  
You haven’t overstepped any boundaries!  
Thank you though

임창균:  
Heck yeah just lmk if it ever happens I don’t want ot make you uncomfortable

Hottie:  
Thank you, really  
I’m happy to know you’re comfortable with me

임창균:  
fhsdfsdkfsd

Hottie:  
I’m comfortable with you, too

임창균:  
HFISJNFSFNSKJSNFD

Hottie:  
Are you thinking about setting Minhyuk and Jooheon up?

임창균:  
DO YOU THINK  
THAT WOULD BE OKAY

Hottie:  
Why not?

임창균:  
Like  
UHGHGHGH  
Min got drunk a few months ago told me had a Big Ol Gay crush on joo  
But we never did anything about it because we thought joo was str8 but hes NOT so now we c a n do something but i know i shouldnt go tell either of them about their feelings because even though im making it my business  
Its not really my business  
But i know neither of them are gonna step the fuck up  
Do you feel me

Hottie:  
I feel you

임창균:  
I just don’t know how to play matchmaker

Hottie:  
Should I say something tomorrow?

임창균:  
What do you mean?

Hottie:  
Make a comment about how cute they are together?

임창균:  
Are………..,.,. are you offering to help me?

Hottie:  
I think I am  
Sort of

임창균:  
………  
I’m googling how to play match maker you and i are officially in on hthis

Hottie:  
Oh  
What have I done

임창균:  
Created a monster

__________________________________________________

__________________________________________________

A cake, seven bottles of diet Coke, too many mentos, and Ali standing in the middle of her kitchen looking totally _resigned_ , is pretty much everything on the checklist for Minhyuk’s birthday.

“You’re taking this outside.” Ali points to the soda, that look of grief still on her face. “...Right?”

Changkyun nods at her and grabs as many bottles as he can. “Yeah, don’t worry about it, mom.”

She has something else to say, opens her mouth, decides it’s not worth it, and goes upstairs.

Technically, Jooheon doesn’t have a key to Changkyun’s house, but he knows how to climb the fence and find the spare hidden on the back porch. So when he comes in through the back door, Changkyun isn't surprised to see him. He rushes through the living room and willingly veers towards Jooheon’s outstretched arms.

“Where’s Min?” Jooheon takes some of the bottles, balancing them better than Changkyun had. “Are these going on the table?”

“No, put ‘em on the grass.” Changkyun flicks the porch light on. “And Min should be here any minute.”

Minhyuk’s birthday isn’t a surprise party, there hadn’t been a plan for decoration, just some late-night bachelorette party favor shopping on Changkyun's part. Changkyun had bought penis-shaped confetti, rainbow confetti, penis-shaped straws, some regular colorful balloons, and bought a white disposable tablecloth and hastily drew some penises on it.

“Whoa, modern art.” Jooheon gives a nod of approval at the penises.

“Art is for the _gays_.” Changkyun kisses his fingertips and sends the kiss off into the air.

“If you say so.” Jooheon stretches out his hand. “I wanna draw a penis.”

Changkyun just laughs and hands him the Sharpie still in his back pocket, and works on moving the Coke and mentos to the designated safe zone in the backyard while Jooheon works on scribbling hairy penises onto the tablecloth.

Here, Minhyuk can be as gay as he wants. The party favors include plates and napkins of every color, a cake with pretty rainbow frosting. Changkyun had seriously considered an inflatable, five foot penis, but didn’t want to get too crazy with his mom in the house.

When the doorbell rings, Bruce is downstairs in the kitchen and shows Kihyun, Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and Hoseok to the back. He takes one look at the decor, gives Changkyun a funny look, and says,

“This looks like a bachelorette party.”

“Yo.” Changkyun greets as Hyungwon steps onto the porch to inspect the confetti, then turns back to Bruce. “Yeah, honestly, most of it was bachelorette stuff.”

Bruce gives a little nod, staring at the tablecloth. “Okay.”

“I almost bought an inflatable penis.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Changkyun snaps his head up. “You wouldn’t of been mad if I brought a five-foot penis in the house?!”

To his side, Hoseok showers Kihyun in little tiny glittery penises.

“I mean.” Bruce stares at Changkyun. “Could I have stopped you…? No…”

“Night’s ruined. Party’s over.” What the fuck he should’ve bought the inflatable penis. “I can’t believe I fucked up Minnie’s birthday.”

Hyunwoo gives him a little pat on the back. “There, there.”

Bruce bids his good night’s and slips upstairs. Hyungwon turns to Changkyun, mouth pursed a little and eyebrows pressed slightly. Later, he’ll tell Changkyun that he thought they had the wrong house when a white man answered the door.

“That’s your… Dad?” He asks.

“Nah, mom’s boyfriend. I’mma adopt him as my real dad though.” It’s not story time, so Changkyun just waves it off and moves the plastic solo cups around so they’re not stacked at a precarious height. They don’t even need this many cups, there’s seven of them.

“He’s so much better than your real dad, anyway. That man was _garbage_.” Jooheon scoffs, drawing another penis on the tablecloth. The only reason Jooheon can say something like that is because Jooheon knew Changkyun’s dad. Jooheon knew, firsthand, the type of asshole the man was, how unloving, stoic and how he kept his family on tight, short leashes. Jooheon had witnessed the ultimatums, heard the yelling, and watched how he stripped Ali of the smallest bits of happiness she held onto; forbidding her from hobbies and friendly outings.

“Tell me about it.” Changkyun mumbles, hoping to get the conversation going back in another direction that’s not his depressing daddy issues.

The rest of the group exchange quick glances, though, unsure how to move on from here.

"Anyone wanna draw a penis?” Jooheon saves the mood and offers up the Sharpie. Hoseok readily takes it from him. As he hunches over the table, the doorbell rings, and Changkyun bounces across the house to open the door and catch Minhyuk as he comes in screaming into Changkyun's arms. He practically skips across the living room, wide-eyed and filled with excitement, gleeful as Changkyun throws confetti all over him as everyone shouts,

“Happy birthday!!”

Changkyun latches onto Minhyuk first, dropping kisses all over the side of his face, counting them out loud until Jooheon comes in and together, they leave twenty-six kisses all over his face. Minhyuk looks pleased and pleasantly rosy by the time they’re done, his grabby hands moving in and accepting hugs and more 'happy birthday’s' from the others.

Minhyuk isn’t the ‘oh, you shouldn’t have,’ type of person he’s the ‘where’s my gift’ kind of person, and that’s why Changkyun suggests gifts first. They sit around the table and pass gifts to him; most of them are small, but Minhyuk’s not that type of greedy. He likes it when people think of him. That’s all he wants, to be remembered and appreciated for who he is. He genuinely loves each gift, but he does a little pause when looking into Kihyun’s gift bag. Minhyuk pulls out a succulent in a pretty ceramic, whale-shaped pot.

“It’s for your desk at work.” Kihyun squirms a little. “Good luck on your new position.”

For his desk at his internship— Changkyun can’t believe he didn’t think about desk items for his best friend. The small, business card shaped photos Jooheon printed of the three of them makes sense now.

“Ohh,” Minhyuk stands and give Kihyun a hug. “Thank you, Kihyunnie.”

 _Stop_. Since when are they close enough that Minhyuk calls Kihyun by a cute nickname? Since when are they close enough that Kihyun knows about Minhyuk’s new position? Changkyun doesn’t think he’s mentioned it.

Hyungwon, though, has other things on his mind. He turns towards the host with a cute little smile on his face. “When’s the pizza getting here?”

“Soon!” Changkyun pulls out his phone to check the tracker on his app. “It’s on the way!”

They clean up the gift wrapper and Minhyuk steps to the side so Ali and Bruce can give him a gift and hugs in the living room. Changkyun smiles at the scene. This is all he wants for Minhyuk, to be surrounded by people that love and support him. Of course, he wants it for everyone, but a little more for Minhyuk, the sunshine of the group, the one that carries a smile like he has no problems in the world, the one with the shrill voice that Changkyun hears in the back of his head when he makes a stupid decision, though he comes from a household with very little love and support for who he is.

Kihyun goes to the door with Changkyun when the pizza arrives, and when he’s next to Changkyun by the door, Changkyun leans in a little, “I was thinking. If we lock Minnie and Joo in the bathroom—”

“On his birthday? Really?” Kihyun rolls his eyes, but his lips tug into a small smile.

“I mean, I don’t want to get them drunk because then it’s non-consensual.”

Kihyun shoots him a look.

“And we’re all sleeping in my room tonight— maybe I should stick them in the guest room. Put ‘em both in the same bed, y’know? Build up the tension.” Changkyun and Kihyun have been loitering in the kitchen for too long, soon hungry guests will smell the pizza soon and come looking. “It’s not like they’re gonna fuck in my house.”

“They won’t fuck if they aren’t aware of each other’s feelings.” Kihyun gets close, and maybe it says something about Changkyun’s immaturity level that he gets a little hot when Kihyun whispers _fuck_ so close to him.

In a valiant display of self control and not leaning forward and kissing Kihyun, Changkyun manages to bring his hand to Kihyun’s hair to pick out a little penis. “You got a dick on your head.” And he giggles a little and throws it on the counter. “What if we played truth or dare?”

“And what? You dare them to make out? Confess their feelings?” Kihyun doesn’t necessarily challenge the ideas as bad ones, they’re just not very well-thought out. It had been a pretty drastic, rushed planning on Changkyun’s part. The idea for a penis theme had come too late in the week for him to plan more, and it's why he spent the better part of the afternoon drawing penises on a tablecloth. He knows Minhyuk isn't looking for flashy, or large crowds, just attention from people he cares about.

Kihyun makes the executive decision to end Changkyun's plotting by picking up the boxes of wings and carrying them outside. Changkyun follows him with the pizzas, grinning at the group of chatting friends.

“Who wants a pie?!”

_________________________________________________

The Coke bottles and mentos come out later in the evening, after the sun has set and hidden away, and the night cools. By this point, a few beers have gone around, everyone’s maxed out on pizza and feeling full, happy, and sated, maybe a little dopey, too. Changkyun doesn’t know where the thought comes from, not that he thinks about it until he does it, but he ends up seeking Kihyun out for shelter from the autumn chill, tucking himself under Kihyun’s arm while watching Minhyuk wield a Coke bottle like a weapon. Minhyuk wears the penis tablecloth like a cape.

“How do I do this?!” He lifts the mentos and coke into the air, one in each hand, and looks to Changkyun for assistance.

“You just drop it in, right?” Hoseok takes the bottle from him and twists the cap off, peering down at the soda. “Will it come back at my face?”

“If you point it at your face, yeah.” Changkyun has to put on a cute expression when Hoseok glares back at him for his sly comment. He turns on the charm a little more with a blown kiss, and Hoseok laughs, successfully forgiving Changkyun. Kihyun giggles from Changkyun's side, keeping him close with both arms around him.

Minhyuk chugs the rest of his beer like a frat boy, throws for the recycling bin and misses. Hyunwoo, an angel, rolls his eyes but goes to pick it up.

“So how does it work?” Jooheon asks, raises an eyebrow and very obviously scrutinizes the way Changkyun and Kihyun wrap around each other. “Besides the carbon dioxide part.”

“That’s pretty much it.” Changkyun shrugs, looking away from his best friend's best friend glare. “It’s nucleation— rapid release of CO2 on the little indents of the mentos releases a hell of a lot gas, and it explodes.”

Jooheon nods, turns to Hyungwon and mumbles, “I don’t get it.” He pauses. “Wait, you get it. Because you’re a science major, too.” Hyungwon gives Jooheon an affectionate smile and hooks an arm around his shoulders.

“This is gonna be such a mess.” Changkyun sighs, holding onto Kihyun’s waist a little tighter. “Someone’s gonna get hurt.”

“My bet’s on Minhyuk.” Kihyun says, watching Minhyuk unroll the mentos with trepidation.

“Jooheon.” Changkyun places his bet, turning and getting way too close to Kihyun. He can make out the little moles on the side of his nose from here. Cute. They all deserved to be kissed.

Changkyun doesn't kiss the moles, but he leans over and _bonks_ their heads together. Kihyun grunts a little, but doesn't push him off.

Wow, where did Changkyun's nerves of steel come from? Sober him would've never allowed himself to get this close to Kihyun. Tipsy him thinks pressing their faces together is normal. Thank you, beer. Changkyun leaves his face right here, temple pressed against Kihyun's.

They watch as Hoseok holds out the bottle, and Minhyuk moves in with a handful of mentos. Kihyun sucks in a quick breath, that’s a bad idea. Minhyuk has some big hands. That’s way too many mentos. Except Minhyuk’s smart, despite being a little booze-slow, and he rethinks, drops three in there instead.

It takes two seconds— the Coke fizzles and shoots into the air.

Hoseok _screams_ , angling the bottle away from his direction.

But just as fast as it happened, it’s over, Hoseok and Minhyuk rained over with Coke. The absolute delight on Minhyuk’s face makes everything worth it, his voice rising into a pitch they don’t hear much as he wails in glee, clinging to Hoseok. They hop in circles, clunking heads as they hobble for another bottle of soda.

“Ohh, that’s so sticky.” Kihyun frowns.

Changkyun’s useless brain supplies, “I don’t mind getting a little sticky.” Kihyun huffs a laugh and bumps their hips. He leans a little more into Changkyun. They're just standing here hugging.

This time, Jooheon wants in on the science experiment. He runs across the grass and happily takes a bottle from Hoseok.

This time, Minhyuk wonders, "If we put more will it go higher?!" He doesn't look at Changkyun, Kihyun or Hyungwon, the three that could answer his question. Which means he doesn't want and answer. He'll find it out through trial and error. It's his birthday, so Changkyun will let him have it.

Hyunwoo steps closer to Kihyun and Changkyun. “Should we… stop them?”

“Nah, let ‘em at it.”

“I can’t believe we’re a bunch of fairly sober adults.” Hyungwon says, taking out his phone to record. He's right, none of of them are drunk enough to be making stupid decisions. This is natural chaos.

Jooheon does get hurt, as predicted. Minhyuk tries to cap one bottle to see if the plastic will explode but he drops the bottle on Jooheon’s foot, and the boys get lathered in spewing soda, their screams echoing across the neighborhood.

For the last bottle, Minhyuk leans over to open his mouth around the lip. Hoseok angles it at him.

Changkyun rips away from Kihyun, screeching, “ _NO_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know that video of the kid running around the pool and the lady's like "let me see wat u have" and the kids like "A KNIFE." and the lady goes "NO."  
> thats what i was channeling with the last scene


	5. Chapter 5

**Hottie**

임창균:  
THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING

Hottie:  
Aren’t you in class?

임창균:  
YES BUT IM TOO MAD TO PAY ATTENTION

Hottie:  
I’m going to stop replying

임창균:  
whateeVER I’LL KEEP YELLING  
You LITERALLY said  
“Ah, Hyungwon does that for Hoseok”  
When min shoved all his tomatoes onto joo’s plate  
You said “hyungwon and hoseok met around the same age you two met, too.”  
Which, like, I’m so impressed  
You came on so hard but so subtle  
The best partner in matchmaking a dude could ask for  
🥺🥺🥺  
love this on u  
I’m so glad you ship this  
but these two BUFFOONS  
can’t put two and two together  
and you know I never noticed the facing each other thing?  
You’re so right  
they’Re always just  
gravitating around each other  
they make so much sense together they’d be so perfect together like all their realtionship needs is a lil’ hand holding  
romantic dates by candlelight  
OMG IS HOUDL HAVE THEM COME BY MY JOB  
I’ll sit them by the wate r and put a candle between them  
uhgggghghghg  
it’ll be perfect  
but also it’s fuckin cold out and i work on the water it gets fuckin brick this time of year

임창균:  
hey hey hey  
class is over  
Stop ignoring me :(

Hottie:  
Are you going to study in the library?

임창균:  
I don’t want to  
Like I really don’t wan to  
Id rather scoop my eyeballs out than look at my notes

Hottie:  
If you do end up coming, I’m on the fourth floor, there’s space at my table

임창균:  
Cool  
awesome  
do you want a coffee?

Hottie:  
A latte!

임창균:  
You like the peppermint one, right?  
That’s what your ordered last time

Hottie:  
Yes please

임창균:  
Alright cool see you in like, 10

Hottie:  
I have oreos

임창균:  
BLESS

Hottie:  
I bought the double stuffed ones

임창균:  
THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE

Hottie:  
Yes lol I remember you saying that

임창균:  
BLESS YOO KIHYUN

Hottie:  
I have nips

임창균:  
I’m literally going to cry and cover you in smoochies  
What flavor?

Hottie:  
🥰  
Baileys

임창균:  
IM KISSING YOU

Hottie:  
Alcohol for kisses is a fair trade

임창균:  
IM COMIN

Changkyun doesn’t know how, he doesn’t know when, but he plans to confess. Either he’ll get rejected and move on, or he and Kihyun can go on a real date. Jooheon had been right about Changkyun longing for more, and even though Changkyun knows that Hyunwoo and Hoseok have been doing a little bit of pushing for Kihyun to get out there, as he’s expressed frustration in not wanting to, and Changkyun knows Kihyun talks to someone that he can’t get a reading off of, he still wants to say something.

They saw each other just earlier today for lunch, but Changkyun's immediately smiling when he sees Kihyun sitting at a table on the fourth floor. It's truly incredible how Changkyun gains energy from Kihyun's welcoming expression.

The spot next to Kihyun has been cleared off, and Changkyun drops his bag there, slumping over and getting right into Kihyun's space. He has to just. Do it. Or his brain will take over and he won't. He has to steady a breath, tell his stampeding heart to settle. But it doesn't, vibrating nervously under his skin, making Changkyun shake slightly as he leans over, pressing a soft kiss to Kihyun's cheek.

Kihyun blinks, Changkyun prays he didn’t overstep a boundary, fuck, but the corners of Kihyun’s lips curve into a coquettish smile.

"For the booze." Changkyun lowers his tone, does the thing he's been told sounds sexy. He doesn't know if his voice has the same effect on Kihyun has it had to people in the past, but fuck, does he hope it comes out smooth and easy, and not as shaky as he is.

Kihyun turns away to dig into his bag resting against his chair leg, and Changkyun takes that moment to place a hand over his heart, fan his face. Wow. He's sweating. He's so goddamn nervous.

"There's two in each." Kihyun has two travel mugs, and Changkyun can hear the faint sloshing of liquid in the bottom of them.

"Oh, what. Two? I have to drive home." Changkyun watches Kihyun dump the lattes in the mugs, no big deal.

"Hyungwon's still on campus. He could take you home if its too much for you." Kihyun screws the lid on Changkyun's and slides it over. "Or we could crash in Dami's dorm, she has an extra bed."

Get tipsy and fit in a twin sized college dorm bed with Kihyun?? The object of his pure and impure affections? Sounds like a big no. A very, very bad idea that would only end badly. Changkyun plans to be sober when he confesses.

"Uh," Changkyun takes a sip of his spiked latte. It's good, damn, but it's strong. Kihyun smirks at him over his own tumbler.

"Do I get a kiss for each one?"

This is flirting he’s flirting there’s no way this isn’t flirting. Changkyun takes it as a go and leans in to wrap his arms around Kihyun's shoulders and press another kiss to Kihyun's cheek. His lips linger, and they're at an open table in the middle of the library's study lounge, and there are students, without a doubt, staring at them. Changkyun tries to be suave with a slight smirk, leaning back in his chair.

Kihyun's jaw tightens, the muscle pulls all the way down his neck, and he blinks fast, turning back to his notes and hand sliding for his drink.

On the outside, Changkyun seems cool and unbothered. On the inside, he's screaming. He might go deaf from his own inner turmoil.

"Are you doing the shit for thermo?" Changkyun tries to keep that low register, emboldened by the positive reactions. He’s gonna do it. He's gonna tell Kihyun he likes him. _Soon_.

"Mh," Kihyun sips his drink, hiding a blush behind the thermos, tapping at his notes with his pen.

"I haven't done it yet."

"Pull it out." Kihyun flounders for a second, and Changkyun wonders if it's his influence or Kihyun's own that sends both their minds spirling into the nasty.

_C'mon, Changkyun, how old are you._

Changkyun doesn't know if he can handle whatever heady tension builds, so he lets it go, for the sake of his own sanity. He unpacks his things, laying it all out on the table.

"We have another hour fifteen until Hyungwon gets out of class." Kihyun says, checking his phone.

____________________________________________________

Against his better judgement, Changkyun ends up accepting more alcohol. Kihyun is quick with dumping the contents into the thermos, avoiding suspicion from other students. They're not supposed to be drinking in the library, and Kihyun could get fined for this. Which is a ridiculous thought; 4.0 Orgo-Chem Master's student Kihyun Yoo getting in trouble for alcohol.

And Changkyun does end up accepting a ride from Hyungwon, who doesn't seem to mind the company, or extra stop on the way home, rolling his eyes at the two giggly boys in the car.

"Surprised no one noticed you two were drunk in the silent lounge." He mutters as Changkyun trips out of his car.

"Text me when you get home!" Changkyun waves back.

____________________________________________________

____________________________________________________

Hottie

Hottie:  
❤☀️

임창균:  
☀️❤  
how you feelin

Hottie:  
😚☀️❤☀️❤  
Fine  
Wasnt drunk enough to be sick this morning  
How are you

임창균:  
I have a headache but other than that im good  
i have your oreos

Hottie:  
You can keep them

임창균:  
oh theres only 3 left anyway  
disappointing

Hottie:  
Lol I'll buy you more

임창균:  
🥺

Hottie:  
I'll bring them to class later

임창균:  
ah man i found the rest of the oreos  
they're all at the bottom of my bag

Hottie:  
Oh  
That's awful

임창균:  
Its fine i have another bag around here somewhere

Hottie:  
Are they all crushed

임창균:  
Yep  
Crushed, like my dreams

Hottie:  
Tell me your dreams

임창균:  
You were my new dream  
🥺

Hottie:  
🤨

임창균:  
Tangled  
please tell me you know tangled

Hottie:  
No?

임창균:  
Its better than frozen this isnt open for debate

Hottie:  
Do u wanna build a snowman

임창균:  
im canceling our friendship

Hottie:  
Wait!!  
Lets watch it together

임창균:  
YESSS

____________________________________________________

**Evil Stepmom**

Gremlin:  
Hey  
Can you give me a ride today

Evil Stepmom:  
Oh man  
Did Candie finally croak

Gremlin:  
What do you mean finally  
>:(

Evil Stepmom:  
The bitch is old

Gremlin:  
nah she's still kickin  
shes just uhhhh on campus

Evil Stepmom:  
Wait where am I picking you up from?

Gremlin:  
My house  
Kihyun and i kinda got drunk in the library last night I had to get a ride home  
🥴

Evil Stepmom:  
You and Kihyun what

Gremlin:  
Yeah  
Interrogate me all you want in the car

Evil Stepmom:  
Oh, I'm going to

____________________________________________________

____________________________________________________

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
I'm collecting votes  
Yes or no on a fucking suit for a date

임창균:  
What

Hottie:  
Yes or no

임창균:  
Okay  
Where are you going?

Hottie:  
A restaurant, she wants to go to the movies too

임창균:  
Uh so then hard no on the suit  
WHO WEARS A SUIT TO THE MOVIES  
THIS ISNT MEN IN BLACK

Hottie:  
Oh I like that movie tho  
Hyunwoo hyung is adamant its necessary

임창균:  
When was the last time he went on a date 😭

Hottie:  
It's been a while

임창균:  
My poor beefcake 😭😭😭  
So big, so pure

Hottie:  
He says thanks

임창균:  
HDJGHSKAHSHA  
jeans  
A sweater  
A jacket  
Its cold

Hottie:  
I've got enough votes to convince him this was a bad idea  
Im changing

임창균:  
Also not to be like  
a dick  
But who goes to the movies for a first date you cant talk and get to know each other

Hottie:  
Its what she wanted idk  
I'm not sure I want to go

임창균:  
Thats not very fair to her  
Is it gym girl?

Hottie:  
No, someone else  
And I know it's not fair but Hyunwoo hyung and Hoseok hyung are insisting

임창균:  
Is she the person you were telling me about a while back?

Hottie:  
Who?

임창균:  
The person you cant read?

Hottie:  
Oh no  
Thats someone else  
It's still  
❓❓❓❓❓

임창균:  
lol why?

Hottie:  
I can't tell if he’s serious about me  
I don’t know why I’m waiting for him to say something though, when I could

임창균:  
Oh, him?  
Do i know him?  
Wait you dont have to answer tht idhjsdkfs

Hottie:  
I really can’t figure him out

임창균:  
Do you like him?

Hottie:  
Yeah

임창균:  
But youre being careful?

Hottie:  
Yes  
I guess I'm seeing where it'll go

임창균:  
Ohhhhh  
Hey what are you still talking to me for go get ready  
Your date wont know what hit her  
You, the whole meal  
When the waitress asks what you want just lie across the table

Hottie:  
Lol  
Stop

임창균:  
I'm just telling you like it is  
Good luck  
Damn now I want food

____________________________________________________

**Beefcake**

Beefcake:  
Wanna get hotpot?

Changkyunnie:  
Holy fuck YEA

Beefcake:  
Okay, come here and we'll go together

Changkyun:  
Sweet give me 15 and I'll be out the door

____________________________________________________

**Evil Stepmom**

Gremlin:  
Min  
I like him  
Like a lot a lot

Evil Stepmom:  
Yeah i called it

Gremlin:  
He has a date tonight  
With a girl

Evil Stepmom:  
Oh  
Oh fuck  
Didnt you two almost make out in the library like  
3 days ago

Gremlin:  
Yeah  
Well not the making out part stfu  
was i not obvious  
I feel fuckign awful

Evil Stepmom:  
I can come over dhjfkska

Gremlin:  
Have you ever thought about telling joo

Evil Stepmom:  
What?

Gremlin:  
Have you ever thought of telling joo you like him

Evil Stepmom:  
Uhhhh NO not even a little?  
Please dont compare my crush on joo to your crush on Kihyun you know its not the same situation

Gremlin:  
Yeah idk why i said anything sorry

Evil Stepmom:  
Kyun…. Do you want me to come over?

Gremlin:  
No I'm gonna get food with hyunwoo  
I just  
Im stalling  
So i dont have to see kihyun leave for his date lmao

Evil Stepmom:  
Kyunnie  
Don't be too hard on yourself  
Have a good time tonight

Changkyun goes to Ali and Bruce's room and sits on the little trunk they have at the foot of their bed and blinks at the screen. He doesn’t pay enough attention to process anything other than it's some Netflix series they're watching. He's trying not to think of how Kihyun would dress up for a date. Or how he'd been the most obvious he's ever been when they were in the library, or how Kihyun had blushed, how he'd flirted back, how his fingers kept brushing against Changkyun's hand, how at one point Kihyun had leaned over to look at his notes and put a hand right on Changkyun's thigh, warm and heavy.

That night had looked so positive. What happened. _What happened_. Where did Changkyun lose him?

Something pokes him in the back, and Changkyun jumps a little and puts on a fake little smile.

"Hey mom."

"What's wrong?" She says, kneeling at the foot of the bed. She's so adorable. She's swimming in her nightgown.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Her expression softens a little, Changkyun can't stop staring at the brown and blue paisley print on her pajama’s.

"Your nightgown looks like a grandma’s curtains."

Bruce guffaws and slaps a hand over his mouth. Ali crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her gaze. "What's got you so upset?"

Changkyun shrugs and turns back to the television. "Nothing. Just killing some time before I go out."

"Where ya goin'?" Bruce asks, sounding chipper. He's usually pretty excited about things, but Changkyun can hear the hesitation in his voice, the, testing-the-waters tone.

"Hot pot with Hyunwoo."

"Ah… Hyunwoo… Kihyun's friend? Right?"

Changkyun frowns and turns back around to stare at his mom. "When did I tell you this?"

"You got super drunk a little while ago," Ali maneuvers on the bed and motions to about where Bruce is sitting. "Layed down face-down right here and spilled your guts."

Changkyun rubs his face. Well, he no longer feels like crying over his dumb feelings anymore. "I hate myself."

"I'm so happy you're making friends." Ali sounds like she has the biggest grin on her face. When Changkyun looks at her once more, she does.

"You don't have to be happy I'm making friends I'm not like, twelve."

Ali puts her hands on Changkyun's shoulders. "You need to get out more. Stop working and studying so much."

Changkyun pouts and leans back into her. "That's not normal mom advice."

"You want some mom advice? Hm?" Ali pets Changkyun's bangs out of his face. She's done this since he was young, and he'll never get too old for it. "Tell that boy you like him." She gives his shoulders a squeeze. "He'd be dumb not to like you. And—" She places a kiss on the top of his head. "You can't keep pulling yourself thin. It's okay to take a break."

As nice as it is to be held and comforted, Changkyun has dinner plans with Hyunwoo. He gives his mom a kiss on the head before heading out, and Bruce throws his arms open for a hug.

____________________________________________________

____________________________________________________

**Puppy Pile**

Honey:  
When tf did it get so cold

Kyunkyunnie:  
why arent you home

Honey:  
Tutoring

MIN-GAY:  
Until 9pm?!

Honey:  
I was in the library with one of my students :<<<<

Kyunkyunnie:  
Ohhhhhh  
Val?

Honey:  
Yeah! Her  
She’s having a lot of issues in her classes  
So she comes almost every day

MIN-GAY:  
Wow I don’t have that kind of drive

Kyunkyunnie:  
English isn’t her first language right?

Honey:  
Nope! Its spanish  
She’s super fucking smart like holy shit  
She just has a hard time getting it all on paper

MIN-GAY:  
I wish I could help  
I can say like 3 words in spanish

Kyunkyunnie:  
Yeah high school spanish failed us all

Honey:  
Necesito usar el bano

MIN-GAY:  
Hfuisnskjns  
Amazing  
Incredible  
Invented spanish

Honey:  
Thank u thank u  
O wait  
Gracias

MIN-GAY:  
Guapo  
Te amo  
Yo quiero

Honey:  
Uh  
Fuego  
……  
Pantalones

  
Kyunkyunnie:  
gbisfnsknfs  
DALE

Honey:  
Anyway!!!  
She said she appreciates me and she’ll bring me food next time  
I can’t wait to eat HOMECOOKED RICE

Kyunkyunnie:  
SPANISH RICE, MY ONE LOVE

MIN-GAY:  
OH I HAVE A CRAVING NOW

Honey:  
And  
Uh  
I kind of think….. She likes me……?

Kyunkyunnie:  
Tell me more

Honey:  
I don’t know im usually sf dense when it comes to these things

Kyunkyunnie:  
You are

____________________________________________________

**Evil Stepmom**

Gremlin:  
So fucking dense  
"te amo yo queiro"  
It’s not like youre subtle about your feelings lmao

Evil Stepmom:  
FOR A SECOND I THOUGHT YOU SENT THIS TO THE GROUP CHAT  
I  
ALMOST DIED

Gremlin:  
LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

____________________________________________________

**Puppy Pile**

Honey:  
O ok thanks

Kyunkyunnie:  
De nada

MIN-GAY:  
Why do you think she likes you?

Honey:  
I DONT KNOW  
IM PROBABLY BEING STUPID

Kyunkyunnie:  
Is she pretty

Honey:  
She’s gorgeous like out of my league gorgeous  
Idk im just nervous  
She wants to meet outside of the tutoring center  
And she brings me coffee sometimes, and snacks, and she touches my arm a lot

____________________________________________________

**Evil Stepmom**

Evil Stepmom:  
I’m going to take that coffee and splash it in her face

Gremlin:  
Down boy

____________________________________________________

Puppy Pile

Honey:  
Im nervous

MIN-GAY:  
Do you like her

Honey:  
No  
Not like that  
Im not good at rejections  
I dont want to hurt her but i dont want to lead her on by prolonging telling her that  
She’s so fucking smart and gorgeous she needs someone that realizes that

Kyunkyunnie:  
Pure boy :<

MIN-GAY:  
Most straight men would jump on the chance to get a gorgeous girl  
The world doesn’t deserve you joo bb

____________________________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
YOU DIDN’TTELL MIN

Honey Bear:  
UH NOOPE

Kyunnie Bear:  
WAIT WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD MIN

Honey Bear:  
IDK IT HASNT COME UP

Kyunnie Bear:  
??????  
You guys trvel to and from school together 3 days a week and play overwatch together friday nights why havent you told him omg  
Joo you know he’ll accept you???

Honey Bear:  
YEAH I JSUT  
IM SCARED  
NOT THAT HE’LL REJECT ME BUT LIKE  
Idk  
Feelings  
o<\----<

Kyunnie Bear:  
Okay ;;;  
Do you want me to be there when you do it?

Honey Bear:  
Idk when im gonna do it fhidjnfs

____________________________________________________

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
Oh  
hey  
Min how’s the new position going

MIN-GAY:  
I'm gonna kill marta

Kyunkyunnie:  
Oh okay so the usual

Honey:  
Is she still mad you got the position

MIN-GAY:  
Shes  
ANGRY  
That i got it over drake?????  
DRAKE DIDN’T DO ANYTHIGN

Kyunkyunnie:  
He was useless????? HELLO

Honey:  
MARTA WHY

MIN-GAY:  
She’s being fucking petty  
She was at the fax so i asked if she could scan the outline to me and she was like “you’re not programmed in the fax yet” and left the outline sitting on the counter

Kyunkyunnie:  
Im gonna snuff her

Honey:  
……………  
How old is she

MIN-GAY:  
Bitch  
In her 40’s  
Acting like a bratty teen

Kyunkyunnie:  
This means war

Honey:  
She’s picking on the wrong person hbfdd

MIN-GAY:  
I’m redirecting all the calls to her tomorrow  
ARE EITHER OF YOU FREE RN  
TO FACETIME  
YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID WITH MY LUNCH

Honey:  
GIVE ME 10

Kyunkyunnie:  
WAIT FOR ME

____________________________________________________

____________________________________________________

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
Are you working?

임창균:  
Yeeeeeeee

Hottie:  
Until when?

임창균:  
Midnight kms

Hottie:  
Ahhhhh, nevermind then. Sorry

임창균:  
No!! What’s up!

Hottie:  
I was going to ask if you wanted to come over and study with Hyungwon and I

임창균:  
Oh :(

Hottie:  
We should still be up, but you’ll be tired

임창균:  
I really need to study….

Hottie:  
It’d probably be a bad idea for you, but if you’re up to it, come over

임창균:  
Do you guys like chips and dip?

____________________________________________________

**Unknown**

Unknown Number:  
What kind of dip

Hammy's Crush:  
MY MOM TOLD ME NOT TO SPEAK TO STRANGERS

Unknown Number:  
It’s Hyungwon  
Why don't you have my number

Hammy's Crush:  
idk

Angel Hyungwon:  
…………..  
What kind of dip

Hammy's Crush:  
ur choice  
guac, spicy mayo, artichoke and warm salsa

Angel Hyungwon:  
All of the above

____________________________________________________

Hottie

Hottie:  
Don’t listen to the dumbass you don’t have to bring us anything

임창균:  
What do you want

Kihyun:  
Is that allowed?  
You already gave me free food and drink I don't want you getting in trouble

임창균:  
WHAT DO YOU WANT  
WHAT DO YOU WANT  
WHAT DO YOU WANT  
WHAT DO YOU WANT  
WHAT DO YOU WANT

Hottie:  
STOP

임창균:  
I  
SAID  
WHAT  
DO  
YOU  
WANT

Hottie:  
You don’t have to bring us anything!

____________________________________________________

**Angel Hyungwon**

Angel Hyungwon:  
Is this free?

Hammy's Crush:  
Hell yea dude  
  


Angel Hyungwon:  
So  
All of them

**____________________________________________________**

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
Don’t listen to Hyungwon  
He has no shame

임창균:  
He’s pretty as fuck and I am a Weak Gay he can have whatever he wants

____________________________________________________

**Angel Hyungwon**

Angel Hyungwon:  
You’re pretty, too

Hammy's Crush:  
PLS NO DONT  
HOSEOK IF YOU’RE SEEING THIS I AM NOT HITTING ON YOUR MAN

Angel Hyungwon:  
It’s just a compliment  
You are very attractive

Hammy's Crush:  
AH NO ST OP IM SCARED  
HAVE YOU SEEN HOSEOK’S MUSCLES

Angel Hyungwon:  
He says if you bring warm salsa he’ll forgive you

Hammy's Crush:  
Yessir

**____________________________________________________**

**Hottie**

Hottie:  
Hoseok gets smug when people compliment Hyungwon, you’re fine

임창균:  
hskjfsdfjdfds

Hottie:  
“That’s right he’s MY man.” is what he would say and get really smiley

임창균:  
AHHHH  
WHOLESOME SHIT

Hottie:  
Get back to work and finish up and come over

임창균:  
YESSIR

**____________________________________________________**

**____________________________________________________**

A usual morning for Changkyun goes like this: hitting the snooze button until about ten minutes before he has to leave. That gives him just enough time to wash his face, brush his teeth, forget sunscreen, and be out the door. Ali leaves around seven, so she can't help, and Bruce works late so he sleeps late.

An unusual morning would be this morning: there's a hand in his hair, soft and consistent, leading him out of slumber instead of scaring him, like his alarm clock. There's a steady rise and fall underneath him, like breathing, and the steady sound of a heartbeat.

Still-fuzzy Changkyun tries to make sense of the situation he's in: of the hand in his hair and the light scent of detergent (definitely not his sheets) and the heartbeat. He has his leg thrown over the other person's, wedged between their legs, a very _nice_ , still not too much, pressure against his dick.

He opens his eyes, rubs his face a little into the other person's chest, and the hand in his hair stops, and everything just _clicks_.

Kihyun.

He's cuddling Kihyun.

Changkyun lifts himself on one arm, blinks blearily at Kihyun. He may not have his glasses on or contacts in, so he's a little blind, but that's Kihyun. That's his blond hair and pretty face and perfectly slanted nose and— oh. _Oh_. Changkyun pulls his arm off of Kihyun's stomach and removes his thigh from between Kihyun's legs. He had really been all in there, cuddling Kihyun in a no-boundaries type of way.

"Uh, er." Changkyun sounds more garbled than usual first thing in the morning, and though he might not be able to see that well, he can tell that Kihyun's eyes flutter and he's raising his eyebrows. For what, Changkyun doesn't know. Past the general motions of Kihyun's expression, he can't tell details.

Wait.

"Where you…" _petting me?_ Changkyun decides he doesn't want to know the answer to that. "Sun emoji, heart emoji." He says outloud, like a doofus.

Except Kihyun grins so wide and Changkyun’s confused heart does a little skip. If being a doofus makes Kihyun all grinny, then there go his inhibitions. "Good morning, Changkyunnie."

Yep. Great. Kihyun sounds sexy as fuck first thing in the morning.

Changkyun pulls back. He's not hard but his thoughts are already spiraling and he'd been nicely pressed up against Kihyun and he tries so hard to just make his brain _stop_. Except it won't, and he can feel the ghost trace of Kihyun's hand in his hair, how it felt pressed against his thigh, and Changkyun pulls the blankets over his head, willing away thoughts.

"Changkyun?" Kihyun tugs on the blankets but Changkyun holds on tighter. He can't believe this is happening.

Kihyun tugs the blankets so they slip out of Changkyun’s fingers to expose him shoulders up. Maybe if he lies still long enough Kihyun just won't be able to see him. Like when a possum thinks if it plays dead the predator won't see it.

"You okay?" Kihyun says with another drag of his hand through Changkyun's hair. Changkyun thinks he blacks out for a second.

Kihyun laughs and his hand touches Changkyun’s shoulder to give him a little shake. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah, yes."

Kihyun must be a morning person, because he's extra cheery and smiley. "C'mon, get up. You need food and coffee and a change of clothes."

Nope. Changkyun opts to lie in bed for a little while longer. He can't bear to look Kihyun in the face when he just had his dick pressed into his leg. Sure, it's great that Kihyun seems to be taking it so well, but Changkyun likes Kihyun. Likes him. Wants to do this type of shit every morning; wake up with him, maybe grind against those pretty thighs, listen to Kihyun moan in that deep morning voice—

Changkyun’s whole body shakes and his dick responds the opposite way he needs it to right now. So Changkyun closes his eyes and thinks of what the restaurant sink looks like after a busy lunch hour, or the half-chewed wraps guests leave behind.

It takes a few minutes, but Changkyun manages to kill his thoughts enough to get out of bed. He meets Kihyun in the kitchen and doesn't let himself stare at how Kihyun's body looks in a tank top and basketball shorts. He's not super muscular, but there's a slight definition—

 _Stop looking!!!_ He slaps his own face when Kihyun isn't looking.

"I need water."

Kihyun opens the cabinet to his left and pulls out a cup. "Here, we have a pitcher in the fridge." then he turns back to the stove. "What do you want in your omelette?"

"I'll eat it however." Changkyun plops down at the kitchen table. "Make double what you usually eat."

An omelette and tofu breakfast brings Changkyun back to the days his mother didn't overwork herself with early hours, and would make breakfast. Kihyun's food doesn't taste like hers, but that doesn't make it any less good. Kihyun has a different touch, and Changkyun likes this a lot. Changkyun gets a little lost in thoughts of when he and his mother would do this on the mornings his father was out for a business trip, but then finds himself looking at Kihyun from across the table.

It's actually a really nice morning.

"Did you sleep well?" Kihyun asks through the comfortable silence. Changkyun pours himself more orange juice and nods. "You were _out_ last night."

Changkyun shoves a square of tofu in his mouth. "I'm so glad I took my contacts out before falling asleep."

"I would've gotten them out one way or another." Kihyun laughs, rolling another square of tofu onto Changkyun’s plate.

"Thanks." Changkyun avoids eye contact. Not that he can see much, still without his glasses. "Where are my glasses?"

"On the dresser." Kihyun points with his chopsticks. "In my room."

"Thanks." Changkyun mumbles. Though he can't figure out how he got to Kihyun's room last night. He remembers studying, he remembers being tired, and he remembers sitting back on the couch complaining his head hurt. He remembers all of this. What he doesn't remember is the falling asleep part, and the making it to Kihyun's bed part. The wrapping around him like a vine part he remembers even less.

"You good?" Kihyun's voice brings him back from wherever he went. "Is the food okay?"

"How'd I get from the couch to the bed?" Changkyun glances over his shoulder, Kihyun's room is the farthest down the hall. "Did Hoseok-hyung carry me?"

"I did." Kihyun frowns. Changkyun blinks at him and… no offence…. Doesn't believe him. Kihyun can probably tell, because he's pouting. When Changkyun says nothing, Kihyun apparently has enough, stands, and Changkyun feels his whole body tense the hell up. He knows what's coming but he doesn't quite believe what's coming and then Kihyun's scooping him up, and, true to his word, _carrying_ him.

Changkyun clings to Kihyun and curls right into his neck and his brain just— did you know that mercury is the only metal that retains liquid form in room temperature? Because of its’ low-energy atomic bonds, it doesn’t become a solid until -38°C. Alternatively, tungsten has the highest melting point of all the metals at 3,422°C.

When Kihyun throws him on the bed (good fuck Kihyun _throws_ him on the _bed_ ,) listing through the boiling points of different metals will not save him now.

What's worse is Kihyun climbs over him and Changkyun can't help but reach, a hand sliding up his arm where he can feel the shape of Kihyun's muscle. He traces it with his fingers, and has just enough sense to pull away. Then Kihyun flops against the mattress next to him. And they're close. Changkyun can smell the coffee on his breath, feel it against his cheek, and he can see, as clear as fucking day, the heat in those deep brown eyes.

And that's when the little voice in Changkyun's head screams at full volume.

It’s him. He’s the 'someone’ that Kihyun talks about. And whatever that misunderstanding is, it’s replaced with something else that’s firey and alive and impulsive, and it comes on so thick that Changkyun's throat closes and his chest weighs down. His fingers tense around a fistful of bed sheets, and Kihyun's gaze makes his breath pull. Kihyun's gaze trails down to his lips, and Changkyun's ready to throw himself at Kihyun or out the window, he's not sure which is the better option.

Normally, Changkyun would be worried about his skin, how he didn't properly wash it last night or this morning, so he's pretty oily but dry in the corners of his nose, and he has little acne scars along his jawline. But Kihyun's not looking at that. Changkyun stops thinking about that.

Whatever this _something_ is that floats around has Kihyun putting a hand on Changkyun's waist, and this _something_ crawls over Changkyun's skin like little bites of electricity. And Changkyun parts his lips, feels his own hand slipping across the tiny space between them to curl against Kihyun's chest.

There, he can feel the chaos of Kihyun's heart, and Changkyun thinks that's kind of cute. He doesn't know if he's ever made anyone's heart race before.

Changkyun rolls onto his side and brings them just a hair closer, and Changkyun, from so close, with Kihyun's face under the sun, can see the pores in his skin, all the little moles dotted across his cheeks and forehead, and the waves of gold in the browns of his eyes; the heat that's in there. Changkyun can feel how Kihyun's breath rises in his chest, and his lips part, and Changkyun can see that Kihyun's teeth aren't perfect, and his lips are a little chewed.

Kihyun's so fucking handsome, and now it's Changkyun's heart that's racing.

Kihyun’s confused about what's going on between them, and Changkyun’s about to make it clear as hell that he’s not unsure about how he feels about them. And now is a perfect time to say it; to tell Kihyun he likes him.

"HAMMY!"

Tension? Gone.

Changkyun's heart? Stopped.

Kihyun pulls away from Changkyun and stands next to his bed, staring down at Changkyun with wide eyes and a furious blush spread across his face.

"What?!" Kihyun calls back, nearly walks into his own door. "What, Hyungwon?!"

"Did you finish the tofu?!"

Kihyun glances over his shoulder. All Changkyun can do is stare helplessly as Kihyun slips out.

They almost kissed.

Changkyun almost _kissed_ Kihyun.

He wishes he could run out and run away and run down the block screaming.

Changkyun takes a deep breath and puts a fist to his chest. Just a few deep breaths.

He gets up and finds Kihyun and Hyungwon in the kitchen, Kihyun opening a new packet of tofu and Hyungwon sitting on the counter.

Hyungwon grins when Changkyun comes in and opens his arms for a hug. But Hyungwon isn't a very clingy person, no matter how much Changkyun could really use the comforting right now. He's pretty shaken and nervous.

"You have class today right?" Hyungwon asks, one arm still resting on Changkyun's shoulder.

"Yeah," Changkyun nods, turning away from the way in which Kihyun is pointedly not looking at him.

"Are you coming over tonight, too? We should do a movie night." Hyungwon kicks at Kihyun. "Hammy, wanna do a movie night?"

"Hyunwoo-hyung should be home, too." Kihyun mumbles. "We should do a movie night."

Changkyun goes back to their place after classes for the movie. They watch a happy, upbeat movie, and Kihyun ends up sitting next to Changkyun on the sofa, but leans against Hyunwoo. Hyungwon and Hoseok curl up together on the couch.

When its over, Changkyun goes home. He doesn't miss the way Hoseok nudges Kihyun with a gesture towards him, though, as if telling Kihyun to offer him to stay.

While Kihyun looks like he's contemplating it, Changkyun insists he needs to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ukno i still can't believe mx actually did a song with pitbull and we didn't get pitbull and changkyun yelling DALE at each other


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is confused: midterms are halfway through the semester, so we're mid-november in the fic rn

**Hottie**

임창균:  
☀️❤

Hottie:  
좋은 아침 ☀️❤❤

임창균:  
🥺  
Did you sleep well

Hottie:  
Without you koala wrapped around me, drooling against my chest?

임창균:  
LIST EN  
IM SO EMBARRASED

Hottie:  
Lol no don't be!  
As long as you were comfortable

임창균:  
I was  
Im sorry i don't even remember falling asleep  
I shouldve gone home  
Im sorry  
I hope i didnt bother your sleep

Hottie:  
I shouldn't of said that I'm sorry  
I didn't mind waking up with you like that, especially since you mentioned having trouble sleeping  
If hugging me helped then  
It's fine I like it  
In a not weird way  
I worded that weirdly  
I'm really just eating my own foot at this point

임창균:  
hdjfjska kihyun  
I remember you saying you're not that comfortable with physical contact and i was attached to you like a fucking leech  
I dont want to make you uncomfortable

Hottie:  
No  
Stop  
I'm sorry  
I really wasn't uncomfortable  
Its really really really fine  
I'm really glad you got some sleep  
And if you had wanted to stay last night you could've, too

임창균:  
I slept like a fucking Rock  
Maybe because youre warm and comfy idk lol  
Thank you ;;;;;;;;;

Hottie:  
Yes of course  
Let me know if I can help  
Again  
Uh  
If you're down for cuddles so I am

임창균:  
Maybe I will take you up on that offer  
🥺

Hottie:  
Brandy is always an option, too

임창균:  
jdhfjskjagsja brandy omg  
Warm milk and cinnamon lol

Hottie:  
Are you on campus?  
Wait arent you in the middle of class

임창균:  
Yeeeeeeeep

Hottie:  
Wheres your class

임창균:  
Science building

Hottie:  
Where  
What room number

임창균:  
N417  
Why????????

Hottie:  
I have something for you

임창균:  
You can give it to me later!  
Class doesnt end for another hour and a half

Hottie:  
No you need it now

임창균:  
??????????

Hottie:  
Can you eat in class

임창균:  
What  
Wait what

Hottie:  
Are you allowed to eat in class

임창균:  
What  
Why

Hottie:  
Omg just answer the question

임창균:  
Uh  
I am  
Why

Hottie:  
I'm bringing you breakfast

임창균:  
IM IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS

임창균:  
Thank uyo so much omfg my professor and entire class just witnessed me cry over a fucking bagel

Hottie:  
❤

**_________________________________________________**

**_________________________________________________**

**Evil Stepmom**

Gremlin:  
IM SO  
P I S S E D  
EAT MY ASS

Evil Stepmom:  
Are you clean

Gremlin:  
bitch im a bottom

Evil Stepmom:  
I HATE YOU LMFAO

Gremlin:  
Nasty ho

Evil Stepmom:  
Uglie

Gremlin:  
When am i gonna see you again  
I miss yoU

Evil Stepmom:  
Its been like 4 days you clingy little cretin

Gremlin:  
I need constant care

Evil Stepmom:  
I miss you too, stupid

Gremlin:  
No one calls me stupid like you do 🥺❤

Evil Stepmom:  
Stupid  
🥺💞

Gremlin:  
Hows work hows marta how home

Evil Stepmom:  
Garbage garbage and garbage

Gremlin:  
Wow

Evil Stepmom:  
Hows work hows class hows kihyun

Gremlin:  
Stressful stressful stressful

Evil Stepmom:  
Love that we're creatures of habit  
Honestly though? I'm getting the hang of work  
Marta sucks but one of my other coworkers took me under her wing  
She's only like 4 years older than me but been there a while  
We've formed an alliance

Gremlin:  
You, collector of minions

Evil Stepmom:  
My parents eased off after dyeing my hair dark and getting this promotion  
Things are quiet for now

Gremlin:  
Okay GOOD

Evil Stepmom:  
Okay why are you pissed tho sjdjdja

Gremlin:  
Oh  
Im at work

Evil Stepmom:  
Whos the customer you wanted to yell at

Gremlin:  
I just  
I  
J U S T  
AM GOING TO FLIP THEIR TABLE

Evil Stepmom:  
You make me so glad I never worked in the food industry

Gremlin:  
Its its own level of hell

Evil Stepmom:  
Whens your break?

Gremlin:  
9ish

Evil Stepmom:  
Wanna call and scream

Gremlin:  
I love you

Evil Stepmom:  
I love you too stupid

**_________________________________________________**

**_________________________________________________**

**Honey Bear**

Honey Bear:  
I think

Kyunnie Bear:  
Thats so sexy i love when you have thoughts

Honey Bear:  
bitch dhfjshajana  
I think im gonna come out to min

Kyunnie Bear:  
Im so proud of you  
IM SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU

Honey Bear:  
Soon  
Youre at work rn?

Kyunnie Bear:  
Yeaaaaaah

Honey Bear:  
When do you get out ;;;

Kyunnie Bear:  
11

Honey Bear:  
Can i come over tonight im scared idk how to do it

Kyunnie Bear:  
Yes!!! Ofc  
I'll text you when i get home

Honey Bear:  
No need the whole fucking block can hear you coming down the road

Kyunnie Bear:  
I dont play music that loud shdjsjja

Honey Bear:  
Yes you do

Kyunnie Bear:  
No!!!

**_________________________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Honey:  
Hey min tell me can you hear kyun when he comes down the road

MIN-GAY:  
Oh yeah when I hear someone bumping red velvet or post malone driving by I know its him

Kyunkyunnie:  
JSVFJAJAJAJA

**_________________________________________________**

**_________________________________________________**

**Puppy pile**

MIN-GAY:  
I say we maim him

Honey:  
String him up by his intestines

Kyunkyunnie:  
Oh?

MIN-GAY:  
Look who remembered we exist

Kyunkyunnie:  
There are THREE HUNDRED messages in this chat what'd i miss

MIN-GAY:  
THREE DAYS WORTH OF SHIT

Kyunkyunnie:  
IM SORRY  
ITS MIDTERMS WEEK

Honey:  
Where have you been????

MIN-GAY:  
You texted me yesterday to say you weren't going to dinner and disappeared back into the void

Kyunkyunnie:  
The Void is who i am

MIN-GAY:  
The Void for Kihyun

Honey:  
Saw you tag him and hyungwon in your boomerang yesterday 👀

MIN-GAY:  
It was 1am 👀👀👀👀

Kyunkyunnie:  
Fuck listen im so empty that if kihyun wanted to stuff me and fill me the fuck up i would beg for it

MIN-GAY:  
Like a murder you type of way

Kyunkyunnie:  
Yes  
"Take me out" on a date or with a sniper idc

Honey:  
I dont wanna make a "fill you up with what" 🤪 joke but

MIN-GAY:  
Packing popcorn

Kyunkyunnie:  
Fuck that was embarrassing  
Yall caught me in a moment of weakness

MIN-GAY:  
Use a condom

Honey:  
Dont be silly wrap your willy

Kyunkyunnie:  
Im  
Jsjfhfkala  
I just need a Good Dick Down and i want it from kihyun  
Sorry NETHER OF YOU NEEDED TO HEAR THAT  
ANYWYA  
Our thermo midterm is tomorrow!!!! Im gonna die!!!!

Honey:  
Okay moving on shdjksa

Kyunkyunnie:  
pls delete those messages wtf is wrong with me  
I just  
ukno  
School.  
And a job  
fiVE CLASSES WHYD I DO THIS TO MYSELF

MIN-GAY:  
HAVE YOU BEEN EATING

Kyunkyunnie:  
Yes  
Kihyun messages me like 5 times a day reminding me  
Uhhh the other day he  
walked into my class to drop off a bagel with cream cheese djkdkaja

Honey:  
He……… what?

Kyunkyunnie:  
mid lecture he literally just walked in, interrupted the professor, came up to my desk, dropped the fuckin thing in front of me looked me dead in the eye said "eat"  
and leFT

MIN-GAY:  
omg hes a dom top  
Thats your perfect compliment

Honey:  
What a fucking power move  
LMAO MINNIE

Kyunkyunnie:  
MIN  
PL E A S E

MIN-GAY:  
🤷  
Can you hear me?  
Youre his bitch

Honey:  
He knows he's got you wrapped around his finger

MIN-GAY:  
🗣 YOURE 🗣 HIS 🗣 BITCH 🗣

Kyunkyunnie:  
God i was sO EMBARRASSED SUPER FLUSTERED  
My prof is Super Cool tho she didnt care and said it was very sweet then asked if he was my boyfriend  
:))))))))))  
gonna kms

MIN-GAY:  
If your schedule wasnt so packed I'd say date him

Honey:  
Im going to fight him thats so cute

Kyunkyunnie:  
StopPpPP  
Hows all your midterms?  
Min you were worried about the classics one?

Honey:  
He's killin it don't listen to him

MIN-GAY:  
i have a 20 PAGE RESPONSE PAPER DUE IN 3 DAYS

Kyunkyunnie:  
20?????

Honey :  
He already started it tho

MIN-GAY:  
Yeah but i scraped 8 pages I'm back down to having 3 pages done

Honey:  
Wait what  
WHY  
I LITERALLY WATCHRD YOU CRY OVER THEM

MIN-GAY:  
IT WAS BAD

Honey:  
IT WAS FINE  
KEEP THE PAGES

Kyunkyunnie:  
JOO IS AN ENGLISH TUTOR LISTEN TO HIM

MIN-GAY:  
I went to my professors office and cried some more

Kyunkyunnie:  
Lisa's office?

MIN-GAY:  
Y eah  
She made me tea :)

Honey:  
Come over and I'll make you tea, too

Kyunkyunnie:  
we should have a tea party

MIN-GAY:  
Im so down for this  
I have to buy the tea Lisa shared with me. Wanna meet at someones house tonight?  
Mainly: not mine

Honey:  
I'm free later!  
I love lisa i took essay just to be in a class with her

Kyunkyunnie:  
You guys can come to my house!  
An essay class?

MIN-GAY:  
That class was fun

Kyunkyunnie:  
a class on essays….., being fun????

Honey :  
Not academic essays

Kyunkyunnie:  
Oh  
Yeah im still confused

MIN-GAY:  
She's teaching literary topics next semester

Honey:  
OH? I need that class

Kyunkyunnie:  
TAKE IT TOGETHER!!!!

MIN-GAY:  
Its m/w at 8:05am  
Joo hates mornings

Honey:  
Oh.  
A monday class at 8 am

**_________________________________________________**

Honey Bear

Honey Bear:  
A monday class at 8am

Kyunnie Bear:  
A monday class at 8am

Honey Bear:  
Fuck  
8am  
Monday  
Like  
Who tf even  
Why  
Why the fuck

Kyunnie Bear:  
But  
Do you have any other classes with min?

Honey Bear:  
Yeah, one other

Kyunnie Bear:  
Now you could have TWO

Honey Bear:  
GOD  
A MONDAY CLASS AT 8AM  
I FUCKING HATE MYSELF

**_________________________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Honey:  
We should do it!!!

MIN-GAY:  
Are you gonna be able to get up that early?

Honey:  
Uh  
Totes

MIN-GAY:  
If you're serious there should be a bunch of slots left!!!

**_________________________________________________**

**Honey Bear**

Honey Bear:  
THERE ARE A BUNCH OF SLOTS LEFT BC ONLY A MORON WOULD WILLINGLY TAKE AN 8AM MONDAY CLASS

Kyunnie Bear:  
SO MINS A MORON

Honey Bear:  
ME, A MORON, IN FEELINGS WITH A MORON

**_________________________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Honey:  
Im gonna sign up!!!!!

MIN-GAY:  
AHHHHHH YAY BB :)  
I'm so happy!!!!!

**_________________________________________________**

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
you, my sweet bro, are what we call  
W h i p p e d

Honey Bear:  
A MORON  
IT ME

**_________________________________________________**

**Evil Stepmom**

Gremlin:  
You could jsut ;)  
Ask joo  
;)  
To sleep over  
;)

Evil Stepmom:  
I will bludgeon you over the head

Gremlin:  
Get him…….. up….. in the mornings  
Up ;)

Evil Stepmom:  
WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

Gremlin:  
Or not  
Actually  
Wait no dont do that  
PAUSE

Evil Stepmom:  
I wasn't ACTUALLY going to omfg  
Are you........ ok

**_________________________________________________**

**Honey bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
WHAT ARE YOUR THOGHTS ON SEX

Honey Bear:  
Consider this instead:  
Warm bread fresh out of the oven

Kyunnie Bear:  
Oh  
o h  
im salivating

Honey Bear:  
WHEN ITS STILL FLUFFY ON THE INSIDE

Kyunnie Bear:  
WITH A HONEY GLAZE  
DIPPED IN COFFEE

Honey Bear:  
UGHHHHHHHHHG I hate myself now i want bread

Kyunnie Bear:  
Where the fuck can i find bread right now

Honey Bear:  
At 8pm??! Nowhere  
Sex would be easier to find  
Actually wait you haven't grown a pair and asked Kihyun out yet so you're double out of luck

Kyunnie Bear:  
BRO?!?!  
NO oNE BELIEVES ME WHEN I TELL THEM YOURE ACTUALLY A LITTLE SHITHEAD  
IM KEEPING THIS AS PROOF

Honey Bear:  
hehehhe  
What do you need my thoughts for

Kyunnie Bear:  
Just wondering  
What are your thoughts on sex

Honey Bear:  
I mean???  
Yeah  
Its not something thats always on my mind  
And its definitely not important to me for a relationship  
But if its good its good

Kyunnie Bear:  
Ah  
So  
If you loved someone…?

Honey Bear:  
Yeah  
Being ace doesn't mean I DONT have a sex drive I just don't have that like  
want/need  
@ people  
BECAUSE of people?  
I guess

Kyunnie Bear:  
So like me seeing Kihyun and thinking "I want him to bend me over and render me Useless"  
"i want to g a g on that mans dick"

Honey Bear:  
Uhhh yeah no  
Those thoughts are not thunk

Kyunnie Bear:  
Cool  
Good to know

Honey Bear:  
Lmfao what why  
WAIT ARR YOU THINKING OF SETTING ME UP

Kyunnie Bear:  
NO

Honey Bear:  
SAY THAT TO MY FACE

Kyunnie Bear:  
IS THAT U COMING IN THE HOUSE RN OR AM I ABOUT TO BE MURDERED

**_________________________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
What time should we have our tea party!!!!

MIN-GAY:  
Are we studying too?

Kyunkyunnie:  
Joo says "no"  
He's already here btw  
Surprise the tea party is happening now  
We're coming to pick u up  
On our way  
ETA: 4 min

Kyunkyunnie:  
hey we're outside your house  


MIN-GAY:  
What in the fuck ndhfjfhskak  
You're gonna have to wait outside like a pair of stalkers  
My parents are home

Honey Bear:  
Kyunnie is hissing  
He says your parents probably anti-changkyun'd the house and if he steps on your lawn he'll catch fire  
Which i believe is to be true

MIN-GAY:  
I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH  
GIVE ME 5 MIN

Kyunkyunnie:  
HURRY THE FUCK UP ITS COLD

MIN-GAY:  
NOT MY FAULT YOU WALKED OVER WITHOUT WARNING ME

Kyunkyunnie:  
HUERY  
HYRRYYYGSG  
MY FINGER S AR E FROZRN

**_________________________________________________**

**_________________________________________________**

**Evil Stepmom**

Gremlin:  
How goes it

Evil Stepmom:  
I'm thinking about Shakespeare and how if i could go back in time I'd go back to strangle him  
If i read king lear ONE more time I'm ripping my eyeballs out

Gremlin:  
Uhhhhhaaahhhhh  
Doth the…. East sun  
And you are the west  
Til death we part, juliette

Evil Stepmom:  
Thank you that physically hurt

Gremlin:  
Youre welcome  
Joo was over earlier, said you've been holed in your room

Evil Stepmom:  
I have a midterm tomorrow

Gremlin:  
Yep  
Was gonna ask if u wanted to drink and get wasted  
I gotta celebrate that this fucking thermo midterm is over

Evil Stepmom:  
Again: I have a midterm tomorrow

Gremlin:  
Isn't it at like 4pm?  
You can sleep until 2  
can't your recite king leer in like, your sleep

Evil Stepmom:  
Keep talking

Gremlin:  
Here's the plan:  
You and me  
Rockys  
???????  
Profit

Evil Stepmom:  
Solid  
I'm in

Gremlin:  
YeS

**_________________________________________________**

**_________________________________________________**

**Hottie**

임창균:  
Hwo d ste go  
Did she thikn prett y

Hottie:  
I don't speak this language

임창균:  
r um

Hottie:  
Oh  
Rum makes me so sick

임창균:  
Nsma

Hottie:  
Huh?

임창균:  
Y eh

Hottie:  
Amazing  
Whoare you with  
Who are*

임창균:  
lo l whore

Hottie:  
No  
Changkyun

임창균:  
Whore

Hottie:  
Who  
Are  
You  
With

임창균:  
Hi i ts min  
Lee  
Mi n ele

Hottie:  
Oh god  
Are you just as smashed?  
This worries me

임창균:  
DA ET

Hottie:  
What the fuck are you trying to say to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not my fic if they don't get absolutely s m a s h e d at least once


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up kids

**HEARTBRAEKR**

임창균:  
Oh my god i called you last night

HEARTBRAEKR:  
Yeah

임창균:  
Ah fuck

HEARTBRAEKR:  
Mhm

임창균:  
God this phone screen is so BRIGHT

HEARTBRAEKR:  
Ive never heard you so drunk

임창균:  
What did i say fuck what did drunk me say

HEARTBRAEKR:  
You were a little more coherent over the call than text  
You were heavily invested in the date I had a week ago

임창균:  
Oh  
Was I  
I wouldnt knwo  
Why i would be

HEARTBRAEKR:  
You asked if we, and I quote, "smushed"

임창균:  
Oh my g do if you block me forever i understand

HEARTBRAEKR:  
I didn't realize what you were asking so you asked "did you do the FUCK"  
and then you hung up on me when I said yes

임창균:  
Im sucha fucking embarrassment to myself  
im so sorry  
Thats so personal

HEARTBRAEKR:  
Then you called me back to yell "NO GLOVE NO LOVE"

임창균:  
Sorry  
I'm  
Really  
Fuck im so fucjing sorry

HEARTBRAEKR:  
It's really fine  
Drunk you was very concerned with safe sex

임창균:  
No GLOVE NO LOVE  
Im gonna wear a paper bag over my head so you never have to look me in the face again

HEARTBRAEKR:  
Minhyuk told me at least a dozen times hes gay  
Cried over Jooheon  
You told him to "follow his heart" and he said "hed rather rip his own heart out and sacrifice it to the moon than ruin what he has with Jooheon"  
:(

임창균:  
Please tell me youre making this shit up

HEARTBRAEKR:  
It was kind of funny  
After i finally got it out of you that were within walking distance of your house and I felt like I could worry less

임창균:  
Im so so so sos so fucking sorry  
That was so inappropriate

HEARTBRAEKR:  
Its fine, really  
You keep things interesting

임창균:  
I'm gonna take my noodle arms and go dig a hole in the backyard

HEARTBRAEKR:  
You don't have noodle arms

임창균:  
Theyre pretty noodly

HEARTBRAEKR:  
No

임창균:  
Are we talking about my arms  
Im hungover im weak

HEARTBRAEKR:  
oh  
I see  
I just meant Hyungwon is noodle  
You're not  
I'm not sure what the word is  
I'm just going to say it  
You have definition, broad shoulders  
You look strong  
Its hot

임창균:  
😳  
Oh  
Oh wow thanks

HEARTBRAEKR:  
You're welcome

임창균:  
I uh  
Speaking OF  
Was pretty surprised you could carry me

HEARTBRAEKR:  
I'm stronger than I look

임창균:  
Yeap  
Noticed  
Its cool

HEARTBRAEKR:  
Is Minhyuk with you

임창균:  
Yeah, hes showering

HEARTBRAEKR:  
How are you feeling?

임창균:  
Like a hot steaming pile of shit

HEARTBRAEKR:  
Gross

임창균:  
Yep thats me  
Gross

HEARTBRAEKR:  
You okay?  
You started crying, too

임창균:  
WHEN DID I DO THAT  
WHAT HE FHCK

HEARTBRAEKR:  
I think after you got home, I think you were talking to your mom

임창균:  
Hhhhhuuuuu my mom  
I'm never gonna hear the end of this

Kihyun 🦈:  
Is she mad

임창균:  
Nah  
My moms super chill, she'd rather i drink at home or stick close by  
Like rockys  
Because then im not driving  
I'm pretty sure min lied in the middle of the street tho

Kihyun 🦈:  
I made you stay with me until you guys got home  
Then you went "HERES KIHYUN" and handed her the phone  
You have such a good relationship with her

임창균:  
Oh here we GO  
I love my mom  
I love her so fucking much shes such an angel

Kihyun 🦈:  
Glad to hear it  
That sounds sarcastic I didn't mean it like that

임창균:  
I know you've said things are rough with your own parents i don't want it to seem like I'm shoving it in your face  
I'm sorry

Kihyun 🦈:  
It's okay! I'd like to hear it  
How's she and Bruce?

임창균:  
Theyre good im afraid to face them tho  
Hungover like this

Kihyun 🦈:  
lmao  
Have they been together a long time?

임창균:  
Uh  
Story time  
my mom caught my dad cheating when i was 15 and he was already like a really shitty person so that was the final straw and she kicked him out  
They divorced  
And it was just me and my mom for a while, thats why i started working at 16, so i could help her out  
And she met Bruce when i was 19 and theyve been dating ever since  
So yeah 4 years

Kihyun 🦈:  
Oh, I didnt know about your dad  
The few times he's been mentioned it was glossed over, I was a little afraid to ask  
Men are useless

임창균:  
jdkgjfjlaka  
Yeah he was useless

Kihyun 🦈:  
Bruce lives with you guys now?

임창균:  
Yeah! I love him a lot tbh

Kihyun 🦈:  
Your mom was very sweet over the phone  
I'm happy that she's found someone that loves her and supports you, too

임창균:  
things were really rough for a while  
She's always supported me and my hobbies and my sexuality  
And tried her best to keep me out of all the bullshit going on, and put on a brave face  
But i was young and going thru shit i wasnt the best son during the divorce  
puberty angst and sexuality crisis angst and Hella acne angst and braces angst  
self-blame for my parents failed marriage  
you know how that bullshit goes  
and you got me  
And i regret how much of a piece of shit i was to my mom  
i used to yell at her  
who THE FUCK yells at their mom  
and she was so tired she didn’t even reprimand me she just let it happen

Kihyun 🦈:  
You cant blame yourself for who you were  
Now you're someone that studies hard and works and loves his mom  
Last night you were making her laugh and giving her kisses  
Now you’re doing the best you can, and that’s what matters

임창균:  
idk I had an epiphany around high school graduation and took 3 years off just work and help with bills  
Its why im a junior when most people my age have long graduated or are going back  
Joo snd min are both graduate students after working in their fields  
Like  
Theyre accomplishing their goals and have careers  
Joo's got a position in the english dept all lined up for him he tutors for now to get him thru the semester  
And min's got a foot in the school system and has a High Chance of getting a teaching position in the fall and hes almost ready to move out  
Im still trying to get my bachelors  
And im so fucjing proud of minjoo  
I WANT them to have this  
but i really feel like im behind and its weird when my classmates are 5 years younger than me doin their thing and people my age are succeeding  
Wow that was a lot  
Fuck im sorry

Kihyun 🦈:  
Your situation was different, don't compare where you are in life to others  
There is no "set timeline" you need to follow, your life is your own and there are some things you can't change, you need to work through the tough times YOUR way  
Being behind on a degree, or not being where you "think" you need to be is bullshit  
Everything is a learning experience  
You are right where you need to be and you worked hard to get here  
You're amazing

임창균:  
Fuck  
I'm so hungover  
This heart to heart is making me cry

Kihyun 🦈:  
You're incredible

임창균:  
🥺❤  
I'm my moms son

Kihyun 🦈:  
Things must've been so tough for you

임창균:  
Not sure why I suddenly spilled my guts

Kihyun 🦈:  
I'm glad you did  
You don't have to hold back, I'm here to listen

임창균:  
We almost lost the house when i was 17  
I remember coming home from school and she was sitting in the living room with the letter in her hand  
Oh wow thr words keep typing themselves

Kihyun 🦈:  
Where you're living now?

임창균:  
Yeaaaaa  
But I worked, and aunties always been a huge help

Kihyun 🦈:  
And now Bruce?

임창균:  
Yeah  
He loves my mom and he does whatever he can for us  
like he loves my mom so much and so openly and im so happy she finally has that  
And like  
The gay adult son in law thing is a hard adjustment LMAO but he does whatever the fuck he can for me and my friends  
Like he loves us and wants to show it

Kihyun 🦈:  
You're right where you should be, with all the right people

임창균:  
ndjfjdns  
Thank you for listening when you dont have to

Kihyun 🦈:  
I listen because I care about you

임창균:  
I care about you too ;;

Kihyun 🦈:  
How are you feeling now?

임창균:  
A little weepy  
Minnies looking at me weird

Kihyun 🦈:  
He has an exam today right?

임창균:  
Oh,  
Yeah he does  
Hey im gonna go make some food for him  
Dont think im abandoning you after dumping my feelings

Kihyun 🦈:  
Of course not  
You should eat, too

"I have to tell you," Changkyun puts his phone face down on the kitchen table and bends over so his forehead is pressed against it. "Kihyun likes me."

Minhyuk stops moving around the kitchen, and Changkyun can picture all the expressions Minhyuk must file through. Him not saying anything is a huge indicator of the absolute exhaustion Changkyun is putting him through.

"And how did you figure that out?" Which just sounds like a huge, _duh_.

"So." Changkyun stands right back up and Minhyuk's eyebrows rise into his forehead. "Last week I went to his place and we studied and I fell asleep and ended up in his bed and we woke up all cuddled on each other and he was petting me—"

Minhyuk humphs.

"— And then he picked me up and threw me on the bed and we almost kissed and I put it all together and I haven't said anything because it's midterms week and I know he's overwhelmed and he's going to Korea soon and…" Changkyun blinks at Minhyuk, who's standing there just waiting for him to finish, looking unsurprised. "Why are you… looking at me like that?"

"I should probably tell you," is probably the worst opener Minhyuk could've come up with, while Changkyun still feels like he's being thrown through a tornado. Super dizzy and on the verge of throwing up. "Kihyun and I are friends."

Changkyun reels back for a second. "What?"

Minhyuk shrugs, wrapping his big hands around a mug, "Well. We have some overlap in our schedules so we've been hanging out without you." Changkyun balks. All the times Kihyun's mentioned Minhyuk, the cute nickname, the expert gift. It makes sense. "We text sometimes, but mostly we get coffee together."

Changkyun blinks at Minhyuk. He doesn't. He doesn't know what do with this information.

"He asks about you, and his expression changes when I talk about you." Minhyuk sighs and makes a circular motion with his hand. "He's serious about you. But I think he thinks you're not. He hasn't said it directly, because, why would he? When I'm one of your closest friends. But. He's waiting on you."

"Good afternoon." Bruce chirps happily, a cup of cold coffee in his hands. He smiles between the two, frowning at Changkyun’s detached greeting, who's still trying to process all the information that just got thrown in his face.

"Tell your half-son to grow some balls." Minhyuk says instead, jutting his chin in Changkyun’s direction.

"Oh. Why?" Bruce glances between the two, stepping around Changkyun to get to the microwave.

"Because he won't step up and ask Kihyun out."

Changkyun stiffens, staring down at the rice in the pan. Bruce looks at him, frowns a little.

"Who's Kihyun?"

"Kyunnie's big fat crush."

How heartwarming to think Minhyuk likes Kihyun to this point now. Though Changkyun knows they are under absolutely no obligation to tell him that they've bonded outside of him, he wonders how long it's been going on. How much they must be speaking.

"What's holding you back?" Bruce, good ol' Bruce, does his best to put on a good face. He and Changkyun don't "boy talk" though. 

"Kihyun went on a date last week." Changkyun slips his gaze over to Minhyuk, eyes the confused furrow Minhyuk does with his brows.

"Okay?" Meant as, _so? whats your point?_ "So they fucked. Kihyun _left_ , didn't even wait until morning. They finished and he was like 'I'm going home,' and she said 'okay' so he got dressed and that was it." Damn, not even Changkyun knows all this. "They're not even still talking." Minhyuk puts his mug down, waves his hand in the air. "He went on one blind date with some girl. That doesn't mean you can't go in there and nab him."

Bruce nods a little.

"And you and Kihyun have gone on how many dates?" Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

"They're not, like, official dates."

Minhyuk looks incredibly unimpressed. "He buys you Oreos, you two go do the cheesiest shit together, he literally walked into your classroom to bring you breakfast. The way you two flirt is," Minhyuk makes a gagging noise, then his hangover kicks in and he actually gags. Deserved.

Up until now Bruce had been just watching them go back and forth, but he seems to piece things together and puts his mug down on the counter, steam dancing from the lip.

"Kihyun is the blond boy that was at the party."

"Yep!" Minhyuk gives him a thumbs up.

"Oh, Changkyun, he likes you." Bruce nods in agreement, slipping along the counter to where Kihyun and Changkyun had stood that night, Changkyun lamely plotting MinJoo.

"How would you know?" Changkyun drops a plate of warm food in front of Minhyuk.

"He melted when you leaned against the counter." Bruce mimics the same action Changkyun did that day, the spins around so he's standing where Kihyun had been, then flutters his eyelashes and says, "He did this," and drapes dramatically over the counter. Minhyuk giggles.

And then Minhyuk and Bruce team up and tease Changkyun. Changkyun wants to be mad, but they're telling him to go for it. And the support, while feeling a little raw from his conversation with Kihyun, makes him a little emotional. Maybe makes him feel a little confident, too, that it isn't a bad idea.

**__________________________________________**

**__________________________________________**

**Evil Stepmom**

Evil Stepmom:  
Holy fuck

Gremlin:  
?????????  
Did the midterm go that badly?!

Evil Stepmom:  
no  
NO  
kmg you knew

Gremlin:  
About……..,. King leer?

Evil Stepmom:  
LEAR

Gremlin:  
Oh okay sorry shfhdjshs  
I never realized  
Are you okay???

Evil Stepmom:  
im fine everythings fine  
Everuthigns fine

Gremlin:  
Im so confused should i be concerned…..?

Evil Stepmom:  
No  
I love you

Gremlin:  
Oh  
Love you too  
Im about to go to campus  
Are you still there do you need anything

Evil Stepmom:  
nope

**__________________________________________**

**Honey Bear**

Honey Bear:  
CHANGKYUN ARE YOU freE

Kyunnie Bear:  
Im in the library  
This fuckin exam is gonna choke me and make me its bitch  
My safe word is praseodymium

Honey Bear:  
SO YOURE FREE?

Kyunnie Bear:  
YEHA BRO WHATS UP

Honey Bear:  
PLEAS EHELP ME PLEASE COME TO MY HOUSE

Kyunnie Bear:  
IM On CAMPUS  
WHATS HAPPENING

Honey Bear:  
THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY I HAVE A DATE

Kyunnie Bear:  
WHAT

Collecting his books, Changkyun tries to shove his cell phone between his ear and shoulder. He's jamming papers into his backpack, dropping a pen, and nearly screams when Jooheon answers the phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK."

A few students lift their heads to glare at him.

"I panicked."

Changkyun jams his finger into the down arrow on the elevator. Fucking thing move faster. "Who the fuck you got a date with?!"

"I know I'm usually so fucking dense but I… I dunno. I did. I'm so stupid."

Changkyun trips into the elevator. "Bro. _Bro_." He's going to scream. He just needs to get to his car first. "What did you do? Please. Minhyuk had a breakdown earlier—" Changkyun’s heart crumbles. "Wait are you… are you going on a date with Val?"

"No." Jooheon squeaks. "I'm going on a date with Minhyuk."

Changkyun stops walking, gets shouldered by a student that gripes, "The _fuck_ – sorry man," as he speeds by but Changkyun barely manages a half-assed 'sorry.'

"You're— _who_."

"Bro I have no fucking idea I just wanted to fucking come out to him? I said I had something important to tell him and he took my fucking hand in his and the way he looked at me made me, like, fucking want to cry. So I asked him on a date. And then came out to him because my brains fucking useless. Chang—" Jooheon's voice breaks. "Kyunnie I'm going on a date with Minhyuk I'm losing my fucking _mind_."

Once the cold air of outside hits his face, Changkyun _runs_.

"You fucking _asshole_ I'm coming."

**__________________________________________**

**__________________________________________**

**Kihyun 🦈**

Kihyun 🦈:  
Are you okay?

임창균:  
hshfkflaka hello sorry i didnt see this  
im good whats up why

Kihyun 🦈:  
I saw you earlier running through campus like hell was on your heels

임창균:  
It was trying to take me back

Kihyun 🦈:  
Kyun.

임창균:  
Okay dont say my name like that shflflala  
So i have good news!!!!!

Kihyun 🦈:  
What is it?

임창균:  
Guess!!!

Kihyun 🦈:  
Uh  
Idk  
Just tell me

임창균:  
🙄  
Joo and min have a date!!!!

Kihyun 🦈:  
Really?  
Finally!!

임창균:  
I CANT PUT INTO WORDS HOW HAPPY I AM  
YOU SHOULDVE SEEN JOOHEON  
He was SOSOSOSO nervous i thought he was gonna cry  
even asked me to style his hair and put some bb cream on him dfhsifjks

Kihyun 🦈:  
I hope the best for them  
They're cute

임창균:  
Thank you for being so in on this 🥺

Kihyun 🦈:  
They'll be happy together

임창균:  
Hey  
When do you leave for korea, again?

Kihyun 🦈:  
4am

임창균:  
Hold up what  
WHAT FUCKING DAY OF THE WEEK IS IT

Kihyun 🦈:  
Thursday  
I just finished my last midterm, going home to finish packing and sleep a little

임창균:  
Oh, so you won't be in class on tues  
Okay  
Oh wtf  
:(

Kihyun 🦈:  
Prof canceled Tuesdays class anyway

임창균:  
Prof Harrison the Only Man Ever  
How did I miss this news

Kihyun 🦈:  
When was the last time you checked your school email

임창균:  
YIKES

Kihyun 🦈:  
Exactly  
I'll see you in 13 days

임창균:  
Oh dhfkskja  
Have fun! Travel safe!!!  
I'll keep you updated on the MinJoo drama  
Please keep me updated on you too

Kihyun 🦈:  
I will!  
I'm almost all packed

임창균:  
Hsjfks do you have an extra suitcase for goodies

Kihyun 🦈:  
I'll do that when I get home

임창균:  
Are you excited to see your family?

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes  
So much  
I'm close with my cousins and my brothers fiance, I miss them a lot

임창균:  
:(((((  
I hope you get to spend lots and lots of time with your family  
  


Kihyun 🦈:  
We didn't leave on the best terms though, I'm anxious to see them

임창균:  
Hopefully things have changed and everyone has time to reflect on whats changed and you can all come back together  
Fighting with family is hard, they're so important. But they can also be so toxic

Kihyun 🦈:  
Its hard when we're so far apart, too  
But thank you ;

임창균:  
I feel that so much

Kihyun 🦈:  
My mother has been messaging me more, so I'm hopeful

임창균:  
Let me know how it goes!! Is she picking you up from the airport?

Kihyun 🦈:  
Actually my dad is  
He hasn't called or messaged me since I left

임창균:  
Oh shit  
He's picking you up!!! Maybe thats a good sign!!!

Kihyun 🦈:  
I really hope so  
I think he volunteered to get me

임창균:  
CROSSING MY FINGERS AND TOES FOR GOOD NEWS

Kihyun 🦈:  
Thank you!  
I should land only a few hours before my brothers wedding, I'll tell you what happens way later

임창균:  
Yeah you're gonna be jetlagged and running around jsjflgla pls take your time! And don't even think about me you're gonna be with family :)

Kihyun 🦈:  
It'll be hard not to think about you  
My family away from home

임창균:  
Oh thsi is  
Soft shit  
Already can't wait to hug you when you come back :((

Kihyun 🦈:  
I'll make you drive to my house for hugs

임창균:  
What if I came over now for hugs  
🥺

Kihyun 🦈:  
Then come over

임창균:  
Wsit are you serious

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes

임창균:  
Like right now?

Kihyun 🦈:  
I'm done packing  
We can watch that movie you were talking about  
Tangled?

임창균:  
Okay  
I'll pick you up we can grab some snacks

Kihyun 🦈:  
👉👉

__________________________________________

Changkyun waits until after they've run to the store for chips and made it back to the apartment before dropping everything in his hands and saying, "I want the hugs you promised."

And Kihyun smiles and comes in and fits his face right into Changkyun's neck and Changkyun's heart stutters a little. And his chest bursts and he closes his eyes and hugs Kihyun like he's always wanted to. He wants to say it. He wants to tell Kihyun that he likes him so fucking much but Kihyun has a flight in like ten hours and him being here and Kihyun inviting him to watch a movie means that Kihyun wants to do this and sacrifice sleep before he leaves the country and Changkyun holds Kihyun so tight he doesn't think he can breathe. Kihyun confirms that with a little wheeze.

But he doesn't know what else to do, sways them a little. Kihyun gives him a super tight squeeze and Changkyun's organs feel it.

Changkyun steps back and then takes another step back and is a little breathless.

"Are you sure? You wanna watch?" Are you sure you want to watch the movie instead of get some sleep? Is really what he's asking but he's not really all here right now.

"Yeah, c'mon." Kihyun gives Changkyun's hoodie a tug, but then lets go. Changkyun climbs on the bed though, leaves a little distance between them as Kihyun flicks through movie options.

Changkyun wants to do that super lame yawn-and-over-the-shoulder thing. But he doesn't. He pulls a pillow to his chest and rests back against the rest of the pillows. Thankfully Kihyun has a lot. If Changkyun decides he'd rather smolder himself with one instead of telling Kihyun his feelings, they're readily available.

Kihyun curls up on his side to watch the movie. Changkyun’s usually pretty chatty during movies, but Kihyun pays attention and makes small comments but doesn't engage in conversation so Changkyun keeps his mouth shut. Until they get to the tavern and the characters sing about their dreams, and Changkyun knows all the words. He breaks into dramatics and sings along and reaches over to cup Kihyun's face and Kihyun gets giggly and curls up even more and _gosh_ , Changkyun has it so bad.

He sings all the way to the end, throwing his arms out with a dramatic crescendo. One of his arms lands on the pillows above Kihyun's head. Before he can move away Kihyun scoots closer, and Changkyun asks, "Wanna cuddle?"

He's cuddled with Minhyuk. He's cuddled with Jooheon. He's gotten all up in his best friends personal spaces. They've all cuddled together in a bed. It's not weird. There's nothing wrong with platonic cuddling. Nothing. Sometimes Jooheon wants forehead kisses when they cuddle. It means they're close. It doesn't mean anything else.

Except when Kihyun slides into his arms and rests on the crook of his shoulder, Changkyun's chest expands to the depths of the galaxy, glittering like a million stars.

"Is this okay? I know you said..." _you don't do cuddling_.

"Yeah, this is fine." Kihyun says, snuggles in. He drapes an arm over Changkyun's stomach.

The credits roll, and they fall asleep. At some point in the night, Changkyun moves over to cuddle Kihyun even closer.

At some point in the morning Changkyun wakes up with Kihyun sitting on the edge of the bed, hovering over him, hand on his shoulder. Changkyun jolts, and frets for his phone.

"It's three." Kihyun says, smooths a hand through Changkyun's hair. "I'm heading out, okay? You're more than welcome to stay and sleep."

Wait, what? What's happening? Changkyun rolls onto his side and curls around Kihyun. He puts his head on Kihyun's lap.

"I'll tell everyone you're sleeping, okay? " Kihyun runs a hand through Changkyun's hair. Changkyun hums. That feels nice. The little scratches feel super nice, too.

"Have a safe trip." Changkyun mumbles with his cheek squished into Kihyun's thigh. "Message me at every layover and message me when you get there and— "

"I'll message you every day." Kihyun gently removes Changkyun's head from his lap. "I have to go." And he slips out of the room. And Changkyun pulls the blankets to his chin and snuggles into the pillows and the scent of Kihyun.

He falls back asleep.

**__________________________________________**

Kihyun 🦈:  
I know you're sleeping but  
Good morning ☀️❤☀️❤☀️❤  
I hope you slept in, don't skip breakfast, you'll do great on your exam today  
I'm bringing you back a gift, is there anything you want from Korea?

Waking up in Kihyun's bed without Kihyun. What a trip.

Changkyun's slow to wake up. He is starfish-spread across the bed and staring up at the ceiling. The pink curtains are closed, and everything's a soft hazy pink, and it's so fucking cute.

임창균:  
Ugh I woke up and you weren't here this is the WORST  
☀️❤❤❤  
Travel safe!!!! Miss you!  
I don't need anything!!!!!! Thank you omg

Nothing in the room really matches; mostly white or wood furniture, odds and ends picked used off of Craigslist, that really give the room a cozy, sweet Kihyun vibe. Changkyun doesn't snoop because Kihyun trusted him enough to leave him alone with all his things, but he looks at the surface stuff; pile of mail on the desk, some makeup products on the dresser, Polaroids fitted behind the mirror. And one of the walls is lined with photos; school boy Kihyun and some friends, pre-teen Hyunwoo and Kihyun on the subway in New York, some of his friends here, photos of the places Kihyun's been with Changkyun.

Changkyun has no reason to stay in bed. He pulls his hood up and shoves his phone in his pocket, and takes a deep breath before exiting the bedroom.

He can smell breakfast through the apartment, crosses the living room and makes a shy appearance in the kitchen where Hyunwoo and Hoseok both turn to greet him with huge smiles.

"Morning!" Hoseok chirps, getting up from the table and reaching for a plate on the counter. "We got pancakes, if you wanna heat some up."

"Oh, sure."

Hoseok is already going through the cabinets, pulling out a plate and a cup and silverware, balancing everything as he stands at the fridge, reading off the juices they have, "... We got almond milk or coconut milk, too, and…" He shoves things aside, and Changkyun stands there in the middle of the kitchen feeling like a fool, Hyunwoo smirking amusedly at him.

"You don't… you have to go through the trouble. It's okay."

"Oh! Oh my god I'm stupid," Hoseok says as Hyunwoo goes, "He can't be stopped."

Hoseok ignores the comment and looks at Changkyun over the fridge door. "We have coffee, do you want coffee?"

It seems that if he doesn't pick something, Hoseok is going to keep offering. So Changkyun nods quickly at the offer.

"Yeah. Coffee's good."

"Okay. Cool." In the two seconds it takes for Changkyun to serve himself a pancake, he turns around and Hoseok has emptied all the milks from the fridge and is digging around for— "I know Wonnie bought caramel creamer it's here _somewhere_."

"Milk is fine!" Changkyun scoops the cartons on the table into an armful. "I'm totally good with just milk!" He stands next to the fridge and tries to put them back into Hoseok's arms. "You really don't need to go through all this trouble!"

Hoseok grins at him. "It's no trouble!" And takes the cartons, putting them back. Changkyun accepts regular milk and coffee from the pot, and a minute or so later is sitting at the kitchen table in Kihyun's apartment having breakfast with Kihyun's friends, while Kihyun's on his way to Korea.

Hyunwoo picks up his phone. "Smile, I need to prove to Kihyun we're not killing you."

Changkyun laughs but strikes a goofy pose, and Hoseok gets in the photo as a blur. It's really cute.

"He stood right there." Hoseok points to the front door. "And threatened us to be nice to you."

"With his adorable little cowlick sticking up." Hyunwoo says, making the both of them laugh. "Hoseokkie's always nice to people though."

Hoseok beams, and then swivels that gorgeous smile at Changkyun’s direction. "And Wonnie's already said a thousand times that he likes you, so."

Changkyun bends a little shyly at the compliments, mumbles thank yous.

"Do you wanna hang around today?" Hyunwoo asks, and Hoseok jumps a little.

"Ooh, yes! We're just doing laundry, we'll be home all day."

They're very sweet. Changkyun wants to stay, but he can't. "I have a final at two, and then work."

"Oh, bummer." Hoseok pouts.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stick around as long as you'd like."

It's barely nine, so Changkyun ends up stays for a little while, until Hyunwoo gets up to get started on the laundry and Changkyun decides he wants to head home and shower before his exam.

The two boys hug him on his way out, tell him to come over some other day.

(Changkyun doesn't think they're being serious until Monday night when Hyungwon texts him asking if he wants to go over for dinner, they're doing burgers on the grill. He promises Hyunwoo is the one handling the grilling, and Changkyun gets a little warm and fuzzy and accepts the invite.)

**__________________________________________**

**__________________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
Alright you fuckers  
How was the date

MIN-GAY:  
I thought you'd message us individually

Kyunkyunnie:  
No  
Unless you want me to

MIN-GAY:  
No this is fine

Kyunkyunnie:  
😭

MIN-GAY:  
We went for dinner, drinks and a walk

Honey:  
On the river!!

Kyunkyunnie:  
SOUNDS ROMANTIC  
AND????

MIN-GAY:  
😭  
We talked

Kyunkyunnie:  
……..  
About stuff that doesn't concern me

Honey:  
Kyun :(

Kyunkyunnie:  
Im hdshfdhk  
Too excited about this development to be sad  
No im a little saD  
Our dynamic is going to change :(

MIN-GAY:  
stupid i love you nothings gonna change  
We'll never make you feel left out or like a third wheel

Kyunkyunnie:  
Stop :((((  
Did you guys have fun at least????

MIN-GAY:  
Yes ;;;;

Honey:  
I'm happy!

Kyunkyunnie:  
I have so many feelings im crying

Honey:  
Bro hfadgjjfd  
Im comin over

Kyunkyunnie:  
Is that okay…..?

MIN-GAY:  
Kyun I KNOW you did not just ask if its okay that you and joo do the same thing you've been doing for more than a whole ass decade

Honey:  
Im here!!!!!!!  
Ive got cuddles!!!!!!

MIN-GAY:  
Give the dumb bitch a kiss on his head for me

Honey:  
Hes really crying gsaghkkhhj  
Kiss delivered

MIN-GAY:  
Stupid >:(  
I'm coming by after work

**__________________________________________**

**__________________________________________**

**Kihyun 🦈**

Kihyun 🦈:  
Landed four hours ago, showered, beat my face, want to sleep for a week  
Wedding ready though  
I’m a zombie

임창균:  
Yes give me that dead zombie look  
Give me death  
Sexy

Kihyun 🦈:  
Changkyun's kink list:  
Hazmat suit ✔  
Biting ✔  
Dead people ✔

임창균:  
Why do you do this to me 😭😭

Kihyun 🦈:  
You do this to yourself

임창균:  
I HATE THAT YOURE NOT WRONG

Kihyun 🦈:  
I love when you admit I'm right

임창균:  
2 can play this game  
Kihyun's kink list:  
Biting ✔  
Choking ✔  
Control ✔  
not even sure thats a thing  
but since ur a dom  
Does that make subs ur kink  
Subs ✔  
Clearly i have no idea how this works

Kihyun 🦈:  
Interesting  
You've thought about me being a dom

임창균:  
subs as in sandwiches  
Subway  
Eat fresh

Kihyun 🦈:  
You are cheesy

임창균:  
Stuffed full of meat  
Wist no God how unsend

Kihyun 🦈:  
Like a hotpocket

임창균:  
WERE SPIRALING  
howd we get here

Kihyun 🦈:  
….  
You do this to yourself

임창균:  
STOP SJFJDJSJAH

Kihyun 🦈:  


임창균:  
:)  
oh fuck me

**__________________________________________**

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
I M GHCJCED  
IM FUCKED UP

Honey Bear:  
Like drunk?  
What

Kyunnie Bear:  
FUCKFUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKKK

Honey Bear:  
ARE YOU OKAy

Kyunnie Bear:  
IM FINE!!!!  
IM A !!  
IM!!!

Honey Bear:  
?????????????

Kyunnie Bear:  
IM SO FUCJING STUPID

Honey Bear:  
Oh is this Kihyun related

Kyunnie Bear:  
YEP@@@!!!!!!!

**__________________________________________**

**Kihyun 🦈**

Kihyun 🦈:  
Okay this is it I can't stand this anymore I really fucking like you  
[ _Message could not send_ ]

Kihyun 🦈:  
Wait what  
[ _Message could not send_ ]

Kihyun 🦈:  
CHANGKYUN?  
[ _Message could not send_ ]

Kihyun 🦈:  
Oh what the fuck  
[ _Message could not send_ ]

Kihyun 🦈:  
DIDNYOU BLOCK ME  
[ _Message could not send_ ]

Kihyun 🦈:  
Are you getting these messages  
[ _Message could not send_ ]

Will you ever get them  
[ _Message could not send_ ]

You're so fucking annoying why do i like you so much  
[ _Message could not send]_

Kihyun 🦈:  
I want to STRANGLE YOU  
[ _Message could not send]_

임창균:  
Sorry  
Hi  
I had a lot of feelings fast

Kihyun 🦈:  
Hello  
What the fuck

임창균:  
hit like a truck  
Sideswept by a boat on dry land

Kihyun 🦈:  
Did you really just block me

임창균:  
for lije  
30 seconds

Kihyun 🦈:  
That was NOT 30 seconds  
Don't do that again

임창균:  
Yep nope I won't  
Ok so  
Your hair isblack  
It was blond like 20 seconds ago

Kihyun 🦈:  
Dyed it when I got here  
My parents hate my blond hair  
I “attract the wrong attention.”

임창균:  
sounds like Minnies parents :((( I feel you  
I love black though I love black on you

Kihyun 🦈:  
It’s much more discreet

임창균:  
Do we have the same meaning of that word

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes? I’d think so? It only has one meaning

임창균:  
Har har  
Your face looks like fucking porcelain your makeup is impeccable you look like a fuckin God  
Someone everyone would turn their heads to look at  
And the detail in your suit the fFUCK  
Aren’t you not supposed to upstage the groom? But here you looking like THAT  
WHAT HE FUCK  
I’d kick you out my wedding so help me

Kihyun 🦈:  
Thank you

임창균:  
Dude

Kihyun 🦈:  
I'm dude?

임창균:  
Just you’re absolutely fucking beautiful  
Dude

Kihyun 🦈:  
Thank you, dude

임창균:  
I seriously can’t stop looking at your face, dude

Kihyun 🦈:  
Dude.

임창균:  
Gonna print and laminate this photo and stick it in my phonecase like a kpop photo card

Kihyun 🦈:  
Who’s your kpop boy?

임창균:  
HMMMMMM  
Yoo Kihyun  
You might know him  
Hes literally perfect

Kihyun 🦈:  
I’m flattered  
Guess you’re my kpop boy, too

임창균:  
You “GUESS” ?

Kihyun 🦈:  
You ARE my kpop boy

임창균:  
Yeah tht’s what I thought  
But you know what though??? Maybe it’d be a seventeen boye

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yoongi

임창균:  
Wow you had that all ready to go  
I’m feeling the heat

Kihyun 🦈:  
I'm at the venue

임창균:  
Okay! Just a reminder: The way you look isnt fair

Kihyun 🦈:  
Lol thank you  
Hopefully I don’t pass out in my chair

임창균:  
Message me if you need to

Kihyun 🦈:  
You’re going to hear a lot from me today

임창균:  
I’ll send you funny videos until I pass out

Kihyun 🦈:  
My savior

임창균:  
I'm so serious do you want me to send you memes

Kihyun 🦈:  
Send away

임창균:  
Fuck yes memes are my specialty  
GET READY

**__________________________________________**

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
Listen i  
Need a second

Honey Bear:  
Take all the seconds you need

Kyunnie Bear:  
Im gonna suck his dick  
And confess

Honey Bear:  
In that order?

Kyunnie Bear:  
ShhHhHHH shut up no  
Unless amybe i should?

Honey Bear:  
Hmmmmmm

Kyunnie Bear:  
I know you dont care about the sex stuff im ahfkfkjs

Honey Bear:  
🙄  
I didnt not care about the sex stuff when yall thought i was straight bc yall thought i was straight and grossed out by it  
And i dont not care about the sex stuff now that you know I'm ace

Kyunnie Bear:  
YOURE SHY THATS LITERALLY ALL HDJFKSL

Honey Bear:  
Oh  
Yeah thats valid  
You can totally dump ur feelings on me

Kyunnie Bear:  
okay so  
I want kihyun to fucking make me his Bitch  
:)  
Like dick me so hard im jelly and stress free  
SO  
Because my brain is Seeping in the nasty rn  
Would you?  
Sleep with Minhyuk?

Honey Bear:  
So on u being Kihyuns bitch

Kyunnie Bear:  
HDKFHDISKS

Honey Bear:  
Idk!!!! Maybe?

Kyunnie Bear:  
asexuality =/= Sex drive  
YOU SAID SO YOURSELF

Honey Bear:  
Yes! I know!!! I just… don't let myself think about it. I never… planned on saying anything so why let my fantasies run out of control like that  
WE HAVENT EVEN KISSED YET PLS

Kyunnie Bear:  
Thats fair  
Also very sad :(

Honey Bear:  
Anyway what did Kihyun do

Kyunnie Bear:  


Honey Bear:  
Woah  
Bro  
Thats  
[Softly but with a lot of feeling] b r o

Kyunnie Bear:  
HE SENT ME THIS AND I GAY-ED ALL OVER OUR CHAT  
IM GONNA **** HIS ****

Honey Bear:  
omg kiss his lips

Kyunnie Bear:  
WAIT THATS WHOLESOME  
YEA IM GONNA DO THAT TOO

Honey Bear:  
WAS THAT YOU I HEARD SCREAMING IN THE DISTANCE Like 10 MIN AGO

Kyunnie Bear:  
ARE YOU HOME??

Honey Bear:  
YeA

Kyunnie Bear:  
LMFAO YEA IT WAS ME  
Made an ass of myself, as per usual  
Threw my phone across the room

Honey Bear:  
It sounded like a wounded animal

Kyunnie Bear:  
shuT thE FUCK UP  
Wait why are we both at our own houses rn and not together

Honey Bear:  
I’m…. going to see Min in a little bit

Kyunnie Bear:  
ARE YOU GONNA KISS?!

Honey Bear:  
NO  
MAYBE  
SHUT UP  
NOW IM FREAKING OUT

Kyunnie Bear:  
AH DO IT

Honey Bear:  
ITS STILL  
NEW  
PLEASE

Kyunnie Bear:  
OKay :(  
Just  
do what makes you happy

**__________________________________________**

**Evil Stepmom**

Gremlin:  
I’ll kill u

Evil Stepmom:  
Come and get me bitch

Gremlin:  
I know where u sleep

Evil Stepmom:  
Wait why are you killing me in the first place gihsfhsdl

Gremlin:  
No reason  
i love you lots


	8. Chapter 8

**Kihyun 🦈**

Kihyun 🦈:  
❤☀️❤☀️❤☀️

임창균:  
☀️❤☀️❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
ITS GONNA BE A GOOD DAY IVE BEEN BELSSED BY AN ANGEL

Kihyun 🦈:  
🥰  
How's vacation  
Are you relaxing

임창균:  
I passed out mid glass of wine around 10 last night  
And woke up at 9

Kihyun 🦈:  
I love to hear it  
What did you do today

임창균:  
I annoyed the hell out my mom all day  
She literally ran away to go grocery shopping and didn't let me go with her hsjfjsjajja  
I'm back in bed  
joo came over for a nap earlier

Kihyun 🦈:  
Good, stay in bed

임창균:  
What are you doing!!

Kihyun 🦈:  
Its almost lunch I'm home on the couch  
I wish I could go over and take a nap with you

임창균:  
🥺  
Naps and cuddles and movies  
Like before you left that was so nice

Kihyun 🦈:  
Getting out of bed that morning was so hard  
You're so cuddly  
And I was exhausted

임창균:  
UGHHHHH waking up without you there was so fucking miserable

Kihyun 🦈:  
Do you ever get Saturdays off?

임창균:  
UH not usually because the restaurant gets hella busy on weekends  
But sometimes my aunt throws me a bone and I get a sunday

Kihyun 🦈:  
I don't work weekends, so if you ever get a Sunday, sleep over

임창균:  
God id love if we could do that 🥺  
So much 🥺🥺🥺🥺  
btw did you get to sleep on the plane

Kihyun 🦈:  
Not really  
I have a hard time trying to sleep on the plane its noisy and uncomfortable

임창균:  
I'm the opposite  
I'll sleep anywhere

Kihyun 🦈:  
I know its a talent  
I still think about that one time you slept in the game room

임창균:  
LMAOOO  
yep

Kihyun 🦈:  
Its so noisy in there idk how the fuck you did that

임창균:  
Its easy  
Just be exhausted enough

Kihyun 🦈:  
Its easy!!! Stop overworking yourself!!!!

임창균:  
HDHFJDKA  
DID YOU GET TO SEE THE COUSINS YOU MISSED

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes!!!!  
I'm seeing them again in a few days too

임창균:  
HOWD IT GO

Kihyun 🦈:  
Can you video chat?

임창균:  
Bitch  
Yes  
I'll take any chance to see your beautiful face 😍

**_______________________________________**

**_______________________________________**

**Kihyun 🦈**

Kihyun 🦈:

임창균:  
Excuse me  
Gorgeous  
Isn't it brick in seoul rn

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes

임창균:  
Wheres your jacket?!?!?

Kihyun 🦈:  
…..At the apartment

임창균:  
WHY ARE YOU NEVER DRESSED FOR THE WEATHER  
PLEASE WEAR A GODDAMN JACKET  
A HAT  
SOME GLOVES

Kihyun 🦈:

😡

임창균:  
You went to korea and started sending me selfies where was this energy when you were here

Kihyun 🦈:  
I didn't realize you'd want selfies

임창균:  
I diDnT reALiZe yOuD wAnt SelfiEs  
I need all the selfies so I can create my kihyun shrine  
He's my bias rememeber

Kihyun 🦈:  
StOp bEiNG a LiTtlE brAt

임창균:  
jdhjfks  
A brat is who i am  
Everyone's annoyed with me 24/7  
🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Kihyun 🦈:  
Its astounding how every time I see that emoji I think of you because you can execute it perfectly in real life

임창균:  
I know 🥺  
im a bottom this is my superpower

Kihyun 🦈:  
Your super power is you being bratty and getting whatever you want?

임창균:  
Yes  
Does it maybe….. work on you…..?

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes

임창균:  
Oh  
What do i do with this power

Kihyun 🦈:  
Take responsibility

임창균:  
Yeah  
You'd have to be here for that  
We're like 12 hours apart i feel the gap without you

Kihyun 🦈:  
We'll make up for it when I go back

임창균:  
I'm going to stick to you like glue 💞  
You're going to get sick of me  
I'm like a leech  
No wait  
A koala  
OH  
Im a parasite  
Like venom  
I'll feed on ur life-force

Kihyun 🦈:  
I didn't see the movie  
Wasn't he evil

임창균:  
Don't really remember it tbh  
I thought he was an alien  
That doest make him evil

Kihyun 🦈:  
Just misunderstood

임창균:  
HDUFHDJAK  
Right? Besides humans kinda suck  
We need a good alien ass whooping

Kihyun 🦈:  
We couldn't survive an avengers level event we don't have the avengers to save us

임창균:  
I mean  
I guess

Kihyun 🦈:  
Are you implying you want the sky to open up and aliens to fall through?

임창균:  
Give the Earth to the aliens we're not doing too hot taking care of it

Kihyun 🦈:  
I bet NASA's hiding something

임창균:  
Oh my god  
YEAH

Kihyun 🦈:  
I try not to get too caught up in conspiracies but  
Come on

임창균:  
I HAVE  
SOME COOL ARTICLES  
IF YOU REALLT CARE  
SORRY IM A NERD

Kihyun 🦈:  
?????  
We're both science majors we're both nerds  
Send them

임창균:  
Ugh God yes  
Talk alien conspiracies with me

Kihyun 🦈:  
Send me these articles and I'll talk alien conspiracies all night with you

임창균:  
WOWOWOWOWOW  
You've never been sexier  
LET ME FIND THEM

Kihyun 🦈:  
Changkyun's kink list:  
Hazmat suits ✔  
Biting ✔  
Dead people ✔  
E.T ✔

임창균:  
EXCUSE ME  
Hazmat suits  
Biting  
Dead people  
NERD TALKS

Kihyun 🦈:  
Why is THAT the one you amended

임창균:  
Shhhhhhhhhh give me a sec to find good reads

Kihyun 🦈:  
Omg

**_______________________________________**

**_______________________________________**

Kihyun 🦈

Kihyun 🦈:  
Sned me selca

임창균:  
wot

Kihyun 🦈:  
Your face

임창균:  
Uhhhhhhhh okay

Kihyun 🦈:  
what time is ti  
?

임창균:  
It’s only 1pm here  
omg are you drunk rn

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yeah  
WEnt out drinking wiht cousin s

임창균:  
Wow remember when i got drunk asf and messaged you  
How the tables have turned

Kihyun 🦈:  
잘생겼어

임창균:  
Ah frick  
My korean is conversational and I can’t read it well  
ILL JUST ASk MIN

Kihyun 🦈:  
Very handsoem

임창균:  
Thats what that says?  
Damn you must be wasted

Kihyun 🦈:  
always handsom e e  
I can teac h you  
임창균

임창균:  
Yes that one I’m familiar with uhfsjksdfsd

Kihyun 🦈:  
유기현

임창균:  
This is cute and all but where are you  
Are you home? Are you still with your cousins?

Kihyun 🦈:  
네

임창균:  
So you’re home with your cousins?

Kihyun 🦈:  
YEah  
yes

임창균:  
Have you eaten??? Are you drinking water

Kihyun 🦈:  
You’re veyr sweet

임창균:  
Well I care about you >:(  
I care about my friends  
>:(

Kihyun 🦈:  
I canre about you too

임창균:  
;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kihyun 🦈:  
I eaten chicken

임창균:  
Should’ve figured you did tbh

Kihyun 🦈:  
MY cousins think uou’re handsome too

임창균:  
YOU SHOWED MY PHOTO TO OTHER PEOPLE?

Kihyun 🦈:  
So fuckgin handsome

임창균:  
Yo we need to hang out when you’re drunk this is really a stroke to my ego

Kihyun 🦈:  
Another srlca!!!!  
LEts drink when i ge back

임창균:  
HeCK YEA  
Drunk changkyun is an absolutely chaotic gay and will make out with anyone, though  
So there is a line of tipsy I can't cross

Kihyun 🦈:  
Hnnnn nice

임창균:  
Let’s not discuss this rn  
Here  
Ask and you shall receive  


Kihyun 🦈:  
Fuck  
You cna make out with me

임창균:  
Did you  
Kihyun  
Yoo Kihyun  
YOURE DRUNK GO SLEEP  
KIHYUN YOO

Kihyun 🦈:  
Keep syaing my name, baby  
Miss you

임창균:  
PLEASE GO SLEEP  
IM PUTTING MY PHONE DOWN AND GOING BACK TO STUDYING

Kihyun 🦈:  
study well

**_______________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
[screenshot.img]

MIN-GAY:  
“YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH ME” ?!?!?!?  
“FUCKING HANDSOME”  
"MISS YOU" !!!¡¡!!!!¡  
Yo he’s talking to his family about you????? SHOWING THEM SELFIES?!

Kyunkyunnie:  
I’m literally  
s w e a t i n g

MIN-GAY:  
YODELS  
JOOJOO’S YELLING, TOO

Kyunkyunnie:  
im  
WHAT DO I DO WHST DO I DO

Honey:  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AS K HIM OUT ON A FUCKING DATE IM SO SICK OF YOU TWO

MIN-GAY:  
If only i could strangle you with my bare fucking hands rn  
I'm writing a fucking biography of your life its titled  
"The Trials and Tribulations of a Dumbass. This is Im Changkyun's story."

KyunKyunkyunnie:  
IM GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME RIGHT NOW IM SENSITIVE  
WHYS MY LIFE SO DIFFICULT

MIN-GAY:  
BECAUSE YOU MAKE IT DIFFICULT YOU DUMBASS  
joo's putting his shoes on hes gonna go strangle you

Kyunkyunnie:  
Wait are you two together rn?

MIN-GAY:  
Yeye we’re watching the untamed together

Kyunkyunnie:  
AWWWWWWW

MIN-GAY:  
What are you doing tomorrow we should hang out the 3 of us without the burdens of academia

Kyunkyunnie:  
Work at 6pm :////

MIN-GAY:  
I’m coming over in the afternoon!

Honey:  
"KEEP SAYING MY NAME BABY"  
BROOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyunkyunnie:  
BROOOOOOOOOoOOOOO

Honey:  
IF YOU DONT ASK HIM OUT I WILL PEROSNALLY MURDER YOU

**_______________________________________**

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO[OOOOOO

Honey Bear:  
STOP WE’RE CUDDLIN HE CAN READ THIS OVER M Y HSOULDER IT LOOKS SUS IF I HIDE MY PHEON

Kyunkyunnie:  
DID U KiSS?!

**_______________________________________**

**_______________________________________**

Kihyun 🦈

Kihyun 🦈:  
Goddamnit  
I am awake and hungover and full of regret

Kihyun 🦈:  
Oh are you working?

Kihyun 🦈:  
No its too late you're probably sleeping

Kihyun 🦈:  
Okay. Now that I'm not blocked and I've said shit I can't take back and you're sleeping and can't interrupt me  
I'm bi  
As fuck  
Which I think you were confused about at one point  
And I like you so much there's no way you haven't figured it out

Kihyun 🦈:  
When you see this it'll be morning for you so  
Good morning ☀❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch warning: mentions of homophobia

Kihyun 🦈

임창균:  
Oh  
Hi  
Holy shit

임창균:  
Sorry I definitely thought you were straight for a while nfjfbdisks  
Then you made that "boyfriend or girlfriend" comment and I was like OP—  
and then there was that morning i woke up in your bed plastered to your leg   
and you picked me up god i lost my mind  
and then we got really close and it just like???? clicked

임창균:  
Fuck I woke up so late are you sleeping

임창균:  
FUCK I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO  
LIKE I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU

임창균:  
I am impatiently waiting for you to wake up  
Its only 5am for you my god

Kihyun 🦈:  
I didn't realize I seemed….. hetero

임창균:  
I can HEAR the distaste in your voice across the globe  
Literally i was confused for like a week

Kihyun 🦈:  
I just always thought I was obvious  
My sister in law says I'm obvious and she's surprised my parents didn't figure it out

임창균:  
You dodged my flirting like it was an olympic sport

Kihyun 🦈:  
I Wasn't too sure if thats what you were doing

임창균:  
You.  
What¿

Kihyun 🦈:  
I wasn't sure?

임창균:  
Do I need to dig through our chats and expose myself?

Kihyun 🦈:  
No!  
Tbh most of them are already saved  
I kept reading them to Hoseok hyung and Hyunwoo hyung asking if I was crazy and they'd stare at me like I was crazy

임창균:  
YEAH BC I WASNT SUBTLE AT ALL SJFJFKSK

Kihyun 🦈:  
When you made that "i serve your from my knees" joke i panicked

임창균:  
Oh  
Me too  
Min and joo probably almost killed me that night i was freaking out

Kihyun 🦈:  
You gave off serious fuckboy vibes I didn’t think you were being serious

임창균:  
this Confident Gay armor I wear is a sham  
Made of bologna

Kihyun 🦈:  
Bologna?

임창균:  
Yeah

Kihyun 🦈:  
What's that

임창균:  
That deli meat shit  
baloney

Kihyun 🦈:  
Oh wtf that’s how it’s pronounced? THATS how it’s spelled???

임창균:  
me: spilling my heart out  
you: baloney

Kihyun 🦈:  
This is very important!! The English language sucks!!!!  
Why is it spelled like that?!

임창균:  
As a native english speaker with an entire life of English knowledge under my belt, I can tell you that I don’t fucking know

Kihyun 🦈:  
Cool  
So. Anyway  
I really, this whole time, thought you were just fucking around with me  
But things have just been changing and I've been feeling More  
And I hope I’m not imagining it, but it feels like sometimes things just get tense?  
Like we're both expecting more

임창균:  
Uhhhhhhhhhh  
Okay so  
I might as well just Say the Thing  
When we first started talking yeah I really only wanted your dick? But I'm really bad Making the Move  
You would think im a one night stand type of person but i am NOT  
Minnie says im all bark no bite, which isnt……, wrong  
I wish I could say this to you in person instead of over text  
But I’ve…. developed feelings  
And now I'm talking about them goD  
And idk the Excessive flirting became ??? my default  
And no that tension is definitely not something you’ve been imagining because it’s there and it’s making me crazy  
For a little while I thought I was imagining it because I thought you were straight but then you cleared things up

Kihyun 🦈:  
Oh no I’m bi  
I’ve been with men  
NOT that I had to have been with guys to be bi  
Because that's not how that works  
I just meant  
I have  
So you know

임창균:  
Yeah! It’s okay. I gotchu  
But I’ve really been enjoying our hang outs as just hangouts. I enjoy being with you  
Like a lot  
If our relationship continues as it is just friends im good with that  
No pressure on you  
But i guess its time to put it out there that i really really fucking like you and want to date you  
And give us a try

Kihyun 🦈:  
Sometimes our hangouts feel like dates, and I wonder if it’d be okay to hold your hand, or lean on you, or do anything that would affirm my feelings for you  
I can't believe I said ‘affirm my feelings’ jesus  
But I’d really like to go on a date with you

임창균:  
Oh  
Yes  
Yes yes ye syes yes  
when you get back I'm stealing you away for an entire day

Kihyun 🦈:  
Okay!  
What are we doing?

임창균:  
Its a surprise!

Kihyun 🦈:  
I'm excited to do whatever it is  
And to see you

임창균:  
its a date?  
👉👈

Kihyun 🦈:  
Its a date  
💞

임창균:  
I can't wait to 💫affirm my feelings💫 for you

Kihyun 🦈:  
😒  
I knew that was coming to bite me in the ass but I didn't think it was going to happen so fast

임창균:  
hehehe

**___________________________________**

**___________________________________**

Kihyun 🦈

Kihyun 🦈:  
Are you up?

창균:  
In what way 😏

Kihyun 🦈:  
There's nothing I can do about your dick right now, can't sext when I'm in the car with my parents  
I can video call later though~

창균:  
Ah  
Okay when you move on the offensive instead of just ignoring me my brain short circuits  
Apparently

Kihyun 🦈:  
Lmao  
Did you get to sleep enough? I saw your instagram story, you were up late

창균:  
God  
That entire pot  
Of sauce  
Just  
In between the tiles

Kihyun 🦈:  
It was a lot of sauce  
I felt your distress through the photo alone

창균:  
In between the tiles  
underneath the stove

Kihyun 🦈:  
It was just you and that other boy that moved the stove???

창균:  
It was mostly me  
I'm all fuckin sore??? I need to go to the gym  
Deadass i texted hoseok asking if there was any chance he was in the area  
Thats a fuckin INDUSTRIAL STOVE  
Wendy did her best trying to help but we’re all a bunch of twigs

Kihyun 🦈:  
Did you get to clean it at least? How did it spill

창균:  
It was too close to the edge and i thought it was empty so when i grabbed for it i couldn’t hold onto it  
it just  
Went to the floor  
And we had to move the fucking stove to get it out of the crevices otherwise we risk rats and ants and this is a 5-star restaurant  
Im such a dumbass  
We left at 330 in the morning

Kihyun 🦈:  
Why are you even awake, you should be sleeping

창균:  
Because today is thanskgiving and my mom would MURDER me if i wasnt ready for when bruces mom comes

Kihyun 🦈:  
Do you have a lot of family in the states?

창균:  
No just my aunt tbh  
My mom and dad are both from korea so everyones out there  
Bruce tho is 100% bostonian so his ENTIRE family is here. we go to all the family holidays and gatherings  
And theres……… so many of them  
Hey you never told me how it went with your dad btw

Kihyun 🦈:  
It went  
Its still going

창균:  
Do you want to talk? I have some time before i get up!  
Or you can keep messaging me, I'll have my phone on me

Kihyun 🦈:  
He's just so difficult. And stubborn. And full of useless patriarchal rage and misplaced pride

창균:  
Ouch….

Kihyun 🦈:  
He was at the airport, which I didn't expect. I didn't think he was going to show. I was ready to call a cab  
But he was there  
I was so nervous i wanted to throw up  
I know he doesn't actually hate me. I've always been a good student, an obedient son, never brought dates home, and we've always gotten along Okay enough. I think the bisexual thing just confused him.  
My parents don't actually understand what it means. When I came out to them, they asked why I wanted to be a girl

창균:  
Oh what shfjsk  
Sometimes i forget that this is like? A foreign thing for some people

Kihyun 🦈:  
A few nights before I left for the u.s, we all went to dinner. Even my brother and his wife and the topic shifted to me and studying in Boston and it somehow went into an homophobic rant that everyone jumped into  
And it was such a shock to me. I knew my parents didn't want to talk about it but I never thought they were against the lgbtq+ community? I knew I was eventually going to come out and I knew it was going to be awkward. But that night made me think that things were going to be a lot worse than I thought  
Because that was the direction it seemed to be going in

창균:  
You are incredible, kihyun  
Incredible

Kihyun 🦈:  
Thank you ;;;;  
I tried to clear up the stereotypes and misunderstandings but there was a lot of push back and I remember being so terrified and so mad  
Normally in a situation like that i would've defended the lgbtq+ community but keep my mouth shut about myself

창균:  
Yes  
I understand that  
You never know how someone's going to react its better to be safe

Kihyun 🦈:  
Exactly  
But for some reason I came out  
Despite how awful everything was turning out   
Which was stupid, putting myself and everyone else in a potentially hostile environment  
But I said I'm bi, that I like men and women  
And it got so quiet

창균:  
Fuck  
What did they do?

Kihyun 🦈:  
We were in public so my dad didn't want to cause a scene  
He shoves things under the rug and pretend it doesn't exist, and when it blows up later in his face he yells  
But my brother just kept pushing  
And his wife jumped in to defend me and that helped quiet them down

창균:  
I love her already

Kihyun 🦈:  
My brother asked super personal questions to "make sure I actually liked men"

창균:  
Wait are you fucjing kidding me  
I can take a wild guess as to what he asked  
Why the fuck would that be okay, especially in front of your PARENTS

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yeah  
You know exactly what he asked, then   
My father actually told him to be quiet because there was no way I’d “bring shame to the family.”

창균:  
Holy fuck  
I wish i could've been there for you

Kihyun 🦈:  
You're here for me now

창균:  
Yes of course  
I'm not going anywhere  
Did your father say anything to you in the car? When he picked you up from the airport?

Kihyun 🦈:  
No  
He was silent  
Awkwardly gave me a pat on the back  
He filled me in on the itinerary for the day and that was it. We were quiet for the rest of the ride. I think the silence was more comfortable than if we talked about it. This was really only the 2nd or 3rd time we've been in a small space together since the dinner  
The makeup though  
That threw him off

창균:  
Okay but did he SEE how amazing you looked

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yeah but its gay

창균:  
But he still stayed by you?

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes  
He asked why I wanted to look like "that"  
And I said I wasn’t trying to look like anyone but myself and he dropped it  
It took a little while but he and my mom ended up sitting next to me and asking about Boston and classes

창균:  
Okay  
That’s good, at least

Kihyun 🦈:  
My brother has actually been really good to me. He apologized for being angry and cornering me at the dinner  
We've never been close, but he's really trying  
His wife has been shoving lgbtq+ shit on him so they can have a better understanding  
This is so much for you to read I'm so sorry

창균:  
Do you want to call?

Kihyun 🦈:  
No  
Fuck  
Then you'd hear me crying

창균:  
Kihyun…….  
I won't judge you for crying  
If you want to call I'll talk to you! Its fine

Kihyun 🦈:  
No no this is easier for me

창균:  
Hey just  
Know that you can  
If you ever need to just call me. I'll stay on the phone with you  
When you're back here I'll go to your house  
I'm here for you

Kihyun 🦈:  
That means a lot, thank you

창균:  
Where are you now?

Kihyun 🦈:  
Back at my parents house  
In my room  
It doesn’t look like they’ve touched anything  
Not sure why I expected them to go through my things

창균:  
Weren't you just hanging out with them?  
You said you were in the car with them

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yeah we went out to eat with some aunt and uncles  
My parents are in the living room watching tv right now  
Its been such an awkward day  
I can feel when they look at me, but when I look back they turn away  
They haven't actually said anything though, and idk if its a good thing or a bad thing  
But conversation is short and stilted and broken into questions and one word answers  
My mom asked if i still liked strawberry milk  
Being bi makes me not like strawberry milk, apparently

창균:  
Do you think you should go and sit with them?

Kihyun 🦈:  
Not with these tears running down my face

창균:  
Ki ;;;;;;;  
Can you go to the bathroom and wash up?

Kihyun 🦈:  
Gotta cross the living room  
Hold on

창균:  
I'm here!! Im waiting

Kihyun 🦈:  
Okay  
Gonna wash my face and go sit with them

창균:  
You know, if your parents really didn't want you there, they would've told you not to come

Kihyun 🦈:  
You're right  
Okay  
I'm going

창균:  
Message me  
I'm here ❤

창균:  
The gay cousin is ready for a thanksgiving day party of 70 fucking people  


Kihyun 🦈:  
😍😍😍😍😍  
You're so gorgeous

창균:  
😋

Kihyun 🦈:  
I miss you

창균:  
I miss you too

Kihyun 🦈:  
You look nice  
I like when you unbutton the top buttons of your shirts

창균:  
I started doing it to get your attention

Kihyun 🦈:  
It worked  
You have a mole on your chest  
I want to unbutton your shirt and kiss it

창균:  
Oh damn  
I know its late for you but its early for me dhfhidjs  
And I'm in public dhfhsjjs

Kihyun 🦈:  
I wasn't trying to start anything  
I just wish I had said something sooner, so we wouldn't of figured all this out while we're on opposite sides of the world

창균:  
I get it though  
That you didn't think I was being serious  
I'm just excited for when you come back  
I can't wait to kiss you lots

Kihyun 🦈:  
Me neither  
🥰

창균:  
🥺  
How'd it go with your parents?

Kihyun 🦈:  
We watched tv for a while! A little awkward, but it was nice to just be. And talk about the show  
But I have to go to bed and you have a party to get to. Go mingle we can talk later

창균:  
stomps my feet i DONT WANT TO!!!

Kihyun 🦈:  
>:(  
Go  
Blow everyone away  
You look so fucking hot

창균:  
👉👈  
Sleep well 💕

Kihyun 🦈:  
Have fun today ❤

**___________________________________**

**___________________________________**

Honey Bear

Honey Bear:  
Alright you've been pestering me so

Kyunnie Bear:  
I pester you about so many things

Kyunnie Bear:  
Its been 5 minutes are u ok

Kyunnie Bear:  
???????

Honey Bear:  
YES HOLD ON

Kyunnie Bear:  
Whats up dhfjfhalla

Honey Bear:  
Im  
SHY

Kyunnie Bear:  
Yeye  
Take ur time  
I'm literally just sitting alone at a table

Honey Bear:  
Bro go socialize

Kyunnie Bear:  
I'm not you or min  
I cant just DO that

Honey Bear:  
right sorry dhfjdkla

Kyunnie Bear:  
At least let me know youre okay  
Im getting kind of worried

Honey Bear:  
Yeah its good news

Kyunnie Bear:  
I CAN START GUESSING  
Idr the name of the game you were playing but did you finally beat the emperor lady?

Honey Bear:  
I joined the emperor lady  
Jshfkfla  
Thatsnot it tho

Kyunnie Bear:  
Yes  
u said i pester you about it  
Hmmmmmmmmmm  
Omg did you stop eating mcdonalds at 2am

Honey Bear:  
Min and I kissed

Kyunnie Bear:  
BRO  
BROO

Honey Bear:  
Its been like a week of us "testing it out" and today we made it official

Honey Bear:  
Are you there

Kyunnie Bear:  
Ye ah i screamed and every old lady in the area came to check on me o gm  
Im sitting on the stairs trying noT TO CRY MY MAKEU P OFF

Honey Bear:  
Min wants to tell you in person though fhfkslal

Kyunnie Bear:  
Thanksgiving fuckin canceled absolutely USELESS today is MinJoo day  
This holiday belongs to you TWO ONLY

Honey Bear:  
Thank you for being so supportive;;;;;;

Kyunnie Bear:  
Im so fucking happy  
Tell me more

Honey Bear:  
He jfkgkajak

Kyunnie Bear:  
I'm printing that reaction and framing it

Honey Bear:  
He came over for lunch and hung out with me and my family for a little bit  
Auntie sooyoung mustve picked up on some vibes or some shit because she pulled me aside like 👀👀👀👀👀  
i told her that right now it wasnt anything serious  
Even though its felt serious you know? Like the dates and the talks and the way we've been hanging out  
Everything's changed  
But its still as comfortable like its always been  
But like as the day went on and everyone sat in front of the tv min and i went to my room to play video games and he got really close to me  
that still makes my heart race

Kyunnie Bear:  
JDGKDBERJSVAGSKSKAOA

Honey Bear:  
and he asked if we could finally make this official and i kissed him

Kyunnie Bear:  
YOU kissed HIM?!?!?@?@?!?

Honey Bear:  
He looked so surprised  
I FELT so surprised  
I didnt realize how ready i was fjjfkska

Kyunnie Bear:  
IM TRYING SO HARD NOT TO CRY  
Joo I'm so happy for you ;;;;  
You two have been pining over each other for so long shfhkska  
i can’t believe you have a national holiday just for you two

Honey Bear:  
We talked a lot  
About the ace thing

Kyunnie Bear:  
OH???????

Honey Bear:  
Its just not  
not something that i think about often  
But min is super cool and said he wont push anything and he wants me to be honest with him  
He said "yeah sex is good but its not that important to me either"  
So  
Just kissing  
For now????? Idk  
But wow i rly like kissing him

Kyunnie Bear:  
AhhhhhHHHHHH

Honey Bear:  
Its been so eventful today I need a nap

Kyunnie Bear:  
Say it with me  
AAAAHHHHHHHH

Honey Bear:  
AHHHHHHH

Kyunnie Bear:  
YES THERE U GO

Honey Bear:  
IM GONNA GO TO HIS HOUSE AND KISS HIM

Kyunnie Bear:  
FUCK YES THATS THE FHCKING SPIRIT

**___________________________________**

Evil Stepmom

Evil Stepmom:  
I know joo's gonna tell you

Gremlin:  
:o

Evil Stepmom:  
Dont play innocent

Gremlin:  
What are you talking abouuuuuuut

Evil Stepmom:  
Me and him

Gremlin:  
Yeah i may have cried over some news

Evil Stepmom:  
Thank you, kyunnie  
Thank you for being so supportive  
You let me cry to you when I realized my feelings and you've really been someone I could talk to this entire time  
And Joo loves you so so much and you were just so supportive to both of us  
I love you

Gremlin:  
I love you so much ;;;;;;;

Evil Stepmom:  
I'm so happy  
Wow  
And I would've never had the guts if you hadn't supported me

Gremlin:  
You two are so perfect for each other

Evil Stepmom:  
He makes me so happy

Gremlin:  
You two being happy makes me happy ;;;;  
He was so scared about you not liking him bc hes ace

Evil Stepmom:  
Silly boy  
He doesn't have to worry about that  
I knew its why he was so nervous in the beginning. But I honestly don't care that doesn’t change anything for me

Gremlin:  
omg i just had a thought  
your parents think he’s straight  
you’re just going to LIVE at his house and they’ll never suspect anything

Evil Stepmom:  
I know!  
I feel so unafraid with him

Gremlin:  
Me, crying alone in the corner at a thanksgiving party

Evil Stepmom:  
Thank you changkyunnie 💛🧡💜❤🖤💛💚💙🧡💙

Gremlin:  
I LOVE YOU SFM

Evil Stepmom:  
Ahhhh gotta go hes here

Gremlin:  
YES YES EYS HE ACTUALLY WENT  
GO GIVE YOUR BOY KISSES

**___________________________________**

**___________________________________**

Kihyun 🦈

Kihyun 🦈:  
Please message me as soon as you have a minute

창균:  
I have all the minutes for you  
Whats up?

Kihyun 🦈:  
My brother and his wife came over for lunch and halfway thru a somewhat not awkward lunch my parents pulled this from the fridge  
I want to video call you and show you  


창균:  
ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
IM CALLING RIGHT NWO

Changkyun says, “Good bye losers.” To Jooheon and Minhyuk and rushes upstairs to the bathroom down the hall and slams the door, already swiping at the screen to video call.

There he is: Yoo Kihyun, in all his blurred beauty.

It takes Changkyun’s phone a second to catch up and put them in real time, and then it focuses, and then Kihyun breaks into a brilliant smile.

“Hey,”

“Hi.” Changkyun smiles back at him. He’s hiding in Jooheon’s bathroom, sitting on the counter. The lighting isn’t very flattering from this angle, so he tries to turn a little to the side. Kihyun looks gorgeous, (as expected) with the sunshine falling from behind him. It looks like he’s in a kitchen, Changkyun catches the backdrop of a kitchen sink and a window.

Longing rips through Changkyun’s chest. He misses Kihyun. He wishes Kihyun could be here, next to him, resting on his shoulder and playing with his fingers as he talks about his day, about his parents, about how things are looking up for him. Changkyun wants to hear it all; the good and the bad. As long as Kihyun isn’t alone.

“I’ll only take a second,” Kihyun tilts the phone and changes the angle. On a plate in front of him is a slice of cake. A layered rainbow cake with rainbow sprinkles over the vanilla frosting.

It’s so simple, but means so fucking much. Changkyun holds his breath looking at it.

“They really got this for you?”

“Things are so much better now.” Kihyun spins the plate so Changkyun can see the Gay Pride Cake in all it’s symbolic acceptance. “They still don’t understand that I’m _bi_ , and not _gay_ , but when my mom cut the cake and handed me a slice and said she still loves me, with my dad, brother and his wife at the table, I realized this is something we can talk about. I don’t have to hide from them because they love me.”

“It’s so beautiful.” Changkyun leans back against the wall, puts a hand over his head. _I’m so proud of you_. “You’re so brave, Kihyun. You went all the back to Korea without knowing if they’d accept you.”

“I just…” The camera angle switches back to Kihyun. He’s leaning back in the chair, eyes watery with tears. “I really hoped.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Changkyun lowers his tone, hopes that the meaning crosses thousands and thousands of miles. He waits as Kihyun takes another moment to just absorb what it means that his parents did this for him.

“Did I interrupt anything?”

Changkyun shrugs. He’s only at Jooheon’s house. He’s becoming one with Jooheon’s couch, the three of them rotting away with a marathon on their last day of vacation. It’s back to school soon.

“Harry Potter marathon at Joo’s. We’re taking a break while Min makes pizza rolls.”

“Mmmm,” Kihyun pops his lips. “I’d give anything for a Harry Potter marathon.”

“When you come back.” Changkyun smiles. “What House are you?”

“Slytherin.” Kihyun says with a smirk full of pride. How Slytherin of him, to say it with such pomp.

“You and Min.” Changkyun narrows his eyes. “I’m Ravenclaw.”

“I don't know enough about the Houses to know if we're compatible.”

Changkyun scoffs. “Eh, what's it matter? I think we’re good for each other.” He clears his throat when Kihyun arches a brow at him. It’s a deadly expression, even through the screen. “I think… I think we’re cute together.”

“We have a good push and pull.”

“The _real_ question: What’s your star sign.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Scorpio.”

Changkyun might find himself doubtful in a lot of aspects of astrology, but it's still fun. “Aquarius— we're air and water."

For a second it looks like Kihyun might smile, then might not. In the end, he just looks confused. "I'm an air sign?"

"What? No." So he's totally clueless on astrology. Okay. Changkyun can work with him. "I'm air you're water."

"Why…? Aquarius literally has the word _aqua_ in it. That's water." Kihyun frowns.

Changkyun levels him with an unamused look. "Okay but it's an air sign."

"So then why _aqua_ -rius."

"I don't know let me go _back in time_ and ask the dude that figured it all out." Kihyun stares at him. Changkyun just rubs at his face and laughs. "I miss you," He admits, small.

And Kihyun smiles a little and says, "I miss you so much. Just a few more days and I'll be back."

"One." Changkyun says quietly. "I'm counting."

**___________________________________**

**___________________________________**

Kihyun 🦈

Kihyun 🦈:  
The next time I talk to you, I’ll be in the states  
Good morning ❤☀️

창균:  
❤☀️❤☀️❤☀️☀️❤☀️☀️☀️☀️☀️❤❤❤☀️❤☀️❤☀️❤☀️❤  
I KNOW YOU’RE LIKE MID AIR RN AND NOT GONNA GETTHIS BUT AAAAHHHHHHH  
Im so excited im so fucking excited

Kihyun 🦈:  
Landed!!

창균:  
HELLo  
WELCOME BACK  
AM I FIRST PERSON TO SAY IT

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes lol

창균:  
Who’s picking you up from the airport?! WHYS IT NOT ME

Kihyun 🦈:  
Hyunwoo hyung  
And because I don’t want you to see me jet lagged and greasy from the flight

창균:  
You say that as if it’ll make you any less hot  
UGH what if I just beat him there  
Nyoomed down the highway

Kihyun 🦈:  
Let me go home and shower, first!

창균:  
Do you need to sleep  
I got today and tomorrow off  
and no class until 5:45!!!

Kihyun 🦈:  
You requested 2 days off in a row?  
You're a little ambitious about our first night back together

창균:  
NO  
NOT LIKE THAT HDSOUJFS  
I’ll drop you off tonight at your house 10pm sharp like a good boy

Kihyun 🦈:  
10 is a little early

창균:  
Are you SURE you don’t need a nap before i go pick you up

Kihyun 🦈:  
I'm sure  
I only have 1 day to readjust to the time difference and I want to spend it with you

창균:  
Okay ;;;;;

Kihyun 🦈:  
Why are you even up? It's pretty early for you

창균:  
I wanted to be the first to say welcome back ;;;;

Kihyun 🦈:  
You’re so fucking cute  
I can’t wait to see you

창균:  
Noon is really okay?

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes

창균:  
Okay. See you in a few hours!!!

Kihyun 🦈:  
You can sleep some more, Changkyun

창균:  
I’m so excited idk if ill be able to sleep

Kihyun 🦈:  
Start by putting your phone down and closing your eyes  
I’ll see you later


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put a l o t of effort into finding photos with hair colors that would m a t c h but this chapter got me. pretend that in the the kihyuk selca kihyun's hair is black not that grey color  
> 

“I need it to be…” Changkyun gestures at the rows and rows of bundles of flowers. The flourist just raises an eyebrow at him. It’s been about fifteen minutes and he hasn’t picked out a bouquet yet. He just doesn’t know if this is something Kihyun would be into. He doesn’t know if Kihyun would want flowers. “I need it to be _gay_.”

The florist, her name tag reads Jennie, raises both eyebrows now. They’re so perfect Changkyun had been caught staring at them when he first came in. He’s been wanting to comment on her make-up since he walked in but hasn’t figured out how to. He’s jittery, blame Kihyun.

“Like… super gay.”

“Do you want a whole bunch of roses? One for each color of the rainbow?” Jennie asks, pointing to individually wrapped roses.

Changkyun stares at the assorted colors. “No...” that seems so boring.

Jennie laughs, hiding behind her hand. “Okay, uh,” She picks up a half dozen of red roses. Is it… too simple? “How about we mix the flowers? Get something colorful going.”

“You…” Yes. That would be _so_ good. “Yeah.”

She nods, bringing the roses to the counter. “Pick some colors he’d like.”

“Red, yellow…” Changkyun can’t remember when Kihyun said he liked these colors, except that he’d been wearing red when they met, and he likes soft yellow tones. He has a fluffy yellow cardigan that’s his favorite, and it makes Changkyun so happy to see it. “And purple.” Purple, because Kihyun said he’d thought about dyeing his hair purple because it’s a pretty color.

“Okay! So, roses, sunflowers and lilacs?”

Changkyun stares at her. “Would that look okay?”

“Oh hell yes.” Jennie unrolls the roses on the counter and goes to get the sunflowers. As she bustles around, she explains, “Red roses symbolize passion, purple lilacs the first emotions of love, and sunflowers symbolize loyalty and longevity.” She smiles at him and lays the sunflowers out. “Sound gay enough for you?”

It actually sounds like everything Changkyun wants to say to Kihyun. “We… haven’t even started dating yet. Can I really give him flowers that say I’m falling in love with him and hope we’re together for a long ass time?”

“Well, do you want him to date you?” Jennie makes putting the flowers together look so easy, but Changkyun knows if he did it himself it’d come out a mess.

"Yes."

"Then start by being sincere." Okay, Jennie, florist and giver of solid dating advice to strangers, tell Changkyun how to get his shit together.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Changkyun watches as she unrolls some paper hanging from a mount on the wall.

“Okay so… We could wrap it in green paper, so it won’t overpower the bouquet, and I have rainbow string.” Jennie holds them up for him and Changkyun nods immediately.

“Yes.”

For a second Jennie is silent, then she glances up at Changkyun. “Do you go to U-Mass?”

Changkyun nods at her. “Yeah, do you?”

“I’m a sophomore.” She says, lining the flowers up. “You kind of look familiar.”

“I hang out in the library a lot.” He’s either on the fifth floor studying, or he’s on the first floor being loud with Jooheon. “Or in the game room.”

“I think I’ve seen you at Starbucks.”

That’s a regular hang out spot, too. “Oh, yep. Getting three shots of espresso.”

Jennie laughs, her long lashes fanning over her round cheeks. “My boyfriend works there, so I hang around sometimes when he’s on break.” She ties the string around the flowers and hands it out to him.

“Well.” Changkyun cradles the flowers in his hands. It’s beautiful. It looks passionate but so modest. Kihyun will like these. “Hopefully the next time I see you, I’ll have a boyfriend.”

“You’ve got this.” Jennie grins at him, long nails clicking at the register. “I’m giving you a discount, for good luck.”

He’s not one to say no to a discount. “Thanks, Jennie. I’ll see you on campus?”

“Yeah! What’s your name?”

“Changkyun.” He says, smiling as she gives him a thumbs up, waving as she yells good luck as he bolts out the door. He spent so much time panicking over the flowers he’s going to be late to his date.

**_____________________________________**

Parked outside Kihyun’s house, Changkyun doesn’t know how to play it cool. He leaves his car running so it’ll be warm in the cabin, and leans against the hood of the car feeling like a fool with the bouquet in his hand.

It’s really a beautiful bundle of flowers, though, he’ll give Jennie that. Kihyun _has_ to like them. Changkyun would probably cry if he received a bouquet that looks like this.

“That’s for me?”

Changkyun stiffens, darting his gaze up to see Kihyun standing on the sidewalk. He’s wearing that fluffy yellow cardigan, and just as always, Changkyun’s mood immediately improves. Kihyun looks like sunshine on this dreary autumn day; light wash jeans and white converse and that cardigan that Changkyun wants to bury into.

Kihyun reaches out for the bouquet, smiling down at it. He's holding a little drawstring bag, too. It's adorable.

“You didn’t have to.” Kihyun won’t take his eyes off it. “This is really pretty… I love it.” He grasps the flowers with one hand and steps up to Changkyun, fitting right into his arms, chest to chest with Changkyun as he leans back against the hood of his car.

“I missed you.” Changkyun whispers. They’re close enough that he can lean forward a little bit and press their noses together. He can see the shimmery shadow smudged along Kihyun’s eyelids, feel Kihyun’s unstyled hair tickle his forehead as the breeze slips by, and feel the heat off of Kihyun’s body. It’s been over two weeks since they’ve seen each other and Changkyun just wants to hold him for a little while, feel him in his arms, and kiss him a lot. Make up for all the times they ignored their feelings for each other.

“I missed you, too.” Kihyun says lowly, arms tightening around Changkyun’s neck, eyes dropping to his lips.

In a silent question, Kihyun tilts his head, eyes flickering back up to Changkyun’s, and Changkyun slides his hand from Kihyun’s hip to his lower back, other hand coming to curl under his chin. Kihyun’s glossy lips pull into a small, small smile, and Changkyun guides Kihyun in, meeting him for a kiss.

Finally, Changkyun thinks, as he and Kihyun fit together. Affection bursts in his chest; glitters down his veins. Kihyun holds onto him a little tighter, presses forward a little more and Changkyun lets go of his chin to wrap both arms around his waist to keep him here.

Changkyun falls into how they balance each other out; Kihyun soft and pliant, letting Changkyun guide them into unhurried kisses. Kihyun’s warm despite the autumn chill and kisses Changkyun like he wants him, like he’s missed him, and Changkyun melts right against him, letting Kihyun lead them into something with a little more fervor, coiling that warmth inside him and heating it up a little more. It's so instinctive, feels like they're exactly where they should be.

Kihyun’s eyes sparkle when they pull away, and it makes Changkyun totally dopey.

Changkyun kisses him one more time, all tingly happiness. “Are you hungry?”

“Mh-hm,” Kihyun slips out his hands, and Changkyun hates how cold it feels now, moving dazedly into the car, smiling at Kihyun holding onto the flowers.

"This is for you." Kihyun announces, dropping the bag on Changkyun's lap. He blinks at the little green bag, wrapping his hands around it. He knows that it's goodies from Korea, blushing a little as he realizes that Kihyun, while on vacation, busy reconnecting with family and dealing with the shit with his parents, brother and sister-in-law, went to stores and picked out something that reminded him of Changkyun. 

A small part of him tells himself it must be something typical; a mug or something touristy, but when he opens it, it's anything but. It's a personalized little bag, full of snacks (Changkyun is going to _hound_ these later) and cookies and a little bracelet set, an adorable Pororo pens set for next semester, a tub of his favorite BB Cream, skincare and creams. And a Red Velvet album. Changkyun laughs and holds it to his chest. 

"How'd you know?"

"I took a wild guess." Kihyun smirks playfully, tilts towards him, and kisses his cheek. 

No, that won't do. Changkyun gently pulls him in for a kiss. "Thank you."

Kihyun kisses him again. "You're welcome."

It hasn’t even been five hours since Kihyun landed, but he doesn’t look tired. Not even from this close, where it's easier to see the thin layer of foundation on his face, see how alert his gaze is. He leans back into his seat so Changkyun can take them out, and takes out his phone as Changkyun pulls out onto the street, making eye contact with a neighbor that’s outside. She’d totally just seen them kind of make-out against his car. Oops.

“Oh, look at this.” Kihyun waits until Changkyun’s at the stop sign to show him a video Hyungwon sent him. It’s of them kissing, and it says, _y’all nasty_ across the top in fancy neon script.

Changkyun just laughs, feeling high and happy. Look at those happy buffoons in the video. _Look at them_. “Well what’s he peeping out the window for?”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Kihyun mumbles, typing on his phone.

Changkyun hums, fingers drumming against the wheel. Kihyun looks so cute, so so so cute. And he wants to kiss him more.

“So red… means passion?” Kihyun angles the bouquet to look at it, and Changkyun can feel his face already heating up. Fuck. It’s a good thing Jennie knew what she was doing, he should’ve known Kihyun would Google the symbolism of the bouquet. “Sunflowers are the ‘happy’ flower, and symbolize adoration, loyalty and longevity…” He types on his phone and Changkyun gets pretty sweaty with nerves. The heat’s up too high.

“Purple lilacs…” Kihyun’s eyes skim the page, his voice dropping a bit into a shy whisper. “...emotions of love?”

Changkyun knows that it’s a lot. But when Jennie had put it all together he felt like all his own emotions made sense to him.

“So, uh,” Kihyun blinks at his phone, then looks down at the flowers. “Passion, adoration, loyalty and longevity and… emotions of love? What are…” He trails off, looking back at his phone. When he finally looks back up at Changkyun, Changkyun can’t believe he’s about to do this as they’re riding down the highway.

“It’s… what I’ve been wanting to say?” Why did that come out like a _question_ , moron.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Changkyun glances over at him, frightened by both the eighteen-wheeler to his right and the sudden boldness of Kihyun’s question.

“It’s. I mean. I know you said…” Kihyun needs a minute to collect himself. But doesn't seem to waiver, while Changkyun's thoughts bounce uselessly. “You said that at first, you were looking to just fuck around, but I think we can both agree that's not where either of us want to be. We both put aside how we felt for too long and I want to be your boyfriend, if you want that, too."

"Well, that's a lot of pressure for our first official date."

Kihyun’s face crinkles cutely, and he laughs through his nose. “I've never been unhappy or bored when with you."

“Oh.” Changkyun's face heats up. "Yeah. Same."

Kihyun relaxes back into his seat. “At first I didn’t take you seriously, but our hangouts started feeling more and more like dates, and I could feel, like,” Kihyun mumbles something in Korean. “Your _feeling_ , I could feel it. But I wasn’t sure which you I believed was real; the confident and flirty Changkyun, or the shy and sweet Changkyun.”

“I’d like to believe I’m confident and flirty.”

“You are.” Kihyun says, all smiley and confident. “But you’re shy and sweet, too. Confident and flirty Changkyun wouldn’t buy me flowers after trying to find ones that had meaning, but shy and sweet Changkyun would. And I like you. I like you a lot.”

“I love how you’re just so curious and excited about things, and I want…” Changkyun stares at the road ahead of him, and starts freaking out as he puts his feelings into words. He’s bad at that. “I want to experience things with you. Like I can see us just being together and always… being like that. Supportive. I like…. I like going to you, whether it's good or bad." Oh fuck, here he goes, admitting that he’s thinking about Kihyun already being in his life years out from now.

“I think of you when I think of someone that I know has my back.” Kihyun says quietly, rubbing a fallen rose petal between his fingers.

It’s not all of it, but that’s a big part of it, and that’s probably the most Changkyun can admit to right now without jumping head first into a confusing mess of his own emotions and dragging Kihyun down into it.

“So, I want to ask one more time…" Kihyun takes a deep breath, stares out at the highway in front of them. But Changkyun already knows where it's going and he doesn't think it's fair Kihyun should have to ask twice.

“I really want to be your boyfriend."

This is a lot of promises for a first official date. But when Kihyun reaches over and takes Changkyun’s hand in his, "Your first duty as boyfriend, hand on my thigh while you drive." And flattens Changkyun's hand there, and Changkyun laughs a little, drags his thumb over Kihyun's jeans, everything falls into place.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Kihyun asks after a moment.

“The public garden.”

“Oh? What’s there?”

“You’ll see.”

It’s cold, but the universe has done them a favor and it’s not the coldest day of the week. A lined jacket and a beanie keep them warm, and they can hold hands as they meander through the garden, and they can go on the swan boats and Changkyun can kiss him on the lake under the bridge, and he can gross Kihyun out by mixing mayonnaise and ketchup together to make dip for his french fries at lunch.

“That’s gross.” Kihyun reaches over the table and swats Changkyun’s hands away from the concoction. “Don’t use your finger, be an adult.”

But how is Changkyun supposed to be an adult when Kihyun uses a napkin to clean off his fingers for him.

“Try the pink sauce.” Changkyun will force this french fry down Kihyun’s throat if he has to. “You’ll like it.”

“I won’t like it.” Kihyun dodges a french fry that’s curling under the weight of the gob of sauce on it.

“You’re gonna like it.”

“People are _looking_.”

“Because you look like a sunflower. I love it.” Changkyun eats the french fry before it drops on Kihyun’s pants and they experience their very first fight, because he knows Kihyun would kill him if he stained his jeans. He picks up another french fry and dips it right back in the sauce, and Kihyun looks like he’s about to flip the table on Changkyun.

“I don’t want that pink shit.”

“You’ll dip your french fries in milkshake but won’t try this?”

“That is _not_ the same!”

“Try the sauce.”

“I will drown you in the fucking lake.”

Changkyun grins and leans over the table, trying on a quirky grin. “I’d rather drown in _you_.”

Kihyun stalls out for a fraction of a second, ears tinting, and he has to bite his lip, but then manages to flatten out his tone and speak decisively, “I’m drowning you in the lake.”

It's too bad that Kihyun had been so concerned with people looking before, because its about to get one hundred times worse. Changkyun spots _them_ coming across the corner, right on time. _Them_ being five members of the staff, one with a tambourine. Oh. This is gonna be good. Changkyun looks at Kihyun with such an innocent little smile that Kihyun immediately picks up on the chaotic evil of it.

"What's happening?" Kihyun stiffens in apprehension, flattening his hands down his front. In Changkyun's peripheral he sees the staff light the candle on one of the cupcakes and guests are looking, trying to find the super unlucky person that's about to be embarrassed in front of the whole restaurant.

Changkyun lets all defenses down and shows his truly evil little smirk and Kihyun laughs nervously. "Okay, what's going—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…."

Kihyun turns the brightest shade of red as the staff circles their table, like all the blood in his body just went right to his face and he's about to blow. And the staff is loud, like they, too, enjoy embarrassing the absolute hell out of strangers and singing happy birthday to them. The one with the tambourine waves it like a madman.

They do a great job of pronouncing his name, and set the candle in front of him and step back but don't go away and Kihyun realizes, in mute horror, that he's supposed to blow out the candle in front of them. He does it so quickly Changkyun's sure he didn't even make a wish.

The staff claps and cheers and the restaurant joins in, even the servers make a ruckus from wherever they are, and as they disperse and the old ladies in the table go, "Happy birthday!!" To Kihyun, Kihyun sits in his bench leaned back against the cushions with his hands covering his face. And sits. And sits.

And sits.

"This is what you get for not telling me about your birthday." Changkyun leans coolly on the table, taking great satisfaction in how mortified Kihyun is.

"I was in _Korea_. I forgot to tell you."

"When was it?"

"The twenty-second." Kihyun covers his entire face with his hands now. He's so cute.

"I'm only eight days late. That's not bad."

"I'm going to kill you." Kihyun squeaks, and Changkyun throws his head back and laughs. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

**_____________________________________**

**_____________________________________**

**chingus**

[Kihyun added Changkyun, Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon to the chat]

Kihyun:  
Okay, Kyunnie invite your friends  
Its about time we all came together

Hoseok:  
Kyunnie 👀👀👀👀

Kihyun:  
Shut up

Hoseok:  
hdkghskaka

[Changkyun invited Minhyuk, Jooheon to the chat]

Minhyuk:  
HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hyunwoo:  
I miss your energy

Jooheon:  
Hewwo

Hoseok:  
OH MINHYUK YOUR SWEATER IS HERE  
I FORGOT TO TEXT YOU

Minhyuk:  
IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR IT

Changkyun:  
Excuse me wot

Kihyun:  
Minhyuk was over the other day

Minhyuk:  
Yeah cats out of the bag  


Changkyun:  
O  
Why do i feel a slight sense of betrayal

Minhyuk:  
Listen with all your pining over Kihyun I wasn't about to tell you we were hanging out like this

Jooheon:  
LMAO

Changkyun:  
……  
You mother fucker

Hoseok:  
Wait did I say something I shouldn't of

Hyungwon:  
Oh whats happening

Kihyun:  
Minhyuk didn't want to tell Changkyun we were hanging out because Changkyun was not so silently pining over me

Minhyuk:  
Yeah we havent said anything for like  
2 months

Jooheon:  
So its public knowledge now that kyun was thirsting over Kihyun's dick?

Kihyun:  
Yeah I'm aware

Changkyun:  
I have a sudden urge to jus tleave this group chat

Kihyun:  
Look at my cute lunch date  


Changkyun:  
JOO YOU TOO?!?

Minhyuk:  
Kihyun doing the opposite of saving this situation and making it worse

Hyungwon:  
Oh my god this is awkward  
Uh  
I have nothing to say to save this

Hyunwoo:  
What a situation, bro

Hoseok:  
0 sympathy from hyunwoo hyung love to see it

Changkyun:  
WIFE SWAP BUT ITS BEST FRIEND SWAP  
B I T C H  


Hoseok:  
Wtf is going on

Hyunwoo:  
i invited him over for lunch

Hyungwon:  
And the plot thickens

Minhyuk:  
icb kihyun came into kyun's life and stole his sanity and friends

Hoseok:  
Surprise I'm with the love of my life  


Jooheon:  
aww date night?

Changkyun:  
gasp hes beautiful 

Minhyuk:  
omg are we showing off boyfriends  
because I have the best one 💖 full offense 💖  
  
  


Changkyun:  
FUCK  
f u C K  
YOU TWO ARE CUTE

Jooheon:  
Babe ;;;;;

Kihyun:  
Guys Jooheon's really having a meltdown he's crying into my shoulder

Hoseok:  
omg you guys are so cute;;;;

Hyungwon:  
I agree this is adorable  
Jooheon you are very handsome

Kihyun:  
He slunk into his seat and whined when he saw "boyfriend"

Changkyun:  
Ah "boyfriend" :((((((( my sweet boys

**_____________________________________**

Kihyun 🦈

Kihyun 🦈:  
Kyunnie  
Do you mind if I tell them

임창균:  
No omg 🥺

**_____________________________________**

Kihyun:  
Speaking of boyfriends😊  


Changkyun:  
👉👈

Minhyuk:  
BOYFrIEND

Jooheon:  
BIYF RIEND ????? CHANGKYUN

Hoseok:  
You two are official???

Changkyun:  
HEHEHHEHEHE  
Boyfriend  


Kihyun:  
Yes!  
jooheon just hit me :(

Hoseok:  
AHHHHHH IM SO FUCKING HAPPY  
Ki, I TOLD you he liked you!!!

Hyungwon:  
I have a video of them making out on the hood of Changkyun’s car  
Now that I say that outloud I realize how awful it sounds

Kihyun:  
JOOH EAN KEEPS HITTING ME

Minhyuk:  
HIT HIM FOR ME TOO  
IT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT TELLING US

Changkyun:  
Hyunwoo just yelled and pulled me into a hug so tight I think my spines broken

Hoseok:  
Glad ur okay but wait  
Babe WHAT

Jooheon:  
squints what did hyungwon hyung just say

Hyungwon:  
Was really hoping everyone would keep scrolling

Kihyun:  
what kind of creep sees two people kissing and takes a video

Hyungwon:  
Don’t ask

Kihyun:  
anyway  
Send me the video

Hyungwon:  
Okay

Minhyuk:  
LmFAO WHAT

Hoseok:  
WAIT  
SINCE WHEN ARE YOU GUYS DATING

Changkyun:  
The day Kihyun got back lmao  
Nov 30 💞

Kihyun:  
Literally 4 days after MinJoo lol

Minhyuk:  
Omfg yall stealing our holiday

Hoseok:  
What type of platonic soul mate shit is this  
You guys practically share an anniversary

Hyunwoo:  
Thats really cute

Changkyun:  
JOOKYUN SHARED BRAINCELL

Jooheon:  
M A X LEVEL

**_____________________________________**

**_____________________________________**

**Evil Stepmom**

Evil Stepmom:  
Alright so I have to ask  
I've been thinking about this all day  
Why didn't you tell us you and Kihyun were dating?

Gremlin:  
Dude  
It happened so fast  
We were like  
"Date? 👉👈"  
And then before the date even started we were like  
"Boyfriend? 👉👈"

Evil Stepmom:  
I hung out with Kihyun the DAY AFTER yall made it official and he didn't even say anything

Gremlin:  
Yeah I think we're both like  
Processing

Evil Stepmom:  
This happened the night he got drunk and hit on you?

Gremlin:  
Nah like 2 nights later?  
He confessed while I was sleeping and then I had to wait a whole ass day to talk to him shfudjak  
The timezone thing really fucked us up

Evil Stepmom:  
You know  
I'm happy for you

Gremlin:  
Thank you 🥺

Evil Stepmom:  
You really pined for 4 whole months before either of yall made a move  
So I'm surprised you didn't say anything

Gremlin:  
YEAH WE DID DHFJDJSJS  
I think were both just like lets ease into this  
We're both 🤡

Evil Stepmom:  
Together you're a whole ass circus

Gremlin:  
I hate you shdjsja

Evil Stepmom:  
So your hang outs are officially dates?

Gremlin:  
Yes we're just hfjdjs  
Getting coffee and sharing slices of cake  
Holding hands out in PUBLIC  
we totally sat in my car outside his house and just like  
made out  
It was so uncomfortable but so fucking worth it  
Low-key I'm wondering what I gotta say to ask him for car sex  
NOT THAT YOU  
NEED TO KNOW

Evil Stepmom:  
I dont care lmao  
Okay but  
WHERE  
would you go for car sex

Gremlin:  
Uh  
Shit  
You right  
We'd have to get way out of boston

Evil Stepmom:  
Road trip for some road head

Gremlin:  
HDURYRJAKA LMAO  
kihyuns too safety forward he probably wouldn't

Evil Stepmom:  
Are you sure?  
Kihyun gives off this hella kinky vibe  
His dom top vibe

Gremlin:  
Don't do this to me I already put myslef through so much

**_____________________________________**

Kihyun 🦈

Kihyun 🦈:  
Why did Minhyuk just text me asking if I'd be willing to give road head

**_____________________________________**

Evil Stepmom

Gremlin:  
YOU BITCHASS  
YOU WILL NOT LIVE UNTIL TOMORROW

Evil Stepmom:  
🤷

**_____________________________________**

**Kihyun** 🦈

창큔:  
Incredible  
I have no idea

창큔:  
Ok but would u

**_____________________________________**

**Evil Stepmom**

Evil Stepmom:  
I've planted the seed

Gremlin:  
I want Kihyun to plant the(his) seed(s)  
In me

Evil Stepmom:  
I can't believe yoy found someone thats gonna put up with your bullshit  
WILLINGLY  
WILLINGLY PUT UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT

Gremlin:  
I K N O W  
I'm so scared I'm gonna fuck this up

Evil Stepmom:  
I dont know what to say besides I'm happy for you  
You won't fuck this up  
You two are really serious about each other

Gremlin:  
How's it with joo  
🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Evil Stepmom:  
Ugh  
My god  
I can't believe i held my feelings back for so long  
We've been doing the same thing just like  
Walks and holding hands and getting dinner and cuddling up in front of the tv and ugh he's so kissy ill never get tired of kissing him  
Ajhdudjwkw you didn't have to hear that

Gremlin:  
NO ITS FINE  
I WANMA HEAR IT  
THATS SO GAAAAY

Evil Stepmom:  
WE'RE KIND OF GAY

Gremlin:  
LMAO  
kihyun and I are also  
Kinda gay

Evil Stepmom:  
I still can't fucking believe you didn't believe me when I said he wasn't hetero  
And then had a whole ass meltdown when he said boyfriend or girlfriend

Gremlin:  
WHO TOLD YOU

Evil Stepmom:  
JOO WHO ELSE LMAO

Gremlin:  
I was really like  
"I shall NOT ASSUME"

Evil Stepmom:  
And then you assumed

Gremlin:  
And then i assumed  
HYEBFHDJSJ  
We were talking about dildos im such an idiot

Evil Stepmom:  
Okay wait I didn't know that bit

Gremlin:  
Oh yeah  
I was gonna buy you one for your birthday

Evil Stepmom:  
What

Gremlin:  
Yeah  
To be funny  
Kihyun talked me out of it

Evil Stepmom:  
I wouldve killed you if I had to open one in front of everyone  
I'm gonna have to thank kihyun

Gremlin:  
I fucking can't believe you two are friends

Evil Stepmom:  
Yeah get over it

Gremlin:  
HDHFKSKSKA

Evil Stepmom:  
Out of curiosity tho  
What would you have gotten me

Gremlin:  
Let me see if I can find it

Gremlin:  
[LINK]  
[LINK]

Evil Stepmom:  
HO WHY A TENTACLE?!

Gremlin:  
ITS FUNNY

Evil Stepmom:  
NOT EVEN A NICE LITTLE VIBRATOR ?!?!

Gremlin:  
ISNT THAT JOOS JOB NOW

Evil Stepmom:  
IT WASNT BACK THEN

Gremlin:  
WSIT SO YOU WOULDVE WANTED ONE?!

Evil Stepmom:  
NOT AS SOMEHTING TO OPEN IN FRONT OF EVERYONE

Gremlin:  
WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ANONYMOUSLY SHIP IT TO YOUR HOUSE?@

Evil Stepmom:  
O h my g o d imagine my parents seeing a box and opening it and finding a fucking vibrator in there  
Though they probably don't know what one looks like

Gremlin:  
Your parents.,.,..,  
Would go through your mail?

Evil Stepmom:  
Its happened a few times

Gremlin:  
Even if its got your fucking name on it?

Evil Stepmom:  
Yeah  
Its why I send most of my makeup and clothes to joo's house  
He holds it for me

Gremlin:  
brb

Evil Stepmom:  
Lol what

Gremlin:  
I'm gonna go burn your fucking house down

Evil Stepmom:  
Its just jshfksk not worth the arguing with them

Gremlin:  
When can you move out

Evil Stepmom:  
Dude  
We live in Boston  
I know youve seen those rent prices

Gremlin:  
Would you still want to room with me?

Evil Stepmom:  
Its a big step  
I need to make sure I'm totally secure in my job  
And get my review  
And you and I would have to be actual adults and talk about this  
And  
Baby steps  
My parents suck but I have you and joo  
And it helps that Kihyun was going through shit with his family, he supports me a lot

Gremlin:  
O h  
Omg thats the kind of stuff yall bonded over…?

Evil Stepmom:  
Yeah  
And Hyungwon  
We went out to lunch and he gave me a whole bunch of advice  
They're such a good group of boys  
I can't believe you found kihyun  
And the rest of us kind of found each other  
I think joo and hyunwoo hyung were talking about going Christmas shopping together

Gremlin:  
Hey  
Uglie

Evil Stepmom:  
Lmao what

Gremlin:  
I love you

Evil Stepmom:  
Hey  
Stupid  
I love you too

**_____________________________________**

Kihyun 🦈

Kihyun 🦈:  
Yes I would blow you while you drive

창균:  
hey you know what?  
[dial tone noises]

Kihyun 🦈:  
For someone who was hell bent on fucking the first time we hung out you get very flustered by my flirting way too easily

창균:  
WHAT DO U WANT FROM ME

Kihyun 🦈:  
Nothing  
I like it

창균:  
I'm a glutton for punishment

Kihyun 🦈:  
Good to know

창균:  
God  
What does this mean

Kihyun 🦈:  
We balance each other out very well  
I like teasing and you like to be teased

창균:  
holy fuck  
Yeah  
I think I'm into that

Kihyun 🦈:  
You think?  
Okay  
Wait I need to ask  
How slow do you want to take things?

창균:  
UH  
idk  
How slow SHOULD we take things?  
Like we skipped from dating to boyfriends in  
A day

Kihyun 🦈:  
A literal day lol  
After pining and cuddling and me thinking "I'm gonna kiss him" on a thousand different occasions over the past few months I got kind of impatient

창균:  
But also like not be a fucking sleaze  
You're hot and my boyfriend and last night when we were in the car and you climbed into the drivers seat to get on my lap i sjfjdjkaka  
I want you

Kihyun 🦈:  
And then I bashed my knee into the gear stick

창균:  
LMAO  
THE WAY I THOUGHT YOU HAD BROKE SOEMTJING   
How's your knee

Kihyun 🦈:  
Swollen and bruised  
Is Candie okay?

창균:  
Yes she's fine thanks for asking🥺

Kihyun 🦈:  
Getting us back on track  
Let's just let it happen then?  
If it does or doesn't  
And just tell me if somethings ever too much

창균:  
Yeah  
I like that  
I really like you ;;;

Kihyun 🦈:  
I really like you too  
Are you home?

창균:  
Yeah

Kihyun 🦈:  
Come over for cuddles?

창균:  
!!!!!!!!!!  
Yes omg

**_____________________________________**

**_____________________________________**

**Kihyun 🦈:**

Kihyun 🦈:  
Hoseok, Hyunwoo and I wanted to stop by and say hi but your work is packed  
So, hello!  
I hope you’re having a good night

창균:  
Im about to commit a murder

Kihyun 🦈:  
Lets bonnie and clyde this bitch

창균:  
No I need u to bail me out

Kihyun 🦈:  
I don't have those funds  
I'll just go to jail with you

창균:  
Omg soul mates to cell mates ♡

Kihyun 🦈:  
Are you okay though?  
You can talk to me

창균:  
Its jsut  
So fucjing busy  
And everyone's being a fucking asshole im in the freezer  
Trying to cool off

Kihyun 🦈:  
We’re still in the area do you want me to come back?

창균:  
Im just so fucking tir ed and i still have a fucking paper to write  
and the customers ar e fucking pushing it today  
and we’re down 2 people  
and ive been working overtime

Kihyun 🦈:  
Hey, we’re coming back

창균:  
There a re no seats i can’t squeeze you in rn

Kihyun 🦈:  
That’s not why we’re coming back

창균:  
I feel lik e im gonna fucking throw up

Kihyun 🦈:  
Are you sick?

창균:  
No its the stress haha

창균:  
Hey you really don’t have to come back  
I’m sorry  
Im fine im really okay  
lol i dont know why i just ???/  
feelings all over the place  
im really fine enjoy you r night out with hyunwoo and hoseok i dont want to ruin it

_Children_. There are children. _Everywhere_.

Changkyun likes kids, maybe he’ll adopt some one day. But the more the children at table 13 scream, and the more the twins from table 5 keep ending up in the wrong section, that day seems to get further and further away.

As he turns the corner with a plate full of martini’s, one of the twins comes barreling around the corner.

There’s martini and ice down his shirt, a screaming child, and his final thread of patience about to _go_.

And then there’s a mother yelling his face and broken glass and the restaurant is silent, the sound of shattered glass echoing across the tables, over two dozen pairs of eyes looking in his direction.

“Watch where you’re going!” The mother yells, lifting her child from the floor. "Are you okay, honey? Is there glass in your hair? Are you hurt? Did you get hurt?”

Changkyun has freezing cold alcohol dripping down his chest and making it past his belt and he’s pretty sure he’s shaking, glasses smudged and he’s about to explode. Anger rushes hot through his system like adrenaline, and he feels the pull of his muscles in his jaw as he strains, as he tries through a breath through his nose. In through his nose, out through his mouth.

His coworker Wendy is moving between him and the customer that’s looking at him like she’s asking to be decked.

Wendy's a flurry of apologies, using her toe to try and push the larger shards of glass back, one hand coming to rub up and down Changkyun’s arm. Thank god for Wendy, trying to diffuse the situation.

Past them, past the dozens of customers, Changkyun spots Kihyun. Kihyun, in a padded jacket, a yellow beanie, looking soft, eyes scanning the room for him. Changkyun’s anger shifts, and a breath jars in his throat, and a stray piece of ice is sliding down his leg, and he’s so fucking tired.

He’s so fucking tired.

Kihyun says something to the host, who just nods and steps aside for Kihyun to come through. He crosses the restaurant, sliding past the livid customer with the child and glances at the broken glass. He comes up into Changkyun’s space, uses his boots to help Wendy get the larger shards of glass into a pile. Changkyun thinks someone went to get a broom.

“Hey, you okay?” Kihyun asks softly. “You okay?”

Changkyun can’t really get any words out, so he just nods. But his eyes are welling up with tears and all he wants to fucking do is fall into Kihyun’s arms and be held and told it’s going to be okay. This shitty day is coming to end. He only has a few more hours.

Auntie Jieul comes up. She has the broom. She gives Kihyun a confused look. “Are you his friend?”

“I’m Yoo Kihyun.” He says with a little bow, and auntie immediately knows who he is. “I’m his boyfriend.”

“Can you take him outside? Can you… just go to the back. Go to the breakroom.” Jieul turns to Wendy, “Clean this up, I got it.” She takes over handling the customer and Changkyun turns away as Kihyun gives him a little push.

“Where’s the breakroom? C’mon.”

Changkyun leads them back, through the kitchen, where there's room where they keep their things, and a few scattered chairs and a desk, a microwave, a sink. It leads out back, but it’s too cold to go outside. Changkyun’s freezing.

Kihyun closes the door behind them and grabs some paper towels from the counter, using them to dab up the front of Changkyun’s shirt.

“Do you have another shirt?” Kihyun works on unbuttoning the front, while Changkyun has no energy to move. It’s ruined, it smells like booze, it’s stained from sauce that dripped on him earlier and it's so not sexy and maybe he'd be a little disappointed that Kihyun's taking his shirt off for the first time in this shitty situation except he's too on edge to care. He’s so cold, he’s shivering. He’s so tired, his head slumped forward. Kihyun finds the spare shirt in his locker and dresses him back up, buttons him all the way up and pats his shoulders with a small smile.

Kihyun just looks like the sun.

This isn’t the first time Changkyun’s ever had to shove down tears in the breakroom. He’s pretty sure all his coworkers have come back here to swallow their feelings at some point. They usually just eat in the kitchen. Which is _so_ not allowed.

Kihyun sits in one of the chairs and brings Changkyun to sit in his lap, and Changkyun makes himself as small as possible, curls up as best he can in Kihyun’s lap, and buries his face in Kihyun’s neck.

“Hey.”

Changkyun smiles at that, clutching the front of his shirt. “Hi.”

There’s a hand through his hair, a little scratch at the back of his head. “Shitty day?”

“My day started with some old lady asking if we did take away desserts, and if I was on the dessert menu.”

Kihyun presses his cheek against the top of Changkyun’s head. “If you were a dessert you’d be covered in caramel syrup.”

Changkyun laughs and makes a lame attempt to pinch his side. “Sounds sticky.”

“My favorite kind of dessert.” Kihyun kisses his head, using one arm to wrap around him, trying to keep him warm. And then he’s back to cuddling, and Changkyun could just close his eyes and sleep right here, face buried in Kihyun’s neck.

“So, why are you here?”

“To save you from being eaten by old ladies.” Kihyun gives him a squeeze and Changkyun wishes he’d hold on tight like this forever. “Hyunwoo-hyung and Hoseok-hyung and I went out for dinner.”

“Are they here?”

“They’re waiting in the car. We parked nearby.”

Changkyun takes a deep breath. He can finally do that. Take a deep, deep breath, fill his lungs, and breathe out. “Maybe you shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“They’ll live.” Kihyun doesn’t let him go, and Changkyun slowly closes his eyes again.

The door pushes open and Jieul and Wendy come in, both them smiling and introducing themselves, Jieul putting a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder and giving him a little nudge.

“You okay?”

Changkyun nods. “I somehow got all the assholes tonight.” As a side note, "Not the kind of asshole I want."

Kihyun pinches Changkyun's leg so hard it stings through his whole body. Wendy covers her mouth to hide a laugh and Jieul buffers a second.

“You wanna do some dishes for a little while?” Jieul recomposes herself. She looks apologetic, but has a business to run.

“Absolutely.” Changkyun would much rather deal with soggy food than angry customers, yes. Any day. He pulls himself from Kihyun’s arms but stays in his lap, fuzzy feelings replacing what had been left of his anger when Kihyun reaches to hold his hand.

Kihyun gives him a little smile when he turns towards him.

“Thank you for literally running in here like my knight in shining armor.”

Kihyun laughs a little. “No problem. Are you heading back to work?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun looks up at his aunt. “Yeah, I’m good. I just needed to breathe.”

“Come over tonight, after work. I’ll make you dinner and we can watch TV.” Kihyun gives him a little pat for him to move and Changkyun does, very, very reluctantly. He latches onto Kihyun once he’s standing, and gives him a kiss on his cheek, walking him the few feet to the back door.

“See you later.”

“Don’t kill anyone.” Kihyun waves to Jieul and Wendy, and leans in to give Changkyun a quick kiss, and slips out the door. Changkyun shuts it and leans against it, taking one last deep breath, feeling much, much lighter.

“You have a boyfriend.” Wendy gives him a little smirk. “And he’s cute as _fuck_.”

“No gossiping! We have tables to attend!” Jieul shoos Wendy off, but hangs out around the sink to bug Changkyun about his boyfriend, who, according to her, Ali loves very much.

**_____________________________________**

Hoseok smiles and it’s like seeing the sun after days of rain.

“How are you?” He envelops Changkyun in a huge hug, lifts him off the floor a little bit and Changkyun laughs, stumbling out of his arms and into Hyunwoo, who manages to give him a good squeeze even with a plate of food in his hand.

“I’m okay. It was shitty customer after shitty customer and accidentally broke four glasses and it was just.” Changkyun sighs, flops his arms. “It was so busy and shitty.” But it’s over.

“Well, you got through it.” Hyunwoo says and gestures to the fridge. “We bought ice cream and whipped cream.”

“Ooooooh.” Changkyun makes his way into the fridge and Hoseok’s already pulling bowls out of the cabinet. Changkyun puts everything down when he hears Hyungwon call for him from the living room, and all Changkyun sees over the back of the couch are two arms open and ready for a hug.

Hyungwon practically pulls Changkyun into his lap for a hug, and gives him a good shake. “You smell like queso.”

“Dropped some all over my shirt.” The day didn’t really get much better after Kihyun left, but it’d definitely been easier for Changkyun to deal with it.

Hyungwon pouts, arms still locked around his shoulders. Changkyun can’t get away. Not that he’s trying. “Now I want queso.”

“I brought you some, it’s on the table.”

Hyungwon unlatches and runs to the kitchen.

The kitchen is pretty chaotic and the smells are weird; chips and queso, the spicy smell of Hyunwoo’s noodle dish, the smell of the syrup Hoseok drowns his ice cream in while mumbling, “It’s a cheat day.” And Kihyun comes in and he’s all smiley and smells fresh, and Changkyun just. Kisses him. In front of everyone. And feels a thousand times better.

"Go take a shower, we have extra towels under the sink." Kihyun kisses him again, has a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt for Changkyun to borrow. "I'll warm you up a plate."

Changkyun slides out of Kihyun's arms and grins at Hyungwon scowling as he begrudgingly shares the queso with Hyunwoo.

He takes a scalding hot shower, easing some of the tension in his muscles, and scrubs himself with body wash that smells like Kihyun. He finds the towels, finds a hair dryer, and changes into the borrowed pair of clothes.

Kihyun hands him a plate piled high. They sit on the couch in the living room with Kihyun drinking tea at his side, the rest of the house settling in for the night. Hyungwon sits with Changkyun and Kihyun and watches TV, only half paying attention as he plays on his phone.

“Are you coming to bed?” Hoseok drops a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head as he passes by, and Hyungwon just hums. It takes him a few minutes to actually get up though, and he bids Changkyun and Kihyun a good night as he goes to his room.

A little after midnight, Hyunwoo goes to bed, and most of the lights are off, and it’s just Changkyun and Kihyun lounging on the couch, bellies full.

This is what Changkyun needs. A night in, he’ll worry about his assignments tomorrow, after he’s rested.

“I didn’t tell you earlier.” Kihyun starts out of the blue, curling a little more into Changkyun’s side. “I like your haircut. Brown looks very nice on you."

**_____________________________________**

Kihyun runs both hands through Changkyun’s hair. “Fluffy.”

It’s so late, Changkyun should’ve been sleeping hours ago, he and Kihyun have class in the morning. But he wanted to be with Kihyun tonight.

It’s their first night sleeping together as a couple, and though they’ve slept in the same bed before, Changkyun’s maybe a little nervous. He’s not sure why.

Hands in his hair help ease him, though. Kihyun’s found his ultimate weakness, and is clearly exploiting it, rendering him absolutely mushy with just a few strokes through his hair. Changkyun almost sleeps like this, arms wrapped around Kihyun, no sound except their soft breathing, the occasional car that rolls down the street. And it’s dark, the only light being from the lamppost outside, peeking through the open shades that it’s just enough to not be a bother, and Changkyun can sleep comfortably, make out the shadows of Kihyun’s face now that his eyes have adjusted to the darkness.

“You like being pet?” Kihyun asks quietly, hands still stroking through his hair.

“Mhmmm,” Changkyun holds onto him a little tighter, their bodies touching now under the sheets. Kihyun’s so warm.

Kihyun stops moving his hand, instead letting his fingers sweep against the small hairs on the back of Changkyun’s neck. It’s a soft, innocent touch. Hypnotizing.

Gradually, the touches slow. Changkyun opens his eyes, blinks through the darkness, and sees that Kihyun’s eyes are shut, his breathing evening out. Now it’s just his thumb; slow, stopping, and then gently gazing against him.

So Changkyun reaches up and gently pulls Kihyun’s hand away from his hair, putting his arm over his neck instead and Kihyun’s eyes flutter open, chest heaving with a full breath.

“Sorry,” Changkyun mumbles, low, trying not to wake Kihyun further. “Go back to sleep.”

“You’re not sleepy?” Kihyun’s a little slurry, already tipping over into slumber, eyes closed again.

“I’m sleeping.” Changkyun whispers, smiling when the arm around him tighten, pulling him closer. He’s so glad Kihyun’s clingy. So glad. Because even though Kihyun had made it clear he wasn't up for platonic cuddling, he took it all back when it came to Changkyun; held his hand at the observatory, clung to him at parties, asked for kisses in the library. Changkyun loves touch, and wouldn’t be able to be with someone that’s unaffectionate. And it makes him giddy to realize how cuddly Kihyun is with him.

Kihyun hums, the sound borderline a groan, and he puts one hand on the side of Changkyun’s head. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Changkyun startles, he thought Kihyun was sleeping.

“Thinking. Stop thinking. I can hear the steam coming out of your ears.” Kihyun’s eyes flutter open and he’s wedging an arm underneath Changkyun’s head and pulling him in super close until their faces are touching, and Kihyun dips in and gives Changkyun a lazy kiss.

All it does it make Changkyun smile wider, his heart bloom a little in his chest.

“It’s mostly air up there.”

“Hot air.”

Changkyun laughs a little. “I don’t know how to turn my brain off.”

It’s hard to tell with how dark it is, but Kihyun’s eyes are definitely open. He might be furrowing his brow a bit. And they’re so close that when Kihyun gives him another kiss, he barely has to move for it.

This kiss lasts a little longer, it leaves the taste of Kihyun’s toothpaste on Changkyun’s lips. His breath comes out through his nose, a little strained, and Changkyun holds Kihyun a little tighter. Kisses him again. Except this time they don’t break apart enough, and their lips brush, and Changkyun presses forward again.

A thousand thoughts rush his brain, which is probably the opposite effect Kihyun intended. But Changkyun hopes he’s holding Kihyun the right way, in the way Kihyun likes. He hopes that Kihyun likes it like this; slow, so slow, tender. Sweet.

Dizzying.

Happiness bursts in Changkyun’s chest now. He holds Kihyun around his waist, meets his kisses after a soft breath. For a little while it’s just this, them holding each other, breathing softly, kissing. So many kisses, kisses because they want to, because Changkyun has wanted to hold and kiss Kihyun like this for a long time. Even at first, when it was supposed to be about sex, Changkyun wanted to just kiss Kihyun breathless. He can, and does, now.

When Kihyun parts his lips, tilts his head just enough, teasing Changkyun’s lower lip, he has to stomp down the flutter in his gut. He has to try and keep his hands on Kihyun’s waist, one of his thumbs stroking the little bit of skin that’s exposed. As Kihyun does it again, Changkyun breathes sharply through his nose and opens his mouth a little.

There are less thoughts, less worry, as Changkyun pulls away to get more comfortable, to support his weight on his arm and hover a little over Kihyun; beautiful, beautiful Kihyun, that’s awake now, eyes watching his every movement until Changkyun’s leaning in and they’re closing their eyes and meeting with a little more fervor.

Changkyun gets his arms underneath Kihyun and Kihyun's arms come up and around his neck, locking him in. Jitters thrill down Changkyun’s spine, and he kisses Kihyun with a little _more_. Kihyun responds in eagerness, and things start escalating a little faster, Changkyun’s hands sneaking and seeking under Kihyun’s shirt, feeling the planes of his stomach.

The contact isn’t enough, the kisses aren’t enough. Changkyun whimpers a little as Kihyun teases his bottom lip with his tongue.

And then Kihyun’s tugging on his shirt, and Changkyun’s crawling over him, kissing open-mouthed and lewdly, the wet sounds of their lips and the little noises of desperation spurring him on. He’s not even thinking of how far they might get, he just wants his lips on Kihyun, he wants to hear those little noises. He’ll kiss Kihyun everywhere until he figures them out.

He moves from Kihyun’s lips to his cheek, his jaw, just underneath his ear, pressing his tongue into the skin and there it is, that soft, airy moan that he thought he’d heard earlier. What a pretty sound.

Changkyun licks and kisses at that spot again and Kihyun squirms underneath him, a hand sliding down his back.

“Kyun…” He makes that sound again, arching his head back and giving full access as Changkyun moves to his jawline. “Slow down.”

That’s enough to have Chankyun pull back, not realizing how gone he’d been until he’s trying to catch his breath, and Kihyun’s underneath him, also working on evening out his breath.

Now it looks like Kihyun’s the one with too many thoughts, lips pursed pretty around a word he can’t quite get out. Changkyun leans down and kisses it away, and Kihyun smiles against his lips.

“Sorry.” Changkyun buries his face into Kihyun’s neck and takes a deep breath. And leaves a kiss there.

Kihyun squirms again. “Hey…”

That’s his sensitive spot? “Noted.” That earns a rather hard slap on his back. It makes Changkyun laugh a little and roll off. He looks up at Kihyun who stares down at him, making out small features, the little mole on the corner of his lip.

Kihyun cups the side of his face. “I didn't say you had to stop."

Changkyun cuddles Kihyun super close, throws a leg over his waist and holds on. He gets close. Kisses him again. "Good, I wanna kiss you."

Kihyun chases his lips as he pulls back, and all they do is kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these bozo's done it!!! they're together!!


	11. Chapter 11

Evil Stepmom

Evil Stepmom:  
Are you home or with kihyun

Gremlin:  
Both  
Home and with Kihyun  
My parents aren't home ;)

Gremlin:  
Not that we're doing anything omg

Gremlin:  
Helloooooooooooo

Gremlin:  
Whats upppppp

Evil Stepmom:  
Nothing!

Gremlin:  
i know somethings up  
Whats up

Evil Stepmom:  
Really its nothing enjoy your night

"I think it's his parents." Changkyun twists his phone so Kihyun can see the messages.

"Call him." Kihyun swipes against the screen and it fills with an older photo of Changkyun and Minhyuk, alerting that it's calling. Minhyuk doesn't pick up, it goes to voice-mail. Kihyun tries calling too but it goes unanswered. Changkyun's gut twists. He stares at his phone, at the open string of messages, and tries typing again.

"What should we do?"

"I can go get him, since you're banned." Kihyun gets to his feet with a little stretch, and looks over his shoulder at Changkyun on the bed.

"That's a good idea. Go run in there, my knight in shining armor." Changkyun giggles as Kihyun leans over to plant a kiss on his head. "I'll order us food."

"I want boba."

"Oooooh," Changkyun doesn't bother to get up from the bed. Kihyun knows his way to Minhyuk's house. He lives so close his house is visible from Changkyun’s front porch. In the time it takes him to order food, sprawl out on his bed and wonder what's taking the other two so long, Changkyun finally hears the sound of the front door opening. He gets out of bed and meanders down the hall, looking at Kihyun and Minhyuk kicking their shoes off by the front door.

"You saved the princess!!" Changkyun rushes down the stairs and throws himself into Minhyuk's arms.

“I fought off two dragons for this one.” Kihyun jokes.

“My parents were so fucking confused when he said he was a friend, and then marched through the house to get me.” Minhyuk laughs, gives Changkyun a squeeze. It means he’s thankful, though he won’t say it.

" _Now_ what’s their problem?"

"Parents were on a tirade. The usual." Minhyuk gives Changkyun a tight hug before pulling back. "You really didn't have to come get me."

"Of course we did." Kihyun hooks an arm over Minhyuk's shoulders and shakes him a little.

"Yeah, we're just watching TV. You can watch TV with us." Changkyun bounds up the stairs first. Kihyun laughs and links his elbow with Minhyuk to pull him into the room.

"When's the food getting here?" Kihyun lets go of Minhyuk to climb into bed and Minhyuk flops along the foot of the bed, groaning comfortably into the sheets.

"ETA, uh," Changkyun checks the app. "Half hour."

"What'd you get us? How much do I owe you?" Minhyuk pulls out his phone, ready to send the money but Changkyun just shrugs. He can buy food for his friends every once in a while.

He texts Jooheon, too, who he knows is out to a work dinner. It’s not meant to cause any alarm, just a little update, and Jooheon responds fifteen minutes or so later with a thumbs up emoji, and then another message saying he’ll be home in an hour so. Which gives them plenty of time to watch a bunch of inexperienced randos try and complete baking challenges and fail miserably, while Changkyun, Kihyun and Minhyuk bitch at the TV as if they had any skills that would warrant their commentary.

The food Changkyun ordered shows up a little later than the ETA time, which works out fine, because then it’s still warm when Jooheon gets to the house. Except Jooheon ignores the desk of Chipotle and takes the rice bowl from Minhyuk’s hand and Changkyun watches, as if in slow motion, the way Minhyuk opens his mouth to protest, but his eyes shine and betray the frown. Minhyuk drops his shields as Jooheon sets the bowl down and out of the way. Jooheon moves into his boyfriend’s personal space, Minhyuk’s arms encircle him.

“Did Changkyun text you?” Minhyuk asks softly, as if Changkyun weren’t sitting two feet behind him, on the same bed.

“No. I felt a great disturbance in the force. I knew it was you.” Jooheon leans in and kisses Minhyuk softly on his lips, then kisses him again, as if saying, _I’m here_ , and Changkyun tries to contain his utmost _glee_ , and ends up expressing his happiness by slapping an unsuspecting Kihyun on the leg.

Kihyun yelps and digs his elbow into Changkyun’s side, hissing, “What was that for?”

Minhyuk and Jooheon pull away from each other, casting awkward glances over their shoulders, Jooheon handing Minhyuk his rice bowl back.

“You okay?” Then Jooheon blinks fast, blushes super red. “Oh,”

They’ve never done coupley things in front of Changkyun. And he’s on the verge of tears.

“You two make me happy.” Changkyun wants to squeeze them and makes the move to, except Kihyun latches around his waist and fights him back, “No, please, let me go.”

“C’mon, no.” Kihyun’s a lot stronger than he looks. He pulls Changkyun back into his lap. “Don’t bother them.”

“They’re so cute.” Changkyun flops back against Kihyun’s chest and looks up at him. Kihyun just pats him on the head and holds him around his shoulders. Fine. He wins. Changkyun throws his head back and sprawls across the bed, leaving room for Jooheon and Minhyuk as Minhyuk opts to finish his food a later time, and lies horizontal and pulls Jooheon into his arms.

Changkyun rests his head against Kihyun’s chest, and smiles at the silhouette of MinJoo across the foot of his bed, cuddled up like happy boyfriends.

**_________________________________**

**_________________________________**

Kihyun 💞

Kihyun 💞:  
Good morning  
☀️❤

Alien Boy 👽:  
☀️❤❤❤❤❤❤

Kihyun 💞:  
Missed you last night

Alien Boy 👽:  
Say things like that and I’ll sleep over every night and you’ll get sick of me

Kihyun 💞:  
Never

Alien Boy 👽:  
im a sucker for the soft shit

Kihyun 💞:  
Whenever you want to come over  
I'm here

Alien Boy 👽:  
I hate to ruin the moment  
But can i ask you something

Kihyun 💞:  
You’re not ruining the moment  
I’d rather you tell me

Alien Boy 👽:  
I know we haven’t been dating that long

Kihyun 💞:  
This is a very long pause do you want to call…?

Alien Boy 👽:  
No I’m trying  
words

Kihyun 💞:  
Take your time

Alien Boy 👽:  
You were dating that girl before you went to korea  
And you were only gone barely two weeks  
And i dont really know what im asking?  
What happened to you and her?

Kihyun 💞:  
I’m not talking to her  
It was a blind date, and it’s over

Alien Boy 👽:  
But you  
had sex

Kihyun 💞:  
We both went into it expecting nothing else out of it

Alien Boy 👽:  
right  
there are people that actally can do one night stands

Kihyun 💞:  
Okay hold on  
I’ll explain

Alien Boy 👽:  
Okay  
Thank you

Kihyun 💞:  
When I came to the U.S. I wanted to study, get my degree, and go wherever it takes me. I didn't want a relationship.  
When Hyunwoo hyung and Hoseok hyung started saying I should get out there I wasn’t interested. So they set this thing up with Hayley because she also wasn't looking for anything serious. She was pretty, the feeling was mutual and didn't go beyond that, she invited me to her dorm room, and I left afterwards.  
We haven’t spoken since.

Alien Boy 👽:  
Oh  
see that’s so odd to me  
just physical attraction

Kihyun 💞:  
Remember the first night we hung out?

Alien Boy 👽:  
Yeah  
We went to the taverns

Kihyun 💞:  
And then we sat in your car for over an hour

Alien Boy 👽:  
Yes I do  
I realized I had Feelings

Kihyun 💞:  
I was going to ask you to come inside  
You're hot, you were clearly interested, there were feelings I wanted to ignore and I really wanted to fuck you

Alien Boy 👽:  
You know I thought thats where the night was going

Kihyun 💞:  
Really?  
At first i thought it was mutual because you really laid it on hard  
But then you said you'd see me on Saturday and I panicked thinking I had misread the whole night

Alien Boy 👽:  
No omg  
That was literally my One goal  
But then i realized that I actually really suck at no commitment type things  
And backed right the fuck out

Kihyun 💞:  
Oh  
Well good to know now  
I felt so stupid  
I couldn't figure out what you wanted from me  
Because I knew I didn't want a relationship

Alien Boy 👽:  
Yet  
Here we are

Kihyun 💞:  
You really changed what I want  
I've never wanted anyone the way I want you  
And I mean that as just romantically

Alien Boy 👽:  
Damn  
I was so unsure of what i wanted tbh  
but i wanted to try the hook up thing so you were 100% reading the vibe right  
I just  
Have a lot of feelings

Kihyun 💞:  
I really like that about you  
You feel a lot

Alien Boy 👽:  
fhifkjnsdfs yeah i guess i do

Kihyun 💞:  
You’re head-strong and you’re so sure of what you want  
And you want the other person to be sure, too

Alien Boy 👽:  
Oh  
I never really realized that about myself  
I guess seeing my mom and dad fall apart  
Like there was always something. Off  
yknow?  
I don’t want anything to be off  
I want openness and communication  
And I didnt have that with my ex  
Dunno why i thought I could do things differently with you

Kihyun 💞:  
If I were someone else, maybe it would've worked  
You’ve dealt with a lot of bullshit and don’t want to deal with more  
I realized I liked you, when I was with Hayley  
I wanted to be with you not her  
And I mean the date part  
How come everything I'm saying can be totally misinterpreted 

Alien Boy 👽:  
LOL  
no it's fine i understand you're not just talking about sex hfskjfs  
I’m so sorry for her  
but YAY for me

Kihyun 💞:  
Lol don’t be mean

Alien Boy 👽:  
😇

Kihyun 💞:  
But I want all or nothing with you, too

Alien Boy 👽:  
Yeah  
i know

Kihyun 💞:  
I planned on asking you out when I got back  
But then I got too drunk in Korea

Alien Boy 👽:  
What a day that was  
GOD WHAT A DAY THAT WAS

Kihyun 💞:  
lol sorry

Alien Boy 👽:  
It’s okay  
I was kind of scared we were moving too fast

Kihyun 💞:  
You figure out your feelings pretty fast, though

Alien Boy 👽:  
And you’re careful of yours

Kihyun 💞:  
Yeah  
But I know what I want

Alien Boy 👽:  
I really appreciate you talking to me  
Thank you

Kihyun 💞:  
I like you  
AND you’re my boyfriend  
You can always bring your thoughts to me

Alien Boy 👽:  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kihyun 💞:  
I knew what I was getting into when I asked you out  
I like you, all of you

Alien Boy 👽:  
gosh fhskfskbjf

Kihyun 💞:  
Kind of waiting to hear it back…?

Alien Boy 👽:  
WHOFSDNKVFSD VF  
I LIKE YOU TOO  
IM SORRY I GOT SO FLUSTERED  
CAN I KISS YOU

Kihyun 💞:  
Are you on campus?

Alien Boy 👽:  
YES  
GAME ROOM WITH THE LOVEBIRDS

Kihyun 💞:  
omw to starbucks  
What do you want?  
Do minjoo want something

Alien Boy 👽:  
You

Kihyun 💞:  
That'd be kind of weird if they wanted me  
Minhyuk's not my type  
Jooheon's cute tho be careful with him

Alien Boy 👽:  
hzkfhejskjshs sent at the same time  
LmAO YES even when hes being annoying I just wanna  
squish

Kihyun 💞:  
what do you want

Alien Boy 👽:  
Idk get me a latte extra shot of espresso  
Or an americano  
Minjoo like iced coffees

Kihyun 💞:  
Think again  
You’re not getting any espresso

Alien Boy 👽:  
NO I NEED 

**_________________________________**

Changkyun recognizes Kihyun by the back of his head, and slides right next to him and hooks their arms together.

“Hi.”

Kihyun relaxes when he sees it’s him. “You’re still not getting espresso.”

“Hn,” Changkyun makes a face at him. “We’ll see about that.”

“We will.” Kihyun responds with an eye roll, pulling his arm out of Changkyun’s to instead hold his hand. Oh, this is cute. A public announcement of their relationship. Changkyun’s getting a little sweaty. But he holds on tight and crowds Kihyun's personal space to drop a kiss on his cheek. Cool. Calm. Just a pair of cute campus boyfriends. Kihyun, cool in jeans and converse and a Northface, Changkyun head to toe in sweats and fleece. Kihyun usually looks a little more put together than him, Changkyun has well adapted to the sweats style and only sometimes puts effort into his looks (mainly when he knew he was going to see Kihyun.)

Changkyun looks up at the Starbucks menu as if it weren't already seared into his brain, but with Kihyun resting his head on Changkyun's shoulder, he has a real hard time focusing.

He catches a small movement from the corner of his eye, and sees Jennie by the milk and sugar table. Her expression lights up when she recognizes him, and she makes sure Kihyun isn't looking when she mouths, _That's him?_

Changkyun winks at her, and she claps excitedly and holds up both her hands, fingers spread while she mouths, _he's a ten._

The shake of his shoulders makes Kihyun lift his head, and he follows Changkyun's gaze to where Jennie is trying to act chill and nonchalant. Changkyun laughs at the subtlety, though it's not needed.

"She works at the floral shop, she watched me have a whole crisis over the flowers."

Kihyun gives her a stiff little smile, puts in his and Changkyun's coffee orders in, (no espresso for Changkyun) and goes right up to her.

"Hi, I'm Kihyun."

Jennie smiles at him, tucks her hair behind her ear. "Hello, I'm Jennie. It's nice to meet you!"

Changkyun comes in and hooks his arm with Kihyun, heart sinking a little when Kihyun asks, "You helped him pick out flowers?"

"Oh," Jennie laughs and taps at his arm. "I practically picked them out _for_ him. He was so nervous, wanted to make it perfect for you."

Changkyun gasps, "I thought you and I _shared_ something."

Except Jennie, who's a stranger (but asks for the social medias so they can keep in touch— and they do eventually become friends) makes sure to absolutely embarrass Changkyun in front of Kihyun. Kihyun seems like he's living for this.

**_________________________________**

**_________________________________**

After a long, shitty day, Changkyun wants to go home, change into his fluffiest pj pants, have some hot chocolate and lie in his bed in the dark and listen to music and hopefully be asleep by nine. All he wants is to mope a little, and sleep a lot.

He has no plans today, it's only a Tuesday. Kihyun gets a ride home with Hyungwon, Jooheon gets a ride home with Minhyuk, so Changkyun can carry his own ass home and be done with it.

As perceptive as she always is, Ali raises an eyebrow when her son clambers into the house, trips taking his sneakers off, and trips up the stairs. But she doesn't say anything, and she pats Bruce on the arm when Changkyun only mumbles a hello in passing. He responds to Kihyun's text with a short response, rips off his clothes and nearly stabs himself in the face in a haste to get his contacts out, pulls on his pj pants and a huge sweater, and rolls himself into the sheets.

It's only seven thirty. He loads Netflix on his phone and gets cozy in bed.

Halfway through Sabrina, the ding of the doorbell echoes through the house.

A second later, Ali calls for him.

Changkyun would rather _cry_ than get out of bed.

Then Ali calls him again, so he meanders out of bed and pads down the hall with his blanket hooded over his head. This better be good. This better be _pizza_.

It's not. Changkyun is halfway down the stairwell when he sees Kihyun.

Kihyun, in sweats and a puffy jacket, hair messy from a beanie. Kihyun, who's sliding on the guest pair of slippers in matching Christmas themed socks. Kihyun, who smiles and says, "Hey," in a soft voice, "I brought ice cream to fix your bad day."

Ali glances frantically between the two, a thousand questions sitting aimed and ready to go on the tip of her tongue. She's not shy. She knows Kihyun as Changkyun’s friend, has met him in passing for Minhyuk’s birthday party. But Changkyun crashes into Kihyun's arms in a way he wouldn't with Jooheon or Minhyuk; seeking shelter in it.

So Changkyun saves Ali all the trouble– while choking back grateful tears that Kihyun found his way over with ice cream, and does the _thing_ , "Mom, Bruce, this is my boyfriend, Kihyun. Kihyun, mom. Kihyun, Bruce. You've met before. Okay bye."

Kihyun is polite and cordial and a sweet talker but Changkyun right now needs cuddles like a fuckin' fiend. He doesn't care that he dropped _boyfriend_ to his mom when she didn't even know he'd been seeing someone, and this is the first time Bruce is dealing with this, the whole possible-future-stepson-has-a-boyfriend thing, since Changkyun never mentioned his ex during their short time together.

Kihyun's eyes go wide. He's unprepared. It really wasn't fair of Changkyun to just drop the announcement like that.

"We're going upstairs and cuddling and I'm probably gonna cry—"

Ali immediately frowns, hand coming up to pat Changkyun's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's been a shitty day." Changkyun mumbles, reaching for Kihyun. "Can we go lie down?"

Kihyun opens his mouth to speak, face flushing. "I'm— hello, I'm Kihyun Yoo…" Changkyun grabs for the hand Kihyun goes to shake Bruce's hand with and starts to pull. "I'm Changkyun's, uhm, Kyunnie, _please_. I’m Changkyun’s boyfriend, it’s really nice to meet you. Formally." Kihyun's trying to get his hand back but they have a bed to get to and sheets to cuddle under. They can deal with introductions later.

Except Kihyun is adamant that’s not how they do things. Changkyun sulks, full on pout mode while Kihyun takes a seat at the dining room table to chat with Ali and Bruce and share the ice cream. And Kihyun talks to them for over half an hour. Changkyun should be grateful, and he is, so he turns down the pout a little. 

Changkyun stays mostly out of the conversation. It’s mostly small talk, what Kihyun does for work, (he works in a lab,) he has Chemical Thermodynamics with Changkyun, (but they met at the Science Department dinner), he’s from Seoul, Ali's also from Seoul. They bond. And Changkyun rests his cheek against Kihyun’s shoulder. Honestly? It means a lot that Kihyun’s making this effort to involve himself with two of the most important people in Changkyun’s life.

When he opens his eyes he sees the smile on his mother’s face, the soft adoration in her gaze, and Bruce’s warm expression as he laughs along with Kihyun. And Changkyun wells up with a lot. He’s a little emotional. Sue him.

It’s Ali that excuses them, tells them to head upstairs and relax. She gives Changkyun a kiss on his hair and says, “Feel better, I’ll come check on you in a little bit.”

Changkyun pulls Kihyun up the stairs and into his room. He doesn’t close the door all the way, but turns off the main light and turns on the fairy lights he has hanging over his bed. It’s a little childish, maybe a little too teenage-girl, but he likes the lights. They give a warm glow. And Kihyun smiles at them, the purple lights dusting against his skin.

They get in bed, on top of the blankets and Changkyun buries himself into Kihyun’s chest.

“Can we just lay here?”

One of Kihyun’s hands slip through his hair. “Yeah.” And Changkyun closes his eyes, tightening his grip around Kihyun’s waist. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t…” Changkyun doesn’t know what it is about the day that set him off. It’d been small things; papers kept slipping from his hands, he turned a corner too fast and clipped the wall, he can’t focus on his notecards, he forgot about his coffee during class and drank cold coffee.

“You don’t want to?”

“I don’t know _why_ I’m in a mood.” Changkyun finds it a lot easier to breathe with Kihyun carding a finger through his hair. Minhyuk’s always telling him he needs to work on breathing exercises when his stress levels get too high. Maybe a hand through his hair helps, too. He’s breathing evenly and his chest doesn’t hurt so much. This isn’t so much Changkyun’s anxiety, though that bitch is definitely pushing along his stress, he’s overworked. He’s tired. He’s worked late and gotten up before seven every day the past week. He fell asleep over his notes.

“Because you’re working too much.” Kihyun wraps his arms around Changkyun, pulling him in even closer.

“Well. I’m on-track to graduate next fall,” The hand in Changkyun’s hair stops. “If I take two extra class next semester and three in the summer and—”

“Who’s track is that? Who decided this track for you?”

Changkyun shifts a little. “It’s fine. In the end it’ll be fine.”

“It won’t be. Changkyun…” Kihyun scratches at the back of his head. “Isn’t there a saying about how you should enjoy the journey, too? The journey is just as important than the destination? Something…?” Kihyun mumbles under his breath.

“If there is… I’m not familiar with it.” Changkyun just wants to wrap himself around Kihyun and sleep here.

“Well, it is now." Kihyun furrows his brow and Changkyun smiles a little. "It’s fine if you take an extra semester or two. Don’t overwork yourself.” Kihyun sighs and drags his fingers through Changkyun’s hair again. “School is hard. It’s stressful and exhausting and expensive, so it’s important to do it when you’re ready so you can get what you need to get out of it. Don’t force yourself through. Slow down.” Kihyun kisses the top of Changkyun’s head. “There’s nothing wrong with slowing down.”

In the back of Changkyun’s head somewhere, he knows this.

“Let’s do something over the summer.” Kihyun shifts their position, trying to look Changkyun in the face but Changkyun clings a little tighter. He doesn’t want to let go. So Kihyun laughs a little bit, rolls onto his back so Changkyun can rest on his chest, throw a leg over his waist. Thinking about plans six, seven months from now as still _us_ makes Changkyun a little weak. It’s sobering to know Kihyun thinks about a future together, too.

“Do what?”

“We should take a vacation. We could go anywhere.”

Kihyun’s heartbeat pulses underneath Changkyun’s ear. Steady. “I’ve always wanted to spend a week on the beach.” He wants to slow down. He wants to get sunburnt and drink mimosas with lunch and stick his toes in the sand and cat nap in the sun.

“I’ll research beaches around and we’ll go to the beach.” Kihyun finalizes, his fingers grazing Changkyun’s arm. “You deserve a vacation.”

“Is there something you want to do?” Changkyun feels like crying all over again.

Kihyun really thinks about it for a second. “I want to go skiing. Or snowboarding. I’ve never done that.”

“Let’s pick a weekend and go skiing then.” They have a month before the next semester. Changkyun doesn’t know if it’s moving too fast, planning a weekend getaway when they haven’t been together that long. “We could… invite the group…?”

“That’d be nice.” Kihyun agrees with a smile. He rolls Changkyun over and they giggle together, and Changkyun loops his arms around Kihyun’s neck as Kihyun leans down for a kiss. A little seal on their promises.

And then they kiss again, a little more, until Kihyun whispers, “It’s okay to slow down, Changkyun. Your health is important.” He rests his weight on his forearm and looks down at Changkyun, the depth of his gaze drowning. “You’re right where you should be.”

Changkyun breathes in for what feels like the first time that day. “Thank you, Kihyun.”

Kihyun smiles and kisses him again, and again and again until Changkyun can’t hide back his grin anymore.

**_________________________________**

**_________________________________**

**chingus**

Changkyun:  
Its done  
Its over  
I'm gonna go shed my skin like a fucking snake

Jooheon:  
Kihyun hyung that's your responsibility

Kihyun:  
I've never seen this man before in my life

Hyunwoo:  
What's over?

Hyungwon:  
The semester  
We just got out of our thermo final

Kihyun:  
I'm gonna die

Hyunwoo:  
Congratulations!!!! You all worked so hard  
I'm very proud

Changkyun:  
That final was so fucking awful  
Thank you hyunwoo :(((((

Hoseok:  
Love that its over for yall but now I have to g r a d e

Kihyun:  
Thank you hyung!!

Jooheon:  
❤💙💝💖💙❤💞💖💞❤💕❤💕

Hyungwon:  
Oh  
Babe are you not coming for celebratory drinks tonight?

Hoseok:  
Ugh  
I shouldn't  
So I can start grading tomorrow

Hyungwon:  
We can do celebratory drinks pt 2 when you're done

Changkyun:  
jdhfurjsksjs  
Hoseok: the semester isn't over for me im still stressed  
hyungwon: ok still stressed suffer alone

Hoseok:  
Deadass 😭

Hyungwon:  
This class was a nightmare  
I want to get wasted

Kihyun:  
Yeah

Changkyun:  
God big same

Jooheon:  
I dont have tutoring tomorrow :)

Changkyun:  
:o  
Joo are you gonna drink?  
You don't have to if you don't want to!

Jooheon:  
No  
I want to  
Wait do we need a DD

Hyungwon:  
No we can all drink at our place

Hyunwoo:  
I'm home  
We have a pack of beers in the fridge and some Moscato but its half empty so someone will have to stop and get alcohol

Hyungwon:  
Everyone come by byob to share

Changkyun:  
What if we made margaritas

Kihyun:  
Ooooh

Changkyun:  
I can buy limes and we can make it with fresh lime juice

Hyungwon:  
OOOOOOOH

Kihyun:  
Yes

Jooheon:  
That sounds good

Hoseok:  
Fuck maybe ill have some then

Hyunwoo:  
Should i buy tacos?

Changkyun:  
YESSSSSS

Hyungwon:  
God yes

Kihyun:  
Kyunnie where are you  
I'll go to the liquor store with you

Changkyun:  
Down the hall  
Hello  
Turn around  
He did such a cute little spin uwu

Hyungwon:  
Okay so Changkyun and Kihyun hyung are going to get tequila  
I'll go to the grocery store and buy way more limes than we'll need  
and agave

Hoseok:  
Yall can use my juicer

Hyunwoo:  
I'll put in the order for tacos  
How many?  
Soft shell or hard shell  
What type of meat  
What about tamales or quesadillas

Changkyun:  
God  
Order everything

Jooheon:  
Where are you ordering from can you get rice  
Just yellow rice

Hyunwoo:  
Yes

Jooheon:  
Omg I can't wait to get wasted and eat my weight in rice

Hyungwon:  
just??? Assorted? Is there anything anyone can't eat?

Changkyun:  
Kihyun mostly eats chicken

Hyunwoo:  
Yeah we know

Hyungwon:  
Yep we got that

Changkyun:  
JDUFFHSJMS  
He's glaring at his phone rn

Hyunwoo:  
What about Minhyuk?

Jooheon:  
He's good for anything

Kihyun:  
Kyunnie says order a whole bunch of shit, we'll share  
Do we need anything else from the grocery store?

Hyungwon:  
No…. I think we're good

Minhyuk:  
Its over  
I'm free

Kihyun:  
Kyunnie says  
Fuck your 20 page paper!!!!

Minhyuk:  
OH MY GOD WERE GETTING MEXICAN FOOD?  
AND YES FUCK THAT PAPER

Hyunwoo:  
Yes come over!

Minhyuk:  
Should i pick anything up??

Hyungwon:  
Do you want to go to the liquor store with jooheon and I?

Minhyuk:  
Yeah! Where are you?

Hyungwon:  
At my car  
I park at the lot by the student center

Minhyuk:  
I'm by there! Pull up to the bookstore entrance

Jooheon:  
We're on our way down!!!!  
Hyungwon hyungs driving

Hoseok:  
Hyunwoo hyung couldn't decide so I ordered the food lol

Minhyuk:  
Hyungwon said, "I trust you, my love."

**_________________________________**

Kihyun 💞

Alien Boy 👽:  
Hey if we get drunk af  
Uh  
Idk how to word this  
Remember when I said I am a handsy drunk?  
I'll make out with anyone

Kihyun 💞:  
You touch anyone else and I'll break all their fingers  
Where did you go I can't believe how fucking big this liquor store is

Alien Boy 👽:  
NO DHFJDJSA  
NOT LIKE THAT  
I mean like you and me  
👈👉  
Fuck wrong way  
👉👈

Kihyun 💞:  
Ohhh  
Yeah let's get drunk and make out

Alien Boy 👽:  
YESSSSSS

Kihyun 💞:  
Were you asking for my consent to drunkenly make out with me?

Alien Boy 👽:  
Yes 👉👈

Kihyun 💞:  
Where the fuck are you  
I need to kiss you

Alien Boy 👽:  
By the brandy ;)

Kihyun peers around the corner and Changkyun grins widely, thinking back to the first time they texted, talked about cherry picking and wine and brandy. And Kihyun comes into his arms and kisses him and Changkyun feels so stupidly happy, "What if we…." _Smooch_. "Affirmed our feelings by…." A softer kiss. "The brandy section…?"

"I hate you." Kihyun pinches his cheek with vengeance, and Changkyun just laughs and yelps, swinging out of his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some soft before more shenanigans


	12. Chapter 12

Kihyun comes into the kitchen and Changkyun turns his head for a kiss, but he feels it to the back of his head, instead. He stops the water and puts the sudsy dishes back in the skin, swiveling around to watch Kihyun say hello to Ali and Bruce.

“Excuse you,” He pouts, but Kihyun shoots him an incredulous look and walks past him, dropping his bag on a chair and turning to Ali and Bruce, who sit right on the other side of the kitchen island.

Changkyun doesn’t care if they’re there, he’s going to pout until he gets his hello kiss.

“Let me get you some tea.” Ali smiles at Kihyun, sliding off the stool and reaching into the cabinet. Kihyun insists he doesn’t need any, or that he can get it himself, but Ali is back in her chair and sliding the cup across the table for him.

“You didn’t have to, but thank you.” Kihyun bows his head a little, ignores Changkyun's glower.

Correction: Changkyun’s going to be a pain until he gets his hello kiss. He rinses off the last few dishes, makes his way over to Kihyun and wedges himself under Kihyun’s arm, chin on his shoulder. Ali laughs, and Bruce keeps asking Kihyun what his holiday plans are, what his plans are for next semester… that stuff.

Kihyun jerks his shoulder and Changkyun’s teeth clash. He pulls away with a frown.

“Sit, c’mon.” Kihyun pulls the barstool next to him. “Kyunnie, please.”

“Thank you for dealing with him.” Ali laughs as Changkyun plops down on the chair, and is right back to trying to get Kihyun to hook an arm around him.

“You’ve given him a lot of love…” Kihyun grits his teeth, smiling tersely and pushing Changkyun off. “I don’t know if I can keep up.”

Changkyun squeezes himself between Kihyun and the island counter, and climbs into Kihyun’s lap as he mumbles _oh my god, Kyunnie, do you have to._

This’ll do for now.

“I hope you can keep up.” Bruce smiles, watching as Changkyun gets comfortable in Kihyun’s lap.

Until Kihyun doesn't seem happy anymore.

“Can you…” Kihyun tugs at Changkyun’s pants, wordlessly asking him to scoot over. “You’re so annoying.”

Changkyun sits more on Kihyun’s crotch than his leg, getting comfortable and leaning over the table, feelings satisfied now. Yeah, he’s annoying, that’s fine. But he’s in Kihyun’s lap, arms around his waist, while Kihyun chats with his parents, and that makes Changkyun content. They only had general plans today, nothing set, so even though chilling in the kitchen chatting with Changkyun’s parents wasn't on the to-do list, it fits in nicely anyway.

Changkyun scrolls through almost two hundred emails in his school account, deleting most of them without opening them. The only reason he’s checking is because he’s waiting for a class to free a slot. He went on the waitlist a few days ago, and he just needs one person to drop it so he can get in there. It’ll bring him from five to six classes, which will suck, but it’s fine. He has three more semesters to go, including some summer classes. He can graduate in a year.

One of the emails from that morning is filled with information about a lab internship. Changkyun scrolls through it, reading through hours and requirements.

It wouldn’t fit in with his schedule, but it’d be perfect for experience, which is what he needs. He chews his lip and stares at the email; it'd count as a credit. It's paid.

A hand slides up his thigh, under the table, where his parents shouldn’t be able to see. Changkyun glances over his shoulder, and Kihyun’s staring at him with an eyebrow arched like he knows Changkyun's about to do something stupid and is warning him not to.

But Kihyun’s still mid-conversation with Ali and Bruce, so Changkyun turns back to his email. Stares at the email.

He needs to at least consider it. He wants Kihyun's level headed ass to help talk him through this decision. And Minhyuk. Minhyuk would definitely yell some sense at him.

“What are you two doing today?” Ali asks, finishing up her tea. “It’s freezing, do you plan on going out?”

“Gonna do some Christmas shopping. You know how Minhyuk likes gifts.” The brat’s not even religious. Changkyun moves one of his hands to his lap, so he can hold Kihyun’s.

“Oh.” Ali glances at Bruce, then back at Kihyun. “What would you like, dear?”

Kihyun lets go of Changkyun’s hand so he can wave both his hands in the air. “Oh, no! Please don’t worry about me.”

“Don’t worry about it, mom. We’ll go shopping for him together.” Changkyun winks at her.

Kihyun retaliates by pinching his side. Changkyun strikes back by being as discreet as possible about rolling his hips back on Kihyun’s dick, and Kihyun grips his thigh so hard for a second there’s no blood flow. Changkyun tries to hide a smirk behind a hand, but then Kihyun’s shoving him off his lap.

“Let’s get going.”

“I want snacls.” Changkyun latches onto Kihyun’s arms. “Let’s go eat our weight in cinnamon pretzels.”

“You have cravings like a pregnant woman. I used to crave sugary things when I was pregnant with you." Ali shakes her head.

“I _am_ pregnant.” Changkyun puts both his hands on his belly and sticks it out.

Kihyun levels him with that unamused glare again, but his ears are a little red. They’re still in the kitchen, Ali and Bruce are right there.

“It’s yours. I haven’t been with anyone else.” Changkyun takes Kihyun's hand and puts it on his belly and Kihyun’s whole face goes red now. Yeah, maybe he’s joking that they've had sex when they haven't, but Changkyun’s an adult. His mom is a nurse, and though he doesn’t feel comfortable talking about it, he will joke about it.

Besides, she’ll join in. “I’m too young to be a grandma!”

“Put your shoes on.” Kihyun mumbles, ripping his hand away from Changkyun’s stomach.

On their way out, Bruce and Ali tell them to have fun, and Changkyun almost strangles Kihyun with a scarf, telling him to dress warmer, you motherfucker, I can’t have my baby daddy dying of hypothermia, because the bitch never dresses for the cold.

“Can you bring me home some chocolates?!” Ali yells as they head out, and Changkyun gives her a thumbs out before shutting the door, and almost busts his ass on a patch of ice on the steps.

“I can’t believe you say these things to your family.” Kihyun complains, pulling the scarf over his mouth and half-running to the car.

“My mom’s chill.” Changkyun climbs into Candie and prays she turns on. She’s been moody lately. “She made sure I am fully stocked on condoms.”

Kihyun looks so _mortified_ that Changkyun fears for his life.

"She what?" He croaks.

"I don't know? Hospital magic. I have like, five boxes. Ready to go." Changkyun backs out of the driveway, watching out for cars and Kihyun's horrified expression. “It’s fine! It’s totally fine! Bruce gets a little blush-y, but he’s good with this shit, too.”

“Your mom gives you condoms, my mom thought I wanted to be a woman.” Kihyun slumps back into his seat, and Changkyun barks out a laugh. He still thinks it's crazy how little Kihyun’s parents know. But, recently, Kihyun’s said it's getting better; their conversations, the frequency in which his mother and father call him. They're accepting, speaking to him like they used to before the rift.

“Speaking of. They’re coming.”

Changkyun eyes dart across the road and he takes his foot off the gas, letting Candie roll a little. “Who? Where?”

“My parents. And my brother and his wife.”

“Oh…” Changkyun glances at Kihyun. Oh. “Uh, when?”

“January fourteenth. They’re coming for two weeks.”

Changkyun blinks out at the road and takes a deep breath. That’s soon, and he can’t help but wonder if Kihyun knew about this sooner. Thats a little over two weeks away, and that doesn't doesn’t seem like enough time to properly plan a fourteen-day trip to the other side of the world around New Year’s.

“So they’ll be here for my birthday.”

“Yeah.” Kihyun looks out the window, spinning his phone in his hands. “Do you… would you feel comfortable meeting them?”

The thought doesn’t scare Changkyun as much as he thought it would. Or maybe it’s the reality of holiday-time mall parking that has him not feeling much.

“Yeah. I would. I kind of… uh, kind of want to meet them?” Changkyun sighs, shrugging, thinking he sees a spot up ahead.

Nope, it’s a little hatchback.

“Park in the back, we’ll have to walk.” Kihyun says, also frowning at the little hatchback.

They find a few spots, and before they get out of the car, Changkyun makes sure the scarf is secure around Kihyun’s neck and lower half of his face. Candie says it’s in the single digits out.

Once they’re out the car, Changkyun locks it and slides his hand into Kihyun’s, and Kihyun brings them back on topic.

“You really want to meet my parents?”

“I do, yeah.” Changkyun shoves his other hand in his pocket, squeezes Kihyun’s hand a little. “I guess I just… It’s okay? Like. It’s cool.” What the fuck is he trying to say. “I want to be a part of your life.”

Kihyun glances at him and Changkyun just barrels the fuck on.

“Like, I want to…” Words words what are words. What are thoughts? What are his feelings? "I'm serious about you, and you're going through a lot with them, and I want to be with you if you'd want me there."

Kihyun’s eyebrows rise in his forehead, lashes fluttering as he blinks quickly, trying to process what he just heard, probably his own feelings, and Changkyun decides it best to haul ass to the mall entrance.

“Okay, wait, wait,” Kihyun tugs on Changkyun’s hand to slow him down, repeats himself in Korean. The doors are right there, but Kihyun pushes him to the side, out of the way of busy shoppers.

“Yes? It’s cold out. Let’s go in?”

“Yeah, just, wait. One thing.” Kihyun tugs Changkyun back, and uses one hand to lower the scarf so he can press a sweet kiss to Changkyun’s cold lips. “I'm serious about you, too." He says, hiding a blush behind the scarf.

Changkyun's face heats up, and he ignores the way a smoker shoots them a look.

“What should I get your mom?” Kihyun asks, loosening the scarf when they get inside.

“I don’t even know what _I’m_ getting my mom.” Changkyun mumbles, swinging his and Kihyun’s interlocked hands. He plans on just walking around until something catches his eye.

“What about candles? Stuff for an at home spa day?”

“Or just a spa day.” She'd probably like that. “What should I get for your mom?” Changkyun swings his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders, and he can’t help it when he tugs him close to drop a kiss on his cheek. He doesn’t care about the people around them. They’re all running, anyway, trying to get things ready for the holidays in the small windows of free time they might have.

"I don't know _. I don't know_." Kihyun tips his head back dramatically, swinging into Changkyun's chest. "I hate the holidays."

"Capitalist bullshit."

"I'm broke!!" Kihyun groans, and Changkyun laughs. Yeah. He sympathizes.

__________________________________

**chungus**

Changkyun:  
ehehehehe  


Jooheon:  
gasps they're  
b o y f r i e n d s

Minhyuk:  
Holding hands in PUBLIC?  
Gross I love it

Hyungwon:  
I can't believe Kihyun found someone that'll willingly put up with his annoying ass

Minhyuk:  
I SAID THE SAME THING TO CHANGKYUN LMAO

Hyungwon:  
Kihyun's a demon Changkyun is a sweet baby angel

Hoseok:  
My sweet son that has never done anything bad in his life

Jooheon:  
Are we talking about the same Im Changkyun  
The one i know is a shit head

Kihyun:  
Kyunnie brings Hyungwon chips and queso from work like every day so hes conditioned to wag his tail every time Kyunnie walks in  
And for some reason kyunnie turns into Babie when Hoseok hyungs around  
They're blinded by affection they don't know the truth

Changkyun:  
I can't believe my own boyfriend is shit talking me in a group chat that I'm IN while I'm standing next to him

Kihyun:  
He dragged me into hot topic  
Why do i have to experience this

Jooheon:  
Those are his Roots

Minhyuk:  
This angel/demon discourse stops n o w  
Kyun is a rabid raccoon  
He's round and pudgy and then has a thin and mangy tail

Hyungwon:  
Why is that So Specific but so easy to envision

Hoseok:  
JDVHFSJLAISJA  
You two are so mean to each other

Minhyuk:  
When we were like…., 13~14? I thought "butt licker" was the biggest drag ever and kyun used to get SO MAD  
And then when he came out to me like 4 years later he was like "guess i AM a butt licker"

Jooheon:  
It was  
S o  
fucking funny  
He painted his nails the rainbow and pulled us into the bathroom during homeroom to come out

Hoseok:  
omfg

Changkyun:  
thnks fr th mmrs  
Kihyuns like cry/laughing rn he scared a child

Hyunwoo:  
Kyuns always been stoopid  
Good to know

Hyungwon:  
The three of you deserve your own tv show  
It'd never get boring

Changkyun:  
Minhyuk's already titled my biography

Minhyuk:  
THE TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS OF A DUMBASS: THIS IS IM CHANGKYUN'S STORY

Hyunwoo:  
Thats very fitting  
I remember when Kihyun would show their texts to us and then question if Changkyun was really interested

Hoseok:  
Kihyun would be like "he literally said he wants to suck my dick what does this m e a n"  
And we'd be like  
ai caramba

Jooheon:  
LMAOOOOO

Hyunwoo:  
Changkyun wasn't subtle I got tired of hearing it

Changkyun:  
🤡  
Stop bullying me

Hoseok:  
Kihyun  
As the boyfriend  
What do you have to say about all this angel/demon/raccoon discourse

Kihyun:  
Kyunnie's a little demon

"Baaaaaaabe," Changkyun sticks his phone in his pocket and walks right into Kihyun, throwing his best pout at Kihyun's face. It's _the pout._ The one that Kihyun said makes him want to give Changkyun whatever he wants. The pout that Changkyun had dubbed his superpower.

The effects already seem to be wearing Kihyun down, because he furrows his face a little and swings their hands a little. He glances at the other mall-goers, aware of all the people around them.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe you're saying all this." Changkyun taps at the dark screen of Kihyun's phone. They both still buzz with ongoing group chat messages.

"You are a demon. I mean it with a lot of love in my heart." Kihyun laughs and pockets his phone, leading Changkyun into Tom Ford so they can buy Hoseok cologne for Christmas. Changkyun does his best not to touch anything, letting Kihyun hold the cologne samples to his nose so they can find one Hoseok would like. And split the cost. Because damn these prices make Changkyun's head spin.

"What are we getting Hyunwoo?"

"Please." Kihyun sounds exasperated, picking up the next bottle of cologne. "One dumb bitch at a time, we need something for Hoseok-hyung first."

__________________________________

__________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Kyunnie Bear:  
I want a dick pic

Honey Bear:  
Jooheon can't come to the phone now so dont leave a fucking message

Kyunnie Bear:  
Hsjfhdjskkaa hi minnie

Honey Bear:  
Joojoo tells me you mean kihyun

Kyunnie Bear:  
Yeah bruh why tf would I want Joo's  
No offense joo  
Like im literally the one that set yall up

__________________________________

**Evil Stepmom:**

Evil Stepmom:  
None taken i picked up the braincell u threw over here  
Knew what you meant

Gremlin:  
Our shared braincell 😔✊  
joo shdjfksl you guys are using each others phones this is so cute  
IM GONNA BARF

Evil Stepmom:  
icb min still has you saved in his phone as gremlin

__________________________________

**Honey Bear**

Honey Bear:  
I take offense >:(

Kyunnie Bear:  
Do you WANT me to ask my bff/your boyfriend for a for pic?

Honey Bear:  
Well NO  
NOT THE POINT  
Why dont you ask YOUR BOYFRIEND for a dick pic

Kyunnie Bear:  
we've been dating a month we haven't even touched dicks  
Not even a month  
maybe thats moving too fast

Honey Bear:  
AFTER ALL YOUR FUCKING PINING YALL HAVENT HAD SEX YET?!

Kyunnie Bear:  
NO  
WEVE BEEN CUDDLING AND KISSING

Honey Bear:  
Im shocked and confused

Kyunnie Bear:  
IM SHY

Honey Bear:  
Wow remember when you said you wanted to be friends with benefits look at u now  
Bro just send him one

Kyunnie Bear:  
hm

Honey Bear:  
No an unsolicited dick pic is an unsolicited dick pic even if its from your bf

Kyunnie Bear:  
hdkfkakaka

Honey Bear:  
Omg what if kihyun sends those lq just holding it dick pics  
Like a hetero

Kyunnie Bear:  
No  
why would you SAY this

Honey Bear:  
No pizzaz  
No pretty lighting or flattering angle  
He's a top so he probably would  
That last one was min

Kyunnie Bear:  
Literally the shit my nightmares are made of

Honey Bear:  
Sorry to crush your dreams like this bro

Kyunnie Bear:  
I am so saddened over this  
Brokenhearted by the dick pic ill never get from my boyfriend

__________________________________

💞 Kihyun 💞

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
I'm feeling so ⁉️ tonight  
Tell me to get up and do shit

Alien Boy 👽:  
Do me instead ;)

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Come over then

Alien Boy 👽️:  
oh hm  
Oh wait  
Is  
⁉️  
What I think it means

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Possibly  
…?

Alien Boy 👽️:  
Um  
Cool  
Me too

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
What.

Alien Boy 👽️:  
What.  
What?

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Changkyun

Alien Boy 👽:  
Yes  
That is i

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
What is happening right now

Alien Boy 👽:  
All the awkward  
All of it

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
…….

Alien Boy 👽:  
Okay  
I wonder if we're on the same page

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
I don't think so

Alien Boy 👽:  
But neither of us will say it  
So I will!  
I want to choke on your dick

Alien Boy 👽:  
Uhm I can see im on read…..

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
I'm here sorry

Alien Boy 👽:  
Were we on the same page?

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Sorry  
Yes  
We said  
"We'll let it happen if it does or doesn't"  
This doesn't seem like just letting it happen

Alien Boy 👽:  
We've been on "doesnt" since august

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
I guess you're right

Alien Boy 👽:  
You're home right now?

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Yes

Alien Boy 👽️:  
Give me like  
Half hour  
And i can come over…?  
I want to go over if you want me over

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Yes

Alien Boy 👽️:  
You have work at 8 right?

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
I'm off until Jan 10

Alien Boy 👽️:  
Fuck thats right you told me that

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
We can sleep in

Alien Boy 👽️:  
Fuck that sounds so nice

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Baby

Alien Boy 👽️:  
Fuck  
Youre  
Im phrting in my shoes

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Is baby okay?

Alien Boy 👽️:  
Yes x fucking infinity

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Are you on your way yet?

Alien Boy 👽️:  
jdhfkflal  
I want to say im running but thats mad desperate

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Not as desperate as me asking you to come over to fuck  
I can't stop thinking about you its making me fucking crazy

Alien Boy 👽:  
god im malfucntiong

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
Oh my god why are you still texting me are you not driving yet

💞 Kihyun 💞:  
That better be you at the door  
If someone ordered take out and its a delivery man I'm going to scream

Kihyun opens the door and Changkyun grins, leans against the door as cooly as he can, “Delivery service. Your meal is here.” and gestures to himself.

Kihyun doesn't look impressed. "I'm uninviting you."

Over Kihyun’s shoulder, Hyungwon groans from the living room and Hoseok’s booming laugh echoes. Kihyun just turns redder, because he’d already been red when the door opened. Because this whole situation is new, and as much as Changkyun wants to push through and crowd Kihyun against the wall, wrap those thighs— fuck he’s in black boxer briefs and they’re tight and he’s got thighs and his sweater barely covers the bulge in his underwear and Changkyun promptly shuts the fuck down because his brain supplies _there’s a dick in there (DUH)_ and that’s kind of why he’s here but also not because Kihyun’s his boyfriend so he’s here for Kihyun but also—

“Are you gonna let him in?” Hyungwon’s face lights up when he and Changkyun make eye contact. And it’s so cute. And Changkyun grins back and waves.

He enters, kicks his shoes off, and blushes with Hoseok wolf-whistles at them as they make a very obvious walk over to Kihyun’s room, Kihyun’s fist wrapped in a sweater paw and pressed against his lower back.

Through the closed door, Hoseok’s whistle is even louder.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Kihyun mumbles.

“Nooo…” Changkyun reaches out to cup Kihyun’s face, bring them very, very close. “You’re too sexy for jail.”

He’d meant to go in for a kiss, but Kihyun shoves him.

“Shut up. Get in bed.”

Kihyun can be demanding sometimes. And Changkyun… might really be into that. He looks over Kihyun again; boxers, a sweater, damn, what a pretty sight. What pretty thighs. Changkyun wants to nom. He wants, well, everything.

He slides off his coat and throws it over the chair. He dips his thumb into the waistband of his sweats.

He makes eye contact with Kihyun. It’s dark; dark in the room, the only light being the T.V playing some Western show Changkyun’s really not interested in right now.

Kihyun’s gaze is darker, heavier, and his cheeks are bright red. Adorable. But also really hot? Changkyun thinks they've been stuck on avoiding the obvious for way too long now.

After a breath, Changkyun slides his sweats off. He doesn’t have anything to be embarrassed about, they’ve both made it very clear that there’s an end goal here, but he still blushes at how eager he seems.

By the time his pants pool at his feet Kihyun’s in his arms. Kihyun’s kissing him.

It’s pretty desperate.

They fall the wrong way into the bed; Changkyun groans, lets his tongue slide between his lips, meeting Kihyun’s. And it’s happening so fast, a blur of hands and sharp breaths, grabby touches and greedy hands, greedy lips, trying to have everything they've been wanting but holding back on. Kihyun kisses down Changkyun’s neck, then back up. Down his neck, and long the neckline of his shirt. They've made out so many times; a few times just because they want to, a few times because they want a little more. This time it's because they've both acknowledged they want more.

Changkyun pants, vaguely thinks that there’s a couple on the other side of the door and really tries to contain himself, he really does, but when Kihyun nibbles on the junction of his collarbones and neck, he can’t contain it. He groans too loudly, he tugs a little on Kihyun’s hair. He’s already getting hard.

Kihyun’s so fucking enthusiastic, wet mouth on Changkyun’s hot skin at all times. He starts mumbling praises, soft praises of Changkyun’s flushed skin, of his long fingers, of his dark hair, and Changkyun’s unwinding. He’s becoming looser and looser, desperation rising; his body burning hot.

When he rolls them over and climbs on top, Kihyun recoils his hands, brings them to his chest, and for a moment, everything in Changkyun’s chest goes soft. Kihyun, with his messy hair, rosy blush, and dark, dark eyes. Kihyun, panting, lips parted.

There are no words except for Changkyun's, “You’re so beautiful,” said in a soft voice. Kihyun flutters, lips curving a little as he breathes, and drapes his arms over Changkyun’s shoulders. Changkyun loves how Kihyun accepts compliments, is handsome and knows he’s handsome but is modest enough that he gets shy with genuine praise.

“Come here and kiss me.”

Changkyun does.

Everything slows again.

Their mouths, their breathing, their hands. It’s not as wild. Changkyun absolutely melts into the kiss; a hand skirting underneath Kihyun’s sweater, fingers skimming along the elastic of his boxers. Here, he feels Kihyun’s muscles pull under his fingertips. He trails his fingers lower, over the tight cotton fabric. He traces along Kihyun’s hardness, feels how Kihyun pants harder, presses his lips forward a little more insistently, hears the adorable little whines in the back of Kihyun's throat. Changkyun hums, smiles against their lips. Kihyun’s gripping the back of his sweater, wrinkling the fabric.

“You’re so wet,” Changkyun mumbles, pressing his thumb over the stained front of Kihyun’s boxers. Changkyun can’t believe how Kihyun’s so needy, so wound up. Already.

“— _Oh_ ," Kihyun moans as Changkyun presses his thumb against the tip of Kihyun’s dick, smears the precum even more.

Kihyun drops his head back and spreads his legs, one hand slipping from Changkyun’s sweater to grip at his shoulders. Words fail as Changkyun drags his thumb along his length, through the boxers. He applies a little bit of pressure, drags blunt nails along the underside, and Kihyun’s body trembles.

“You're cruel— fuck.” Kihyun blinks at the ceiling. Changkyun continues dragging his fingers up and down his length. Nothing more. Just an occasional drag of a blunt finger nail, or a teasing pressure against his slit, mostly to feel how thick and long he is, to see how Kihyun reacts to teasing. Changkyun can hardly take it slow.

Kihyun makes a choked noise with every slight press and drag of Changkyun’s hand, and this time, as Changkyun presses the heel of his palm against the base of Kihyun’s dick and presses a little and Kihyun’s hands to slide down his back. “Fuck…” Kihyun’s thighs shake, his Adam’s apple bobs against Changkyun’s mouth. “Please.”

Changkyun nips at Kihyun’s jawline. “These,” and pulls his hand away to tap at Kihyun’s hips, have him lift them a little so he can pull the boxers off his hips. “Off.”

The heat of Kihyun’s blush and skin makes him feel feverish against Changkyun’s lips. But he kicks his boxers off and makes a pretty embarrassing noise that Changkyun would definitely tease him for if it didn’t spark something hot in Changkyun’s stomach. It’s followed by a broken, “Changkyun-ah,” When Changkyun wraps his hands around his dick, and the lower register and hot desperation in the three syllables have Changkyun crawling closer, initiating more skin to skin, slipping off his own boxers and throwing a leg over Kihyun’s and pressing his own erection into Kihyun’s naked thigh.

And maybe Changkyun makes an embarrassing noise at the contact, too. It’s even worse, body burning, when Kihyun pushes his thigh into Changkyun’s cock. Changkyun nearly sobs at the pressure.

Changkyun grips Kihyun’s dick, taking a moment to just feel how thick and warm he is, and doesn’t bother to take it slow anymore. He shifts his weight and Kihyun pulls him in and Changkyun pulls off his boxers, slides between Kihyun’s legs and gets his grip wrapped around the both of them. He tightens his fist and smears precome over Kihyun’s head and it’s practically dribbling, at this point, and Changkyun twists his wrist and drags. He tightens a little more and Kihyun’s knees bend, his eyes screw shut. Changkyun moans into Kihyun's mouth.

Changkyun moves faster, rolls his wrist and presses his hips harder into Kihyun’s, and Kihyun’s panting against his neck, curled into him, mumbling, “Fuck, Changkyun-ah,” And then breaking off into mumbly Korean.

Kihyun comes all over Changkyun’s hand, all over their sweaters, and gasps like he’d been holding his breath. He bites on Changkyun’s lip, a little too hard, and Changkyun burns hot, all at once, and comes.

There’s nothing but the sound of the television and their breathing for a moment, Changkyun blinking, dizzy with want. Dizzy with wanting more.

He doesn’t know what compels him, but he licks Kihyun off his fingers.

“Oh,” He hears, very, very softly.

Changkyun laps up the mess between his fingers, cleans up what runs down his wrist.

And Kihyun’s pupils are blown, wide and unrestrained, his jaw tight. He pulls Changkyun in for a kiss and it’s messy with tongue, but Changkyun pulls away. He slides down Kihyun’s body, leaves a few wet kisses, and kisses the inside of Kihyun’s thigh.

“Let me know when you're good…" He says against the skin.

Kihyun breathes in. Pauses. Says _fuck_ in Korean while staring down at Changkyun’s cheek pressed to his inner thigh.

Changkyun lowers himself between Kihyun’s legs, licks a wide wet stripe on his inner thigh, and Kihyun keens, hands coming and carding into Changkyun’s hair. He works on cleaning Kihyun up with his mouth, purposeful and slow. He wanted to bury his face here so that’s what he’s doing, kissing and sucking and doing a little bit of biting, hands rubbing over whatever inch of skin he can reach and grope. Kihyun’s jelly after his orgasm, legs bending as Changkyun guides them as he continues kissing and tasting. He moves further up Kihyun’s thigh and hits a ticklish spot. Kihyun jerks and tenses.

“Stop.”

Changkyun pulls away, blinks up at a flustered Kihyun.

“You’re ticklish?” What wonderful news.

Kihyun narrows his gaze. “No.”

Changkyun teases his thumb against the same spot and grins when Kihyun squeaks and tries to pull away.

“Ah, you are.”

“I’ll kill you.”

Changkyun dives back down and blows a raspberry on the spot and it’s a very, very loud noise that he’s sure Hoseok and Hyungwon can hear in the living room, but Kihyun’s laughing and fighting him off and his face is scrunched with glee and Changkyun just, just—

— Leans up for a kiss, digging his finger into Kihyun’s thigh again and Kihyun sputters against their lips.

“I’m going to—”

“You’re so fucking cute.” Changkyun says, squishing Kihyun’s face in his hands. “So fucking cute cute cute. The cutest cute.”

“I’ll throw you out of bed.” Kihyun doesn’t fight very hard but he gives Changkyun a shove, wrestling him half-heartedly.

But Changkyun can’t stop kissing him, can’t stop teasing him, can’t stop it when he opens his mouth and, “You make me so fucking happy.”

There’s a moment of tenderness, softness, where Kihyun’s hands stop where they are and turn gentle.

“I’m still pretty embarrassed.”

Changkyun blinks down at him. “What? Why?”

“Ugh,” Kihyun tries to hide behind a pillow. “I don’t know what was wrong with me I’ve been so stressed and wound up and you texted me and I couldn't think straight."

“Yeah, well, I bumped my elbow on the way out the front door.” Changkyun twists to show the damage, Kihyun kissing at the forming bruise. “I literally tripped putting my shoes on. My mom saw the whole thing.”

“Oof,” Kihyun pouts his lips and Changkyun dives in for a kiss. “Knowing your mom, she knew. She’s… she’s… whats the word.” Kihyun waves his hands in the air. “Y’know,” And then says something in Korean.

“Uh,” Changkyun stares at him. “What?”

Kihyun repeats it like it’ll help. Changkyun’s sure he’s never heard that word before in his life.

“I’m sorry this is _America_.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and pats down the bed, finds his phone in the sheets and pulls up Google translate.

The computer voice says 'omniscient.'

“Oh. One-hundred percent. Everyone knows I busted my elbow and almost busted my ass running out the house because I was trying to get some.”

Kihyun laughs a little, and then he’s laughing even more and covering his face and it’s just falling out of his mouth until Changkyuns catches on because it’s contagious. Seeing Kihyun’s eyes shine like that, the corners of his lips curved up and pretty behind his hand makes Changkyun giddy and happy enough all on its own.

“Why are you laughing?” Changkyun wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist and lies against him. “What’d I do?!”

“It’s—!” Kihyun has both his hands covering his face now. “It’s such a funny picture, you stumbling out of the house because of me.”

Changkyun does more pinching, Kihyun squirming and complaining at his mercy. “I’m a sucker for you." Then he wiggles his eyebrows and Kihyun must already know some nonsense is coming next, because he finds the pillows and covers himself with it.

“I’m still so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be! It was hella awkward! Very a-la you and me.” Changkyun lifts his head. “Hey, lemme see.” He uses one hand to fight the pillow off Kihyun's face. “Really. I was so fucking nervous. But I wanted this, too.” He runs the back of his fingers along Kihyun’s jawline, settles into his sift gaze. And he wants to tell Kihyun that he’s almost kind of glad they didn’t go all the way, because this is a huge part of the ‘getting to know each other’ bit that’s so important to a relationship they sorta jumped into.

Changkyun wants to say it out loud, but he doesn’t know how. He’ll get there, though, at some point. He’ll face whatever feelings he's feeling and tell Kihyun.

“You don’t have to be nervous.” Kihyun pulls a hand through his hair. “Was it okay?”

“Yes, I don’t mean nervous _nervous_ , like, I mean,” Changkyun shifts, tries to look Kihyun in the face. He’s scared he’s gonna fuck this up. Guys like Kihyun, happy and healthy relationships with guys like Kihyun, don’t just happen to him.

“...Yes?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow at him. Not a very flattering angle. But he’s still handsome and Changkyun’s biased and hyper focusing on the little mole on his lip.

“I mean...” Changkyun’s sure Kihyun can feel his heart racing through his chest. How does he tell Kihyun he's afraid to fuck this up? “Worth the wait." He blows a kiss, opting not to drag Kihyun down into his insecurities.

Kihyun’s eyebrows arch. He's quiet for a beat. Then he speaks like he knows, and maybe that's a little scary, a good kind of scary, that Kihyun's learning Changkyun so well.

“It's fine that you're nervous, as long as you know I'm here for you."

 _Yeah_. Changkyun cuddles into his chest. _Yeah. I believe that._

“Question." How about an abrupt topic change? Since Changkyun feels especially vulnerable right now.

"Hm?"

"Are you… opposed to bottoming?"

"No." Kihyun doesn't hesitate, doesn't even blink. Changkyun sweats.

"Okay cool, cool, cool."

"Is that…?" Kihyun blinks. Changkyun knows that Kihyun knows that this isn't what he was nervous about two seconds ago. "Is that what you want?"

Changkyun rubs his face into Kihyun's chest. They're still in sweaters. "Not right now. Sorry. My brains all…" he waves a hand in the air.

Kihyun runs a hand through Changkyun’s hair.

“Kyun...”

When Changkyun looks up, Kihyun’s laying back, looking up at the ceiling. Wow what an awkward silence while they’re lying in bed naked and Changkyun’s got an itch under his skin.

The silence continues, so stuffy compared to how light it had been before he opened his goddamn mouth.

Kihyun pulls him up by his arm. It’s gentle and not demanding, and Kihyun’s pulling off Changkyun’s sweater, and then he’s lying over Changkyun and leaning in to kiss him in a way that eases away from the tenderness and leads them into something rougher, making Changkyuns tremble when Kihyun’s hands skim down his sides.

Heat crackles under Changkyun's skin. He hates that he feels so desperate all of a sudden. Once wasn't enough. He wants more. He's not sated. And fuck he wants, he wants—

He rolls Kihyun onto his back and crawls down his body, slow, despite how rushed he's suddenly feeling, and lifts the hem of Kihyun's sweater, and while Kihyun pulls the garment off, Changkyun reaches for the lamp by the bed. He'd turn off the annoying TV, he doesn't want people talking as background noise, but for what he's planning on doing, he knows he'll need it as a buffer so Hyungwon and Hoseok don't hear anything through the door.

Kihyun, fuck, Kihyun looks so fucking gorgeous laying against the navy sheets. He's pushed a hand through his dark hair to get it off his forehead, sweat keeping it there. His chest rises, his cheeks are flushed so prettily, and his dick is curved and thick, and Changkyun runs his hands down the inside of Kihyun's thighs, just, taking in the visual of Kihyun before him. Kihyun, his boyfriend, handsome and pliant and waiting in anticipation for whatever Changkyun's planning. Kihyun, looking just as gorgeous as all the times Changkyun's thought of him like this. Kihyun's dick, more mouth-watering than he'd imagined it.

He licks his lips and takes a deep breath and bends over, closing his eyes as he kisses the inside of Kihyun’s thigh. He starts there, needs to work himself up to it, needs to work Kihyun up to it. It’s been a while since Changkyun's had a dick in his mouth but _fuck_ does he want to feel Kihyun hit the back of his throat.

Changkyun works his way across Kihyun's skin, testing how hard he can suck, or bite, until Kihyun pulls away. He gets further up Kihyun's leg, groans as a hand slips into his hair. He groans as Kihyun does, as he finally places his lips to the base of Kihyun's cock.

And he wants it so bad. He likes the taste, he likes the warmth. He runs his tongue up along the bottom, and catches Kihyun's wide gaze.

Changkyun plays with the tip, curls two fingers around the base to keep Kihyun in place as he just licks at him, teases along the slit while Kihyun strains, head thrown back and lips parted, chest heaving as he makes broken little messy noises.

First, Changkyun takes a deep breath. Then he touches his lips to the tip, excited by Kihyun's breathy moan. He opens his mouth and slowly slides down Kihyun's length. So, _so_ slow, adjusting, swallowing around him. Kihyun pants, legs spread wide, and his feet slip against the sheets as he tries so, so hard not to thrust up into Changkyun's mouth. Changkyun's gag reflex is slow, but he feels it protest the deeper he swallows Kihyun’s dick.

He needs to stop, lips stretched and his dick heavy between his own legs. Changkyun breathes through his nose, feels the tears prickle as he forces himself down a little further. He flutters his eyes open as he feels a hand curl around his straining jaw, and he looks up to see Kihyun looking down at him, gaze hot and glossy.

"You're doing so well, baby."

Changkyun whimpers pathetically, determined to go even lower but then his throat constricts and he has to pull back. He needs just a second, shakes his head as Kihyun's expression melts into something softer, shakes his head again as he can almost hear the _you don't have to_ he sees forming on Kihyun's lips.

Changkyun looks at Kihyun, licks his lips and dips back down. "I want to do this."

This time, he manages. He slinks all the way down and his eyes well up with tears again but, fuck, Kihyun’s hot and thick in his mouth and he keeps still a second to just breathe through his nose, before he can move his tongue, lap against the underside of Kihyun's dick. He groans ugly at the sensation. He's wanted this for so fucking long. He uses a hand to push his hair back though its useless, and comes back in his face. Kihyun slides a hand in there, keeps his hand on the back of Changkyun’s head so only a few stray strands fall through.

"Baby," Kihyun whispers, other hand dancing along Changkyun’s jawline. "Your mouth feels so fucking good."

Changkyun makes a mess with his mouth. He's loud, he's whimpering, he really wants Kihyun to feel good. He moves slow at first, getting used to the slide, working his tongue and sucking harshly and Kihyun’s knees bend around him, Kihyun moaning loudly. Changkyun’s so turned on he doesn’t care if Kihyun notices him reaching down to fist himself.

“What the fuck.” Kihyun still has one hand in his hair, head tipped back. He groans again. And Changkyun wants to say he’s good at this because he loves this, but he keeps his mouth busy, and emphasizes what he wants to say, with how hard he sucks Kihyun down. And Kihyun gasps again, hips rolling, aborting the movement. He’s trying to keep control. Changkyun screws his eyes shut and works his hand around himself even faster.

So Changkyun lets himself lose it, instead. He cares less about a specific rhythm and moves his head up and down, messy, has to pull back to take in a shuddering gulp of air, get some fucking movement in his jaw. It’s already bothering him, hurting, and Kihyun bucks up into Changkyun’s fist.

“I’m…”

Changkyun ignores the pain that’s already starting in his jaw, the strain in his neck, and swallows Kihyun right back down his throat. He presses his tongue flat and sucks and Kihyun makes a noise, grips the back of his head, and comes. Changkyun does his best to swallow it all up, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

He pulls back to gasp for air and for a second it’s just the rough sounds of their breathing, and then Kihyun’s pulling him up and rolling him onto his back. Kihyun sprinkles kisses along his neck and reaches down to wrap a hand around his dick, and Changkyun squeezes his eyes shut and moans in a way that lets Kihyun know he's been thinking about this for a while. Because he has. And Kihyun works him up quickly, whispering, "Come, baby," its almost embarrassing how Changkyun does, almost immediately.

Changkyun just breathes, already feeling the soreness down his neck, and blinks as Kihyun reaches over him to grab a water bottle off the night stand.

"Here,"

Changkyun blushes— over getting a water bottle? When he'd been gagging on Kihyun’s dick a minute ago? He's a mess. He sits up and chugs it, it soothes down his throat. He's going to feel this in the morning, though.

He finishes the water and sets the bottle on the nightstand, and when he turns back around Kihyun is pulling the blanket up, and resting back on the pillows. And something about the sight of it is just so. Soft. Changkyun smiles a little as Kihyun's hand slides over and glides gently up Changkyun's spine.

"Come lay down,"

Post-orgasm cuddles? Fuck yeah. Changkyun doesn't care how eager it looks, he grins and dives into Kihyun's arms, throws a leg over his and hides his grin in Kihyun's neck. Kisses there. He pulls back so he can look down at Kihyun's face.

“I can’t believe my prayers have been answered.”

Kihyun opens one eye, hesitant on actually questioning it, which is great, means he's getting used to Changkyun and his shenanigans. He waits, and Changkyun grins and inches forward.

“You got a big dick.”

The way Kihyun sighs and rolls his eyes is _not_ the reaction Changkyun thought he'd get. He shoots up to rest his weight on his arm and stare down at his boyfriend.

"Wow. Acting cool, calm and collected after that? Big dick energy from the big di—"

"Shhhh, no." Kihyun says flatly, hooking his arms around Changkyun’s shoulders.

Changkyun struggles a little as Kihyun tries to shut him up by covering his mouth, but he sees a smile on Kihyun's face. "10 out of 10, would choke on again."

"Shut up, you monster." Kihyun laughs, rolls over to throw a leg over Changkyun's waist to more or less pin him down.

Changkyun laughs and wraps himself around Kihyun and they settle like that, Kihyun's face buried in Changkyun’s neck. His soft breathing tickles. They just stay like that, quiet.

"My prayers have been answered, too."

"Hm?" Changkyun hadn’t realized how tired he was until just now.

"I got you as my boyfriend."

Changkyun grins like a fool, but doesn't want Kihyun to see it. He rolls over, pretends to gag and gripes, "Oh, _disgusting_." But he's really happy. And Kihyun puts a hand on his face and reels him in for kisses sprinkled all over his face and yeah, he's really, really happy.

__________________________________

**chingus**

Hoseok:  
I just want everyone to know that Changkyun showed up at our place and said “delivery service. your meal’s here” and i busted a lUng

Hyungwon:  
The food must’ve been good because we heard slurping noises through the door

Hoseok:  
“DELIVERY SERVICE YOUR MEALS HERE”  
I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY

Minhyuk:  
I am  
So  
Confused  
Oh nevermind joo pieced it together

Hyungwon:  
So you're all caught up?

Minhyuk:  
my brain really went “ooooo takeout i wonder if he got the golden noodle from downtown" and then joo went "no"

Hoseok:  
Ahdjfjska adorable

Hyungwon:  
No he got Kihyun's golden noodle

Jooheon:  
KIHYUNS GOLDEN——  
S T OP

Minhyuk:  
I want dumplings now

Hoseok:  
🤪

Hyunwoo:  
I'm leaving work now do I need to stop anywhere

Hoseok:  
Hey hyung hyung hyung can you pick up some breakfast food

Hyungwon:  
frosted flakes

Hoseok:  
No!!! Too sugary!

Hyungwon:  
FROSTED FLAKES

Hyunwoo:  
Can do  
Anything else?

Jooheon:  
Fruit loops

Minhyuk:  
We don’t even live there hskjdsfds

Hyunwoo:  
Come over for cereal for dinner  
What about Kihyun and Changkyun?

Hyungwon:  
They've been quiet

Hoseok:  
Too quiet

Hyungwon:  
They're probably sleeping  
Changkyun came over like 3 hours ago and they made a beeline to Kihyun's room  
Haven't emerged since

Minhyuk:  
ThrEE?  
Are they dead

Hyungwon:  
If they're dead they're gonna rot I don't want to poke my head in there

Minhyuk:  
JDHFJAWJWOWHWO

Hyunwoo:  
Does anyone know what kind of cereal they eat

Jooheon:  
Kyun likes cinnamon toast crunch

Minhyuk:  
omg I've seen him eat a whole box of that shit in one sitting

Jooheon:  
LMAOOOO I REMEMBER THAT  
HE HAD A STOMACH ACHE

Hyunwoo:  
I think I remember what Kihyun likes  
I’m at the grocery store  
Fruit loops  
Frosted Flakes  
Cinnamon toast crunch  
Hoseok I’ll buy some fruit and yogurt for you  
Anything else?

Minhyuk:  
Wait can we really….. come over for cereal for dinner

Hoseok:  
Yeah!!

Minhyuk:  
CAN I ASK FOR YOU TO GET DUMPLINGS  
IS IT TOO LATE

Hyunwoo:  
No I'm still at the store  
What kind of dumplings?

Jooheon:  
Literally any flavor  
Min and I are on our way

Hyunwoo:  
👌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Chapter 13

Changkyun wakes up to Minhyuk staring down at him and his first instinct is to rush to make sure he's covered by the blankets and go, "What in the absolute _fuck_." He's at Kihyun's place, Kihyun's in his arms, sleeping soundly like a baby but for some reason _Minhyuk's here_.

"Don't worry if you were naked I wouldn't be here."

Changkyun blinks and double checks that his lower half is covered. He opens his mouth and makes an embarrassing croaking noise, first. That's his throat giving out on him post-deep throat. Awesome.

"I _am_ naked."

Minhyuk makes a face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Changkyun lifts his head and sees Jooheon standing in the doorway, blocking most of the light that Changkyun is trying to shield Kihyun from.

"We came to eat cereal." Jooheon informs happily.

Changkyun drops his head back on the pillow and Kihyun finally stirs, drags his nose against Changkyun’s chest but then jumps when he sees they have an audience, hand flying out to do the same thing Changkyun had done: panic and make sure he's covered by the blankets.

"What's happening?" He asks groggily, snuggling more into Kihyun's chest to hide. It's so cute. Changkyun just wants to go right the fuck back to sleep and hold Kihyun in his arms all night, is that too much to ask?

Apparently so, because next comes another broad shadow and Hoseok's voice, "Are they awake?"

Kihyun groans out, "No," as Changkyun looks over his shoulder. Hoseok beams as if it'd protect him from the murderous vibes coming from the bedroom.

"We have dumplings, are you hungry?" Hoseok, still unaffected.

"Cereal and dumplings?" Kihyun's voice is muffled by Changkyun’s arm over his face. " _Why_."

"Well. If you don't get up now and there's nothing left later, don't say I didn't warn you." Minhyuk leaves with a huff, closing the door behind him. Now it's just their muffled noises from the kitchen. Even the TV is dark, Netflix's _are you still watching_ message displayed ominously.

"Do you wanna go get cereal?" Changkyun finally asks.

Kihyun makes a noise like he really doesn't want to, like he'd rather go back to sleep. He drops lazy kisses on Changkyun's arm.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"I could be."

"So that's a yes." Kihyun gets up. But not without complaining the whole way up into a sitting position. He scrubs tiredly at his face and squints around the room. He gets up and picks clothes off the floor, finding Changkyun's pants and a tee shirt for him. Kihyun grabs Changkyun's hoodie from the floor and pulls it on and Changkyun goes _soft_.

It's a huge hoodie, soft and worn and falling past his fingertips, and Kihyun drowns in it. He looks so boyfriend in it, hair messy, skin warm from Changkyun's skin, pouty from being woken up from a nap. Changkyun swears he'll never share this moment with anyone. He'll remember it forever; the moment he realized he loves Yoo Kihyun.

Kihyun looks around the floor and curls his fingers in the hem of the sweater to take it off. "This is yours…"

"Keep it on." Changkyun asks softly. He blushes when Kihyun looks at him, eyes a little wide.

"Oh." The hoodie falls mid-thigh. "Okay, I will." Kihyun pulls on a pair of boxers but doesn't bother with actual pants and pulls on a pair of donut-print socks and Changkyun just thinks Kihyun’s so fucking precious. He dresses quickly and latches onto Kihyun from behind, around his waist, and he layers kisses all over the back of his head before they go into the kitchen to get cereal.

___________________________________________

As realization and reality check him across the head, Changkyun panics.

 _Love_. He loves Kihyun.

A panicked Changkyun means bad news for Jooheon and Minhyuk. They can’t breathe with him latched around their necks.

Of course Changkyun doesn't want to make it obvious that he’s having a mental breakdown after he and Kihyun messed around for the first time. But Kihyun had been so sweet, so eager to please as well as be pleased, and the way they cuddled afterwards means so much to Changkyun, too. It makes him feel treasured the way Kihyun holds him, kisses him, and listens to him. Kihyun respects his boundaries and is so willing to work on a slower pace, figuring out a middle for both of them. Changkyun’s head spins.

It makes sense, though. It makes sense that he’d be falling in love with Kihyun. He’s never felt so _much_ towards anyone, even his exes that he could’ve sworn he’d been in love with. And its not the sex that made him realize this; it's everything else. It's all the ways he and Kihyun balance each other out, the effort they made to keep in contact with each other on other sides of the world, the way Kihyun wanted to see him first when he got back to the U.S, how they've studied and supported each other through the semester, all the ways they compliment each other.

It's pretty late now, nearing midnight, and everyone is so much more mellowed out. Even Jooheon and Minhyuk, who are a whole tropical storm together, are lounging on opposite couches and using their very rare indoor voices. There are empty bowls all around and Changkyun’s so full of cereal and milk and Crisis that he’s just lying on the hardwood floor staring up at the ceiling.

“Was the dick that good?” Hoseok says out of the blue with a laugh, and Changkyun’s face burns up. He burns so hot he hopes the floor melts underneath him and he crash lands into his grave.

“I’ll kill you.” Kihyun threatens from the kitchen.

Hyungwon leans back on the sofa, throwing a long leg over his boyfriend’s lap. Hoseok doesn’t even blink, puts a large hand on Hyungwon’s thin leg, laughs as Kihyun and Hyungwon bicker for the nth time that night.

“You keep saying this but you’ve yet to actually go through with it.”

“I’m waiting for the right moment.” Kihyun comes into the living room to collect the bowls and wiggle his toes into Changkyun’s armpit as he crosses back to the kitchen. Changkyun giggles and rolls over. He can see a dust bunny under the entertainment center. How’d it evade Kihyun?

“This airhead is really broken, though.” Minhyuk’s suddenly sprawling out on the floor next to Changkyun, his eyes narrowed and all knowing because he’s Minhyuk and they’ve been besties forever and he knows Changkyun.

“Hey.” Changkyun mumbles. Minhyuk quirks an eyebrow. 

“Do you need a nap?”

Changkyun curls up into the fetal position and nods.

Minhyuk lifts his head from the floor and yells, “Kihyun!”

“What!”

“Come take responsibility!”

Minhyuk leaves with one last glance. Changkyun just makes a face at him.

Then Kihyun is standing over him, “Alright, you big baby. What do you want?”

“You left me to do the dishes and I’m dying from lack of attention.”

“He’ll literally start whining.” Jooheon calls out. Changkyun flips him off as laughter spins around the room.

“I need constant care.” Changkyun mumbles as Kihyun loops an arm under his. “Fed three times a day, snackies in between, kisses on the hour every hour. Please don’t leave me on read, I’ll literally _die_.”

Kihyun’s biting his tongue, chuckles escaping as he tries to wrangle a boneless Changkyun off the floor. “You’re not making this any easier.”

“Kisses are my life force.”

“If you don’t give him kisses I’m coming over.” Hoseok laughs from his spot on the couch.

Kihyun kneels over Changkyun, who blushes and stutters because the gang’s right there and he didn’t think Kihyun was the type for PDA, and then blushes and stutters even more because Kihyun really drops in and gives him a kiss to his forehead. Then his temple. Then between his eyes.

“I’m regenerating.” Changkyun whispers.

“I’m regurgitating.” Hyungwon mumbles. Changkyun hears the sound of a loud wet kiss and laughs, because it’s followed by Hyungwon’s whiny, “Babe stooooooop.”

One more kiss between his eyes and Changkyun deems himself content enough to get back up. He’s eye level with an incredibly unimpressed Kihyun.

“You’re a big baby.”

Yep, Changkyun can’t deny it. So he leans forward and wraps his arms around Kihyun and this makes him so goddamn happy, standing in the living room of his boyfriends house with all his friends around them, being cute and cheesy and eating cereal at nine o’clock at night, enjoying each others company with stupid jokes and cute animal videos—

There’s a shelf of board games on the bookshelf.

“Is that Monopoly?!”

Changkyun almost throws out his entire friendship with Minhyuk that night.

___________________________________________

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
ki’s in the shower

Honey:  
Shouldn’t you be in there with him?

Kyunkyunnie:  
hfisjsdlfjsdkfsd

MIN-GAY:  
So what’s up why did you have a whole existential crisis on the floor of their living room

Honey:  
Ahhhhh yeah you were super clingy tonight  
ho’ing around between me minhyun and kihyun

Kyunkyunnie:  
a lot happened before you guys showed up  
ANd idk  
idk

Honey:  
This was yalls first time?

MIN-GAY:  
Are you suddenly a blushing virgin idgi you’ve had sex before

Kyunkyunnie:  
I NEVER SAID SEX

Honey:  
You didnt have to  
the group chat exposed yall

MIN-GAY:  
hfiesjknfs yeah  
It was Heavily Implied when I found yall naked in bed

Kyunkyunnie:  
WELL  
……  
OKAY  
Its still not sex  
Anyway  
LIKE  
I REALIZED HOW COMPATABLE WE ARE  
He keeps joking that we have a “push and pull”relationship and i think that’s very true but also  
aLSO  
!!!!!!!  
Minnie you said I fall too hard too fast I think I just fucking yeeted myself into space this time  
there i go  
careening  
into the stars and universe and galaxy

MIN-GAY:  
OHHHHHHHHHH  
you love him

Kyunkyunnie:  
o<\---<

Honey:  
icb you have feelings for your boyfriend :<<<<<<<<<

Kyunkyunnie:  
SHUT UP

MIN-GAY:  
joo bb gshjkfnskdjfsd

Kyunkyunnie:  
HE’S OUT OF THE SHOWER BYE

Honey:  
WAIT ONE LAST THING I DON’T THINK YOU SHOULD SAY ANTYHIGN TO HIM UNTIL YOU REALLY KNOW WHATS UP  
YALL HAVENT BEEN DATING LONG

MIN-GAY:  
YES THAT’S GOOD ADVICE  
FRICK I HOPE U SEE THIS

___________________________________________

___________________________________________

It snows.

It snows a lot.

The weather Channel said it was going to snow but when Changkyun wakes up in the morning and the rooms a little grey and there's a chill that he feels even through the heating, he knows it's bad.

He's awake before Kihyun, and slips his arm out from underneath and grabs for the throw blanket folded over the back of the desk chair, throwing it over his shoulders. He's still naked, and pads against the cool floorboards towards the window.

Everything is blanketed. Kihyun's bedroom window opens up to the street, but the road hasn't been plowed yet and everything's white. Even Candie's cherry red hides behind the snow.

"What’s it look like?” Kihyun rasps tiredly from behind him, and Changkyun looks over his shoulder to the sight of Kihyun; sleepy, comforter pulled to his chin and digging the heel of his hand into his eyes.

“Like I’m not going home today.” Changkyun looks back out the window. Ah yes. Snow. The bane of his adult existence. He hates shoveling this shit and traveling in it and working in it and hoping that the snow lets off long enough so he can finish a shift and make it home before it starts and he hates cleaning off his car and forcing his car door open when that shit freezes shut.

But from here, it’s tranquil. It makes Changkyun want to stay inside and drink hot chocolate with marshmallows and watch a movie.

Kihyun comes up to his side and wriggles underneath the blanket. His skin is still so warm from the bed, and he curls right up against Changkyun’s side and nuzzles into his neck.

“I got my white Christmas.” Kihyun sounds like he’s smiling, gazing out the frosted window. “There’s no way this will melt in two days.”

Changkyun rests his cheek against Kihyun’s head. Pulls away just to kiss his hair.

“Wanna get some coffee and toast and go back to bed?” Changkyun asks.

“Yes.”

They put on boxers and sweaters and Changkyun holds his sweatpants, a little ruffled that Kihyun just walks around the house with those thighs out, no big deal.

“This is a pants-free household.” Kihyun deadpans from the doorway. “If you’re uncomfortable, wear them.”

Yeah, Changkyun knows they rarely wear pants around the house, he’s seen the roundness of Hoseok’s ass and the firmness of Hyunwoo’s and the way Hyungwon’s packing, and Changkyun kind of wants to be a part of it, he likes walking pantsless around the house when he’s home alone on rare occasions, but also feels a little self conscious. After a little internal dilemma, Changkyun forgoes the pants.

Kihyun smiles a little and goes, “ _Nice_ ,” and cops a feel as Changkyun walks by, which makes him smile.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo are on the couch watching television as they slip by, muttering _good morning_ ’s as they don’t look away from the screen. Changkyun doesn’t know what they’re watching, but the man has a menacing voice. There’s a scary camera angle, some dark trees, and Changkyun meanders into the kitchen and finds the bread while Kihyun heats up the coffee maker.

It’s so nice to just make breakfast with Kihyun, putz around the kitchen and sneak a kiss then get lost in a few episodes of Unsolved Mysteries with Hyunwoo and Hyungwon until Hoseok emerges freshly showered after a workout session. At some point after noon Kihyun and Changkyun go back to bed, turn on the television but pay it no mind, strip each other of boxers and sweaters and maybe doze off, basking in a snowy afternoon with no due dates looming or work concerns to bother them.

It’s barely three in the afternoon, and they consider tomorrow; Christmas Eve, and what kind of plans they should make. It’s almost a month for them and their official relationship, so Changkyun shoves down asking Kihyun to be a part of the holiday festivities at his house. He thinks it might be too much too soon. So a Christmas Eve lunch, before all the chaos of Ali having to start baking goods for the three Christmas parties they need to attend Christmas day and the day after, seems like the best option.

“We go to Bruce’s mom’s house for Christmas day lunch,” Changkyun can already hear the screaming children, “And then we have to be at Bruce’s sister’s house for six for dinner.” There’s some family drama there, sneaking out of the Christmas Day Lunch to get to the Christmas day Dinner is a hassle, “And then we go back to Bruce’s mom’s house to spend the day after Christmas with the people that couldn’t make it on Christmas day and whoever else wants to go back.”

Kihyun hums when appropriate, then comments, “This sounds exhausting.”

It is. Changkyun would rather throw a tantrum than hang out with Bruce’s upper class white family. “At least the houses are nice and the food’s good and there’s always a firepit where me and the other family rejects can roast marshmallows.”

“I want some s’mores.”

“We can do that tomorrow.” It’ll still be day out when Kihyun comes over, but, “We have a firepit at home.”

“If the snow permits.”

Changkyun lifts his head to look out the window, but he only sees the roof of the house across the street. And with Kihyun naked and warm in his arms, why would he get up?

“You don’t think they’ll clean off the roads by then?”

“It’s supposed to snow more this evening.”

Kihyun angles his phone and the hourly weather forecast at Changkyun but he groans and turns away. What luck, that he gets to be stuck in Kihyun’s house for this, though. After all the times they went out, ate out, hung out for fifteen, twenty minute time slots on campus, it’s nice to just be, and do nothing.

They don’t just talk about school, or work, or the weather, they talk about the little things, the big things that seem so small and the small things that are big, things that Changkyun gets shy admitting, like how being with Bruce’s family makes him wish he had that growing that up, but never did, because he feels so disconnected with his family in Korea. Liking a cousin’s Instagram post isn’t the same as being able to meet up with them for brunch. Which is what Bruce’s family does.

Being recently separated from the family that he could do all this with, Kihyun sympathises in other ways. And he never makes Changkyun feel stupid for being so candid and bare with him, and, shit, does Changkyun’s own feelings bloom like weeds out his chest, turning into dandelions that blow away with the wind.

It’s only a month into their relationship, but Changkyun realizes, with startling clarity, that this has always been _them_. It started out as impure as hell, but once Kihyun tore through those barriers they both became more open and honest with each other about themselves. Changkyun doesn’t know when was the last time someone fit into his life so easily like a Tetris block. Like Kihyun belongs right here.

“You have your own family here.” Kihyun says softly, a hand resting and cradling Changkyun’s face, thumb swiping over his cheekbone. “Minhyuk and Jooheon… Me.”

Changkyun doesn’t think he’s ever looked so deeply at Kihyun before from so close. The warmth and acceptance and understanding in his eyes. It’s beautiful.

“Even these morons,” Kihyun laughs, but it’s nothing heavy, nothing to disturb the mood, and Changkyun chuckles a little. “Hyungwon, Hyunwoo-hyung and Hoseok-hyung are here for you, too. Family isn’t always blood. It’s whoever accepts and loves you for you. _You,_ Changkyun _,_ are amazing. You are so strong and smart and deserving of everything; a first-gen boy that lives so proudly as himself, despite his shity ass father and shitty circumstances? An intelligent man pursing something he’s passionate in…” Kihyun rests his chin against Changkyun’s shoulder. His bed head is so bad. His hair is flipped everywhere. It’s adorable. “I’m so very lucky to know you. I want to support you, and spread on the happiness that you give out despite all the bullshit you go through.”

“Okay, but,” Changkyun can’t believe he’s hearing what he’s thought of Kihyun, come out of Kihyun’s mouth about him. “You say all these things as if you aren’t amazing.”

Kihyun grins, a little evilly. “I know I’m amazing.”

Changkyun laughs, rolls over on his side and pulls Kihyun in close for a kiss. He wants to say so much more about Kihyun, but feels a little tired from all the soul-bearing they’ve done this afternoon.

But his mouth keeps going, “Sometimes I wonder…” He immediately pulls back, blushing, trying to pack that thought away for another day but Kihyun just prompts him with a soft expression, and he falls into it, “Sometimes I wonder if my father would’ve accepted me. For. Y’know. The _gay_.”

“From what you’ve told me? No.”

Changkyun doesn’t know when he told Kihyun so much about his father for such a bold statement so quickly and decisively, but remembers he’s slipped in comments, lets his mouth run a little too much sometimes, before reeling back. Kihyun’s never pushed, but always listened.

“Yeah…” And even though his dad left almost ten years ago, it feels weird knowing that he wouldn’t love him. “I don’t think he ever loved me, anyway.”

“So he’s not important. Fuck him. Look at how happy you and your mom are now. Look at how amazing Bruce is.” It sounds so weird. Not bad. Not hurtful. But weird.

Changkyun presses his forehead against Kihyun’s. Envelops him a little tighter in a hug, and kisses him. It starts a little winded, ends a little quickly. Kihyun’s hand runs through his hair.

One of Changkyun's mains fears that after all the pining, all the heated moments, all the flirting, all the build up of sexual tension, they'd fuck, and it'd all go away. And Changkyun would be left with his emotions and raw feelings for Kihyun shoved in his face like a face full of cake. And he knows that it's (fairly) irrational. But, as a man that originally had a Plan, Changkyun can say that men, when it comes to sex, absolutely suck. They can play the games and know all the cheat codes and then just unplug.

But here Kihyun is, letting him in slowly, letting him climb over barriers, bright eyed at Changkyun being stuck in his home because of the snow, excited over Christmas Eve lunch plans with his family, happy to integrate their friendship circles and willing to Uber to Changkyun’s house for ice cream and hugs because he's grumpy, and hasn't once pushed it past whatever fooling around they've been doing.

"Stop it."

Changkyun twists to look at him. "Huh?"

"I said," Kihyun kisses his shoulder. "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking." He leaves his lips pressed against Changkyun's skin, but looks up at him. "Or tell me whatever you're thinking."

Changkyun doesn't want to say he's a romantic. He's a realist. Maybe those things can overlap. Maybe he doesn't know what to say.

"I dunno,"

"Hmmmm," Kihyun curls under his arm. "Do you really not know?"

"I like this." Changkyun admits, small _. I like the days out, the days in, the bickering and the effort put into this._

"I was wondering," Kihyun begins, thoughtful. "If I had asked you to come inside that night, and you had, would we have ended up together?"

That's a good question. "I think you would've blocked me out." Is Changkyun's quick response. Because Kihyun is guarded, calculated, and he wouldn't of let in someone he expected to be nothing more than a hookup. "You're good at separating business and pleasure."

Kihyun chuckles at that. "Sometimes sex is just sex."

"I thought you'd say something like that." Changkyun opens his eyes and snuggles into Kihyun’s arms. "Have you been with a lot of people?"

"I guess," Kihyun shrugs, frowns. "Actually, no. I don't think so?"

"I'll decide that. Share all your dirty secrets."

"What's that old song? I'll keep you my dirty little secret~"

"Shut up!!" Changkyun snuggles in closer. "No changing the subject!"

Hm," Kihyun really seems to think about it. "I had a girlfriend in middle school."

Changkyun rolls his eyes. "Does it really count though?"

"We held hands, we thought we were doing enough." Kihyun buries his face in the back of Changkyun’s neck. "In high school I had another girlfriend, uh," Kihyun murmurs under his breath, "After she and I broke up I started talking to this guy online, and I know not a lot of people consider online relationships real—"

"Totally valid. If it was real to you then that's it." Changkyun interjects. If the feelings are real the relationship is real. Simple.

"Thank you." Kihyun says with what sounds like a smile. "He was a college guy. He went to school in Busan and I lived in Seoul and we were both still super in the closet and not really sure where our attractions lied. We met up after I graduated, I really liked him, but we ended up breaking up."

As much as Changkyun likes being little spoon, he ends up turning on his back so he can look at Kihyun. Something about the conversation makes him want to look at Kihyun.

"Oh," Kihyun says, like he forgot, "The first time I ever had sex it was with him."

"Huh," Changkyun doesn't know why he finds this information so interesting, but he does. "Dunno why I thought your first time would've been with a girl…"

"Isn't that what everyone assumes?" Kihyun shrugs. "My high school girlfriend was very shy, I never wanted to push her." Kihyun shrugs, glancing at Changkyun. He seems almost hesitant, as if wondering if this topic is actually okay. And of course it is. Of course Changkyun's interested. He's mature, and Kihyun's with him now. Those people mattered in their own ways then, he matters now.

"Your momma raised you right." Changkyun jokes a little, cuddling into Kihyun's arms. "It's funny, when I was a teenager it always seemed like everyone else was doing it. And I was twenty-one and still a virgin and felt so uncomfortable about it."

"I think I was the first one in my group of friends to have sex." Kihyun says after a thoughtful moment.

"Were you shy about it? I wanted to _die_ at the thought of having sex. High schools don't do shit about gay sex ed so I didn't know shit about anything. And all they do is drill the fear of STI's into us and make absence seem like the only avenue and I was so shy and confused and uninformed by so many things."

"Yeah, my sex education was zero. Uh, still didn't make me very shy. I found out a lot of shit the hard way, though." Kihyun frowns at what Changkyun assumes are bad memories. "Like what to use as lube before you even know it's a _thing_."

Changkyun winces. "Oh, shit."

"But I was so curious to explore it, you know? In college I had three people I messed around with, we did some stupid shit. I have no idea what happened to any of them."

"Three people?" Changkyun gapes a little. "You messed around with three people at once? Well, like, not at once but at once?"

Kihyun chews his lower lip a little, contemplating his next words. "Maybe two of them… at once."

Those words catch up very, very slowly. "At…" Changkyun's brain goes _threesome_. "Oh. Oh." He brain fries. "You… really?" He's stuck between impressed and mortified and jealous.

"Yeah." Kihyun’s voice lowers, as if telling a secret. "Two girls."

"Like… more than once?"

"Um," Kihyun studies Changkyun's face. "A handful of times."

"Two girls? You fucked two girls at the same time? A handful of times?"

Kihyun turns red, the heat crawling up his skin. "Yeah."

"I am… impressed?" Changkyun blinks a few times, "Definitely not something I could do."

"You wouldn't?"

Changkyun shakes his head really fast. "No, no way." Then another thought comes really fast. "Why, do you want to…? Would you want to? Bring someone else…" There's a lot going on in Changkyun's head right now.

Thankfully, Kihyun's response is smooth and easy, "No."

That's good, at least. Except Changkyun’s brain is still spinning.

"How does that even _happen_. Like how do you look at two people and think about fucking both of them."

"Dunno. They asked me." Kihyun shrugs.

"What do you do? Write out an invitation?"

Kihyun laughs, squeezes Changkyun a little. "An RSVP date. Location: my bed." He laughs a little more and Changkyun groans. "We all knew we were sleeping with each other, they asked me through text."

"Must've been… weird."

"Doesn't even _begin_ to explain it. But it was less awkward than when Hyungwon threw the offer out there and Hoseok-hyung just stared at me. Waiting for an answer."

Changkyun sits up. "Hold up _what_."

Kihyun blinks at him. "Yeah. They asked if you'd be interested. Not at the same time they asked me. It just—"

"Hyungwon and Hoseok asked you to have a threesome with them?" Some things start catching up. "Hyungwon and Hoseok asked you if _I'd_ be interested in a threesome?" Changkyun spins around to stare at Kihyun. " _What_."

"This was around the time I started figuring out I like you. So it didn't sit well with me, but by that point I was pretty sure you wouldn't be interested."

Slow down. Changkyun can only focus on one thing at a time. "But they're like, the two of them? Polyamorous?" His thoughts are a little disjointed.

"It's sex, not a whole relationship." Kihyun says plainly. Which clears up a lot of mess in Changkyun's head. "I said no because we lived together. And I don't know if I feel comfortable getting between a couple."

"Was it just like…?" Changkyun waves his arms uselessly. "Hey wanna fuck my boyfriend with me?"

Kihyun laughs again, pulls at Changkyun to get him to lie down again. "No. It's more of a someone makes a joke about it and then adds in a little 'well, if you're interested I'm interested' kind of comment."

"Don't know how to do that." Changkyun mumbles.

Kihyun pets a hand through Changkyun’s hair. "Well. Now you're mine." Kihyun holds onto him tightly and Changkyun smiles, snuggling into him and grinning wider when Kihyun drops a kiss on his head.

"Okay, wait. I'm still thinking."

"Bad news for me." Kihyun jokes, earns a pinch.

"Did you ever get pegged?"

Kihyun takes too long a second to say _yes_ that if he says _no_ Changkyun would know it's a lie. He rips away and gapes at Kihyun. His head spins even fucking faster.

"Oh. That's hot."

Except that's not what Kihyun expected, apparently, because he looks surprised. "Wait. What?"

"I'm assuming she was _gorgeous_. Since you're, y'know, a fucking five-star meal with a big dick." He ignores Kihyun's embarrassed little _please shut up_ , "And you? Taking it? Hot shit." Changkyun wants Kihyun to take it from _him_ , but, you know, one thing at a time. Besides. Kihyun hasn't wrecked him yet. That needs to happen first. His task list is in _order_.

"You're insufferable." Kihyun sounds a least a little affectionate.

"It's a nice image. You, on your knees…" Changkyun has a bad habit of typing and hitting send before proofreading. He has a very bad habit of doing that with his thoughts. It puts him into situations he could've predicted and avoided.

Like now, for instance. Kihyun's gaze darkens a bit, and his lips twist into a very telling little smirk.

"What's this image you have of me?"

As hard as he tried to come off as a confident and cocky guy, Changkyun is really rather shy. He sorta wants to be that guy that can dirty talk in bed, or do threesomes, or enjoy kinks, but he has a lot of self discovery to do before that happens. 

"You…" Changkyun feels the shift in the air. In the mood. In the tone. In the way Kihyun holds him by his hips.

It buzzes when Kihyun kisses him.

"I've, um," Changkyun swallows, kisses Kihyun slowly back. "Thought of you…" he can do this. He wants to do this. "When I fingered myself."

Kihyun breathes against his lips, makes a sweet _hmmm?_ sound. Changkyun thinks he's gonna to combust like a forest fire.

"When you touched yourself thinking of me," Oh no his voice is low and deep oh no _oh no._ "What did you imagine?"

Changkyun pulls him in, breathes him in, and Kihyun pushes against him, leading, but not demanding. And Kihyun's question soaks in and Changkyun flushes, blinking up at the ceiling.

"You…" he murmurs, distracted by his thoughts and Kihyun in front of him. "Fingered myself and imagined it was you."

Kihyun kisses down his neck. Changkyun thinks, _fuck! Fuck_!!

He recenters as Kihyun slows down, takes in a big gulp of air, and then tips his head to the side and meets Kihyun's gaze. It's hazy, Kihyun smiles very small, and Changkyun seeks a kiss, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Kihyun's face, cradle him softly. He kisses Kihyun for a long moment, pulls away for some air, and leans in to kiss along his neckline where Kihyun’s pleased moan vibrates against his lips.

Changkyun works on just kissing his neck for a while; soft, then open mouthed, until Kihyun's moans grow a little louder, his hands trailing down to Changkyun’s ass. He hooks one of Changkyun's legs over his hips and his hands slide lower, and Changkyun pushes their hips together and finds Kihyun's lips with his and moans, whispering, "Please," as a finger touches him.

There's lube by the bed, close enough for Kihyun not to have to untangle to get it, as Changkyun leaves messy kisses everywhere; his neck, his shoulder, his chest, until he's back and they kiss properly, heated and slick.

Changkyun presses their chests together, their hips, and throws a leg over Kihyun’s hips again, and moans into his mouth as Kihyun slides his arm between them and presses a wet finger to his entrance. Changkyun whines, breathes shakily and runs his hand down to Kihyun's bicep where he can feel the flex of Kihyun’s muscle as he pushes in.

It's almost a relief, and Changkyun sinks into the pillows. How long has he wanted this? How long has he thought of it? He tightens his grip on Kihyun’s arm and relents as Kihyun kisses him harder, works on moving his finger in and out, slow and teasing.

Changkyun's always been pretty loud. He can't help it. But he knows the rest of the house is home so he tries his best to swallow down all his desperate noises, though Kihyun fingers him and chews on his neck like he wants Changkyun to get loud. A few moans slip out, but when Kihyun has two fingers up his ass and his earlobe between his teeth, when he's being rough, and his breath is warm against the wet patches he's made on Changkyun's neck, goosebumps chasing each other up and down Changkyun’s skin, Kihyun says,

"I want to hear you," and digs his fingers into Changkyun's prostate and Changkyun nearly screams his name.

"Ki…." Changkyun clings to him and rolls his hips against Kihyun's hand. "Kihyun, please."

Kihyun breaks away, stops kissing him, and Changkyun pulls at his shoulders. No, what the fuck.

Kihyun drips more lube on his fingers, grabs Changkyun with his other hand and pulls him in, "Get on top of me."

Changkyun settles on top of Kihyun and pushes their dicks together, shuddering at the slide. He rolls his hips and whines. He gasps when Kihyun pushes three fingers into him, cuping his ass, kisses his jawline, lips brushing against his skin and Changkyun’s sensitive _everywhere_. He bucks his hips and buries his face in Kihyun’s neck, spreading his legs and thrusting against Kihyun’s hips, his fingers, panting, feeling so fucking desperate.

"I'm…" He gasps as Kihyun presses into his prostate again, dicks dragging as Kihyun grinds against him.

It's overwhelming and so much at once and Changkyun gasps against Kihyun’s skin and closes his eyes and, and,

Changkyun swallows, hard, and uses that tone he thinks Kihyun likes, "Are you close, Ki? Come all over me."

"Fuck," Kihyun groans, coming, and the wetness and the slide and the needy little noises he makes are all Changkyun needs to finish, too.

It feels awful when Kihyun pulls away, Changkyun flops over and closes his eyes and goes all mushy when Kihyun kisses his cheek. He can't believe Kihyun fingered him until he was dizzy. 

"Hey," Kihyun starts after a hazy moment, "Let's take a shower. C'mon."

"Can we watch more Unsolved Mysteries?"

Kihyun chuckles and kisses his cheek again. "Yeah, and eat ice cream."

___________________________________________

___________________________________________

**chingus**

Hyungwon:  
Dropped ki off at kyunnie's house  
and met Ali

Hoseok:  
He called me to tell me she's an angel

Minhyuk:  
Yes my adopted mom

Jooheon:  
I text her memes sometimes

Hyungwon:  
Changkyun give me your moms number so i can send her memes too  
Changkyun  
Changkyun  
Changkyun  
Where tf are you

Minhyuk:  
jsjfjfkla  
You dropped Kihyun off at his house where do u think he is

Hyungwon:  
Its a 15 min drive from Kyunnie's to home  
There's no way Kihyun lasts that long

Jooheon:  
Ali’s home theres no way they're doing that

Hyunwoo:  
I should meet her

Hoseok:  
Field trip to kyunnie's house!

Hyungwon:  
She's so BEAUTIFUL

Jooheon:  
She won a pageant when she was younger!!!!!

Hyunwoo:  
What does she look like

Hyungwon:  
Imagine Changkyun but like…. Delicate  
And Much softer  
Very feminine  
Petit  
An angel

Minhyuk:  
I have something that will help you out

Jooheon:  
L  
M  
A  
O

Hyungwon:  
?

Hyunwoo:  
?

Jooheon:  
WHERES KIHYUN  
I NEED KIHYUN TO SEE THIS

Minhyuk:  


Jooheon:  
HDJGKSLAHSKAMAHSKAKAKAKA

Hyungwon:  
Woah  
What

Hoseok:  
……...oh  
Goddamn

Minhyuk:  
Halloween last year  
Was SO much fun  
So many dudes hit on kyun but pissed themselves when he started speaking in that from the depths of hell baritone of his

Hyunwoo:  
Woah  
I'd fight for her honor

Hoseok:  
Im so distressed

Hyungwon:  
And bi  
Dont forget bisexual

Hoseok:  
Babe youre so right

Hyunwoo:  
Stunning  
Amazing  
Beautiful  
Captivating

Jooheon:  
🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Changkyun:  
I PUT MY PHONE DOWN FOR H A L F AN HOUR

Kihyun:  
Minhyuk  
I love you

Minhyuk:  
You're very welcome

Kihyun:  
F uc

Jooheon:  
Yoo Kihyun Error 404

Changkyun:  
I'm watching it in real time

Minhyuk:  
Oh right yall are together rn  
👀👀👀👀👀👀  
Do you still have the dress

Hoseok:  
Who did your makeup

Minhyuk:  
I did!!

Hoseok:  
Min you're so talented!!

Hyungwon:  
Changkyun answer the question do you still have the dress

Hoseok:  
LOL

Hyungwon:  
Pls i need to know for science

Kihyun:  
STOP HITTING ON MY BOYFRIEND  
HOSEOK GET YOUR BOYFRIEND

Hoseok:  
KYUNNIE DO U HAVE THE DRESS YES OR NO

Kihyun:  
Why are you both like this  
Look all you fuckers want thats MINE

Changkyun:  


Kihyun:  
INTENSE BISEXUAL DISTRESS

Hyungwon:  
For the love of god do you have the dress

Hoseok:  
Minhyuk and Jooheon you two are breathtaking

Minhyuk:  
I am Beautiful

Changkyun:  
No I returned the dress after wearing it fdihsfsdf  
but i have the shorts i wore underneath and the stockings  
they’re in my closet

Hyunwoo:  
Oh  
Short shorts and stockings

Hoseok:  
Thoughts are being thunk

Jooheon:  
kyun has a nice ass

Minhyuk:  
He do tho

Hoseok:  
KIHYUN  
IF YOU DONT  
DO SOMETHING WITH THAT INFORMATION  
IM STEPPING IN

Hyungwon:  
Well  
Godspeed, Hammy

Minhyuk:  
L M A O

___________________________________________

___________________________________________

Kiki❤

큔☀️:

$180  
on underwear

Kiki❤:  
What?

큔☀️:  
I just spent $180 on underwear

Kiki❤:  
Babe  
Why

큔☀️:  
Idk  
I needed underwear

Kiki❤:  
That's so much  
W h y

큔☀️:  
Uhm  
Some of them are cute 🥺

Kiki❤:  
I hope so

큔☀️:  
Some of them are for you

Kiki❤:  
I don't need any

큔☀️:  
No  
Like  
F o r you

Kiki❤:  
What?

큔☀️:  
Like  
A surprise  
For you

Kiki❤:  
Uh  
Oh  
That took me such a long time

큔☀️:  
😘

Kiki❤:  
You………  
Don't get upset

큔☀️:  
Don't say that i panic

Kiki❤:  
Why are you telling me how much you spent  
Now I'm thinking about the money  
And not you in cute boxers

큔☀️:  
IM SORRY  
YOURE RIGHT  
I WAS JUST FDJHFSHLK

Kiki❤:  
You're adorable  
Icb that before we started dating i thought you were a fuckboy

큔☀️:  
LMAO  
My true colors revealed

Kiki❤:  
You're so cute  
I can't wait to see them, though

큔☀️:  
I'm so bad at flirting thank you for putting up with me  
You're the best

Kiki❤:  
No, you can be a real big flirt  
Can't wait to see your new underwear

큔☀️:  
Cant wait to show you  
I got one thats a pretty lacy pair  
They match the stockings

Kiki❤:  
What  
What stockings

큔☀️:  
The ones I wore with the dress

Kiki❤:  
What  
Omg the stocking

큔☀️:  
You'll see 💛

Kiki❤:  
I'll SEE?  
See what?  
The shorts and the underwear and the stockings?

큔☀️:  
Yes!

Kiki❤:  
Oh ym god what the fuck

큔☀️:  
A new years gift for you

Kiki❤:  
It'll have to be a night no one's around  
You won't be able to keep quiet

큔☀️:  
the house will be all ours  
And we won't have to worry

Kiki❤:  
Wait, when

큔☀️:  
Friday night is the holiday event for bruce's work  
He and my mom are gonna be gone for 2 days  
The house will be all ours

Kiki❤:  
This Friday?

큔☀️:  
Yes  
I'll dress myself nice and pretty for you

Kiki❤:  
You're always pretty  
Your legs will look so pretty in those stockings

큔☀️:  
The stockings stay ON during sex

Kiki❤:  
Okay you ruined it

큔☀️:  
HEHEHEHHEE

___________________________________________

___________________________________________

The cheesiest thing Ali does: Lifetime movies. Bruce doesn't particularly look interested in what's going on, he's sorta mean mugging the television, and Ali is completely enamored by the lame romance. Changkyun comes into the house and kicks off his boots and drops his coat and hat and gloves all on the floor and Ali lifts an arm and says, "Hello, love of my li— _no_ , Changkyun,"

He sits on the couch and latches onto her and tells Bruce to "Move the hell over, old man. She's mine."

Bruce smiles fondly and scoots so Changkyun has room to throw his legs over her lap and pull her into a hug. Changkyun holds on really, really tight.

"Happy new year." He drops a kiss to her head.

"Happy new year, Changkyun." Ali runs her hand up and down his arm. "How was your new year?"

"Mom." Changkyun puts on his best Serious Tone. "I have to be honest with you." It catches both hers and Bruce's attention. "I was passed the fuck out before midnight."

Ali's jaw drops melodramatically. "No way."

"I had a glass of wine—"

"— And that was it?" Bruce laughs.

"K.O." Changkyun slices his hand in the air over his neck. "Kihyun was so mad at me."

"Did you still kiss at midnight? It's bad luck if you don't." You know what? Just for that, Bruce gets a hug, too.

Changkyun unclings from his mom to move across the couch and pull Bruce into a hug (whether he likes it or not.)

"Yeah, he woke me up a few minutes before the ball drop, then I went back to sleep." His story is 100% true, too. He's not sugar coating anything to keep the story PG. He really curled up in a ball around eleven, and woke up ten to midnight to Kihyun frowning down at him. They kissed at the turn of the new year, as did Minhyuk and Jooheon, and Hoseok and Hyunwon. Hyunwoo downed an entire glass of wine, and they all went to bed. Minhyuk and Jooheon slept on a futon they had set up in Kihyun's room. As far as new years goes, this one had been very chill and relaxed, and it was exactly what Changkyun needed. And he woke up on the first morning of the new year big spooning Kihyun. It couldn't of been any more perfect.

Changkyun drops a kiss on Bruce's bald head. "Happy new year Brucey."

"Happy new year!" Bruce gives him a little shake. He's still a little unsure on hugs with Changkyun, but always seems to get all smiley when they happen. Ali always looks so happy to see them getting along.

Changkyun gets up, stretches, gets distracted by the cute dog in the movie, and decides he needs a cup of coffee. It's just past noon, and he wants to spend more of New Years day with Ali and Bruce.

"When's your holiday party for work?" Changkyun asks after he's gotten his cup of coffee and sat on the recliner.

"Tomorrow night. We'll be out around three, and we'll come back Sunday night." Bruce says, gratefully looking away from the movie while Ali stays sucked into it. "No crazy parties."

Changkyun gives him a thumbs up. "No way, it'll just be me myself and I." And Kihyun.

And a pair of short-shorts and knee high stockings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how authors always put a little bit of themselves into their stories? Changkyun having a glass of wine and then passing the fuck out is m e


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed this fic went down a chapter, this is now the final chapter. but you see,, i lost all control of this story and now it's a part of a series. this is not the last you'll see of these bozos

Everything’s in place. Changkyun sits at the top of the stairs and takes a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders.

Kihyun’s in the living room, Changkyun’s wearing the shorts, the stockings, and the underwear is actually pretty comfortable.

Everything’s a little _too_ in place.

The only thing making this slightly tolerable is how soft the lace is, and how he feels more comfortable with himself having put on a little more weight since the last time he wore these shorts. He fits in the shorts now better than he did a year and a half ago, and he’s noticed Kihyun looking at his ass even when he wears unflattering jeans. He’s got this.

Maybe he should put a shirt on.

He stands and trips on the last step, colliding with the wall, and hears Kihyun’s worried, “Babe?” from the living room.

“I’m fine!” Changkyun yells back, rubbing his shoulder. His skin’s really soft. He rubbed like three layers of a soft scented lotion all over his body right after he got out of the shower. He’s still a little dizzy from how the scent came up and clogged his nose. It’s not as bad now, and lightly clings to his skin, and hopefully will be just enough to make Kihyun crazy.

Changkyun pulls on a black t-shirt that falls right where the shorts sit on his waist. It’s old, soft and worn and a little shrunk from the wash. He doesn’t wear it out of the house because it keeps sliding up when he sits, which is what he needs it to do tonight.

The stockings come all the way over his knees, they’re stretching around his thighs, and he’s never been very hairy but he’s wondering if he should’ve shaved.

No, no, it’s too late to reconsider this. Changkyun tries to clean it up down there so it’s not that bad, and, honestly, if he spends any more time standing in the middle of his room staring at himself in the mirror, Kihyun will come looking for him.

Okay. _Okay_. Changkyun stands at the top of the stairs. Takes a deep, deep breath, and heads down. Kihyun’s still in the living room, and Changkyun wonders if he knew Changkyun was serious about the shorts. His _ho shorts_ , as Minhyuk had called them, though Changkyun has literally only wore them once and they went under his dress to try to keep everything together because there was no way he was tucking. His dick is struggling in these, and he’s not usually the super self-conscious type, but he’s feeling pretty shy with everything being, well, there. His junk’s all there. He cups a hand over his dick and frowns.

Changkyun enters the living room and flops onto the couch and throws his legs over Kihyun’s, and the series of expressions that flicker over Kihyun’s face as he tries to take in what’s being presented to him, all at once, is priceless. It’s like he overloads, steam hissing from his ears.

“What do you wanna watch?” Changkyun asks, breezy, no problem, his nerves totally aren’t trying to jump out of his chest.

“Uh,” Kihyun stalls out, blinks down at the legs thrown over his lap. Changkyun leans further back against the armrest, feeling a little more comfortable with the situation as Kihyun strains to compose himself. It's kind of nice having Kihyun breakdown in front of him because of him.

“A movie?”

Kihyun looks up at the T.V, unfocused and staring at the selection. “I don’t care.”

“Comedy?” Changkyun bends his legs, knees resting against Kihyun’s sternum, and that’s when Kihyun’s hands finally lift to curl around his thighs. “A romance? Animation?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kihyun gives Changkyun’s thigh a tentative touch, light and a little shaky, before finally settling down.

“What's this shit?” It's some title Changkyun doesn't know, looks old, has a 40% rating on Rotten Tomatoes.

Kihyun reaches for the remote and snatches it from his hand. “We still haven’t seen Mean Girls.”

Changkyun sits up and snags the remote back, excitement overpowering his nerves. “Yes! Mean Girls!” He curls closer to Kihyun, resting a head on his shoulder, legs now pressed against Kihyun’s thighs. Kihyun snakes an arm around his waist.

“C’mere,” He pulls Changkyun closer to give him a kiss. Changkyun melts into it, wondering if they're already not going to make it to the movie.

But then Kihyun pulls away, cups Changkyun’s face and kisses him softly. And Changkyun’s mush.

He moves to lie across the couch, head in Kihyun’s lap, where fingers come to immediately play with his hair. Bad idea. They won't go anywhere. Changkyun _will_ become one with this couch. He takes his glasses off and places them on the coffee table. He can see the TV well enough, this'll be fine.

Kihyun’s fingers move to trail down his spine, all the way to his tailbone. This position gives Kihyun a view of what the shorts and stocking look like. And, just as planned, the shirt rides up and Changkyun knows Kihyun can see the white lace of the underwear peeking from behind the dark hem of his black shorts. Kihyun swallows, hard, and Changkyun hides his smirk behind his hand.

As the movie starts, Kihyun's hand splays open on Changkyun's shoulder and moves across them, rubbing him gently.

“I know you said you were going to do this,” He mumbles, the vibrations of his low tone making things very difficult for Changkyun all over again. “But this is such a nice surprise.”

Changkyun rubs his face into Kihyun’s thighs, giving himself a second to just breathe. “I’m glad you like it.”

Kihyun scratches the crown of his head again, a hand sliding down his back, trailing along his spine and stopping at the skin exposed below the hem of his shirt. “I can’t believe I got so lucky with you. You’re so pretty, baby.”

Well, that, makes Changkyun both shy and hot. He’s not good with praise— he has an evil little voice in the back of his head, but it excites him to think that Kihyun thinks he’s attractive. It’s a weird feeling that just sort of flops in his stomach.

“Thanks…” Changkyun mumbles, face heating up, super aware of the goosebumps crawling up his skin, following the trail of Kihyun’s finger against his back. Kihyun inches his shirt up a little, a small rush of cool air tickling his skin before Kihyun grazes the back of his knuckles against Changkyun’s spine.

And then the bastard turns to actually pay attention to the movie, leaving Changkyun to try and will down his own arousal that dances as Kihyun’s fingers command it, circling, trailing, over the skin of his lower back.

Kihyun’s fingers slide against the exposed lace of his underwear, trace over it as if trying to feel for the pattern of it, and heat prickles under Changkyun’s skin. He's literally got his head on Kihyun's dick, and he's wondering if he should try and start anything, or let Kihyun keep teasing him.

Or he could tease Kihyun.

Kihyun lightly touches the back of Changkyun's neck and— oh, that feels nice. Kihyun plays with the hair on his nape, splaying out and wrapping around the back of his neck, then gliding back towards his spine, and tracing along his shoulders. Kihyun's a fucking dick. Changkyun can't believe how riled up this is making him.

But Kihyun doesn’t say anything, makes little noises that signify he’s actually paying attention to the movie.

“High school in America seems like a nightmare.” He comments— he’s really paying attention?! Changkyun isn't even looking at the TV.

“It, uh, was a nightmare. Yeah."

“Were your classmates this ruthless?” Kihyun smells so good. He always smells good; manly and cool, earthy. Grounding. Changkyun wants Kihyun to ground him into the fucking mattress, the couch, the floor, he doesnt even care anymore. He wants Kihyun to totally encompass him, overwhelm him and have him, and he closes his eyes and tries to inhale down a wave of arousal; that thrum of want that surges through his gut.

“I went to a pretty big school, so it was hella cliquey.” Jooheon and Minhyuk are the only two friends that have lasted. Everyone else he spoke to, friends he thought would last a little longer, all fell apart the very last day. Not that he really misses anyone, maybe a few teachers, but he’s not particularly chatty right now.

A finger dips a little under the hem of his shorts, and Changkyun wants to scream. Kihyun adjusts a little, his dick is right there, and Changkyun's head is spinning and he's already getting hard. Kihyun’s fingers trace down over the hem of his shorts and along the swell of his ass, light and teasing. Kihyun’s knows exactly what he’s doing. And it’s making Changkyun crazy. They can’t be more than twenty minutes into the movie but Changkyun can’t keep his thoughts straight anymore, can’t help but drown under the rush of Kihyun’s touches, provoking him, spurring him on and the more Kihyun touches him, the second Kihyun palms his ass, Changkyun loses whatever game they were playing, and groans hotly against Kihyun’s lap.

Fuck him. Two can play this game. Changkyun twists his head to the side and kisses Kihyun's dick through his sweatpants.

The hand that had been on his lower back comes up to touch the back of his neck, tentative, and Changkyun smirks, presses a slow, open mouthed kiss to the fabric and feels Kihyun twitch against his mouth. He closes his eyes and presses forward more and feels Kihyun's thighs tense, feels the hand in his hair tighten, and hears the breathy little noises he makes.

The harder Kihyun gets against his mouth, the faster his breathing gets and the more and more difficult it gets for him to not roll his hips, the more excited Changkyun gets. He moans, and Kihyun's hand palms at his ass. And then Kihyun finally rolls his hips and Changkyun mouths at the tip of his dick and Kihyun pulls lightly at Changkyun.

"Get up, baby."

Changkyun breathes shakily and does as he's told, sitting up and leaning back. He burns under the skin, yelping as Kihyun uses both his hands to haul him closer by grabbing him by his ass, and Changkyun parts his lips, arms going around Kihyun's shoulders as they fall back. He searches Kihyun’s gaze, licking his lips at the hunger in them.

Kihyun’s hands fall back to Changkyun’s ass with a rough grip, and Changkyun whines, low, feeling testy, and leans in to kiss Kihyun, pressing their hips together and groaning. The tightness in Changkyun’s belly coils, already wound so tight that Changkyun doesn’t care how greedy the kiss comes across as, he wants, he wants.

He grabs Kihyun’s hair, swallows up a moan, and easily adjusts their position so his thighs are around Kihyun’s, and grinds down. The outline of his dick presses against Kihyun’s and they both jump slightly, and Kihyun slides a hand down his thigh, snapping the elastic of his socks. A hand slips down Kihyun’s chest, and they’re kissing open mouthed and messy and loudly, moaning into each other’s mouths.

Changkyun doesn’t realize what Kihyun’s doing until he pulls on the hem of the shorts and lets it snap back and Changkyun groans a little louder, hands fumbling with the front of his shirt.

The realization comes to him a little too hard, and Changkyun breaks away for a breath, eyes locking with Kihyun’s. There’s curiosity in there, and Changkyun thinks _I’m done for_ just as Kihyun reaches down and spanks him.

His neck arches back and his body sparks with pleasure, “Oh—”

 _Well_.

Changkyun buries his face into Kihyun’s neck, embarrassment and arousal clogging his throat. What the fuck, what the _fuck_ , _what the fuck._

“Up…” Kihyun sounds breathless. He looks a little wild, lips slick and hair messy from Changkyun’s fingers. “Upstairs…”

With weak knees and shaky thighs, Changkyun gets to his feet, feeling the flush flutter down his neck, feeling overwhelmed by the look in Kihyun’s face. He meets Kihyun halfway as Kihyun gets to his feet, kissing wetly, hands back into Kihyun’s hair and a hand on his ass, stumbling back and knocking into the coffee table.

They make it upstairs and Kihyun’s hands are on Changkyun again in the room, Changkyun blurry and fuzzy as he tries to slam the door shut and pull off his shirt and Kihyun’s, all seemingly at the same goddamn time.

Then he’s on the mattress on his back, shirtless, with his legs spread and Kihyun standing between them.

Damn, good to know the shorts worked.

Kihyun takes him in, drinks him up, both of them just breathing, Changkyun’s heartbeat pounding in his fucking ears. He gasps when Kihyun's hand comes to curl around the outline of his dick, hard in his shorts.

“Ki…” He swallows, eyes trailing down Kihyun’s chest, down to his dick. “Please…”

Their gazes meet again, knocking a breath out of Changkyun, and he applies pressure to Changkyun’s dick through his shorts, crawling over him as Changkyun’s head falls back, muscles in his arms straining as he grips the sheets.

“Please what, baby?”

Changkyun releases the sheets to curl his arms around Kihyun’s neck and pull him in for more kisses. “Please fuck me.”

“Mhmm,” Kihyun rumbles against his throat, licking at his neck. “Get these off.”

Changkyun pulls the shorts off and eagerly tugs at Kihyun’s sweatpants, helping him out of them as Kihyun gets undressed. He grabs Changkyun by the waist, rolling the both of them to the center of the bed, this time with Changkyun sitting on Kihyun.

The underwear clings to him, expressive against his tanned skin, and his stockings cling too tightly around his bent knees. Kihyun runs his open hands over Changkyun’s thighs, slides over his hips, and finally settle on his waist.

“Come here, beautiful.” Kihyun slides his hands up Changkyun’s back, bending him forward. Changkyun closes his eyes and breathes as he kisses Kihyun as if savoring him, whimpering as Kihyun applies pressure and drags his fingertips down Changkyun’s back.

“Kyun…” Kihyun breathes, kissing along his jawline.

“Yes, Ki?”

And then Kihyun mumbles, hands trailing the lace, “You did this all for me, hm? You’re such a good boy.”

Here comes the mix of embarrassment and arousal again, almost uncomfortable in Changkyun’s gut. He really played a good game, acted confident and cocky, but now that Kihyun’s rolling him onto his back, pulling off his underwear and licking down his neck, he’s all choked up and a little faded.

Maybe it’s better this way. It’s better that he got to know Kihyun first, fall for him as hard as he did, because he’d never have been comfortable wearing lace underwear for Kihyun if they were meeting just to fuck. Because Kihyun cradles the side of his neck and Changkyun’s gone, tipping his head back so Kihyun can nibble at his throat. Changkyun would wait even longer if it meant he and Kihyun can have each other like this.

“Such a pretty boy,” Kihyun mumbles, and Changkyun nearly chokes. “Let me show you how grateful I am, baby.”

Kihyun means it. He fingers Changkyun until he’s gasping, loud and unfiltered, a litany of curses falling from his lips, until he’s right _there_ , tightening around Kihyun’s fingers, a red flush painting down his chest. Changkyun didn't realize how loud he could be until he didn't have to hold back. He's embarrassed by his own sounds, but can't cut back when Kihyun has three fingers up his ass, playing with his prostate and dangling him along.

And Kihyun just keeps kissing up and down his chest, his neck, nibbling on his earlobe and telling him, “Tell me if it hurts.” “Tell me if this is okay.” “Do you feel good, baby?”

When he finally slides his fingers out, Changkyun’s already feeling pretty blissed out.

His head takes over for a second; Kihyun _cares_ about him. Kihyun enjoys making him feel good. And isn’t that how sex between them should be? Especially when they both like each other so much.

Kihyun kisses him, gives Changkyun a second to breathe as he slides on a condom and gets between his legs. “Are you ready, Kyun?”

“Yeah, mh,” Changkyun clings to Kihyun as he slides in, wet with too much lube, but it’s an easy slide, and Changkyun’s toes curl and his hands slip against Kihyun’s shoulders.

He can't believe that this is where they're compatible too, and he wishes his head would stop.

The semester starts back up in two weeks. The stress of the year has left a weight they still need to shake, and Changkyun’s feeling coy again, rubbing his face into Kihyun’s neck as Kihyun huffs unevenly, dropping his weight to his elbow.

Changkyun rolls his hips, pulling Kihyun to lie on top of him, tangling them further together.

“Baby...” Kihyun grips Changkyun’s hips. “Give me a second.”

Changkyun whines, high and needy. “Just fuck me, please.” He hoists his legs around Kihyun’s waist and pulls. The drag makes him gasp, skin jumping. He’s fucking sweating. Changkyun can feel Kihyun shake a little in his hold.

Kihyun moves, finally, pulling almost all the way back, sinking his teeth into Changkyun’s collarbone and pushing in. Slow, so they can feel everything. Changkyun gets whiny again, brain scrambling, hands scrambling. Fuck, just _fuck_.

Remember when he said he wanted Kihyun to “dick him so hard he’s jelly and stress free?”

Yeah. That very much still stands.

How does he put that into words. Like, sexy words.

“I want your cock.” Changkyun whispers against Kihyun’s warm skin, kissing his swollen mouth. “Fuck me like you've said you would."

That does it.

Kihyun holds him, envelops him, brings his hips back and the slide is slow and tantalizing, and then he pushes forward. Changkyun's breath comes out in a shaky exhale, just feeling for a moment, arms tightening around Kihyun. And Kihyun pulls back and pushes in, again, a few more times, and he drops a kiss to Changkyun’s neck, buries his face in his skin, sounds like he's a little broken, and picks up the pace. Changkyun arches his head back, sounds so fucking needy with each and every shameless whimper.

Kihyun finds a rhythm, hard and fast and Changkyun drops against the sheets and clings, legs hooking tighter around Kihyun's waist. He pulls against Kihyun's shoulders, blinking blurrily up against the ceiling.

Kihyun pulls away, uses his forearms to hold himself up above Changkyun and one of Changkyun's legs slip off his hips, and Kihyun rolls his hips into it, grips Changkyun's hips and tips him just slightly and he brushes past Changkyun’s prostate, enough to make his skin jump, his brain skip, his voice hit a new octave. And then Kihyun finds it and Changkyun gets louder, voice crackly. Kihyun thrusts with a new vigor, and Changkyun trembles.

Holy fuck.

Kihyun fucks him slow, drawn out, then deep and sharp, with deep rolls of his hips. His gaze is heady and dark and he keeps going, relentless, until Changkyun's just noisy, his moans coming out in high-pitched, "Ah— ah— _ah_ ," and all he can do is claw at Kihyun's chest and bounce against the sheets. It's so so fucking much and Kihyun’s not even touching him yet.

He's all fuzzy and filled with static, eyes unfocused and trying to find Kihyun’s face. He hooks his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders and clings, pulling him in closer, desperately crooning against Kihyun's neck, licking and sucking and maybe he bites a little, but Kihyun just curses lowly, panting heavily into his ear.

"Listen to you, so noisy, so needy. My baby." Kihyun whispers, grabbing at his waist and Changkyun moans, fuck he's so damn loud, rolls his hips upwards. Kihyun's giving him so much and he's trying to take more.

"Ki…" Changkyun nibbles at Kihyun's ear, his brain going, _my baby my baby my baby_. "Don't stop, don't…"

"You feel so fucking amazing," Kihyun sounds so wrecked, breathless and tired. He brings one hand to Changkyun's cock, fingers circling loosely. "I'm… I'm close."

Changkyun makes a grossly needy sound, one hand gripping the sheets and the other pulling Kihyun as close as possible. He's fuzzy from the top of his head down to his toes.

Kihyun comes grinding his hips into Changkyun's, moaning against his ear, and Changkyun comes around the feeling of Kihyun inside him, Kihyun jerking him off, and for a quick second he wishes there wasn't a condom, quickly tucks that thought away.

All Changkyun wants to do is breathe. He takes in a big gulp of air and recoils when Kihyun pulls out. He's so sensitive, curling up on his side then stretching out almost immediately.

What the fuck.

He feels Kihyun get back into bed after throwing the condom out. He feels arms wrap around his waist and kisses trail along his shoulder.

Changkyun feels like he should say something? Roll over and kiss Kihyun, let him know he's never been fucked so good before. But, he's jelly, and this was long overdue so he just wants to bask in how messy it feels, in how wrecked he is, in how sweet it is that Kihyun's using his own fingers to brush out the birds nest of his hair that tangled up on the back of his head.

"Your hairs a mess." Kihyun says lightly, scratching the back of Changkyun's head affectionately.

Changkyun finds his voice, "Holy fuck."

"Um," Kihyun lifts his head. Changkyun rolls over and presses right up against him and kisses him.

"Hi."

Kihyun smiles, wraps himself around Changkyun and kisses him again, a little slower.

"Hello. Are you okay?"

"Huh," Changkyun nods slow. He just got what he'd been wanting for months: a Good Dick Down from Kihyun. He needs to soak in the moment. Even if Kihyun seems to grow more and more worried.

"Uh. Kyunnie?"

"Just, give me a sec." Changkyun mumbes. Then it's blissfully silent, just the two of them breathing, holding each other. He just found out he's 1) into spanking, 2) gets really hot and bothered when Kihyun praises him in bed and 3) is really fucking loud. Kihyun's pretty loud, too, which is hot as fuck.

What is his life.

"Up until today…"

Kihyun looks at him, expectant.

"I thought I was vanilla."

Kihyun chokes down a laugh. Changkyun glares at him. "Sorry, sorry."

"You're…" Changkyun furrows his brow. "You're the worst."

They end up in the kitchen, Changkyun in the shorts and t-shirt, socks fallen down to his calves, and Kihyun rummaging through the cabinets in just his sweatpants. Changkyun pulls the socks off and throws them on a chair, trying to peer over Kihyun’s shoulder.

“What do you want to eat?” Kihyun asks, scanning the cabinets for snacks. “Are you hungry?”

Sex always makes him hungry. Changkyun just nods and opens the freezer. “I want nuggets.”

There are no nuggets in the freezer. Damn.

He closes the freezer door, opens it again like the nuggets will magically appear, mumbles, "Disappointing," when they're not there.

Kihyun rolls his eyes and closes the door. “Isn’t there a Wendy’s around here?”

That’s not good enough though. Changkyun wraps both his arms around Kihyun’s waist and puts on his best pout. _The_ pout. The one Kihyun bends over backwards for.

“I want dino nuggets.”

Kihyun’s expression doesn’t change and his tone is just as dead as his expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Dino nuggets.” Changkyun says again. Like. Dino nuggets. _Dino nuggets_. “How do you not know what dino nuggets are?”

“Dino?” Kihyun really doesn’t look like he’s getting it. “What’s…” Ah, there it is, he’s making sense of it. “Dino like dinosaur?”

Changkyun snaps his fingers. “Yes. Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.”

Kihyun blinks at him. "I want… dino shaped nuggets." This man is a blessing in Changkyun's life. "Where do we buy them at nine o’clock at night?”

“Target! I need pants!” Changkyun yells excitedly, throwing his arms around Kihyun’s neck and planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

He runs up the stairs, but he’s still sore, and it catches up to him halfway up the stairs. This is the second time tonight he’s almost died on these stairs.

“Are you okay!?” Kihyun peeks around the corner, peering up the stairs.

“Yep,” Changkyun waves him off. “Shush, don’t say anything.”

They take way too long getting too many snacks, shove their faces through the second half of Mean Girls, and when they finally go to bed, Changkyun wraps himself around Kihyun and laughs when Kihyun cups his ass.

“I like your butt.” Kihyun kisses his cheek. Changkyun squishes their faces together.

“My ass is all yours."

"As you made clear since day one."

"Oh, oh!" Changkyun leans back to look at Kihyun's face. "I need to know."

Kihyun locks his arms around Changkyun's torso to keep him from going too far. "Yes?"

"How do you take dick pics?"

It really seems like he's not going to answer; he looks at Changkyun with a frown. But curiosity gets the better of Kihyun. "Why…?"

"MinJoo and I need to know." Changkyun pauses, realizing how weird that sounds, "Well, mostly me."

"Why are you…" Kihyun decides not to finish his question. "I don't know? From…" he doesn't open his camera but angles his phone from the cursed Hetero Angle and Changkyun nearly cries. This can't be. _This can't be._

"I expected _so_ much better from you." Changkyun flops against him and whines into his shoulder.

"Why? Do you need one?"

"They'd be _nice_. But not if you're not gonna do something pretty with it."

Kihyun stares at Changkyun for a long moment. "The fuck you want me to do? Wrap my dick in a bow?"

A bow? Oh?

Kihyun flattens his gaze and tone. "I was joking."

"Like underwear with a bow?" Changkyun wiggles closer.

"You…" Kihyun pauses, then slowly closes his mouth. He's thinking. Changkyun waits patiently. "I could wear a bow."

That was worth the wait. "A bow…?" Way too many images and possibilities flash through Changkyun’s mind. The clearest one though? He looks at Kihyun's neck. He touches the warm skin there.

"I could say I'm your gift." Kihyun rolls onto his side and pulls Changkyun in. "Your birthdays this month."

"Oooooh, I can't wait to unwrap my gift." Changkyun laughs, throwing a leg over Kihyun's waist and holding the side of his face. A hand snakes around his waist.

Kihyun smirks and kisses him, lowering his voice, "I can get a sash that you can use to tie me up with."

Oh. Oh, boy. Changkyun's pulse thuds in his ears.

Oh boy.

"No! I am!" Changkyun fails his arms and Kihyun laughs, almost suffers an elbow to the face. "Vanilla!"

"Of course," Kihyun fights him into a cuddle. Changkyun pouts but loves it. "Vanilla."

_____________________________________

_____________________________________

Honey Bear

Honey Bear:  
Can I tell you something

Kyunnie Bear:  
Anything, my love

Honey Bear:  
For a while i thought you and minnie were fucking

Kyunnie Bear:  
You what  
Wait what  
What

Honey Bear:  
Yeah

Kyunnie Bear:  
Never in a million years did I think this conversation would go this way  
Why did you think that???

Honey Bear:  
Jshfusuaja  
He told me that he'd sleep at your house to avoid his parents but would tell them he slept at my house  
But wouldnt come to my house  
And I thought that was w e i r d  
Which like  
Makes sense  
NOW  
Because now I know he likes me but at that time I didnt  
But yeah a when i first found out he was sleeping over i really thought yall were fucking  
And that hurt a lot  
Now i know im just kinda dumb

Kyunnie Bear:  
wow  
Ive kissed YOU  
But never min

Honey Bear:  
Lmao omg i forgot about that

Kyunnie Bear:  
YOU FORGOT WE KISSED?!  
Thats kind of offensive I'm wounded

Honey Bear:  
Maybe I need a reminder  
😏

Kyunnie Bear:  
o babey ;)  
let me at u

Honey Bear:  
icb we kissed over a game of spin the bottle

Kyunnie Bear:  
Lmaoooo freshman year things

Honey Bear:  
you were my first kiss 🥺

Kyunnie Bear:  
bro  
🥺

Honey Bear:  
bro  
🥺

Kyunnie Bear:  
we kissed by the firelight  
💫💫❣💖💕🖤💙❤💫❤romantic💞❣💫❤💫💞💘💞

Honey Bear:  
I really just WENT for it

Kyunnie Bear:  
LMAIOOOO  
I remember you turned around went "hey"  
And then suddenly your tongue was in my mouth

Honey Bear:  
I didn't know  
It was just supposed to be a peck

Kyunnie Bear:  
LMFAO  
YEHA  
I KNOW, FIRST HAND, YOU DIDNT KNOW

Honey Bear:  
Sorry 🥴

Kyunnie Bear:  
Yeah its ok I still love u

Honey Bear:  
By the waaaaaaay  
What do u want  
For ur day of birth

Kyunnie Bear:  
NOTHING!!!!  
You don't have to get me anything!!

Honey Bear:  
Too bad!!  
Okay listen  
I'm bad at surprises  
But i need you to act Super surprised when it happens

Kyunnie Bear:  
What?  
Wait bitch don't tell me what u got me  
No im lying tell me

Honey Bear:  
Act surprised when you get your work schedule and have a sat off  
Minnie, hyunwoo hyung and I are gonna split the cost for your next tattoo

Kyunnie Bear:  
Yall are WHAT  
JOO  
YOU CANT JUST DROP THIS ON ME

Honey Bear:  
JUST  
acT SURPRISED  
WHEN IT HAPPENS

Kyunnie Bear:  
IS THIS WHY HYUNWOO WAS ASKING ME ABOUT TATTOOS

Honey Bear:  
Uh  
YEAH  
God hes staring at me I think he knows I've opened my mouth  
I think he Knows

Kyunnie Bear:  
JDHFJDJSIA  
ILL PLAY DUMB IF U PLAY DUMB  
wait where r u rn

Honey Bear:  
I'm actually at his apartment  
With kihyun hyung rn  
LOL

Kyunnie Bear:  
Wat  
Oh  
hi babe….?

Honey Bear:  
He says hello lmao

Kyunnie Bear:  
I thought Kihyun had plans with Hoseok tonight 😐

Honey Bear:  
Yeah  
They're going to the movies????  
What do you MEAN there's another fast and the furious movie cars go fast  
i fucking get it

Kyunnie Bear:  
O yeah  
I cant stand those fucking movies djfjjsjs

Honey Bear:  
Yeah he says thats why you weren't invited LMAO

Kyunnie Bear:  
Damn bitch whatever then  
I should go and crash your party with hyunwoo

Honey Bear:  
Yeah  
Come over  
Minnie was supposed to come but he's tired and cranky from work shfjsjs

Kyunnie Bear:  
Ngl  
I haven't moved from bed since I got home 2 hours ago  
And I smell  
I spilled salsa all over myself  
I just want  
To sleep

Honey Bear:  
jdhfusuuw  
You don't have to come over  
I'll see you tomorrow

Kyunnie Bear:  
Ok tell hyunwoo I said hi

Honey Bear:  
He says hello  
and he did the lil seal face smile  
U know when he  
:3

Kyunnie Bear:  
YES  
kdhfJFHDISKKA  
A SWEET BABY

**_____________________________________**

**_____________________________________**

**chingus**

Jooheon:

Hyungwon:  
This photo looks forced

Minhyuk:  
It is

Hoseok:  
LMAOOOOOOOOOO

Jooheon:  
Minhyuk is cranky

Changkyun:  
Oof good luck

Kihyun:  
Give him coffee he'll be fine

Jooheon:  
AND GIVE HIM.A CAFFEINE FUELED CRANK?  
N  
O

Minhyuk:  
I'm right fucking here

Hoseok:  


Jooheon:  
HOWS UR MINI VACAY

Minhyuk:  
I'm cranky  
But you two are gorgeous

Hoseok:  
The weather is SO NICE

Hyungwon:  
I think i want to extend our vacation by a few days  
I Burned in the sun this morning  
It was amazing

Hoseok:  
Yeah he starfish sprawled on the sand and slept with the mid morning sun beaming d I r ec t l y in his face I don't know how he did it

Jooheon:  
Hyungwon and Changkyun, champions of sleeping

Hyungwon:  
I take pride in my naps

Hoseok:  
How's the snow in boston

Changkyun:  
Garbage  
Fucking garbage  
I fucking hate it  
I Slid all the way home yesterday  
Almost took out so many mailboxes  
Its like a game now  
I want financial compensation for every mailbox I DONT hit  
I will RUN OVER A SHOVELER

Kihyun:  
Damn bitch u seem a little stressed

Changkyun:  
FUCK THE SNOW

Hoseok:  
Kihyun go take care of that

Kihyun:  
🥴  
Babe what time do you get out of work

Changkyun:  
I'm already out im home

Kihyun:  
What do the roads look like?

Jooheon:  
They're really not bad  
Minnie, hyunwoo hyung and I made it out fine

Kihyun:  
Okay  
Kyunnie I'll head over after work

Hoseok:  
….  
Damn thats so fucking cute

Jooheon:  
Sweet loving boyfriend things  
I want to SCREAM

Changkyun:  
UGHGHG  
Literally what would I do without you

**_____________________________________**

**_____________________________________**

**Kiki❤:**

큔☀️:  
I have a penis

Kiki❤:  
Congratulations  
Me too

큔☀️:  
hdufudjsjsjjsja  
And i love it

Kiki❤:  
It'd be a problem if you didn't  
And for the record I'd be with you even if you didn't have one

큔☀️:  
CONGRATS YOUVE WON BEST BOYFRIEND AWARD  
AND YOURE MY BOYFRIEND SO I WIN HERE

Kiki❤:  
The bars pretty low then  
I'm assuming you have something to tell me about your penis

큔☀️:  
I have acquired  
An inflatable penis

Kiki❤:  
Are you really still upset about Minhyuk's birthday

큔☀️:  
YES I AM  
DO YOU WANNA SEE THE PENIS

Kiki❤:  
Send a pic

큔☀️:  
NO COME SEE IT

Kiki❤:  
Is this an euphemism for sex

큔☀️:  
NO BITCH MY MOMS HOME

Kiki❤:  
Okay that didn't stop you last time

큔☀️:  
im gonna bring it to your house

Kiki❤:  
Yeah  
Come blow it up in the living room  
I won't tell anyone and they'll all come home to an inflatable dick

큔☀️:  
Come blow it in the living room 😏

Kiki❤:  
All bark no bite

큔☀️:  
You want a bite ;)

Kiki❤:  
Get your ass over here  
Bring the penis

큔☀️:  
Bring WHICH penis

Kiki❤:  
Youre so annoying  
Why are you asking  
Is yours optional?  
Is it detachable

큔☀️:  
Lmao  
Kihyun gets pegged round 2

Kiki❤:  
😑  
why are you like this  
Wouldn't that just mean you have a dildo

큔☀️:  
……  
Why do i even open my mouth ever  
Now im Thinking

Kiki❤:  
Think all you want

큔☀️:  
😏  
😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

Kiki❤:  
Are you bringing the thing over or not

큔☀️:  
What if I brought over  
THREE  
Penises

Kiki❤:  
If you're gonna fuck me with a dildo it will NOT be one of yours

큔☀️:  
Yeah  
Thats fair  
Where do you keep yours

Kiki❤:  
I'm not telling you

큔☀️:  
YOU CANT LIE TO YOUR BOYFRIEND

Kiki❤:  
I'm not lying I'm just not telling you

큔☀️:  
THIS RELATIONSHIP ISNT BUILT ON SECRETS  
Is it under your bed  
I've never looked under your bed

Kiki❤:  
No

큔☀️:  
Orly?  
Are you moving them to a new hiding spot rn

Kiki❤:  
No  
Because I don't keep them under my bed

큔☀️:  
Where's Waldo dildo edition

Kiki❤:  
Just got a mental image of a sea of dicks, ones got a lil hat  
And I blame you for this

큔☀️:  
LMFAO OMGGG

**_____________________________________**

**Hyunuwu 🐻**

Raccoon:  
Hey hey  
Where does Kihyun keep his dildos

Hyunuwu 🐻:  
Um  
Hold on

**_____________________________________**

Kiki❤

Kiki❤:  
FUKC YOU

큔☀️:  
EHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE  
😜😜

**_____________________________________**

**Hyunuwu 🐻**

Hyunuwu 🐻:  
He panicked when I tried to open the closet  
Try there

Raccoon:  
COME THROUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH  
LITERALLY THE BES TMAN EVER

**_____________________________________**

**Kiki❤**

Kiki❤:  
Changkyun

큔☀️:  
I KNOW ALL UR DEEP DARK SECRETS

Kiki❤:  
Ok theyre in my closet

큔☀️:  
Damn I thought you were gonna move them

Kiki❤:  
Do what you will with that information

큔☀️:  
Overthink

Kiki❤:  
Your specialty

큔☀️:  
HDJFISK  
For the Main Dish!!!!

Kiki❤:  
Overthinking!! With a helping of panic

큔☀:  
You know me so well

Kiki❤:  
You don't have to do anything with this information  
I'm just teasing  
I'll stop though if it worries you

큔☀️:  
;;;;;;;;;;  
Ahhh lovie you're so sweet I appreciate you so much sjfhdj  
These are things I want to figure out though????

Kiki❤:  
Over time  
Don't do anything you don't want to and don't think that you can't overthink at me

큔☀:  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kiki❤:  
Wait  
You called me lovie

큔☀:  
Oh  
Uh  
Yeah  
I didnt realize it kind of slipped

Kiki❤:  
Its kind of cute

큔☀️:  
is it  
Okay….?

Kiki❤:  
Yes, actually

큔☀️:  
Lovie 💞

Kiki❤:  
Weren't you coming over

큔☀:  
Yeye  
Buying snacks and stopped for gas be there in a few!!!

“We didn’t think this through.”

Changkyun presents the blown-up penis with a flourish. It’s kind of ugly. He’s so happy with it. He wants to find it a little red hat. There are four guys living in this house someone has to have a red hat.

“What didn’t we think through?” Changkyun drops his arms and looks at it, just chillin’ on the couch.

“My parents will be here in three days.”

And Changkyun throws his head back and laughs. "Hide it under the bed?"

"What a way to make a statement to them. In case you were confused about me liking dick, in case the boyfriend wasn't enough, here's more proof." Kihyun tries to put it into an upright position, but it just flops over on the couch and for some reason Changkyun's dying of laughter.

“Surprise, everyone in this house loves dick.”

Kihyun sighs and crosses his arms. “I’ll hide it under my bed.” He shakes his head and tries to adjust it so it’s sitting up again, and not taking up most of the couch. After a moment of staring at it, making sure it stays, he turns to Changkyun, steps closer and gives him a kiss. “Have I ever told you how annoying you are?”

“Yes,” Changkyun kisses him back, grinning and happy. “All the time.”

"Because you're so fucking annoying." Kihyun wraps two arms around him and kisses him, kisses him again, and then a leg comes up around Changkyun’s waist and he grabs for it, a little confused but definitely not opposed, "Pick me up."

"Oh, I don't think that's a thing I can do." Changkyun bends a little, bracing himself, taps his thighs as if calling a dog and goes, "Up,"

Kihyun laughs and hops up. "Woof," he clings to Changkyun like a koala, laughing as Changkyun staggers a little, hoists him up and holds him under his ass. This is definitely much easier than he thought it'd be. Fuck yeah. He can lift his boyfriend. He will be doing more of this in the future.

Just as he's about to head down the hall he hears the door open, and looks over his shoulder to see Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Minhyuk freezes in the doorway and side eyes them, then wiggles his eyebrows. Hyunwoo gently moves him out of the way with an arm on his shoulder. Jooheon comes stumbling in, shaking snow off his boots and grinning something stupidly wicked when he sees Kihyun clinging to Changkyun in the hallway.

Okay. Changkyun's legs are getting weak.

He starts towards Kihyun's room. "Welcome home guys, bye. Don't bother us."

Kihyun manages to kick the door closed with his foot, and Changkyun falls onto the bed with him and stays on top of him, cuddling him close.

"So everything's all set with your parents? One-hundred percent? They are all ready to come?"

"Mh-hm." Kihyun still has his legs around Changkyun's waist. "The hotel is booked, it's not too far from here. I rented the car so we can go pick them up." Because they won't all fit in Candie. "They have a list of places they wanna go. They want to do all the touristy shit. And Hana wants to go to a bar."

"I know a few cool bars. They're mostly gay bars though." Changkyun relaxes against Kihyun, burying his face in his neck.

"Let's not do that to my brother."

Changkyun chuckles. "A real culture shock." He gets up to rest on his elbows, look down at Kihyun. "No PDA, right? Like none at all not even a little?"

They can hold hands, sit in each other's laps and cuddle in front of Ali and Bruce. Kihyun is just barely getting used to giving Changkyun kisses inside the house, even when the two aren't around. The most Kihyun does in public is hold his hand and lean against his shoulder. Changkyun respects all the boundaries, and knows that there will be even more when the parents are around.

"Yeah, let's keep it to a minimum."

Changkyun nods and smushes his face back into Kihyun’s neck. "No sleeping over?"

"Um, I don't see why you can't." Kihyun scratches the back of his head. Changkyun goes, hnnnnggg and melts into him.

"I'll see them the day of, and you wanna do a dinner? Or lunch?"

"Yeah. I want to see what they're comfortable with, too."

They spend most of the afternoon doing this, hanging out, unsure of how often they'll see each other while Kihyun’s family is here, until Kihyun gets antsy and decides he wants to go out. They end up at a brewery, cuddled close and sipping on beers.

**_____________________________________**

**_____________________________________**

**Kiki❤**

큔☀️:  
Roses are red

Kiki❤:  
Do you want some roses

큔☀️:  
No hgjdkka  
Wait yes  
Wait no if you wanna buy me roses do it when i least expect it

Kiki❤:  
What would you do with roses  
I'll buy you dino nuggets instead

큔☀️:  
Literally what tthe fuck you're the greatest man alive  
The best boyfriend  
Im goign to CRY

Kiki❤:  
👉😎👉

큔☀️:  
THESE ARE SOFT HOURS DONT FINGER GUN ME

Kiki❤:  
👉🥺👉

큔☀️:  
More finger guns how bisexual of you

Kiki❤:  
…………..  
👉👉

큔☀️:  
JDJDJSKAJAHAA  
okay wait shut up  
Roses are reD

Kiki❤:  
Okay  
Oh sorry

큔☀️:  
HSHFSKKA

Kiki❤:  
Go ahead

큔☀️:  
OKAY  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You be 6  
I'll be the 9  
;)

Kiki❤:  
Isnt the point of that to rhyme?  
There's no rhyme

큔☀️:  
……..  
Cant you just let me have ONE thing

Kiki❤:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Of course I'd love  
To 69 with you

큔☀️:  
YOU JUST BEAT ME AT MY OWN GAME WHAT THE FCUK

Kiki❤:  
👉😎👉

큔☀️:  
THAT WAS SO SMOOTH

Kiki❤:  
👉😎👉

큔☀️:  
If youre not gonna put those fingers away  
Put them someplace else  
;)

Kiki❤:  
Why are you SO ANNOYING

큔☀️:  
👉👈  
I know I annoy you but  
I got so lucky wiht you  
What village did I save in a past life  
What demon did I kill  
To be able to have you as my boyfriend in this lifetime  
Im  
So lucky

Kiki❤:  
Oh  
Babe I wasn't expecting this to get so soft  
I'm lucky so lucky to have you, too

큔☀️:  
Er  
If its getting soft I can make it hard ;)

Kiki❤:  
This conversation is giving me a headache  
I take it back you're a pain in my ass

큔☀️:  
…………….

Kiki❤:  
………..  
What

큔☀️:  
I'll just use more lube next time xoxoxox

Kiki❤:  
Changkyun

큔☀️:  
Kihyun  
Dont say my name like that jfdjtjj

Kiki❤:  
Changkyun  
Baby

큔☀️:  
Why does you calling me baby make me so scared fhfjdhja

Kiki❤:  
What are you doing tonight

큔☀️:  
Overwatch at joo's  
With min

Kiki❤:  
Come over instead

큔☀️:  
……….

Kiki❤:  
…….

큔☀️:  
No

Kiki❤:  
Yes

큔☀️:  
i was trying to be cute and annoying

Kiki❤:  
And for some reason I find it endearing as fuck

큔☀️:  
you really want me to cancel plans with my friends to get laid

Kiki❤:  
Yes

큔☀️:  
no

Kiki❤:  
Baby

큔☀️:  
Nope!!!  
Im going to tease you about this forever

Kiki❤:  
Tease me while you fuck me

큔☀️:  
What

Kiki❤:  
I want you to fuck me  
I want to feel you moaning around my cock  
Sit on my face when we 69

큔☀️:  
O h  
Ugh fucj  
I'm canceling plans with my friends to get laid

**_____________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
hewwo

MIN-GAY:  
Ayo

Honey:  
uwu

Kyunkyunnie:  
I'm not gonna make it tonight

MIN-GAY:  
WHAT WHY

Honey:  
ÙwÚ

Kyunkyunnie:  
SORRY what if we do it tomorrow  
tomorrow evening ill be free rjfjjd  
We can play then!!!

Honey:  
Are you okay???  
You're home i see your car in the driveway

Kyunkyunnie:  
Yes im fine  
I just  
Cant make it

MIN-GAY:  
squints  
Are we being blown off

Kyunkyunnie:  
NO

MIN-GAY:  
You're going to Kihyun's house

Kyunkyunnie:  
Uh  
N...o

Honey:  
omg really

MIN-GAY:  
CHICKS BEFORE DICKS YOU ASS  
BROS BEFORE HOES

Kyunkyunnie:  
LISTNE IM SORRY HDHSJAKSH

MIN-GAY:  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS YOU CHEATER

Kyunkyunnie:  
IM SOOOOOORRY

Honey:  
Bro :(  
How can you do this to me

Kyunkyunnie:  
I promise tomorrow dbdhsjs

MIN-GAY:  
I'm annoyed  
nay  
i am  
Frazzled  
Betrayed

Honey:  
DEATH,  
A NECESSARY END

MIN-GAY:  
WILL COME WHEN IT WILL COME

Kyunkyunnie:  
ARE YOU FINISHING EACH OTHERS SHAKESPEARE QUOTES AGAIN

Honey:  
This is the first time youre blowing us off for your boyfriend and youve been dating for a while now so  
I'm not mad

MIN-GAY:  
Yeah joo and i are probably not gonna play and just make out the whole time

Honey:  
My moms not home tonight!  
Wait wrong chat

MIN-GAY:  
Kyun you are officially not allowed to come over tonight go see Kihyun

Honey:  
BABE PLS

Kyunkyunnie:  
This fhfksla i still get so happy  
Wheb you call each other  
Babe

Honey:  
We can play tomorrow!

MIN-GAY:  
Yeah we all had breakfast together today I'll be fine if I don't see you until tomorrow

Kyunkyunnie:  
🥺❤

MIN-GAY:  
Go forth  
Secure the D

Honey:  
Damn kyun has no remorse I just watched the bitch get into his car and go

MIN-GAY:  
I'd be mad if they werent so good together >:(

Honey:  
I know >:((((  
kyun BE SAFE NO GLOVE NO LOVE

MIN-GAY:  
HAVE 🗣 PROTECTED 🗣 SEX

Honey:  
The only thing that should be getting between you and kihyun hyung is some latex

MIN-GAY:  
LMAO WHERE TF YOU GET THAT FROM

Honey:  
Kyuns my best friend i just channel him sometimes

MIN-GAY:  
Thats true  
Thats a very grimy gremlin-y thing to say  
icb kihyun fell for it

Honey:  
Okay but Ki hyung gets pretty greasy too

MIN-GAY:  
oh gosh theyre 2 greasy cogs in a wheel  
grindin up on each other

Honey:  
While we're here  
Kyun im very happy for you

MIN-GAY:  
yeah sorry i was so anti-kihyun before and tried to forbid you from dating him

Kyunkyunnie:  
Hi changkyuns busy so stfu

MIN-GAY:  
OH!!!  
SORRY  
ARE  
YALL  
BUSY  
Am  
I  
BLOWING  
UP  
KYUNS  
PHONE  
OH  
NO  
WHAT  
A  
SHAME  
I  
WILL  
QUOTE  
KING LEAR

Kyunkyunnie:  
Fuck you minhyuk

Honey:  
Hi hyung!!

Kyunkyunnie:  
Hi joo!! 🧡

MIN-GAY:  
??? THE DISRESPECT  
I'm anti-kihyun again  
DUMP THE BITCH

Honey:  
jdvdysualans

**_____________________________________**

**_____________________________________**

**Puppy Pile**

Kyunkyunnie:  
Friends  
I'm pitting you two against each other for Top Spot as my best friend

Honey:  
?

Kyunkyunnie:  
There's a spider in my room come kill it

Honey:  
Guess im never again stepping foot inside your house

Kyunkyunnie:  
PLASE KILL IT  
ITS A FUCKING U N I T

Honey:  
EHY IS IT ALIVE ITS WINTER

MIN-GAY:  
If its alive at this time of year its probably been living in your house for months

Kyunkyunnie:  
I have no other choice but to set the whole house on fire

MIN-GAY:  
Besides whT makes you think im gonna walk to your house to kill a spider

Kyunkyunnie:  
PLEASE 😭  
DONT YOU LOVE ME

MIN-GAY:  
Not enough, apparently

Kyunkyunnie:  
PLEASE  
IM USELESS  
IF I KILL IT MYSELF ILL THROW UP

MIN-GAY:  
Catch it with a jar

Kyunkyunnie:  
IT DOESNR DESERVE SUCH A KIND DEATH   
PLEASE COME KILL IT

MIN-GAY:  
omg

Honey:  
I could never live by myself  
I could never kill the bugs myself  
But I dont want them alive

MIN-GAY:  
Mostof them won't bite

Honey:  
THEY CRAWL  
DO YOU TOUCH ME WITH THE HANDS THAT TOUCH BUGS?

MIN-GAY:  
Yes

Honey:  
UG HhHHHH

Kyunkyunnie:  
SHES MOVING  
PLEASE COME SAVE ME

MIN-GAY:  
omg  
I actually hate you a lot  
I'm coming  
I have to talk to you anyway

"Alright, you big ass weenie. Where is it?" Minhyuk slips off his boot. Perfect. He'll need one to kill the spider with. Changkyun doesn't even give him the chance to pull off the other one he grabs him by his puffy coat and yanks him up the stairs.

In the corner of his room, above his closet, is the monster. Even Minhyuk, the asshole that always grabbed worms and beetles up with his bare hands and chased Jooheon around growing up, goes, "Oh she's a big bitch."

"Please make it quick and painless." Changkyun cowers behind the door.

"For her or for you?" Minhyuk aims the boot. Changkyun closes his eyes and winces as he hears the _smack_.

As Minhyuk has the decency to grab a tissue and clean up the little splat mark, he comments, "I hope, for your sake, Kihyun is the bug-killing half of your relationship."

"Maybe you're my new boyfriend." Changkyun gives Minhyuk a _thank you_ hug.

"I'm the bug-killing half of the relationship for me and Jooheon, sorry you missed out." Minhyuk returns the hug with one arm around his waist, then Changkyun shoos him off to wash his hands.

Minhyuk makes himself right at home by pushing aside the clean laundry folded on the bed, and lies diagonal, feet hanging off. Changkyun eyes him, hanging up a flannel and shoving it in his closet. He’s trying to be better with his clothes. Usually he doesn’t know what’s clean and what’s not, it all just piles on his bedroom floor.

While Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, Changkyun doesn’t, either. He works on putting his clean laundry away, reaching around Minhyuk to grab the pile of his socks and shove it into a drawer. He reaches around Minhyuk to grab his charger, plug his phone in, and leaves to get himself and Minhyuk a glass of water. By the time he gets back, also having found Oreos in the cabinet and keeping them safely tucked under his arm, Minhyuk is sitting in the center of his bed.

“What’s going on at home?” Changkyun knows what that frown means. There’s a certain degree of scowl to pout ratio when it comes to dealing with his parents versus literally anything else.

“Remember, like, I dunno, two years ago when I said I wanted to move out and you said you’d come with me?”

Changkyun drops on the bed and hands over the glass of water. He knows exactly what day Minhyuk mentions. They’d talked about living together one day; the three of them, him, Minhyuk and Jooheon. They’d get an apartment somewhere in the middle of all their jobs, go grocery shopping together, make a bunch of their friends and family buy them appliances, open a GoFundMe for a leather couch and tell their friends to donate. There was one night where they spent hours looking at apartments, actually devising a plan instead of just laughing about it. Changkyun's always known, though, that one day Minhyuk wouldn't be able to handle his home anymore, and all the dreaming they've done would have to be picked apart and re-evaluated for real life.

Changkyun knows, though, that Minhyuk hasn’t asked Jooheon about this. It’d be Minhyuk and Changkyun as roommates. Even though Minhyuk and Jooheon have been friends for all these years, things are different now that they’re dating. There’s no fine line between _let’s be roommates_ and _move in with me._

“You always say you want to move out.” A given, considering his home life and super-homophobic parental figures. But what makes today any different than any other day?

“Yeah. Things are getting… worse. And I'm so fucking tired of living like this.” Minhyuk chews his lip, holding the cup with both hands and settling it in his lap. “I think I’m actually ready to go.” Minhyuk looks up at Changkyun, blinking unevenly. He blinks again, really thinking, really turning over words Changkyun can take a guess at.

Depending on location, and rent, since Boston isn’t cheap, yeah. Changkyun would go, too.

It’s almost like Minhyuk knows what Changkyun’s thinking, too. “Would you be my roommate?”

There’s no hesitation when Changkyun nods. “Yeah. We, uh,” He scans the room for his Macbook. “Where do you want to live? When do you want to move? How much money do you have saved up? Should we set up a budget, should we—"

Minhyuk waves his hands around. "Maybe we should start with a budget."

"Okay, yeah." Changkyun opens up the browser and pauses, taking a little pause before typing _apartments for rent boston_ into the search tab. Minhyuk moves in a little closer, rests his head on Changkyun's shoulder.

"Maybe we should reach out to Hyunwoo-hyung. He's the one that found them the apartment." Minhyuk unlocks his phone and stares at his text message thread with Hyunwoo. They'd last spoken only a few hours ago. Hyunwoo usually sucks at texting. Not fair.

"Might as well ask." Changkyun says, resting against Minhyuk. "We'll need all the help we can get."

**_____________________________________**

**_____________________________________**

Airport parking makes Changkyun want to rip all his fucking hair out. When they finally find a spot all the way in the back, that’s of course next to a plowed pile of snow taking up four parking spots, Changkyun slumps over the steering wheel of the rented van and closes his eyes and takes a thirty second power nap.

It’s not really that odd for Kihyun to be quiet, he can get like that sometimes, but what’s odd is the distressed vibes that come off him. He looks frazzled, his little cowlick is standing straight up, like a little antanee to collect the incoming stress signals. He gets out of the van and pulls his gloves on and shuts the door with a forceful slam and jumps at the sound.

He forgets his phone in the car, runs back to get it. He comes back with a little jog, and reaches for Changkyun’s outstretched hand.

“You good, boo?”

Changkyun should be freaking out, he’s the one meeting his boyfriend’s parents from another country. But Kihyun seems to be stressing enough for the both of them. He’s a flurry of apologies, sounds a little shaky, and Changkyun can’t, for the life of him, figure out why it ended up being like this. Kihyun has his moments, but he tends to be the level-headed one of the two. He’s the one doing most of the reassuring. If Changkyun needs to wear that title today, though, he’ll do his best.

Until Kihyun stops walking. They’re near the airport entrance and it’s freezing and Changkyun just wants to get somewhere where it’s warm again, maybe buy a salted caramel hot chocolate from Dunkin’, with some whipped cream. Ooooh.

The flight had already arrived, and Changkyun knows Kihyun’s family is still getting through, there’s still time for Changkyun to wait in a line for some Dunkin’ while Kihyun contemplates a coffee, and then he’ll get one anyway, and maybe they’ll get two donuts and split them.

Changkyun knows he’s going to have to fight Kihyun over the Boston Creme. It’s his favorite, but Kihyun says it’s too messy. He doesn’t like any of the stuffed donuts. He won’t even eat the jelly. It’s a crime. His biggest personality flaw, in Changkyun’s opinion.

Okay.

They’re still standing outside, Kihyun not budging.

“Uh, can we, like,” Changkyun waves his hands towards the airport. Heating. _Warmth_. “My balls are shriveling.”

Kihyun looks floored. On the verge of tears. Changkyun’s stress meter rises way too high way too fast and he pulls Kihyun to the side, so they’re at least not in the way of cars and people.

“Babe, what’s the matter?” Changkyun releases Kihyun’s hand to hold his face. He looks so cute, cheeks smushed between gloves.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kihyun’s voice scratches, like he’s about to cry.

There are so many things Changkyun could say to tease Kihyun about it being way too fucking late, they’re at the airport, they rented the van, Changkyun stressed about his hair and makeup all day, crisis dyed it purple yesterday and then remembered Kihyun saying his parents hated dyed hair and cried about his purple hair. But it’s too late now.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to do this. You know I would’ve talked to you.” Changkyun will be the reassuring one in the relationship today. He can handle this.

Kihyun’s quick breaths come out in little puffs. “Are we moving too fast…?”

Changkyun can’t understand what’s happening. Kihyun had confessed, Kihyun had asked him to be his boyfriend _before_ their very first date, Kihyun had been the one to make them happen.

Damn, it’s freezing outside.

They _are_ only barely two months into their relationship though. Though Kihyun had known Ali when he and Changkyun were just friends. So Kihyun already knows his parents. Is it that different...?

Whatever. Clearly the “typical relationship” doesn’t apply to them. So why should it apply now?

“No.” Changkyun says, kissing Kihyun’s cold lips. “I don’t think we are.”

Kihyun looks absolutely frazzled. He licks his lips, furrows his brows a bit. “I love you.”

Changkyun, blindsided, feels himself sway, then straightens up. Oh. Well.

“I love you, too.”

All that stress just melts, and Kihyun breathes out, lips curling into a sweet little smile. His eyes warm. “Do you?”

Changkyun kisses him. In the cold. In the middle of Logan International’s parking lot. Kisses him so deep and passionately. He’s held onto that little _I love you_ , for weeks now, and now he lets it go, lets it fly, and holds dearly onto Kihyun.

“I love you so much.” He says against Kihyun’s now-warm lips, kisses him again, then once more. “And I’m sure I want to do this.”

They stand in line for Dunkin’. Changkyun gets his hot chocolate and asks for it mixed with coffee and it’s so fucking good. He gets his Boston Creme after arguing that it’d be a crime not to get it since it’s named after his hometown and Kihyun rolls his eyes and holds the napkin so Changkyun doesn’t stain his parka before meeting the parents.

Flight 0514 arrives on time.

Changkyun’s so jittery. The hot chocolate was a bad idea because he has to pee, and he runs away to do that, and comes back to Kihyun grabbing for his hand to hold him tight.

The gates open, people flood through, and Kihyun stands on his tip toes to see above heads, and Changkyun gives himself a moment to look at Kihyun, settle into the gravity of their situation; him, taking time off to spend with his boyfriend’s family, coming to pick them up and meet them at the airport. Him, with his boyfriend, that he loves so fucking much, looking shiny and hopeful as he scans the faces for his parents. For the parents that don’t understand, but want to meet their son’s boyfriend and get it. Kihyun said when he told his mother Changkyun would be there, she said she couldn’t wait to meet the man that brings him so much joy.

That’s what they do, too; they love and support and make each other so fucking happy.

And Changkyun doesn’t know how he got so lucky. There’s a lot of pressure on today, and this meeting, but Changkyun feels _okay_.

Kihyun tightens his grip on Changkyun’s hand, waves with his other, and Changkyun looks up, makes eye contact with the man he knows is Kihyun’s father before Kihyun even says it.

“That’s them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has been a nightmare. 
> 
> when i first wrote what i thought would be the fic, start to finish. it was like 6~7k? and now look at that word count!!! kms!!!  
> there was no minjoo, none of kihyun's backstory with his parents, hyungwon, wonho and shownu were but shadows in the background. it was mostly just kyun chasing after ki, and ki not being sure if he was interested. and then they kissed and it was all done. but then i was like, let's...... add drama. and it just kept. growing. i have like 7 or 8 edits of this fucker, i've been working on it since nov?? and minjoo actually weren't a thing until THIS edit. they added s o much. and now min's getting his own side chapter, and i have like 3 little continuations of changki in my wips rn.  
> thank you to everyone that reads, kudos and especially comments, because this fic really put me through it.
> 
> i will see you s o o n. and if you want to talk more, i'm on twit with the same @


End file.
